The Best Medicine
by Itaweasel-hime
Summary: Sakura has only recently become a certified medic-nin. Now, she has been finally assigned her first medical-related mission: deliver weekly the antibiotics to a masked patient.
1. Chapter 1

Sighing to herself, Sakura took one last look in the mirror. Checking that her hitai-ate was secure on the crown of her head and that her red dress was wrinkle-free was important, considering the mission she was just assigned. Her first year as Tsunade's apprentice was finally complete, and she was fully trusted by her shishou to carry out missions as a medic, and this was to be her first. Sakura had quickly learned everything she had to know about medical ninjutsu, being the smartest from her class.

Sakura had been given a long term mission, and it was probably only C-ranked. She was to make antibiotics for hemoptysis and then deliverer a new batch every other week to the mystery client. Apparently, he had been getting the medicine from Tsunade for six years as it was, and as soon as Shizune had been sufficient enough to give people medications, she had taken over. Now it was Sakura's turn to give him his medication every other week.

He was still considered a mystery client because, for the past six years, the man had always worn an ANBU mask at every meeting. Sakura wanted to be the one to crack the case on who the mysterious man was, but she knew better than to do that. If he had an ANBU mask in his possession, he must have been strong, and besides that, Sakura had not even met him yet. For all she knew he was some old, retired shinobi who wanted privacy and was not really worth finding out more about.

Slipping the paper bag with the medicine into her traveling pouch, Sakura left the apartment she was renting. Konoha's streets were still empty in the early morning light, the only one up and about besides herself being Lee, who was on his daily jog. She couldn't understand why anyone in their right mind would set a meeting time so early in the day. If there was one thing about Sakura, it was that she was not a morning person. At least she would be meeting him at a tea shop that wasn't too far from the village's outskirts.

Sakura stopped at the entrance into the village, allowing herself to remember the last time she had walked through the gateway. It had been when Sasuke and Naruto had still been there, when team seven had still existed. Now Sasuke was gone without any intention in returning, and Naruto was off training under Jiraya. Her sense of loneliness growing stronger, she continued on her way, not looking back at the village as she left. It took all of her strength to hold back the tears threatening to spill, until she remembered what she had promised herself. Sasuke was no longer going to affect her like this, he meant nothing to her now. He had left her to fend for herself, and she was not going to let him weaselhis way back into her heart, especially since he was not even there to do it himself.

She kept up a good pace, and found she had given herself too much time, so she had to wait at the tea shop. It was just as well, she decided, if she had those twenty minutes to herself, then she could order some tea to wake herself up. She did not want to be a complete bitch when the client arrived. He was probably going to be expecting the ever calm and collected Shizune (except when she caught Tsunade drinking on the job), and not a grumpy chunin.

The tea house was inviting, and Sakura lost track of the time after having ordered a cup of green tea and dango as a little perk-up. If she hadn't been enjoying her breakfast outside, the man she was to meet would probably not have noticed her. Her ostentatious pink hair and blazing green eyes stood out, but once she had entered her own world, she almost shrank into invisibility.

Itachi grimaced under his mask, the taste of blood burning on his tongue. The sooner he got the cursed antibiotics, the sooner that awful flavor would leave his mouth, he told himself, walking to meet his medic. He knew it was stupid to rely on Konoha shinobi for his medications, but Tsunade and Shizune were the only ones he could trust to not make a mistake that would result with his death. Of course, if they knew it was the infamous Uchiha Itachi, murderer of the Uchiha clan hiding behind the ANBU mask, he would die anyway. Thankfully, they had never really tried to find out who he was.

The strong aroma of green tea mixed with sweets reached Itachi's nose as he neared the rendezvous location, making his mouth water and stomach growl noiselessly. He had skipped out on breakfast again, and the smells coming from the tea shop were tantalizing. His medicine was more important though, and thoughts of eating were put out of his mind as he caught sight of the designated meeting place.

As he finally reached the tea shop, there was no Shizune to meet him, but instead a young, pink haired kunoichi who could be no more than thirteen. Itachi stood in the brush for a couple minutes more, waiting to see if she would arrive, but after a complete ten, realized Shizune was not coming at all. The new kunoichi sitting outside on the bench with an empty cup and plate was waiting for him. She seemed lost in thought, and Itachi had to wonder if she was competent or not. He had to force himself to walk towards the girl.

Sakura's eyes flashed up at the sound of someone's approach, and found it was her mystery client. She quickly decided the man was worth finding out about, after taking in his well built appearance. He wore a slightly tight navy blue shirt that had sleeves that went to his elbow and a standard issue pair of ninja pants. The only way she could tell it was him was because of the expected ANBU mask.

"Are you my client?" Sakura asked, trying to read into the man's reactions to her without seeing his face.

"Yes. Might I ask where Shizune is?" Itachi asked in his unemotional, smooth voice. He sounded so much like a robot that Sakura could read nothing.

"This is no longer Shizune's assignment. Tsunade-shishou has given me this mission now. My name is Haruno Sakura." She replied carefully, not sure if she should just offer him the medicine, get payed, and leave. Delivering medications was not exactly a normal mission, and so there was nothing for her to refer to as protocol.

"Then it is you that will be making my medication from here on out." Itachi stated crisply. He did not like the idea of having a new medic again, he had been skeptical of even Shizune in the beginning too. Three kunoichi from Konoha having a connection with him could make things more dangerous, there could be a higher chance of them figuring out who he was now.

"That would be correct, ANBU-san." Sakura replied. Itachi couldn't help but to smirk at the name he was given, though he should not have been surprised. The mask hid his upturned lips though, and Sakura took out the paper bag, oblivious to his humor.

"Can I trust that this medicine will not kill me?" He asked himself quietly. Being the trained kunoichi she was, Sakura still managed to hear his question clearly.

"I assure you, Tsunade-shishou would not have sent me if I could not be trusted." She told him, unable to hide the anger in her voice. Sakura was tired of people always assuming she was a weak, one-trick ninja who could not be relied on.

"You are rather young for a medic." He told her blandly.

"I am fourteen. That is old enough to be an accomplished ninja medic." Sakura scoffed cooly. Itachi did not respond, but instead opened the paper bag to inspect it. It had his prescription and nothing else, just like every other time.

"I expect to see you in a week." Itachi finally said, deciding the contents to be safe, and not really caring that he had injured her pride as a medic. He tossed her forty ryo and then left to return to the Akatsuki base, and hopefully, some sort of breakfast. It was still too early in the morning, at least in his opinion, and Itachi was not a morning person.

Sakura watched his retreating back as the ANBU-masked man left with his prescription. He had been a mystery, that much she was certain. He was much younger than she had been expecting, he was probably only five or six years older than her. Tsunade had been getting him his prescription for nearly five years, at least that was what Shizune-nee had told her. How long had that boy, because based on his voice alone, that was what he still was, been alone?

Alone. Like Sasuke had been, and how she felt most of the time. It hurt to think about him, and half of the time, she was infuriated with the boy she had fallen for, and then been abandoned by. She had offered him her everything, but he had left her behind and went for Orochimaru anyway. Sometimes even the slightest thing would set her off. She was not sure if she even loved him anymore. He did not deserve her love, even if he ever did bother to seek it out, that she was certain of.

Sakura knew herself well enough to know that if he ever _did_ return home, she would let him take her heart again. It was simply how it was. He was like the medicine her spirit required to survive, to move on. He was her everything, and he knew that. That was why he was able to get control of her so easily. It was cruel, in reality, but the world was not a beautiful place. It was twisted and evil, shrouded in crime and darkness. Her being possessed by Sasuke was not the most disturbed occurrence in the world she lived in.

There was Uchiha Itachi. She had never met him, never even seen his face in a photograph. His infamy was widely known though, for the sick crimes he had committed. Itachi had killed everyone who loved him, everyone who had trusted, and all for the macabre foundation of seeking power. What was power for, if not to protect those whom you loved? It was for nothing at all.

He was the reason for the fall of team seven. Sasuke had run away to destroy him, Naruto had to leave to train under Jiraya so that he could protect himself, and where was she left? All alone, left by her supposed teammates to bring everything back together. Which was why she needed so desperately to become stronger while they were gone. Sakura was the support beams of team seven; without her everything was consumed with chaos. She, if anyone did, needed the training to become more powerful. No, she was cast aside instead.

Itachi did not like change. He liked things to stay the same, he liked things to last. Things never did though, his ideal life in Konoha being a prime example. That had only lasted a short thirteen years, until being ended abruptly in violence and death. No, he hated change. He had not liked it when Tsunade had stopped meeting him personally, and sent Shizune instead. That had started three years ago, and once again, it had changed. Now he was being given medicine by a girl of fourteen. _Haruno Sakura._ That had been her name. Very standardized, if you had asked him. Yet, for some reason, it was very fitting for her. Perhaps it had something to do with her obnoxiously pink hair.

Itachi hated change, but he hated women almost as much. Women cling, never considering the feelings of others. He had always been a heartthrob, and even been teased about it. Shisui had thought it to be quite hilarious, and now Hoshigaki Kisame poked fun at him for all the women that seemed to be drawn to him. He could not care less if the women he met wanted his attention. Kisame thought it to be foolish, saying that even _he_ would have to lose his dashing good looks one day. Itachi did not care. All he hoped was that the new medic kept things on a professional level. He did not need another girl pining after him, just medicine to keep his heart condition in check.

He sighed quietly to himself, entering the subtly hidden Akatsuki base, taking off the ANBU mask from his past, Sakura's medicine in hand. He put the bag into a pocket; the bottle small enough to fit without being crushed. It was vital that no one found out about his condition, or it would be used against him as his one weakness. He had survived for six something years without anyone discovering his handicap, and that would not change now.

The headquarters was shrouded in silence, it seemed that everyone else was still deeply asleep; no normal Akatsuki member ever woke up before ten o'clock. Which was precisely why Itachi had the tendency to wake up before then, even if he was not a morning person. If it meant having an hour of peace each morning, then he would wake up at five if need be. He liked to be able to drink his daily cup of green tea in solitude.

The only member even close to his age, Deidara, seemed to find this highly amusing. In his apparent immaturity, he would make poor imitations of him; sitting up-straight, and sipping from an invisible cup of tea. If this was not reason enough for Itachi to hate Deidara with a burning passion, then it was because of how he was always telling him to find a woman. The dolt was deluded into thinking that if he 'had a woman,' then his attitude would somehow improve. He did not see why he needed to change anything; he was perfectly oriented with outstanding manners and a perfectly high intelligence quotient. If anyone needed any sort of improvement, it was that daft fool.

Itachi shook his head to clear his disturbing thoughts, entering the small, slightly disorderly and grungy kitchen to get a pot of water on the stove. Waiting for the water to boil for his tea, Itachi pulled the medicine for his hemoptysis from his pocket. What he really required was surgical resection, the removal of his abnormal lung tissue, but that would interfere with his ultimate plans. Sasuke would need all the help he could get if he was ever going to defeat him.

He opened the bottle and popped a pill into his mouth, swallowing it dry. The bottle went back into his pants pocket, and he slumped down to sit at the lowered table standing next to the kitchen. In one of the rare showings of emotion, Itachi covered his face with both hands and propped up both elbows on the table. He was going to die.

Itachi already was slowly dying, had been since long before. When he was diagnosed with an irregular type of hemoptysis; one that was not healed just with antibiotics. If he did not eventually have the damaged and festering tissue of his lungs surgically removed, then he was going to die. He knew that Tsunade could probably heal him in the span of a few hours, but it could not be. Not only would the sannin then discover his identity and do away with him, but it would obstruct his vision of Sasuke's future. One that he was not alive in.

Sasuke had to kill him, or at least think he had, or he would never move on, never be happy. Itachi did not want to die, even if he deserved it, but he would die for his younger brother any day. He was everything he was living for then, the only thing that could ever matter. Sasuke would have his revenge.

The teapot whistled from the stove, pulling him from his musings. Itachi poured himself a cup of tea, and settled back down at the table. It was so hard to be strong, to wait all alone for his impending death. He wished partially to get the ordeal over with, and end it himself. Sasuke would not be as satisfied, but he would have been pleased nonetheless. He would not need to suffer for these long, lonely years, no matter how much he had earned it from his disgusting crimes.

He sipped slowly at the green tea, letting the hot liquid sooth his burning throat and cover the distinguished flavor of blood. How he wished he was brother; Sasuke had always had it so much easier. Alas, Itachi was Itachi, and Sasuke was Sasuke. He was always going to have to make all the hardest decisions, and he was going to have to suffer for them all. It was sick, twisted even, but Itachi had himself looking forward to his death, that being his only means of escape from everything.

Sakura began her walk back to Konoha, feeling irritated with herself, and her new client. He thought himself so high and mighty, hiding behind that mask. He was such a miscreant, thinking her incapable of making him such a simple antibiotic. She could have done it in her sleep, if she had so wished.

ANBU-san. How she wanted to give him a well deserved, chakra enhanced punch to the gut. He may have thought her unworthy of being his medic, but she would quickly prove him wrong. He would see how she was warrant to be a medic of anyone; she was first-rate, and he would find out soon enough.

By the time Sakura walked back through Konoha's entrance gates, the sun was already a quarter way up into the sky, and the morning bustle of people were all making their way to work or to the market to get deals of the day. She smiled to the civilians she saw on a regular basis around the village, and waved to the occasional familiar shinobi. Her temperament was as light as it always was, the frustration she held for ANBU-san staying in the back of her mind.

Nearing her small apartment, she began to cross the small bridge that overpassed the Nakano River, only to be stopped in the middle by Kakashi. She smiled up at the silver haired man, sadly remembering all the times she had met team seven there. He ruffled his hair teasingly, just as he had for the past two years of knowing each other.

"I have not seen you in quite some time, Sakura-chan." He stated, pulling his face away from the ever-present orange book in his hands. It may have been months since the teacher and student had last seen one another.

"It has been a while, Kakashi-sensei." She started. "Do you have any idea when-"

"I do not know when he will be back, Sakura." He cut her off, knowing the question before she could finish asking it. She always started their conversations by asking when Naruto would return. Kakashi never knew the answer though, and she knew as much. She would ask anyway.

"I suppose not." She murmured, looking down in shame. She should not be always pestering Kakashi about the remaining members of their team. It was hard for him to acknowledge that he had make a mistake again.

"How has your training been going with Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked, changing the subject. Sakura smirked up at him.

"I already finished my training, Kakashi-sensei. I just returned from a medical related mission." She said matter of fact, turning up her nose in pride. He chuckled, which told Sakura that he had already known that himself, he just had wanted to hear it from her in person.

"Really now? Perhaps that is why you look so irritated? Had a run in with a bad client?" He questioned with a taunting glint in his eye. It never ceased to amaze Sakura how much Kakashi could read into her.

"I swear, he was the most infuriating boy I have ever met! He thought that just because I am only fourteen, that I am not a good enough medic for him to treat his stupid hemoptysis. How I want to kick his self-righteous ass! He could use a good punch to the stomach!" She ranted. He chuckled again in good humor.

"Do you want me to hunt him down for you, Sakura-chan? Give me his name, and he will be dealt with by the week's end." He joked in turn.

"I do not know his name. I just called him ANBU-san, because of the mask he was wearing." She sighed tiredly. Kakashi ruffled her hair again.

"Well, good luck with _that_. I have to go though, I have a-"

"Mission. I figured as much." Sakura smiled in utter exhaustion. They nodded a short goodbye to each other, and both turned to go their separate ways. Sakura made her way into the apartment in which hers was located. Pulling her keys out from the small konoha symbol keychain they were connected to, Sakura unlocked the apartment.

It was empty feeling, just as it always was when she entered the establishment. With both of her parents gone, she was left to fend for herself, and so it had been necessary to find her own place to live. The house she used to live in held too many memories, too many ghosts of her past. Lonely as she was, she did not want Sasuke back so that the bastard could control her again. Never again would she welcome him, he had done enough damage to last a lifetime.

Sakura sighed, then decided she should report to Tsunade. Dropping off her medical supplies and weapons pouch, Sakura decided to stick with the kunai holster for her only precaution. In Konoha, she was relatively safe, from everyone besides the occasional troublemaking rookie. Once she left the village, however, it was absolutely necessary to carry all the weapons she could.

Tsunade was, as to be expected, already sipping at what looked to be her first glass of sake, though it was still before noon. Sakura had gotten used to the Hokage's usual state of partial drunkenness, and so was unperturbed by the sight. She bowed in respect to her teacher, and then stood in attention. Tsunade looked up from her mountain load of paperwork.

"How was the client?" She asked, taking another sip of sake. Sakura sighed, guessing that Tsunade must have already known about ANBU-san's quirky personality. Sakura had to think before answering.

"He was reluctant to take the antibiotics from me. He did not seem to like that I am only fourteen." Sakura replied dryly. Tsunade chuckled a few times, remembering how the allusive client had acted towards Shizune on her first meeting.

"He does not seem to like change, because he acted the same towards Shizune. I have been giving him antibiotics for quite some time, and he still does not trust me enough to reveal his identity." Tsunade mused.

"Perhaps he does not want to reveal his identity because he is wanted for something." Shikamaru drawled, entering the office. Sakura turned to wave hello, which he returned in his own, lazy manner. Tsunade clicked her tongue in disapproval. She supposed she could not scold him for entering though; the door had been open.

"Shikamaru, just who I wanted to see. Do some paperwork." Tsunade grunted, handing the youth a thick file. He frowned, wishing he was sitting on top of some roof, gazing at the clouds. He should never have allowed Ino into getting the team a mission, and instead made her do it herself. Now he was going to be stuck in Tsunade's office for hours on end, wishing he was somewhere else.

"How troublesome." He muttered. Sakura giggled; Shikamaru had become infamous for his always saying that phrase. He rolled his eyes at her, mumbled something about 'pushy women,' and then took a seat on the chair next to Tsunade's desk. He always complained about having to work, but at the same time, never refused to do as he was told.

"Anyway, Sakura, do you think you can handle this mission? It is not the sort that you can blow off for other, more exciting operations, or the patient will die. Even if you do discover his identity, you must keep up your job to get him his antibiotics." Tsunade said, scrutinizing her pupil. Sakura stood tall, with her arms straight on either side.

"I will complete this mission at whatever cost, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said, bowing again. Tsunade nodded her head, seeing she was serious about the task at hand, and took another sip of sake.

"Good. Now that is out of the way, I am moving your hospital shift so you can meet him in the mornings. It starts today, at fourteen-hundred sharp, and ends at twenty-hundred. Rest yourself, and be on time. Shizune is already working on an ANBU team, and you will most likely have to take over for her."

Sakura nodded her head in affirmation, and then left the office to return home, and ultimately, to bed. If she was going to be dealing with full, injured team, she was going to need a few good hours of sleep, and no distractions. Her irritation with ANBU-san's strange character was going to have to wait, at least for the meantime. Next week, and she would give him her undivided attention.

This mission was going to take a lot from her, she realized, but her duty as a medic demanded that she complete it, even if the patient was the most self-righteous boy she had ever met.

**...**

**AN: Well, here is the first chapter to my newest story! Hooray! I have had this idea in my head for months, and I can finally write it, now that I finished my other fics. I decided that I will not work on more than one/two multi-chapter stories at once. Otherwise, it would be suicide, trying to update regularly. Please review, tell me if this is worth following! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was _not_ in a good mood. In fact, she was in a very bad mood. Wednesday had come around again, and she did not have the patience to deal with her masked client. It was her mission though, and so she still had to meet him, even though she did not want to see the infuriating man. She had to go, even though she had spent most of the night awake, making his damned prescription. Even though she was dangerously low on chakra, and had not slept properly the entire week. The fact she had to get up early for his proud and ungrateful ass did not help lighten the situation.

Not caring enough about what he thought of her appearance to bother with makeup, she quickly ran a brush through unruly, pink locks, attempting to put them back in order. Her coffee pot beeped, indicating that the brew was finished. Sakura ran desperately from the bathroom to the kitchen.

Anxious for any form of wake-me-up, she quickly poured herself a mug, and took a long, painful gulp. The sweltering coffee burned her tongue and throat on its way down, but she ignored it. If she did not have caffeine, she was going to be dead on her feet. Momentarily satisfied by the strong, black coffee, Sakura steadily walked back to the bathroom.

She sadly observed the dark circles under her eyes, then looked down at her clothes in disgust. The red dress and green tights was making her look like such a child. It was loose around her subtle, feminine curves, and hid her toned legs. It was something of an embarrassment; comparing herself to someone like Ino, who wore short skirts and shirts showing her belly button, and it filled her with shame.

She had not gone shopping for clothes in almost two years, and admittedly, she was not much taller than she had been at twelve. Another look in the mirror, and she realized her hair was getting long; it reached halfway down her back. She was going to have to get it cut again, if Sakura planned to uphold her vow. She would never be so shallow as to ignore her responsibilities as a Kunoichi again. That was probably half the reason why she had procrastinated replacing her clothes for so long.

Sipping at the last dregs of her coffee, Sakura sighed. Knowing that if she did not leave then, she would be late, Sakura went into her cramped bedroom. Trying to ignore the urge to curl up in her warm bed, she snatched her weapons pouch and ANBU-san's medication, shaking the feeling that her comforters looked even softer than usual. Sakura plodded out of her apartment, slipping her sandals on her feet, then locked the front door.

As it had been last time she went to meet ANBU-san, the village was eerily silent, most of its inhabitants still fast asleep. Only the insane people, like her, would ever be caught awake so early in the morning, Sakura thought grudgingly. Knowing she was going to meet that self-righteous, doubtful boy only seemed to add to her pending exhaustion. Part of her was certain she was going to collapse in the middle of nowhere, before she even met with the client. As if she needed more reason for him to doubt her reliability as a kunoichi.

Walking through the village gates, she gave Kotetsu and Izumo a weak wave and a small smile, which they both gladly returned. The morning air was brisk, and Sakura found herself wishing she had worn a long-sleeve shirt under the thin, red dress. Shaking her head, Sakura knew it would warm up plenty as the son rose higher into the sky. Until then, she was going to have to manage with what she was wearing.

As she neared the dango shop, Sakura could smell the scent of strong tea and simple sugars mixed together. Against her will, her stomach growled obnoxiously. She had only had a soldier pill hours earlier, which with her fast metabolism, had not lasted nearly as long as it should have. Sakura should have brought an apple with her, but with her exhaustion, it simply slipped her mind. She knew better than to indulge in the sweet treat served at the shop again, as she was _trying _to diet, but the smell was too much of a temptation.

The dango shop came into view, and she found ANBU-san already sitting on the outside bench, an empty plate and cup of tea sitting next to him. He turned to face her behind his mask, as if to tell her she was late, but Sakura would have none of that. He was early. Her back stiffened as he politely stood, then silently assessed her worn appearance.

Itachi would have thought the young medic had enough common sense to take care of herself, but for once in his life, he supposed he was wrong. Silently, he pushed her down to sit on the wooden bench, then signaled for the waitress, quietly ordering tea and bocchan dango. She commented in saying the mitarashi was better, but Itachi stood by his order, knowing it was the bocchan that Sakura had ordered the previous Wednesday. Silently, he agreed that the mitarashi was superior.

"You were early." She grumbled tiredly. Sakura would have had the time to finish the snack he had just ordered for her before he even arrived, if he had come at the proper time. Itachi seemed amused by her frustration at him being there before her.

"I wanted dango." He replied simply.

Dango was, by far, his favorite snack, though he rarely consumed the sweet treat. Sakura frowned at his simple explanation, but did not question it. She was getting a free snack, and so she thought better of insulting him, or complaining about his spontaneity. He stood there quietly, watching as she took her first bite. Sakura groaned in appreciation, which he contemplated to himself, sounded highly inappropriate, once taken out of context.

Sakura had been about to take a second bite when she realized ANBU-san was staring at her. She looked up at him sheepishly, her eyes apologizing for her forgetfulness. He probably wanted to leave; ANBU-san had met her to get his antibiotics, not to treat her to dango. Before taking another bite, she put the bamboo stick down, and then reached into her pouch to grab the paper bag. She handed him his medication, and ANBU-san quickly took it from the bag and put the little glass bottle into his pants pocket.

She had expected him to turn and leave after that, as he had gotten what he needed from her. He did not though, and instead let out a barely audible breath of air, then sat down next to her. Her small frame went ridged; she could not have anticipated him to join her. Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye, trying not to seem nervous about him being there. Something about him though screamed unapproachable, his presence was unnerving, and she was not sure why. There was just something about his aura that put her hair on end.

Itachi smirked to himself behind his hawk mask. He could practically taste her anxiety and distrust rolling off her in thick waves. Normally, it bothered him that his very being there made someone shake with nervousness, but for some reason, it was amusing. He watched her hand clench around the clay tea cup. He did this to his younger brother intentionally, but to see the young girl react so adversely though she did not know his identity was humorous. It should have been depressing that he could scare someone so easily, without even trying.

"Do I make you nervous, Haruno-san?" He asked, slightly smug. She scowled at him for a second, not liking his tone of superiority. Sakura did not like how authoritative he sounded, merely because he made her uncomfortable. It was his sense of mystery that gave her discomfort. She did not see why he found the need to hide his face. She could not trust him if he was not willing to trust her.

"I do not like the fact I cannot see your face." She grumbled back at him, taking a bite of dango a second later. Suddenly, something Shikamaru had said earlier came back to mind. _Perhaps he does not want to reveal his identity because his is wanted for something. _This only fueled to her distrust. Was he a criminal, and that was the reason he refused to show his face?

"Is that not the point of wearing a mask, or was I misinformed? If I required you to know my identity, I would not be wearing it." He replied arrogantly. She glowered at him for his smart-aleck attitude, her eyebrows drawn down in frustration.

"Well, it makes me uncomfortable. Is it so wrong for me to want to know who the hell you are?" She retorted with a frown. After all, she could easily, as Shikamaru had suspected, be treating a criminal. He rolled his eyes; she clearly did not comprehend his need for the ANBU mask, but he supposed she never would.

"That, Haruno-san, is for me to know, and for you to _never _find out." Itachi answered, his head tilting upwards to look at the clouds. He gazed at them as they passed, almost ignoring the irritable kunoichi he sat next to. She, however, did not stop her glaring daggers at him.

Her eyes finally drifted to her feet when she realized she could not force him into submission. "Are you staying only to annoy the hell out of me?" She asked rhetorically. He chuckled softly, her lack of restraint when speaking to him was strangely refreshing. Of course, she would not act as she was if she was aware of who he really was.

"Hardly. I am waiting for the server to come and collect payment." He murmured back to her. He liked having his mask on, however unusual that might have been. Even if it did bother her, it allowed him to act more like himself. No one expected him to act a certain way, and this gave him a freedom he rarely took advantage of. He could be whoever he wanted to be, even the person he was before he massacred his family.

Sakura did not like that ANBU-san did not trust her. She did not wonder, or even begin to think that he did not trust anyone, especially not shinobi of the village he hailed from. In reality, Itachi held the young kunoichi in high regard. Just by the medication she had given him last week, he could tell that it had been wrong of him to judge her earlier. She was clearly skilled within the field she worked, despite her young age. He had to remind himself that he had gotten into ANBU at an even earlier age. It was not an unusual thing for a shinobi to be as successful as she, and still so young.

Sakura sipped at her tea, working to ignore his presence. He was the sort of person that was impossible to ignore, though. ANBU-san was the kind of person that subconsciously demanded attention, even though he may not want it. It was the way he carried himself; ANBU-san had self-respect and superfluous pride, like no other boy she had ever seen. Sakura was sure he must have had some sort of liable vindication for his almost overbearing self-satisfaction, but she was uncertain what that was.

Itachi huffed silently, observing the kunoichi he sat with. His tongue was starting to burn with the ever-present taste of blood. The tea he had drank beforehand had no lasting aftertaste, leaving him with that of his pursuing disease. Patiently, he waited for the waitress to return with his check, but she seemed otherwise preoccupied. The need to cough grew deep in his chest, and he knew that he had to leave quickly, so he could take the antibiotics that kept his disease in check. If he started to cough there, she would undoubtedly want to treat him, instead of letting him pop a pill.

Five minutes passed with no sight of that delaying waitress, and Itachi shut his eyes from behind his mask, willing that he did not cough. The urge to let out the stale air in his lungs was strong, but he could not allow himself to give in. Sakura noticed how the boy next to her progressively grew stiff in what she knew to be pain, but he did nothing to sooth himself. It had to be his pride that was preventing him from relieving himself while next to her, she concluded with slight irritation. Sakura set down her up of almost-gone green tea, and turned fully towards him, a hard glare marring her perfect features.

"Do not think I do not know you are in pain, ANBU-san. Suck up that goddamned pride of yours and take your antibiotics!" Sakura half-yelled, jabbing an especially threatening finger into his chest. He stared down at her dainty hand, flabbergasted that she could tell with just a look. He had underestimated the kunoichi more than he had originally thought. Itachi glanced around the area, and saw that she was attracting unwanted attention.

"Haruno-san, calm yourself. I am a grown adult and perfectly capable of taking care of myself." He murmured in a hushed tone. Sakura was practically oozing with anger at his proudness. If he could take care of himself, then he would not need a refill of his prescription every week, and would instead get the damned surgery. Surely he had to know that the antibiotics could only help for so long, and that he would eventually have to go through with the operation, unless he intended to die. She gritted her teeth to prevent herself from yelling.

"If you are so capable of taking care of yourself, then you would suck it up and take your antibiotics. Better yet, you would let me preform the surgery." Sakura ground out, her hand clenching dangerously about her teacup. Much to Itachi's surprise, the cup cracked in her dainty hand, and he stared down at the girl. He wondered if she always was so emotionally involved, because he was eventually going to die. It would be cruel of him to leave someone behind.

Still, there was that strength he had not expected from her. Itachi was aware of Tsunade's legendary chakra-laced punches, but this girl was so young, so seemingly innocent with her bright eyes and pink hair. He knew that she was an adequate medic, based on the antibiotics she had made him, but if she had learned any fighting skills from her teacher, than he had to be careful.

A kunoichi's duty was to deceive, and though Haruno Sakura stuck out more than others, she was the perfect sort of girl for this lifestyle. She may have been rather pig-headed, but there was also something about her that just radiated kindness. No one could ever suspect her for anything devious, with her supposed sweet temperament.

"Whether or not I allow you to perform the surgery is none of your business, Haruno-san." He finally answered, his voice showing nothing of his irritability. It was wrong of him to compare himself to the foolish girl. Sure, she was a talented medic for someone her age, and he had also gained attention at a young age, but they were nothing alike. He had always, even in the beginning of his career, been able to keep a reign in his emotions. She, however, was not so capable.

"Maybe not, but if you do not take care of yourself, and end up dying on me, you sure as hell will not be the one in trouble with Tsunade-shishou."

Ah. So that was the ruse she was going to play out, he thought silently. Well, if that was how she wanted it, so be it. Itachi would take the antibiotics, but she still was not going to see his face. He had a mask for a perfectly good reason. At the moment, Konoha was completely oblivious to his location, and he did not want them to know of it so soon.

Sakura watched with slight excitement as the mystery boy moved his hand slowly towards his face. Sure that he could not read her anxiety through her expression, she watched as the hawk mask was lazily lifted. Much to her personal disappointment, he revealed no more than his lips.

They were thin, and pressed together in a stern line. He was annoyed, that much she could tell. Despite this fact, they looked soft, and unlike most shinobi, they were not chapped. If they were any indication, then Sakura was near certain that he was heartbreakingly gorgeous.

Trying to remain utterly professional, and not head down the path forming in her mind, Sakura mentally shook herself. He took his bottle of pills from his pocket, then calmly unscrewed the little white lid. Almost as if he were determined to irritate her with his unconcerned, slow pace, the boy poured a pill into his palm.

His thin lips parted, showing a row of straight, white teeth, and he popped the tablet into his mouth. She grimaced slightly when seeing him toss his head back and swallow dry.

His ANBU mask covering his lips and chin again, he faced her meaningfully, as if to hint at something. Sakura could just _imagine _those thin lips of his smirking at her from behind the mask. As if to tell her she was acting like a child. Perhaps she was; it was really nothing to her if he never allowed her to operate. She simply hated the thought of him wasting his life, when his condition was easily cured.

If he was determined to suffer though, far be it from her to stop his idiocy. She simply did not want to hear his complaints when his lungs started to slowly shut down. His death would be painful, with his body eaten away from disease, but Sakura would not treat an unwilling patient. It was not worth the trouble if he did not appreciate what he was given.

"You are a stubborn, selfish boy, ANBU-san." Sakura finally said, only slightly appeased by how he had taken his antibiotics.

"I apologize, Haruno-san, but _boy?_" Itachi quickly quipped, and though she could not see his dark eyes through his hawk mask, she was certain his expression was muddled by confusion. She could tell simply from his tone of voice.

"Yes, ANBU-san. _Boy_. You cannot be over five years older than myself, based on the medication you have been prescribed, and your body build." She retorted, giving him a glance clearly meant to discourage him from disagreeing with her. She was the medic, and if anyone was going to know, it was definitely her.

It amazed him that she could guess his age so easily, though Itachi would never admit as much out loud. He did not want to give the proud kunoichi a swelled head. For all he knew, Shizune or Tsunade had figured out his age, and then later told Sakura. That seemed more probable than anything else.

Thankfully, the preoccupied waitress arrived with the bill, and before she could disappear again, Itachi handed her the amount owed. She absentmindedly bowed to them, thanking them for their business, then abruptly left again. Itachi had no intention in replying to her announcement, and so wordlessly got to his feet. He smoothed his already wrinkle-free shirt, then turned to leave.

Before he could so much as take the first step, he heard Sakura say something under her breath. _"That goddamned, cocky bastard." _When his head whipped around at her in shock, her expression was surprisingly blank. He opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted.

"Is there something the matter, ANBU-san?" She asked innocently. Itachi's eyebrows knit together in irritation as his mind worked to figure out how she had known he was about to say something.

"No, of course not." He replied blandly. If she had noticed the hint of sarcasm in his voice, then she had simply ignored it. She gave him a wide, fake smile, showing each of her brilliantly white teeth.

"Very well, then. I will see you next week." She said over politely, giving a small bow. She then turned, walking in the direction of Konoha, and leaving a very irate Itachi behind. If she had really known she had been insulting an S-class criminal, Itachi knew she would certainly not be so carefree, turning her back on him. He would have to deal with her rudeness though, unfortunately, because she was never going to discover he was really Uchiha Itachi.

It would be no more than two years that he would have to deal with her disrespect, because he doubted Tsunade would take on another student so quickly, and that was his time limit. Whether it be the hemoptysis, or Sasuke, he was going to be dead by then.

That girl, Haruno Sakura, was going to be upset with him, when he, years in the future, simply did not show up. He wondered if, when he was dead, if she would put the pieces together, and realize she had really been treating him. She was not like Shizune in any way he could tell, and though she had the anger issues, she was not exactly like her teacher either.

She was to the point, and did not stand for anything, which, while these were good attributes, they only served to grate on his nerves. Sakura, though he was under the impression she would never admit to it, seemed to genuinely care for his well-being. At least a lot more than he did. This would never do her any good, Itachi decided, but it was hardly in his place to stop her.

The frustrating girl was already out of his sight by the time Itachi moved to leave. His return to the Akatsuki base was quiet enough to calm him, which he was glad for when walking into the kitchen. Kisame, his partner, was surprisingly awake.

Itachi had never seen anyone awake before his return, and he had no idea what to tell Kisame. Itachi did not want for the other members in Akatsuki to become aware of his disease; the last thing he needed was for them to start questioning his capability. Pein, the leader, would likely have him cured, which he did not need. The handicap of his disease was necessary for Sasuke, as there was no other reason he would subject himself to the slow, torturous death of watching his organs shut down.

"So, kid, where have _you _been?" Kisame asked at last, giving him a wide, toothy grin. Itachi at first frowned, still refusing to accept how his partner called him a kid, even though it was obvious who was stronger of the two. Kisame was at least a decade older, and that deemed _some _respect, but when it came to strength as a shinobi, Itachi was the more powerful.

"Personal business." Was his quiet response. He got a cup from the cabinet, then sat to join his Akatsuki partner at the table, pouring himself some green tea from the pot that was out and still steaming.

"With a woman, then?" Kisame asked slyly.

Itachi choked on his tea. Was that what people thought, whenever he left the Akatsuki hideout? That he was seeking some sort of release from a woman? Surely not. He may not have been the most amiable man alive, but Itachi was not the sort to haphazardly sleep around. He may have broken most of the rules, but that was one he had no intention in breaking. If he ever did participate in the activities his partner was so keen in believing he had left for, then that woman would have to be 'the one.'

Then again, he was never allowed to find 'the one.' That was just another thing he had left for Sasuke. His brother wanted to continue the clan, Sasuke saw it as his right, after Itachi had killed it off. Personally, Itachi agreed. He had no right to have children, after the crimes he had committed. It did not matter to him if it had been on orders. It was plain _wrong_.

Kisame cleared his throat, waiting for a response. Itachi stared at him balefully, not really wanting to say anything. "Hey, kid, you are what? Nineteen? It would not be strange if you _were_ with a woman. Hell, I sort of wish I was." He said carefully, seeing he had affected his partner somehow.

Itachi sighed. "Yes, I was."

It was not a complete lie, he told himself. While Sakura was hardly a _woman_, she was a female, and was the only one he had been in contact with for the past two weeks. The only thing false about this was he and Sakura were not doing as his partner liked to hint at, not that he would ever tell Kisame that. He would have laughed at him if he knew Itachi had not had sex with whatever girl he was meeting with.

Kisame, ignorant of Itachi's musings, cackled with amusement.

Though she was beyond angry after dealing with her client, Sakura managed to train her expression back to normalcy when walking back through Konoha's gates. Kotetsu and Izumo noticed the fury rolling off her in heavy waves, regardless of her efforts to hide it. They said nothing about it though; as assistants to the Godaime Hokage, they had already been warned of how her mood was going to be upon returning. While they normally would have teased her playfully, as they did with nearly every other kunoichi in the village, they were smart enough to not do so this time around. Instead, this time, they gave cordial greetings, deciding it best to not irritate her further. Sakura was known to have an especially hard throw when agrivated.

It was later this time on her return than it had been the first week, but she had to assume that was because ANBU-san had not given her so much trouble in their first meeting. It had been comparably simple then, because he did no more than question her age. Now, he specifically seemed to be out to bother her. Well, if you asked her, he had done a perfectly good job of that.

She was not surprised, when reaching the door to her best friend's family owned flower shop, that Ino was already waiting for her. Was she, in her annoyance, leaking out chakra so noticeably? Oh well, she did not care at that moment. She needed something to take her mind off things, and that was where Ino came in. Girl-talk was easily the best cure to anything.

"Hey, Ino-pig! We are going shopping for new clothes, so I hope you are not busy!" She called as soon as she had entered the modest shop, the bell on their door still ringing. Ino shot up immediately from where she had been slumped over at the register. Her excitement was apparent.

The blond squealed eagerly, then calling to her mother, who was somewhere out back, that she would be out for a few hours. "I am never too busy for shopping, forehead! I cannot believe you are finally going to let me help update your wardrobe!"

**AN: Here is the second chapter! I already had half of it written out when I published the story, so that is why I was able to update so quickly. I would like to thank everyone who has read this fic so far, and I hope to collect more readers!**

**Oh, something to clear up. In the previous chapter, I wrote that Itachi had a heart condition. I meant to say lungs. Sorry about that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shopping had been fun, even if Ino had insisted she get something that did _not _include red. Sakura had been wearing red since birth though, and she doubted it would change anytime soon. It was a warm, comforting color, and definitely her favorite. Once Sakura mentioned that all Ino seemed to wear was purple, the subject was abruptly dropped.

Sakura now stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, donning her new, red vest, beige skirt, and black, spandex shorts. Ino had insisted on her getting boots as well, telling her that they were very in style. Once seeing the entire ensemble, Sakura had to agree. Tsunade had butted in when seeing the new set of clothes, saying that leather gloves were beneficial in battle to protect her hands, and Shizune had commented that the blue cloth of her headband did not match well, claiming that going red all the way would be much more fitting.

Her clothes were much tighter fitting than that awful red dress, and they definitely showed off the curves she was finally getting. Looking in the mirror still, she placed a dainty hand on either hip, winking and sticking her tongue out. She felt so amazingly _hot_. Ino was right about one thing; short skirts showed off her legs much better, and she had the sort of body that could afford to dress in more revealing clothes.

Ino had cried in distress, but the last thing Sakura had done was stop by the hair salon. After cutting it once in the chunin exams to free herself from Kin, Sakura had never wanted her hair long again. Unfortunately, she had not had much time to have it cut, so long, pink locks had draped over her shoulders and back. Not standing for it any longer, she had it cut again to the manageable, pixie length she much preferred.

Sakura sighed. She may have looked amazing, with her new clothes and hair cut, but she still felt far from confident with herself. Sakura could change everything about herself, if she was truly desperate, but nothing could really help her how she felt on the inside.

Deep down, past the tough facade Tsunade had so wisely taught her, she was still the scared little, twelve year old girl who needed the protection of her teammates. She was physically stronger than the genin girl she had once been, with her medical ninjutsu and chakra-enhanced taijutsu style. Emotionally, Sakura had bot grown much in a year and a half. She still felt abandoned by everyone she loved; not only had Sasuke gone, but Naruto soon after, and Kakashi had always picked favorites.

Kakashi was always helping Sasuke, because in his own, strange way, he had understood what he had gone through. After Sasuke's departure for Sound, Naruto had been the important one. She had never been completely ignored, but she had also never been given enough attention by her sensei to grow. Frantic for some sort of teacher, Sakura had desperately sought for tutelage under Tsunade.

From a young age, Sakura had always secretly admired the only female sannin. Tsunade was rumored to be powerful enough to put both Orochimaru and Jiraya in their places. Every girl in the ninja academy had looked up to the strong kunoichi, though based on principal, it was never admitted aloud. Unfortunately for every little girl that held the infamous slug princess in high regard, Tsunade's character was often misread.

So, when Sakura had marched up to Tsunade while she sat in the Hokage's office, and begged to be taken under her prestigious wing, she had no idea what the hell she was getting herself into. Tsunade was _not _the soft, caring, sensitive medic that Sakura had assumed she was. Tsunade was certainly the esteemed medic-nin she was made out to be, but she was far from sensitive.

In the first week Sakura spent under Tsunade's tutelage, she learned more about her shishou. To begin with, the Hokage had a sever case of alcoholism. She never mentioned it; Shizune had been kind enough to warn her beforehand. Sakura was then taught the reason why Tsunade had managed to keep Jiraiya and Orochimaru in line. She had extremely violent tendencies.

While this had not been passed on to Shizune, the violent-medic trait was something Sakura had quickly developed. Tsunade's special training in taijutsu utilized more chakra than what the average genin had, and required a more precise control over it than most could accomplish. Yes, Sakura had learned, then master all the medical ninjutsu Tsunade could possibly teach her, almost as if it had been second nature. It had been so exponentially _easy _for Sakura to become a certified medic-nin, but her experience in fighting had taken much longer to expand.

It had been a long, almost brutal battle, but after her training had been completed, Sakura had been much stronger than before. Passing the chunin exams had been pathetically simple after the experience she had gained with the Hokage. Just as Tsunade had, Sakura had no doubt she had the capability to keep Naruto, Sasuke, _and _Kakashi in line. To bring everyone back together, however, was a much more difficult task. Alone, Sakura knew she had no chance of bringing Sasuke home.

When she allowed herself to rethink how it had all been left off, Sakura knew it was not in her place to go after Sasuke. Though whatever feelings she had left for him, they were nothing compared to the unusual friendship Naruto shared with him. They had once been practically brothers, whether they had been willing to admit it or not. Then Sasuke had changed his mind, or become too comfortable. He had decided that he did not want another brother.

Naruto may have told her that he would get Sasuke back for her, but Sakura was not so presumptuous as to think it was only because she had asked him to. Sasuke had become as much of a brother as it was possible, and to Naruto, who had no family, this was something of a big deal. Naturally, Naruto would want to keep together his little family the best he could, and Sasuke had been the older brother he had always looked up to. For one thing, they were certainly capable of fighting like brothers.

Their connection, their _bond_, was so strong, Sakura felt as if she were imposing whenever she even thought of interrupting their petty bickering. She had been the little sister, ignored because she could not keep up with her older brothers. The only time she felt they had given her any sort of attention was when they deemed it necessary to protect her. She had always gotten in their way, and Sakura hated that part about herself.

She was stronger now, but was she really strong enough? Sakura may have trained under the most confident woman she had ever met, but she had yet to gain any confidence of her own. This was her problem from the beginning, and no special training from the Godaime Hokage was going to change that. If she really wanted to make a difference in herself, then she would have to figure it out on her own. It did not matter what exactly it took, but Sakura knew she had to find the inner strength that was hiding deep inside of herself.

A small glare of determination crossed her face, and her gaze shifted away from her reflection in the mirror. Sakura nearly yelped in terror when she saw the time read on the clock. Frantically, she strapped on her weapons pouch and kunai holster, then rushed for the door. She was moving so quickly, she nearly forgot to seize ANBU-san's specially made antibiotics. She was running terribly late, al because she had spent so much time admiring herself in the mirror.

Cursing to herself for being so ridiculously superficial, Sakura dashed from the village, hoping ANBU-san would forgive her for being so tardy. Though she did not know him nearly enough to make any judgements on his character, she knew he would made some sort of disdainful, offhanded comment. There was not much she had to look forward to in meeting the supercilious boy, but a mission was no more, and no less than that; a mission. It was her duty, and nothing but.

* * *

Itachi huffed to himself again. That damned girl was late. He could survive an hour or two more without taking his antibiotics before he had an attack, but he would rather not wait so long. She was not so inefficient as he would relish in admitting, but it was utterly and completely _rude_ for her to always keep him waiting.

Itachi glared down at his cup of green tea, knowing he was being childish. Almost by nature, he was a very patient person. It seemed to be just this kunoichi that set him off, and he was going to have to change that. Breathing in deeply to relax if but a little, Itachi snatched the last stick of dango on his plate, hoping to make it last before the horrid taste of blood returned.

Sakura was running bloody murder to get to the quaint dango shop before it became obnoxiously late, Finally, the street stand came into view, and from a distance, she could see a person eating. Realization struck, and Sakura knew that she as looking at ANBU-san's true face, though at such a distance, it was impossible to distinguish his features. She squinted, still running to get there without even realizing it. Unfortunately, she never did get to see his face, because just as she got close enough for him to sense her chakra signature, ANBU-san placed his hawk mask over his face.

Sakura skidded to a stop, then stood in front of him in disappointment. Her arms crossed over her chest in indignation, clearly crushed by the fact she had blown a wonderful opportunity to discover his identity. Itachi found her obvious displeasure to be quite amusing, and wondered if she thought he would really be daft enough to let her see his face. It would not take long for her to figure out who he was if she had seen him.

He hated to admit so much, but Itachi looked too similar to Sasuke, undoubtedly because they both took after their mother, and the kunoichi had practically worshiped his brother. He did not take her for and imbecile, so he was certain sakura was capable of connecting the dots. The dark, pit-less eyes, sharp nose, thin lips and strong jawline all ran in his family, and was easily recognizable as Uchiha features. Not to mention the long strands of raven-black hair that everyone in his clan used to be known for.

"You were late." He intoned calmly in his usual deadpan. It was then that he figured out why she had been so delayed. He supposed she had a good enough excuse this time.

It was common for a shinobi to wear the same outfit on their missions every time they went out. For him, he simply did not like change, and so had several pairs of the same navy-blue pants and shirts. Every once and awhile, however, especially when a shinobi is still physically growing, they will exchange their clothes for a new, better set. It was clear that she had done just that in they week they had been apart.

"Well, you had your mask off." She retorted. Itachi snorted, and the corners of her mouth curved downward into an exasperated frown. She really did fail to see what was so humorous about what she had said. Grumbling to herself, Sakura slumped onto the bench next to him. She motioned for the waitress, who quickly scurried over to take her order. Glancing momentarily at ANBU-san's plate, and noticing the stick remainders of mitarashi sauce, she decided to order something different from the bocchan this time.

Itachi mutedly observed the kunoichi as she cheerfully interacted with the waitress, her annoyance with him seemingly already forgotten. Her new set of clothes really did suit her well. She seemed to favor red, undoubtedly because it did not clash with her outrageously pink hair, which he noted was shorter than last time he had seen her. Yes, the little woman-child looked much older in these clothes, because it was much more restricting.

Haruno Sakura was naturally a very small, petite girl, and was probably a foot shorter than he was, but now at least, she looked more her age. That red dress had made her look twelve, rather than fourteen. Whatever the case, she was still so young and inexperienced, at leas compared to how he was at her age. Right then, watching the sweet, seemingly innocent girl chat with the waitress, Itachi knew that Sakura would never really be as _experienced_ as he was.

And then he realized that he did not _want_ her to end up like he had. He was jaded, tainted by his lifestyle and heartlessly cursed. For her hands to be so bloodied, for her heart to be turned to stone like his had; this was a very disgusting though indeed. Unfortunately, her cast was set, her future decided for her from the day she pledged herself to konohagakure as a loyal kunoichi.

It was depressing somewhat that no one was safe from their fates, even then little woman-child who had probably woken up one morning and decided, _I want to become a ninja._ She could not be from a shinobi family, and she probably had two parents and siblings at home, awaiting her safe return each time she left on a mission. What would happen when she did not return? What if she did return, but then could never bear to see them, for the guilt she would have to carry? It did not feel right to him.

She did not really matter to him, but the thought of what this happy little girl would eventually become repulsed him. Perhaps it was because of how she reminded him so much of Sasuke; his baby brother, his only living family.

Not of the Sasuke his brother was now becoming, but of the Sasuke he used to be. He had been so trusting, so happy, and so ignorant. The fool had looked up to his older brother without fail, and he had only been disappointed by him. _No. _It had been more than that; Itachi had forever ruined him, scarring the happily oblivious child and forcing him into stony maturity. And she was going to be like that, shocked by the cold reality of the world.

Itachi slowly breathed out. He was going to be gone in a year or two, and it was unlikely she would turn over by the end of that short period. Besides, there was nothing he could possibly do to protect her, not that it was all that important to him either way, but Itachi could not help but pity her. As long as he did not have to see her become heartless, Itachi could honestly say he did not care at all.

The waitress stalked off to get Sakura's order of mitarashi dango, and an awkward silence settled above their heads. While there were so many things Itachi had learned to do, he was not so good with his people-skills. They were almost nonexistent, as matter of fact. Sakura, on the other hand, wanted to ask him so many things, but was unable to do so.

Sakura was a curious sort of person by nature; it was another of the several reasons she had decided to become a medic-nin. She had a certain thirst for knowledge that most lacked, and it drove her to explore. She wanted to know why this man, boy, or whatever he was, was so determined to keep his identity utterly classified. She wanted to know why her client refused to let her get the surgery he so desperately needed. She wanted to know why Kakashi never spoke of his past, or shared his face either. She wanted to know why it really was that Sasuke had left konoha, because she refused to believe it had all been for his pointless revenge. Most of all, she wanted to know what it was about Sasuke that made him so special.

She had loved him, but was there a reason why? Sakura refused to think she still had lingering feelings for the bastard after he had left her cold and defenseless on a park bench in the middle of the night. That had been crossing the line. However, had she ever truly loved him? It could have been her roaring hormones that triggered such a powerful infatuation. He had been undeniably attractive, and it could have been as simple as that.

Mentally, she slapped herself to free herself of such dangerous, unwanted thought processes. She should not have been thinking of _Sasuke_, of all people, while on a mission. It was more than just bad protocol. It was pathetic of her, that she could be so easily distracted, and that no matter what, her mind always seemed to wander to Sasuke. Was she always going to be so hopeless? Her training had been for nought if she could not get ahold of herself.

The silence became more intense as time passed, and the tension was becoming so thick that it felt it could be cut with a knife. Itachi was used to such situations, and was mildly comfortable with the emptiness, but Sakura was wishing the waitress would hurry back with her order. She twiddled her thumbs anxiously, her eyes shifting everywhere besides in ANBU-san's direction. If he had noticed her reluctance to even look at him, then he did not find it too strange, or he just did not care.

The tea and dango arrived, creating a good distraction for her. ANBU-san did not look as if her were in a rush to go anywhere, so for the time being, Sakura decided to ignore him the best she could. She ate her dango happily, sucking the mitarashi sauce from her fingers when she finished. This subtle action did not go unnoticed by Itachi, and he found himself staring at her, despite himself.

Her action was done so innocently, yet it had managed to capture his attention, as if against his own will. Sakura never did realize this, much to his relief. She then sighed in content, taken a slow sip from her tea. All he could think about though was how those rosy, little lips had wrapped about her dainty, slender finger. He was uncertain why that image even lingered in his mind.

Sakura knew she had to stop eating the sugary snack every time she met ANBU-san at the meeting spot, but she could not help herself. Even if she was trying to keep her body trim, it had to be, by far, the best dango to be found in fire country. Besides, it was not as if she really needed to diet; Sakura was sure she could never be as skinny as Ino was. She did not want to appear as if she were too self-conscious of her body either, it may look superficial by most.

She slowly sipped at her tea in silence, until reaching the last dregs of liquid and flakes of tea leaf. She sighed, then finally turned to ANBU-san. It was difficult to be sure, with his mask in place, bit she was near-certain that he had been watching her. He did not appear to be ashamed of it, if he _had _been staring. She tried to see into his eyes through the mask, but it was shadowing his face, making it impossible.

For a moment, she gazed at that mask, wondering which village he hailed from. It was likely he was a nuke-nin, and from the red markings on his mask, she liked to think he was originally from Konoha. She could not be sure though, as she had never really seen ANBU masks from a foreign village besides Haku, and could not tell if his was from somewhere besides Konoha. If he was a nuke-nin, as Shikamaru had suggested, then it would not make sense for him to be in constant contact with his previous village.

It was very possible that he came from a distant village on the outskirts of the shinobi world, and had moved towards the center. Whatever the case, he could not be a civilian. If he were, then the chances of him seeking the assistance of a medic-nin were very low. Civilians were naturally wary of ninja, and preferred their own, prehistoric medicine to medical-ninjutsu. It was understandable that they tended to avoid shinobi, because they knew what they were capable of.

"What village are you from? I want to think Konohagakure, but it seems stupid for a nuke-nin to stay in contact with his previous village, no matter what the reason." She stated smartly. She could not be sure that he would answer her, and got the feeling he would utterly rebuke her for even asking, but as per the usual, her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

Itachi froze in shock. The woman-child was much more perceptive than he had thought. She was, of course, right. He did come from Konoha, not that he was ever going to admit to it. Shocking even more, she had so easily deduced that he was no longer considered loyal to his village, even if he was.

"How did you suppose that I am a nuke-nin?" He slowly asked, being cautious with each word he spoke. It was much safer to address this half of her inquiry, because he doubted she would do anything, even if she did manage to weasel out of him the fact he was not a part of his village anymore.

She shrugged, and answered his question with one of her own. "Why would a shinobi seek the assistance of a foreign village when they can receive it much more easily from their own?" She asked rhetorically. Sakura had made a valid point, and most importantly, proven that she had a mind for more than just a medic.

Itachi suddenly felt much more heedful around this moody, chunin woman-child. She had an intelligence that could keep up with his own, a dangerous thing indeed. He had always considered a shinobi's mind to be the most hazardous weapon in their arsenal, and it was clear she kept hers sharper than most in her age group. With proper training, she showed promise in becoming a successful strategist, with a quick wit like hers.

"Technically, I am a nuke-nin. That, however, should not matter, Haruno-san. Tsunade-sama undoubtedly has figured this much out, and she has yet to stop my treatment. She knows I would never harm Konohagakure." Itachi replied, leveling his voice so she would not begin to think she was onto something. The fact of matter was, Sakura was much too clever for her own good. It would only hurt her if she knew she had been making medication for the evil older brother of the boy she was rumored to _love_. Besides, what he said was true, no matter how he looked at it.

He had no intention to attack any shinobi of Konoha, because when it came down to it, he was still loyal to his home village The fight he had a year previous with Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi had left no one mortally injured, and had not been done for his own benefit, but as a subtle warning. It had been his way of telling the counsel of elders that he was still very much alive, and Sasuke was still under his protective wing. So, his dearest little brother had been left untouched by them. His leaving Konoha certainly made things more complicated, but Itachi still managed to keep tabs on him.

What he saw, however, did not please him in the least. From the progress Sasuke had made so far, Itachi was left to believe it would be _Orochimaru _hunting him down soon, not his brother. That snake would not be able to overtake Sasuke, of that Itachi was sure, but his otouto would be changed beyond recognition. It was becoming clearer each time he checked up on him that Itachi would have to fight 'Orochimaru' out of him before their battle could even begin.

If Sakura knew of the entire situation, he knew she would angrily say that Sasuke's running off to that snake was his fault. Itachi would never be able to deny this, because it he had not reappeared, if he had never brutally pummeled Sasuke at that hotel, he would never have felt the need to seek strength elsewhere. Still, it irked him that Sasuke had not cared enough to heed his words. He had specifically instructed him to gain the mangekyo, not train under Orochimaru. He supposed that he should not even have hoped for Sasuke to listen to his advice, after the boy had seen him covered in the blood of their parents. That had been presumptuous of him.

"Do not think I have forgotten my first question, ANBU-san. Where are you really from?" Sakura asked. She heard ANBU-san sigh, and before the words even came from his mouth, Sakura knew he was not going to really tell her.

"I did not assume you would have forgotten it, but unfortunately, like my name and face, I cannot allow you to know where I am from. It would be too dangerous, not only for myself, but you as well. I really do have these things classified for a reason."

Sakura frowned, doubting that he would honestly care about her well-being. It was natural instinct for a shinobi for them to protect themselves, and to say that he would not let her see his face as a precaution on her side had to be a lie. She decided not to press the matter any longer though, choosing to instead stick her tongue out childishly. He snorted, catching her tongue between his thumb and pointer fingers before she could put back into her mouth.

"It is rude to stick your tongue out like a child, Haruno-san. You are lucky I am a forgiving person for someone with my status, or you would have just lost that pretty, little appendage of yours." He commented airily, with a sort of pride that she had rather not read into. All she knew was that he was reeking of masculine conceit.

Sakura squealed, her face a violent, tomato red. He released her tongue, trying not to feel over offended when she spit into the dirt street, groaning with disgust. "Do you have any idea how unsanitary that is? A person's hand is practically drowning in bacteria, and now that's all in my mouth. Who the hell knows what kind of antibodies are going through my system now!" She shrieked in resentment, giving him a heavy glare.

Itachi rolled his eyes at her paranoia; not that Sakura could see him do this through his hawk mask. "Haruno-san, though there is a certain prejudice against men in general, I can assure you that I wash my hands on a regular basis." He repulsed. The only _female_ he had ever seen spit before her was Inuzuka Hana, and he had never thought he would meet another.

Hana had joined his ANBU squad but weeks before he had been given the order to eliminate the Uchiha clan. Itachi had never really gotten the chance to know her very well, she had been a few years older than him, and in the short time they had worked together, he had learned the basic rules for dealing with women. The most important had probably been to never get on the wrong side of a woman who was known for being especially aggressive.

With Tsunade as her shishou, it was very likely that Sakura had picked up some of the Hokage's violent habits. So, perhaps grabbing her tongue had been a little too much, but at least he would be able to avoid any deadly blows, should she decide to send one in his direction.

"Sure, you wash your hands whenever you come across a sink, but how am I supposed to know what you have been touching between then?" She cried out in despair, wishing she had not stopped always carrying around mouthwash when Sasuke had left.

Itachi blinked once. Then again. _What?_ Surely she was not implying what he thought she was. "Care to clarify what exactly that means?" He asked irritably.

She glared at him in confusion, then saw his insulted demeanor. It suddenly struck her, what he must have been thinking, and she flushed, nearly fainting at the thought. She recovered quickly enough though, with a new wave of anger. "Why is it that a woman cannot say something that _clearly _means one thing, without a man turning it into something perverse?" Sakura wailed, her entire face blending in with her face. "You do not touch yourself, do you?" She asked weakly as an afterthought.

Silently, he held his hand out for her expectantly. She cringed away from it, as if he had magically just sprouted a sixth finger on it. Sakura stared at the repulsive hand, not sure what she was supposed to do with it. "What do you want me to do, test it for microorganisms?" She asked sarcastically, inching away from him when she could no longer comfortably recoil from the odious thing.

"No, I you ridiculously immature, woman-child. I want my antibiotics, because I am leaving." He answered in frustration. Sakura could not believe her ears. Had the man really have just called her a woman...child?

He was being rather sensitive about this, Sakura could not help but to think. She was tempted to ask if she had been right, but thought better of it. Sakura had just seen him truly get annoyed for the first time, and she did not have the temperament to deal with more. With a huff, she stood.

Itachi watched with a scrutinizing eye as she got to her feet, then as she mumbled curses under her breath, reaching into the pouch on her rear. She handed him the paper bag with his pills inside, and he handed her the money due. She stuffed the notes into her pouch, then zipped it shut, watching as the unbearable man stalked off, his hands shoved into his pockets.

She must have noticed that Sakura had finished eating her dango, because the waitress appeared seconds after ANBU-san took his first step away. Sakura sighed, getting money out to pay the woman for her snack. Before Sakura could hand her anything though, she said something peculiar that she could never forget.

"You boyfriend is quite a good looking man, Kunoichi-san, if it is not too bold of me to say."

Sakura sputtered hopelessly, and ANBU-san must have heard it too, because he stood frozen in the middle of the street as soon as the waitress had uttered it. "He is not my boyfriend!" Sakura yelled in embarrassment. ANBU-san disappeared a moment later in a dark, menacing flash.

The woman was silent for a little while, nodding her head, as if she understood something Sakura did not. "Do not worry, Kunoichi-san, he will be back again. Lover's quarrels never last." The waitress told her wisely, clearly more knowledgeable on the matter she assumed was at hand. Sakura resisted the urge to scream in distress, at the awful idea of being that man's _lover_. Nasty thought, if she ever had one.

"What kind of boyfriend would never even show me his face?" Sakura grumbled rhetorically, under her breath so the woman could not hear. She was completely caught by surprise when the waitress laughed. Perhaps she had not said it as quietly as she had thought, or this waitress had a better sense of hearing than most civilians.

"Oh, you should know by now how men are. I know he may seem indifferent now, but I am the sort that ca tell these things. That man truly cares for you, he just has a hard time showing it."

Sakura shook her head. It did not matter what this civilian thought, because it was not true, nor would it ever be. Civilians never really understood how complicated it was for a kunoichi to have a romantic relationships, because there would always be an issue with trust, it came with the business. She had a duty to her village, and she had taken an oath to remain loyal until her very death. Sakura was doubtful that fraternizing with a nuke-nin was acceptable behavior, no matter how she felt on the matter.

"Very well, until next week." Sakura said, turning to leave in the opposite direction ANBU-san had gone.

* * *

Itachi was nursing a headache caused from on overload of _Sakura_, trying to soothe it was a steeping cup of tea. Kisame, who was sitting across from him at the table, seemed to be observing him more closely than usual. After Kisame had assumed he had been with a woman the week previous, he had been determined to discover more. His daily pursuit of information were truly starting to become unnerving, and the obnoxious _shark _looked fully prepared to go for it again.

"Hungover, kid? Or maybe you just had a falling-out with your girlfriend." Kisame said. Itachi ground his teeth impatiently; there it was again. Really, Itachi was over Kisame's curious inquiries. He was not in a relationship. He mentally shook his head, remembering what the waitress in the dango shop had said just as he left.

"I do not drink, Kisame, and I most definitely do not have a _girlfriend._" Itachi pronounced the word with an especially disgusted emphasis. Kisame cackled with great humor, unsurprised by what his partner had said. It was not the first time he had heard it, after all. Itachi, however, did not find it to be quite so humorous.

"Do not lie, kid. It does not fit you well, with that self-righteous attitude of yours." He snickered. Kisame knew that Itachi was likely to be telling the truth, but it was too entertaining to let the subject drop. No woman would go near such a stifling man, no matter how attractive he was. Itachi, for that matter, would undoubtedly never take a woman, with that pole shoved up his ass.

"It is no lie. Women do not hold the same fascination for me as the do for _you_." Itachi intoned quietly. Kisame was not sure if Itachi had been trying to insult him, or make a joke, and therefore was tempted to not laugh.

Kisame chuckled knowingly. "Whatever you say, kid. Whatever you say."

* * *

**AN: A thousand apologies for taking so long to update this! I feel absolutely awful for waiting so long, but this was an awkward turtle phase. I hope the next chapter will be out much quicker this time around. Please do not hate me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura slowly stirred at the soft knock on her bedroom window. It repeated, and she groaned, sitting up in her bed. Her clean, white sheets were tangled in a mess at her hips, tossed about during the hot, summer night. Impatiently this time, the knocking persisted. Sakura growled, her eyes flashing dangerously to her window. A familiar mess of dark hair and piercing black eyes were staring back at her in amusement.

"What the hell do you want, Kotetsu? It is much too early for you to be bothering me already!" She shouted, frowning deeply when he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. She clenched her fists visibly, and he got the message quickly. He did not want to become a victim of Haruno Sakura's infamous wrath.

"Business this time, Sakura-chan. Tsunade-sama is already waiting for you in her office." He snickered, eyeing her tank top and boxer shorts in interest. She flushed, crossing her arms over her chest when remembering she had not worn a brassier to bed the night previous. He chuckled at her embarrassment, and she stuck her tongue out. This action naturally reminded her of ANBU-san, and she shook her head.

"I cannot go, Kotetsu. I already have a mission, and I need to leave in an hour at least." Sakura said, stretching and then turning to rifle through her drawers for clean clothes. Kotetsu clicked his tongue in disapproval, not entirely sure about this mission of hers. He, as one of the Konoha guards, knew that she left the village with permission weekly for the best part of a year and a half, but he doubted her mission was more interesting than a summons from the Hokage. Why would she ever put that before anything else?

"She said for you to come anyway. She looked rather serious for so early in the morning, so I think it might be important." He replied, pretending not to notice the piece of white lace she had pulled from her top drawer. Sakura may have tried to hide it, but she had not done nearly a good enough job, considering he was trained to notice things. Admittedly, he had a girlfriend (Ayame from that ramen shop alway _had _been adorable), but that did not change the fact he was very much a man. Meaning he thought with something besides his brain, and now all he could picture was Sakura in that little, white number.

Shaking his head of such inappropriate thoughts, he wondered just who Sakura belonged to. A young, beautiful woman like her could never be left alone, and he knew for fact she had rejected every eligible bachelor in Konoha, thanks to the wonderful informational system the old ladies in the marketplace had formed.

Surely she was not waiting for Sasuke; even he had heard of her notorious rants on how much she despised him. Kotetsu could not blame her, he had been the one to find her early the morning after Sasuke had left. She had been cold, and unmistakably vulnerable. He may not have been as accomplished with women as he often boasted to Izumo, but he was certain men should never leave a woman in a state so susceptible to attack, at least if he intended to keep her interested.

So, if not Sasuke, then who was worthy of such a beautiful girl? Perhaps he had something to do with this missions of hers? He would have thought she was meeting some secret lover somewhere, but that was unlikely, considering who she was. Tsunade was not one to trust a girl who was sneaking around every week with an undeserving man.

"Fine, then. Go tell her I will be there in ten minutes. I have to get ready for my mission so I can leave from her office." Sakura said, shooing him away. He laughed, then disappeared into a puff of smoke, intending to do just as she had told him to. She would never acknowledge it aloud, but she truly was being selfish. Sakura would rather spend some quality time with ANBU-san than listen to something her shishou had to say. It could be crucial to hear what Tsunade had to say, but she had other things on her mind.

She may not have gotten along with ANBU-san very well in the beginning, but with time, the relationship they shared had strengthened. With as much humility as she could muster, Sakura had apologized the fourth time they had met for assuming he touched himself, and he had forgiven her quickly. He had also told her he felt remorseful for snatching her tongue, and had even said it was immature of him. She had laughed, saying she had already forgotten about his silly antics, even if she had not.

The fifth week, they had managed to completely start over. From there, things had been relatively easy to become friends, though Sakura was sure neither of them would ever be able to forget the waitress's fateful prediction.

He was not as awkward as she had originally thought though, and was really quite the conversationalist. It had taken a month for him to do more than listen to what she had to say, but once he was comfortable with her presence, he shared much more than she expected him to. It was never anything too specific, so she never had enough information to figure out who he was.

For example, she had asked him what the ANBU Black Operatives were like, telling him she was interested in joining one day. His voice had turned dark and resentful, and his demeanor had altered so much that it had almost scared her. "That organization was created solely to do the dirty work for the counsel of elders. It is not something I would ever wish for a girl like you to be involved with." He had said ruefully.

This clear-spoken statement had shaken her, then warmed her heart. It may have been her being a presumptuous girl, but when he had told her that, it had felt as if he was saying he cared about her. However strange the notion was, Sakura began to wish it were true, and that ANBU-san did care about her. She began to imagine what his face looked like on nights she could not sleep, until eventually, he _became_ the reason she could not sleep.

Sakura could not fully understand what was wrong with her, and was afraid of what it meant, and had avoided Ino. Ino may have been her best friend, but she was also the most educated in these sort of things. She really did not want Ino knowing that she could be falling for someone. For months she has tortured herself, unaware of its meaning. She still was uncertain what it meant, but she was going to have to come to terms with the truth.

She had feelings for ANBU-san that went beyond friendship. Sakura did not know what he felt for her, but never spoke to him about it. She would rather silently admire him in agony than be rejected by him. Sasuke's harsh rebuttal always came to mind when she thought of expressing her sentiments.

Sakura sighed, slipping off the clothes she had worn to bed, then stepped into kunoichi outfit. She brushed her short hair thoughtfully, wondering about this ANBU-san again. His feelings were unlikely to be more than platonic, unfortunately for her. She smiled then, looking into her reflection hopefully. Well, if nothing came of her affection for ANBU-san, it would not be for lack of trying.

Tying her hitai-ate up top her head with a tight knot, Sakura brushed her bangs from her face, curling the locks of pastel pink behind her ears. Satisfied with her appearance, and having never been a user of makeup, she grabbed her weapons pouch, strapping it to her thigh, then grabbed her extra kit filled with medical supplies and ANBU-san's antibiotics. Taking one, last glance into the mirror, she licked her chapped lips nervously, then turned away.

She was going to turn into a messy puddle of anxiety if she did not walk off then. Locking her front door, she marched up to Tsunade's office. Shikamaru, unsurprisingly, was already there, complaining as he always was, and helping with the Hokage's surplus of paperwork she seemed to be allergic to. He saw her enter, then nudged the dozing Tsunade, who sat up in surprise, black ink imprinted onto her face from the paperwork she had been resting her face on.

Sakura graced a skeptical look, but this was quickly brushed off by the semi-sober Tsunade. She was forced to blow this off as well, because Shikamaru sighed, then left the room, closing the door as he went. Sakura was not sure what could have been so important that even Shikamaru had to leave, but it felt as if nothing else really mattered, compared to the tantamount information Tsunade was determined to share.

Unsurprisingly, Tsunade did not bother to build up the suspense. "Naruto will be back in the village sometime this afternoon."

Sakura blinked in shock, unable to disguise it. Slowly, a happy grin grew, spreading from cheek to cheek. _Naruto was almost home_. She truly had missed her friend, and was not sure what to even say to him. He was practically her older brother, even if she was afraid he did not feel the same. As much as she missed him, she hoped his little _crush_ on her had been outgrown.

She really wished it could be as simple as it should have been. If she had any common sense, she _would _love Naruto in the way he wanted her to; it would definitely make life much easier. Instead, she had to fall for the worst person possible. Her client, five years her senior, and a man who was too cautious to even show her his face, even if they had grown close.

"Really? Naruto is coming back? How did you find out?" She asked excitedly. Tsunade laughed at Sakura's enthusiasm, digging through the sloppy pile of papers on her desk, until finding a half-crumpled piece of paper.

Sakura took the letter, reading it to herself.

'_My Chesty Woman' _It began, much to Sakura's bewilderment. She knew instantly who had written it, and why it had been so abused.

_I have finally decided to return. My foolish pupil cannot learn much more from me, and seems desperate to see Konohagakure again. He keeps mentioning a certain kunoichi teammate of his, and her _priceless emerald eyes, _and her _lovely, rosy-pink hair._ I am sure you know who this is... Anyway, we should be back in the village by Wednesday afternoon. A nice, welcoming parade would be thoughtful, of course. If not, I am sure you can make it up with a good bottle of sake to share with an old friend._

_It has been a long time, and so I hope you are prepared to get fuc-_

Sakura's eyes had widened in embarrassed surprise, and with a blush, Tsunade had stole the letter back. That had been moments before Sakura could read the following sexual innuendos Jiraiya had written for Tsunade's benefit. Sakura said nothing about this, knowing it to be foolish to ask what exactly Jiraiya had been writing about, and if he was seriously expecting a lap-dance.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade hid the letter to prevent further inspection. "So, when you return from your meeting with the client, I expect Naruto to be back. Try to keep him out of trouble, would you?" She asked. Sakura recovered, and nodded her head.

"Of course, Tsunade-shisou. He will learn quickly that I am not so passive as I used to be." Sakura smirked, cracking her knuckles. The Hokage chuckled, having expected Sakura to say something to this effect. This was her lovable, violent student of hers, after all, and to be expected from a kunoichi trained under her.

"Good. Now hurry up and meet that client. He should be waiting for you soon, I expect." Tsunade said. Sakura blushed, then saluted, disappearing from the room.

Tsunade had been suspicious of some mischief between them from the beginning, but that little flush showed more than anything. She was tempted to warn her student against falling for the mysterious man, but decided against it. Tsunade, naturally, knew the identity of the client, and had since he had asked for her help. As much as Uchiha Itachi had wanted to hide his face, she had figured it out quickly with her first medical inspection.

Hidden deep in Sarutobi's records, she had found some interesting information about the nuke-nin, and his crimes. It was because of what she found that she had never revealed him. Shizune had never cared who he was, and Sakura had not thought of searching Konoha's shinobi records. If her student really did have feelings for that boy, Tsunade hoped she never learned his identity. It would break her to learn she had fallen for the 'evil' older brother to her first love, and broken hearts took so long to heal.

* * *

It was just so, so very wrong, Itachi thought helplessly.

He watched with clenched fists as Sakura ran towards him, her assets moving about lively. Itachi knew better, he had been taught to be more respectful than this, but he could not help but look on. His mother would certainly disapprove if she knew he was ogling at a woman's breasts. Perhaps Kisame was right, and he did need some action. He, unfortunately, was not interested in anyone but _her._

How had this even happened? Itachi had never intended to gain interest with her, but it now felt inevitable. She probably had a boy her age at home, and had no interest in a sickly, miserable man like him. He certainly would not. Besides, he was going to die in the next few months. Sasuke was ready, and it was only a matter of time before he discovered it too.

Sasuke would never really be powerful enough to kill him at his full strength, but with this disease slowing him down, Itachi knew he could make it believable. Sasuke had never had the pressure Itachi had, had never seen the terrors of war, while he had. Therefor, though he could come very close, Sasuke would never be stronger than him. On his own, he could not take his revenge, but with the help of a handicapping disease, it was possible.

She skidded to a stop, her breathing heavy and her cheeks reddened from the exercise of running to him. He smiled softly, though knew she could not tell. She grinned at him, catching her breath and resting her hands on her knees. "You will never guess what happened this morning, ANBU-san!" She exclaimed. He chuckled, noticing that special gleam in her bright eyes.

"No, I do not think I could guess. Will you tell me what happened?" He asked cordially. She sat down next to him, grinning crazily. This was likely to be the first time he had seen her so pleased with something.

She giggled. "Do you remember me telling you about that boy, right, ANBU-san? The one who left to train, and irritates the hell out of me?" She asked.

How could he not? Itachi wondered exasperatedly. Sakura must have brought up Uzumaki Naruto so often it began to grate on his nerves. She, thankfully, was smart enough to never bring up his name. Itachi was glad that she was wary around even him. Still, it was discouraging that she should have to be cautious around him, and it was not as if he ever intended to assist in the capture of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, but if he did have certain information in his mind, Madara was sure to pry it from him.

He was not yet sure what his guise was, but Uchiha Madara was definitely one of the people pulling strings behind Akatsuki's curtains. This criminal mastermind was the one behind the Kyuubi attack nearly sixteen years previous, and had gladly helped him massacre his own clan. Though Madara did not yet aware, Itachi knew that the evil man was using Pein, and the rest of Akatsuki for that matter, for his own wicked agenda. Itachi refused to take any part in this, but knew better than to verbally rebel.

With any luck, he would be long gone before Madara needed him for his diabolical plans. He had to keep this in mind, or he was not going to be the only one with a broken heart in the end. Sakura, though a calloused kunoichi, had a soft side to her. While a part of him wanted to say to hell with it, and savor what short time he could with her, the more logical part of him denied the need to.

She did not deserve years of misery and loneliness simply because he felt like being selfish. He should have been glad that he had so much as a friend to speak to in his last days. It may have been somewhat pathetic, but Sakura had to be only the second friend he had ever made, and it was only because she had become his medic.

Shisui had been the first friend Itachi had ever made, and after killing his dear cousin, Itachi had never even hoped to make another. Then, Sakura had come along. Itachi could tell right off the bat that she was the sort of person that was capable of making more than enough friends to never be alone, yet she seemed so solitary all the time. He had understood this in a way, and the first time he had seen tears in her big, innocent, doe-like eyes, he could not help but want to reach over and hold her tight.

Those tears had never fallen though, and he had not had the courage to comfort her.

Was it so pitiful to think that he was really afraid of something? Itachi was scared though, because after so many years of being completely alone, he had forgotten how exactly to interact with another human being. Though he had been in near-constant contact with Hoshigaki Kisame, it was not quite the same. First off, Kisame was not really _human_ and on top of that, the shark-human hybrid was far from good company. Kisame was nothing more than a colleague, on either side. He did not care too much for people anyway, undoubtedly because of the harsh prejudice held against him.

He was (surprisingly) terrified that Sakura, with her deeper experience with people, would cast him aside for being too different. Though it should not have mattered to him, it somehow did. Gaining a friend had changed him in ways he had not thought possible. Even Shisui, whom he had killed, could not compare. Shisui had been an Uchiha, and though it pained him to even think it, had made all the difference in the world.

Sakura may not have known what clan he was from, but either way, it did not matter to her. He supposed he should not have been so concerned, because she did not judge him, even if she knew he was a nuke-nin. There was no pressure on him to be something he was not, and even if she learned he was Uchiha Itachi, Sakura already knew who he was. Nothing would change.

Unfortunately, it was not meant to be, because despite his antibiotics, Itachi knew he was slowly dying. Every day it grew closer, until it would become too late, and even Sasuke may not get his revenge. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Sasuke would never truly know how much he had sacrificed for his sake, even if Madara did manage to spill the truth. Sakura, the only woman he had felt _anything_ for would never be his, and would likely go to his brother, however sad it was. If Itachi got the surgery, and let Sakura in, he had a good chance at happiness, and he knew it.

Sakura would have been happy too, if he had ever told her his feelings. She would have felt the same, exact way, because that was how things were supposed to be. They would have become man and wife, have had children together, had grown old and died of age together. That was what it should have been; he was meant to die in his sleep with the sole person he cared for at his side. But he was going to be killed by his younger brother, or swallowed up from disease before that could happen.

"Yes, Sakura-san. I remember your friend." Itachi intoned in his usual deadpan.

Sakura inwardly squealed at that calm, smooth tenor, but did not allow it to show on her face. If only he knew what he could make her feel just with the way he seemed to purr her name. It was a sad thing that he never _would _know, but she was too stubborn for her own good. Growing out of reasons to blame it on, she settled this time on the fact she was an Aries.

"Well, just this morning, I was told by my shishou that he is coming home!" She declared with clear enthusiasm. She seemed to be very pleased with this news, even though she had, on more than one occasion, made it obvious that Uzumaki Naruto annoyed her more than anything else.

Itachi sighed quietly to himself. This would mean that he and Kisame would be on the move again, with his target back in his village. She did not notice his distress, and continued to babble on excitedly.

"He is probably going to be back by the time I get home, which I am glad for. I know I said he is really irritating, but seriously, he has to be one of my closest friends. He may want something more, but I see him as the older brother I never had. I just hope he has grown up in the two years he was gone, or I swear, he will not even know what hit him. He really was such a prankster last I saw him, and-

Sakura was cut off by the unfamiliar sound of ANBU-san's laughter. It was soft, just like everything else about him, but so clearly there. She blinked in confusion, and his chuckling increased when he saw her faultless pout. Sakura did not see what had been so amusing to him, but she really did wish to know. She liked the sound of his voice when it laughed...it sounded unusually light.

ANBU-san was an extremely dark, mysterious person, from what she had learned about him. He never seemed to be the sort to really _laugh_ or find anything to be entertaining, but clearly he found her to be amusing. It should have been embarrassing to her, but she liked that he thought she was funny. It made her feel that perhaps, even though it was utterly ridiculous, she might just have a chance with him.

He was the opposite of her, or so he appeared, and she should not have even grown attached to him because of that, but as Ino seemed to hold so dearly to her heart, _opposites attract. _She really was a fool, not only for falling for ANBU-san as much as she already had, but for even taking Ino's words seriously.

"Is my being excited amusing to you?" Sakura finally asked. She was not angry with him, not in the least, but instead curious. Itachi knew this much, and chuckled again. He had never really experienced the wonderful feelings that laughter created, even as a child, and so now, it was unimaginable that he would wish to understand these feelings. She was the sort of person that laughed all the time, he knew, and this made him wonder. What would he feel from laughter?

"As a matter of fact, it _does_." He replied, obviously entertained. Sakura smiled, then giggled to herself. ANBU-san really was a strange man, of that she was certain. She was glad for it though. Sakura liked different, and ANBU-san was nothing if not against the grain. It was a quirk of his, and she liked it about him. He probably would have never gotten her interest, if it were not for his distinct traits, because it was his oddity that made her so inquiring.

"You know, ANBU-san, sometimes I really wonder who you were. You are such a unique person." She told him wistfully. Itachi smirked behind his hawk mask. He knew she wanted so dearly to learn his true identity. He could not even begin to count the number of times she had teasingly tried to knock off his mask, if he were a normal person. Uchiha Itachi was completely different though, and had counted thirty-seven times Sakura had made such an attempt during the year and a half of knowing each other.

Another of her characteristics, she acted like a child more than not. She could be much more mature than most people her age, but at the same time, there was a certain easy playfulness in her manner that reminded him of a young child, still innocent of the ways of the world.

"I know you do, Sakura-san, but I am not someone who loses anything." He replied airily. Really, this was only a game to them both. Would he be the one to tear his mask off, or would she rip it from his face to reveal the truth? Either way, it seemed inevitable, and either way, it felt she would discover his identity. The only question he had was, what would she do with the knowledge if she ever did learn it?

"Of course you know, ANBU-san. How many times have I tried to steal that damned mask of yours already?" She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. This had been a rhetorical question, she had not expected him to keep track of the number of times she had tried, and failed, to steal his mask.

Yet, his answer had been clear and certain. "Thirty-seven times so far." Itachi replied smugly. Her face flushed a deep crimson, much to his amusement. "Why? Are you planing to make another attempt, or have you realized your defeat?" He continued to ask.

She laughed. "Never! What made you think I was giving up so easily?" Sakura cried, uncrossing her legs and reaching over to him. This was an expected reaction, and he lightly caught her wrist, tauntingly twisting it behind her back. It had not been painful, and he had not intended it to be; his only purpose was to tease her, which they both were well aware.

Again, she laughed. "I suppose you are going to now tell me the score is thirty-eight to zero." Sakura claimed with good humor.

He nodded his head in agreement, then added haughtily, "Naturally, and then I would tell you it is hopeless to continue this pointless game. Without a doubt, you would then make another try to steal my mask." She blushed at her own predictability, but knew not what to reply with. He was, of course, correct, and she should not have been so surprised by it. ANBU-san always seemed to be right about things, no matter what it was about.

"Okay, fine, smarty-pants." Sakura pouted, turning away rebelliously with a pout, but not before sending him a subtle wink. Itachi smirked, letting her wrist go. She rubbed the skin, and was sorely tempted to stick her tongue out, merely because of what had happened the first time she had done that. She doubted he would react the same way this time though, and so did not.

"Your level of maturity astounds me, Sakura-san." Itachi told her sarcastically. She laughed, then playfully slapped his shoulder. "I bet I could hold my liquor better than you, and I am not even of age yet." She told him saucily. This would not have surprised him, considering who her teacher was.

"A five year old could out-drink me. I do not consume alcohol at all, and have no tolerance for it." Itachi muttered back. Sakura cackled mischievously.

"Good then! Next time I come, I will slip sake into your tea, and steal your mask then!"

Itachi had been about to tell her it was now a useless plan, because he would be expecting it, but froze. Not fifty yards down the street, he could see Kisame. He had never made a plan for this sort of situation, but it did not look like his partner had sensed him yet, not too shocking to Itachi. Itachi was a master of masking his chakra signature. Still, that would give him a few minutes at least.

"_Fuck." _He murmured under his breath. A second later, Kisame seemed to have sensed him, or perhaps seen him with Sakura, even if his mask was in place. He glanced to his side, and Sakura was staring at him in bewilderment. Itachi could not blame her, he normally did not curse at all, and thought lowly of most people who did. She knew that, and comprehended that something awful must have just happened if he had swore.

"ANBU-san, is there something the matter? Is it your lungs? You should have told me...take your antibiotics, please!" She whispered, pulling his medication from her back pouch, and opening the lid. He absentmindedly shook his head though, instead covering her mouth with his hand. He did not have the time to notice the pretty blush on her cheeks.

His nervousness making Sakura anxious, she followed his line of vision down the street, and saw a tall, blue man who reminded her distinctly of a shark. This would have been amusing to her, if it were not for who she knew this man to be; an S-class criminal from Mist.

ANBU-san stood, taking her with him. She stilled at the tight tone of his voice. "Sakura-san, whatever you do, please stay behind me." He breathed under his breath. She nodded her head, hiding behind his back, clutching onto his shirt for some sort of condolence. He allowed it, and found comfort in her pressed against his back, wishing that it were not because of Kisame that it occurred.

"Hey, kid! I finally found you." Kisame said in his loud, deep voice. He saw a pair of frightened green eyes peek from behind Itachi, and a knowing grin crossed his lips, his jagged teeth sticking this way and that. He had been right, it seemed. Itachi was seeing a girl, and had been hiding it for a long while. She looked so young though; it was interesting that his partner would be involved with the girl.

Itachi saw Kisame prepare himself to rub in his face that he _had _been meeting a woman after all, and could not allow it. Not only was Sakura in too much danger, being in contact with Kisame at all, but his partner could quickly unveil his identity, when he was not ready for such an ordeal. So, Itachi did the first thing he could think of, hoping the consequences for his actions would not be too severe.

He cast a genjutsu with practiced ease, his Sharingan bleeding into life, then flashing away just as quickly. It would not take Kisame long to free himself of the genjutsu, considering how long they had been watching each other fight, and so without a second thought, he turned about and stared at Sakura. She looked right back up at him, so many questions swimming about in her eyes.

Not giving her the time to voice these questions, he easily picked her up, and draped her over his shoulder. Holding her tightly, so she would not fall, he ran, almost fast enough to look as if he were gone entirely. The wind was knocked out of her at his speed, but he could not stop, not until he knew they were a safe distance away. In five minutes, he felt comfortable enough, and stopped on the lowest branch of a tree with grace.

Why Kisame had come searching for him instead of waiting, Itachi had one impression. He had come to tell him about Uzumaki Naruto returning to Konohagakure, and that they needed to go hunting again. This left a bitter taste in his mouth that had nothing to do with blood. Unconsciously, he gripped Sakura a little tighter, and with pink cheeks she cleared her throat.

He blinked back into reality, and realized he was still carrying Sakura over his shoulder. Sighing, he let his grip on the branch loosen, so he slipped around the side, and he reattached himself to the bottom side. He let go of Sakura, who flipped fluidly onto her feet. Itachi stood upside-down, and she stared at him, nose to nose.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn, as if they were on fire, and looked for anything to distract her. She glanced at the edges of his mask, quickly realizing that it was slipping down his face with the effects of gravity. This completely overcame her, and she was mesmerized. He watched, his stomach dropping, as she slowly reached up to his face. His heart beat in his throat as he felt the wind against his chin, then lips, his cheeks and nose. She stopped there, to his bewilderment.

All Sakura could look at was his beautiful, thin lips. It was all too much to take, and without realizing it, moved their faces together.

Itachi sucked his breath in quickly at the startling feel of her satin, rosy lips against his mouth. She was..._kissing_ him. He could not hold back, and ravished her sweet mouth, pressing his lips back onto hers forcefully. It did not matter why they were kissing, just that they _were_. Itachi felt an unfamiliar tug of slender fingers through the long hair falling downward from his face and head. Entranced by the feel, he reached down awkwardly to comb his own fingers through her short locks.

Their breath mingled together heatedly, and Itachi knew he was right. Sakura should have been, in some alter-universe where he had never murdered his clan, been the woman he spent his life with.

* * *

**AN: Wow! A chapter! I am so proud of myself! I really have been busy though. I went to a Green Day concert (the last one of their tour in America) which was epic. I screamed so loudly, I think I lost my voice. Well, it was worth it.**

**Anyway, I cheated. I did a time-skip. Please do not hate me. This is what I had been planning since the beginning. If you have not figured it out yet, Sakura is almost sixteen, and Itachi is almost twenty-one. I know it feels (maybe, I'm not entirely sure) a little jumpy, but I never planned for the whole story to take place when Naruto was away. Just the first few, awkward chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

He should not have done that. He _really _should not have done that, Itachi bemoaned to himself. Never in his dreams had he imagined Sakura would reach over and kiss him. What had he been thinking, kissing her back? He was such a goddamned idiot, Itachi swore. Yet, he could not force himself to regret what he had done, not after he had so throughly enjoyed himself.

The sensation of velvet and scent of cherry blossoms, peaches, and white jasmine still overwhelmed his senses. Itachi knew he was not satisfied with it only happening once. He had no idea what would have come to pass, what foolish thing he would have done, if he had not disappeared moments after that first kiss.

_His _first kiss. Itachi knew he was going to be a mess of hormones next time he saw her, and he was not ashamed to own that he had never kissed a girl before Sakura. No other woman (Sakura had graduated from the title woman-child long ago) had ever appealed to him, and it had not helped that his hormones had just recently begun to run rapid in his body. He had always been able to suppress these hormones before, but he was just put on edge by her.

Deep down, Itachi really was no better than any other man. Sakura was innocent, sweet, playful and quite frankly, a beauty, and so he never knew what to do around her. So, he always resorted to do nothing at all, preventing himself both from making a mistake, and from furthering their relationship. This had been all for the better, that he had not been so outgoing, because he did not even _want _to hope.

It was not Sakura's fault, she could never have known why he had never tried to come closer to her, when it was undoubtedly true that every other man she knew did. His reaction to her kissing him had been natural, and now, dammit, he did not want to die for something as stupid and superficial as revenge, when he had done nothing wrong to begin with.

It had not been so bad before that damned wonderful kiss, but Sakura had unknowingly given him so much more reason, no, _longing _to live, for nothing but her sake. It was going to make battling Sasuke all that much more miserable, knowing for fact what he was leaving behind. The selfish side to him was now begging to take her, disregarding what she would feel once he was gone.

She was a virgin, he knew. The greedy half of him was screaming to taint her, to burn himself into her very soul. The last thing he wanted was to be forgotten once he was dead, leas of all by her. If he had been the one to deflower her, to steal what innocence she had left, Sakura would have no choice but to remember him. It was childish of him to think sex would change anything, but what else was there for him to think?

She would not dare refuse him, should he go to her demanding the warmth of her feminine, soft body. There would be no fight with her, and this gave him power. Would it be such a terrible thing of him to make love to the sole woman he had ever adored?

Yes, it would, Itachi mentally retorted. He had broken nearly all the rules set by society, and had long ago decided that if he could keep one in place, then he would. Most would tell him that life-long celibacy was merely unnecessary torture, but he had survived this long without giving into his bodily demands, then he would not cave now.

Besides, there was a bond that formed when a man and woman joined one another, and while he would not have to live through the pain of their separation afterwards, she would. Itachi cared too much to do something so cruel to her. In a few years, Sasuke would return to her and scoop her up in his arms. She would swoon for her long lost love, and he would be in the back of her mind.

As he should be. He was being self-centered in thinking Sakura should remember him. He certainly would not want to remember someone like him, and she would be better off not thinking about him once he was dead. She had better concentrate on Sasuke.

The thought of his younger brother kissing her as he had, touching her as he wanted to, tainting her as he wished to; it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He did not want Sasuke to be the one to do those things to her, and he almost wanted to be the one to deflower her more, just to spite his younger brother. He wanted to steal this one thing from him, to be happy for the rest of his short life. He had stolen too much as it was though, and Sakura would be too much.

His chest tightened. He was still undecided of what to do about her. Should he do what he wanted so desperately, and listen to that wonderful squeezing feel he got in his heart whenever he saw her, or should he deny himself what happiness he had found for himself? He knew what was right, but what could he live with? Would he be fine dying, knowing that he was leaving nothing behind, and had ended as a miserable, lonely man?

It was something hard to think about. Sakura did not even love Sasuke anymore, he knew. She was very capable of falling back in love with his brother, but it would never be meant to be. Sakura would have always been _his_. Maybe he would be content in dying if she knew this as much as he did.

No. He would not.

Itachi did not want to die at all, and he certainly would not leave her without a fight. He had promised in his subtle way that Sasuke could be the man to kill him, and get his self-righteous revenge, and Itachi would honor this. It definitely did not mean, however, that he was going to let Sakura go too. Resolved at last, a determined glare knitted Itachi's eyebrows together.

Kisame, who had been watching his entire internal battle, blinked his beady, dark eyes, staring at his partner. Itachi still had yet to explain why it was he had deemed it necessary to cast a genjutsu over him, then run his bloody ass off. He had seen that disconcerted look on his face, and had not interrupted him, but now that he appeared to have come to some sort of conclusion, Kisame had no qualms in demanding an elaboration on his own.

"So, kid. Pretty little kitten you have." Kisame started with a taunting tone. Itachi's eyes flashed up to his partner's in surprise, as if he had utterly forgotten he was even in the same room. He frowned in displeasure, making it clear to Kisame that he did not like him calling the girl he saw earlier a _kitten_.

Possessive, was he? Kisame was slightly bewildered by this new show of emotion from Itachi, but did not made a big deal of it. "Where did you meet this girl anyway, kid? She looks a little young to be from a bar, or a brothel." He asked innocently. Itachi, who had been trying to ignore his partner by sipping at a cup of green tea, sprayed his drink all over Kisame's face, the last dregs spilling from his slackened mouth.

Sakura was _not _from a brothel. She was as pure as they came, and the last thing he wanted Kisame to assume was that she was a dirty, little tramp. What was worse, Kisame thought that he had met Sakura because he was desperate for sexual release.

Kisame blinked once. Then he blinked again. Sure, perhaps he had been a little too inquisitive, but he could not ever have expected Itachi to react so negatively. Hell, Kisame had not even known that Itachi had enough emotion in his body to do anything but breath, fight and eat. Kisame stared at his partner's face, and was even more startled to see a slight (ever so slight) blush on his cheeks. A sly, sneaky smile spread on his face.

"I see now. You have not even slept with her yet, have you, kid?" Kisame asked with a mischievous smirk. Itachi could not even look Kisame in the eye, and looked off to the distance.

"Well, I guess I will have to take that as a _yes_. It sort of surprises me, kid. A suave man like you, holding back on that little woman of yours? She a virgin, or something? She does look rather young...still a practically a baby, but I would not worry about that too much. That probably is not the problem...you never came to me as a person who cared too much for others." Kisame continued.

Itachi instinctively turned on his Sharingan in anger. Oh, _hell _no. Silently Itachi fumed, imagining nearly a dozen different ways he could kill Kisame in the next five minutes. Shove the tea cup in his hands down the damn shark's throat, reach his hand down his mouth, pull out his intestines then strangle him, or light a fire around him with Amaterasu to watch him slowly burn to death...they were all good ideas. It was a shame nothing would come of these creative thoughts he quickly had.

"Or, maybe, you have not made any moves yet because you do not know how. I was sure you were asexual, but hey, I have been wrong before."

Itachi's eyes widened in absolute horror. The tea cup he had been so tempted to shove down Kisame's throat moments before cracked in his grasp, his fist tightening in fury.

Kisame cackled. "Do not worry, kid. If she is a virgin, then she will not be able to the difference anyhow. Of course, if you are still worried about it, you can always practice some on a few girls I have met over the years. They would not mind a kid like you, believe me." He tried to reassure in amusement. The cup in Itachi's hand shattered, the remaining tea that had been in it splashing over the table top, fragments of pottery raining down on the puddle.

"Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed about, kid."

For a split second, Kisame was sure that Itachi was going to explode, killing him and anyone else in a three mile radius. An unimaginable level of pure rage swam in his bloody-crimson Sharingan, before it disappeared a moment later. He slowly breathed out of his nose to calm himself. Itachi did not recall the last time he had been so furious, and was proud of himself for not lashing out.

"Thank you, Kisame, for _that_. Unfortunately, I will not take you up on that offer." Itachi snapped quietly, his smooth tenor bitingly sarcastic. Kisame saw that he had offended Itachi, and laughed.

"Sure, no problem, kid. Always love to help." He replied airily.

Itachi huffed ungratefully.

* * *

Sakura sighed wistfully for the eighth time so far. She was not exactly sure why she had kissed him, but her heart was still soaring from the wonderful experience. It had been a little awkward on either of their accounts, she was sure, not only because he had been hanging upside-down, but because she was sure it had been his first kiss too. She had not felt so pathetic giving him her first, knowing it was his as well, even if every other kunoichi her age had already done this much.

It was not to say he was a bad kisser, on the contrary, but she could tell it was his first as well by the slight hesitance shown before he had totally dominated her. There was that, and the way he had completely disappeared but moments after they had broken apart. He was very lucky she had known where she was afterwards, because otherwise, he would have to have dealt with an infuriated medic-nin their next meeting. Strangely enough, she had been half an hour closer to Konoha, but she had not thought much about it; besides that his actions were the sort of childish thing a person who was not yet sexually active would do.

Damn, though, he was a _really _good kisser, even if he had the disadvantage of being upside-down then. It had been the single most amazing incident to take place in her short, possibly meaningless life. It was almost as if he had given her simple life meaning with such an altering kiss. He had tasted of green tea and peppermint, a strange combination of flavors that should not have worked, but for him, had. Sakura wondered if the peppermint flavor was so distinct because he was always trying to cover up the taste of his own blood, but told herself to not linger on such disheartening thoughts.

His thin, soft lips were strangely alluring, and every moment she thought of them, the further she melted into a puddle of obsessed goo. She wanted more, even though she should not dare of think of it. She had stolen the first one, and even if he had reacted favorably, she had made a move before even knowing what he felt. She supposed, considering that he had kissed her back so tenderly, that he shared her sentiments.

Sakura still had no idea what was going to happen now. As much as she despised the bastard, she was still inclined to drag him home from Orochimaru. What would Sasuke think, if he knew she had finally moved on? Sakura liked the thought that he would be upset, and perhaps jealous that he had lost her attentions, but the logical part of her mind was not going to bother with hoping. Sasuke was about as uncaring as they came. Hopefully though, now that she was over her fickle infatuation with him, they could finally be a functional team seven.

Again, she sighed.

Naruto had only been back in the village for about an hour, and though he had spent most of that time with Sakura, he had a hard time getting much out of her. He had seen from her violent reactions to Konohamaru's _oiroko no jutsu _that her training with Tsunade had gone well, but he wanted to know how she really was.

When he had originally thought, _dreamed _about his return home, this was not what he had expected. Sakura should have been excited to see him, as excited as he was to see her. No, though. She was stuck in her daydreams, unable to even notice him. He was glad to see everyone else, but his dearest, lovable Sakura-chan...did not seem to even care he was there, after years of being apart.

She had told him about training with enthusiasm, and how much of a hard-ass Tsunade could be, but this was not the Sakura he had left. She _looked _older to be sure, but there was something else, something he could not quite place. Naruto was tempted to think she looked lovesick, but immediately forgot that idea. Kotetsu had already warned him about her lengthly, harsh rants she made at mere mention of Sasuke's name as soon as he had set foot in Konoha.

While he was relieved that she was over Sasuke (it gave him that much more of a chance to snatch his lovely teammate up), Naruto was utterly bewildered by her distracted attitude. What could she be thinking about that was so important? They were as close as a brother and sister, but despite their long separation, something else was more significant in her mind.

What would it do to their teammate dynamics if she was always out of the loop like this? Even if she was angry at Sasuke for stealing her heart, only to stomp on it for leaving, she surely had to want him back. If not as the boy she loved, then as a teammate. Even if Sasuke was a complete ass, he was a good teammate, the sort of kind you could rely on to protect your back. At least, that was the Sasuke he remembered.

Jiraiya had tried to warn him about Sasuke so many times during their training, it passed the point of being funny. He claimed to have seen the same thing happen with Orochimaru, and said that once Sasuke had left, he had known he could never return. Naruto refuse to listen to such ridiculous talk. This was Sasuke, not _Orochimaru_. Jiraiya seemed to have forgotten that.

No matter what happened, Sasuke could never be like Orochimaru, because he was not the same twisted, evil snake. He would save Sasuke from that evil himself, because that was what brothers did. Even if Sasuke did not see him the way Naruto saw him, it was fine. Sasuke already had a brother. Uchiha Itachi.

The man who had killed his best friend's family. The man who now passed his time hunting him now, for the Kyuubi sealed into his soul. The man who had truly ruined everything. The man, though unknowing to him, had his kunoichi teammate wrapped around his little finger. Of course, the receiver of such affection had not a clue that ANBU-san was really Uchiha Itachi. Neither did he know that said man had never done anything wrong, unless obeying orders was a terrible mistake.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto finally asked, waving his hands in front of her face. Sakura nearly jumped in surprise, then looked about herself with a lost expression on her pale features. With quirked eyebrows and a small frown, she tilted her head, as if trying to get a better look at him. He nervously stretched his arms behind his head at the intensity of her stare.

She then chuckled nervously, blushing when she realized how uncomfortable she was making her old friend. "I am sorry, Naruto. What was it you were saying?" Sakura asked, doing her best to hide her shame of being so obviously distracted. Naruto did not understand what she was trying to cover, but she certainly was not going to get away with it.

Still, what was he supposed to say? It was not as if he could ask why she was sighing every five minutes like a lovesick puppy. He had seen the results of her violent temper, and he did not want to be punted across Konoha. As _troublesome _as it was that she did not seem to care about anything but her own thoughts at the moment, he was going to have to let it slide this time around. Next time this happened, however, he was going to demand some answers. She was his teammate, practically his sister, and he deserved the right to know.

"Oh, it was nothing important, Sakura-chan. I was just wondering if...if you would go to Ichiraku's with me later." He replied anxiously, scratching the back of his head. Sakura smirked, wondering if things would ever change. She really did not want to reply to this without hurting his feelings, and looking into the distance, she found an excuse not to.

Waving her hand, she called "Temari, Shikamaru! You will never guess who just got back!" They had been innocently walking down the street together, hands to their sides and looking in opposite directions of each other. If that did not scream how they were so obviously together, Sakura was not sure what would. She still did not understand why they bothered to hide their blooming relationship.

Shikamaru was the first to look in their direction, and a grin showed in his features. "Hey! Is that Naruto?" He asked back, lazily approaching them while Temari silently followed. It was clear by her expression that she was shocked that the teen standing next to Sakura was truly Naruto, the punk-brat she had met in the chunin exams. Still, it was surely him, by that unruly, blonde hair and wild, blue eyes. He honestly looked as if he might have grown up while he was gone, at least by a little.

"Yep, I just got in an hour ago." Naruto replied, then noticing the uncharacteristically quiet Temari. He gave Shikamaru a knowing smirk. "So, Shikamaru, you two on a date or something?" He continued. Temari sighed, shaking her head.

"Why would I ever want to date a guy who is so damn lazy?" She asked rhetorically, looking off into the distance. Sakura could tell that this was not seriously said, and that she really was interested in konoha's lazy genius. Shikamaru sent her a sort of warning glare, not pleased with how she had put it, however true it was.

"I am to lazy to deal with stubborn women." Was all they got from Shikamaru.

Not entirely comfortable with the conversation Naruto had started, he instead changed the his attention to Sakura. She had been informing him on her escapades with ANBU-san for a while, and he knew all the tricks she had tried to pull on the poor man. He had not felt too bad for him though, and last time he had spoken to Sakura on the matter, he had suggested a few tactics to get the damned mask off him.

"So, what conniving scheme did you pull to get ANBU-san's mask off _this _time, Sakura?" He asked, watching in slight amusement when she blushed at the mention of the man. How curious indeed. He had gotten the impression she might be interested in ANBU-san last time they had talked, but now she had verified his assumption. She had to know he was a nuke-nin, after he had been the one to tell her the possibility.

Sakura laughed nervously, glancing at the confused Naruto next to her. "No real scheme, actually. I reached for it when he teased me, then he grabbed my wrist, and twisted my arm behind my back." She replied, turning her gaze again to Naruto to gage his reaction. He was still unsure of what they were talking about, but looked displeased nonetheless. It was understandable, considering he had no idea about the mysterious ANBU-san.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Well, of course you did not get the mask from him this time. He bated you, and you fell for it. Jumping for it without any plan was not very clever of you, especially since he was trying to get you to tackle him." He told her wisely. She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out, only then to be reminded of the ANBU-san she had met before they had become friends. If there was anyone to be annoyed with, it was _that _person. This was not possible though, considering how she had fallen for the ANBU-san she knew now.

"I apologize, Shikamaru, for not having been so tactful as you would have been." She replied sarcastically. "How would _you _have suggested I get the damned mask from him, then? Seduce him, perhaps? Because I am sure he is susceptible to that." Sakura continued, a certain bite in her voice that Naruto did not recognize from her. It reminded him, scarily enough, of a mother bear protecting her cubs. Just who was this ANBU-san, anyway? Surely Sakura did not possess a...lover, she was, well, _Sakura. _Sweet, innocent and pure.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, muttering to himself how troublesome women really were, before continuing to say, "That is an option I am sure you have considered before, but never put into action. Since you probably have never even had your first kiss before, you are uncertain of how to tempt someone as levelheaded as he likely is." He paused at seeing how Sakura blushed, looking away in embarrassment. Maybe this had once been a good assumption, but it seemed that it no longer applied to her.

There was a short silence, before he spoke again. "Sheesh, Sakura. If what I think you are trying to hide is true...he did, didn't he." It was not a question, but a statement. Sakura's eyes widened in alarm, her entire face turning bright, tomato red. Naruto frowned in absolute displeasure. What the hell was going on?

"Talk to Ino, Sakura. If you are going around _kissing _the guy, I think she is going to want to know. She is your best friend, after all." He whispered in her ear lowly enough so that Naruto could not hear. He knew as well as she did that if Naruto knew about her more than just platonic relationship with ANBU-san (of whom he did not even know existed before that afternoon), he would be likely to destroy everything in a three mile radius, overtaken with anger.

Sakura smiled at the kind gesture was making, but knew she could never do what he suggested. If Ino learned that Sakura was involved in any sort of relationship, whether it be big or small, and that she had not been the first to know, she would not be pleased. It was very likely that she would react in the same way Naruto would, and Sakura was not prepared for life as she now knew it to be blown up in her face. "In all honesty, Shikamaru, I was not planning to tell Ino until it got to a certain point. Which I doubt it ever will." Sakura replied softly.

It was a sad sort of response, but Shikamaru could understand where she was coming from. Ino was the one of the most stubborn, obnoxious, demanding girl in his life, second only to Temari. Just as she would if she learned that he was with another girl besides her (Ino had a bigger ego than most men), she would flip once learning Sakura had entered an amour without informing her. Ino almost prided herself in how much of a gossip she was.

"You do not know that, Sakura. If it ever _does _get to a certain point, however much you doubt it will, Ino will murder you for not knowing." He glanced at a clueless Naruto before continuing to say, "And I think we both know who else would have a fit." Shikamaru concluded. Sakura sighed, knowing he spoke nothing but the truth.

Temari had watched this entire scene unfold, and though she did not know the exact circumstances for the conversation they were whispering back and forth, she managed to catch the main idea. It sort of irked her that Shikamaru was paying the pink-haired kunoichi so much attention, but as a fellow strategist, she could decipher why he would help the girl. He, though more lazy than not, enjoyed a good game, whether it be from real life, or on a shogi board. She was very much alike in this way, and liked to concoct games of her own.

It was interesting that he would care so much about his teammate, even if he acted like he despised her, half of the time they spoke. It showed her how much he had changed from the time they had waited in the hospital together, him only just a chunin, and his best friend under operation. She had seen him actually _cry _that day, something she had not seen since, and she suspected she never would again. He was not as uncaring as he liked to think.

She smiled to herself, wondering what other things about himself he did not like to show. Temari supposed she would just have to beat it out of him later.

"All the same, I want to keep it to myself, if it is possible." Sakura finally said, smiling. "In the meantime, I have a mission report to give." She finished, looking to Naruto. He grinned, still without a clue as to what they had been talking about. For that, Sakura was thankful. He was better off ignorant, for the time being.

"Okay, Sakura-chan! Let's go see Tsunade-baa!" He said, tugging her away from Shikamaru and Temari. Sakura waved to them both before walking away with her impatient, and _rude _friend, who at the moment they were out of hearing distance, nearly pounced her for information.

Shikamaru and Temari watched them disappear, wondering if Sakura would really survive even walking to the Hokage tower.

"Sakura-chan, who the hell is this _ANBU-san,_ why are you talking to Shikamaru about him, and what mission do you have to report?" He exclaimed. Sakura continued to walk towards the Hokage tower, not really turning to look at him when she replied, afraid of him seeing the blush she was certain she had on her face.

"I am a full-fledged medic-nin, Naruto. Once I recieved my certificate, I was given a mission to deliver antibiotics to a client weekly. I have been doing this for almost a year and a half." She answered carefully. Naruto was still skeptical. This was clearly not what he wanted to know, but Sakura really did not want to go too much into detail with him.

Naruto whined in frustration, not pleased with her lack of cooperation. "Come on, Sakura-chan! Why can't you tell me? It's not like I am going to tell anyone!"

Sakura spared him a glance, and was sorry she had. He was pouting, which she quickly decided a boy should never do once they are older than ten years, and though he was taller than her, he was scrunched over in a way that made him look tiny. She was hesitant to tell him more, for fear of his exploding attitude, but if he kept this up, Tsunade would make her elaborate to satisfy her own curiosity. Her shishou was much more...deducing, and would be able to figure her out quicker than Naruto.

"Fine," she muttered darkly. "ANBU-san is my client. Every time we have met so far, he has worn his ANBU hawk mask. Shikamaru knows about him because he overheard me speaking to Tsunade-sama about him. He was the first one to guess that he was a nuke-nin." She told him, opening the door into the tower, and watching as he froze at her words.

Naruto's eyes bulged in horror at her calmly spoken declamation. "Sakura-chan! How can you help a _nuke-nin?_ They are dangerous, much too harmful for a girl like you! Why the hell is Tsunade meet with a client like him?" He screeched in indignation. Sakura ground her teeth together, frustration swimming in her vision at what he was implying. She was not the weak, helpless genin Naruto thought she was. Hell, _no_.

"Naruto, I am a chunin. Tsunade-sama was my shishou. I think I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She retorted, waving to a genin team she had treated once as she passed. They waved back, the two boys grinning flirtatiously, while their kunoichi teammate looked somewhere between respectful and jealous. Naruto noticed this with irritation, but continued to walk closely behind her.

"Yes, but if this guy has a _hawk_ ANBU mask, then he had to have been a captain at one point! Why aren't you scared of him, when he could kill you so easily?" He cried out, drawing the attention of a few jonin who had been quietly talking to themselves over a scroll of sorts.

"He would never hurt me, Naruto. Trust me when I say this, he is not like that. I already know his rank, and the only thing he has ever hidden from me is his face and name. In fact, he has done nothing but protect me." She retorted, closing the conversation when she opened the door into Tsunade's office and gave a plastic smile.

"Tsunade-shishou! I have my mission report to give." She said cheerfully, sending Naruto a subtle glare when he opened his mouth to say something more. Tsunade, who had been drunkenly asleep on her desk, growled and lifted her head tiredly.

"By now, you should not need to give me a report, Sakura. You have not given me one in three months." She grumbled to herself, stretching lazily before crossing her arms under her large bust. Sakura shook her head though, insisting that she explain what happened. It was true that she would not normally need to say what happened during the meeting, after going for such a long time.

She spoke anyway. "Normally, no. Today, however, I think you might want to hear what happened."

"What, did he finally kiss you? I do not think that is all that relevant."

Sakura sputtered, her face bright, vivid red. "Shishou!" She cried, horrified of what Naruto might do. His face was shocked, but he did not say a word. Sakura was certain he had forgotten _how _to speak, as if his brain could not comprehend what had just been said.

"That is not what I meant!" She hollered, crossing her arms. Tsunade knew she had hit the target right in the middle. "During our meeting, Hoshigaki Kisame showed up." She said, sobering quickly. Naruto yelped to himself, and Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

She was going to have to share a word with that Uchiha brat. Tsunade was sure that he had defended Sakura, but still. That was too dangerous for her tastes. He was going to give himself away, both to his partner and to Sakura, which she did not want to have to deal with; too much paperwork, and the council would be hounding her more than usual.

"Explain what happened."

"He had been teasing me as usual, the ass, when Hoshigaki just came walking down the street. ANBU-san stood up, told me to keep behind him, and I believe he cast a genjutsu. He threw me over his shoulder, then ran like bloody murder towards Konoha. Then he...well, that was where we went our separate ways. I am hesitant to believe that they have any connection with each other, considering how he ran off." Sakura said.

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I am going to have to talk with that brat." She groused to herself. Sakura was very wrong though, because Uchiha Itachi was very much connected with Hoshigaki Kisame. It was bewildering that the snot-nosed brat would jeopardize his working relationship with his partner to protect Sakura, but she could figure it out, when she talked to the Uchiha herself.

"Until then," she barked back at both she and Naruto, "I want a full report, and you two are going to be forming a team again."

"Surely, you do not want to know _everything, _shishou." Sakura stated weakly. Her teacher shared a knowing smirk.

"Yes, _everything_. For now though, I think it is time you meet with your teammate." She said wickedly. "Hatake! Get in here!" Tsunade yelled.

Thus forming the new Team Kakashi.

* * *

**AN: Okay, a lot of people commented on the ending scene in my last chapter. Yes, it was very much inspired by spiderman. If it's cheesy...well, I don't care. I happen to like that part. :D Anyway, here you go. I hope this chapter was enjoyable, because it was fun to write. I will try to publish my next chapter in time, but with family visiting, it might be difficult. Grandparents are so nosy, after all. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto had been, as everyone expected, very glad to see his jonin sensei again, and immediately began to wave a newly printed Icha Icha in his face. Sakura had laughed at their jointed antics with good humor, not realize how Tsunade was scrutinizing her. She was, however, being watched very closely for the telltale signs of infatuation.

It was in the soft glow of her viridian eyes, the warmth of her cheeks and smile, and the wistfully longing to be elsewhere in her general countenance that gave her away, even if she did not know it herself. Tsunade bit her lip unconsciously, her blond eyebrows kitting together in frustration. That Uchiha brat was going to cause lots trouble for her, and she had no doubt the cocky bastard _knew it, _too.

Too consumed with her own thoughts, Tsunade hardly noticed when Kakashi left, taking her student and Naruto with him. Frowning, she noted the growing mound of paperwork had somehow doubled when she had her back turned. Shizune would never let her out of the office unless she finished it all off, but matters were rather pressing.

If she was going to pay that damned Uchiha a visit before something catastrophic happened between him and her student, it needed to be then.

So, with a short note to Shizune (and a quick chug of sake from the bottle hidden in her secret desk compartment), who was off doing errands, Tsunade escaped her duties through the window, In the end, after all, it was all about the paperwork.

Giving Kotetsu and Izumo the slip, Tsunade left the village and headed right into the trees. She should not have had to sneak from her own village; was she the Hokage or not? She digressed though, leaving the village with permission would amount to even more paperwork, which is what she was going to talk to that Uchiha for. She really was just trying to prevent him from making things any more difficult for her.

This was the first time Tsunade had even left Konohagakure in the two years she had been Hokage. She had been doing rather well, too, considering there was not _one _good place to gamble or drink in the entire village. It was not as if she were leaving for either of these vices; it was for the sake of her student. At least, that was all the council of elders needed to know when they started to nag her. As much as she enjoyed to gamble, it was not as if she would use the village funds, despite whatever they may have thought. It was too easy for people to track.

With as much grace as the name Hokage entitled, Tsunade sped through the treetops, cursing when she sensed a team of ANBU operatives on their patrol around the Konoha boarders coming in her direction. It seemed she was going to be delayed.

* * *

Itachi stormed off in a huff, no thanks to Kisame's insistent pestering. He really had done a very good job of ignoring his partner at first, but Kisame should have figured he had gone too far at some point. Perhaps crushing a teacup in his hand had been too subtle. Itachi had been so certain _that _would have conveyed his feelings affectively enough.

_No, _though, Kisame had persisted, determined to learn more of the pink-haired kunoichi. It was a perfectly natural reaction for Itachi to put him into a genjutsu-induced sleep when Kisame asked what size her bust was. Itachi had been sorely tempted to tell his partner to ask her himself, but that would only put Sakura in danger and reveal his identity.

Itachi had never in his life been tempted to drink alcohol, but almost suddenly, he got a strangely compelling urge to settle himself down at a bar and drown himself in sake. His body acted almost its own, leading him away from the Akatsuki quarters hidden in fire country's mountains, and to the nearest civilian town.

Itachi entered the first bar he came across. It was only around three in the afternoon, a little too early to be consuming alcohol, but he really did need it. If it gave him a few hours of numbness, then he would definitely take advantage of it.

It was a dark, grungy establishment, with conspiring, stereotypical criminals lounging in the corners. Itachi ignored the booths, and everything else for that matter, and sat himself down at the bar. He sent a deathly glare to the less-than presentable men around him, quickly sending them running with fear of his lethal sharingan. The manager looked slightly disgruntled that he had scared off good customers, but said nothing. He knew better than to mess with the likes of Uchiha Itachi.

"What can I get you today, sir?" The barman asked gruffly, wiping out the insides of a glass, then putting it away. Satisfied that he was alone as much as he could be in such a place, Itachi turned to the man, his expression blank. He knew he had angered the manager by riding him of customers, but he was not in the mood to care. It had been such a long time since he had intimidated other to get his way.

"Nigori." He ordered in a clear, demanding tone. The manager clenched his teeth, but nodded his head, going to get a chilled bottle. This sort of customer was the sort to repel others by nature, preventing more consumers from sitting at the bar. He just hoped that the man was not planning to stay very long.

Itachi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose to relieve the pressure building up in his head. There were a few, soft clinks on the counter, and when Itachi looked up, a bottle and cup had been set before him. He slowly poured himself a serving, then lifted the glass up to slowly breath in the scent of fermentation.

Tipping back the glass, Itachi swallowed all of its contents in a single gulp. He grimaced at the burning sensation as the cooled liquids slid down his throat. Warmth spread through his body, the affects of the alcohol much more powerful than they would be if he had ever formed a tolerance. Without a moment's waste, he poured himself a second glass, and downed it.

The manager sighed in disappointment. The man was trying to get himself drunk, by the looks of it, and would not be leaving for a while. He returned to washing his glasses in a put-out attitude.

By the time Itachi sensed the familiar chakra signature of Tsunade, he was past the point of no return. The man attending the bar had watched the infamous Uchiha Itachi, known for his indifferent attitude and cold heart, slowly drink himself into oblivion. He was not a rowdy drunk, nor was he violent at all. The only change the manager had really seen was how calm Itachi had become, and though he could hardly be considered _happy, _he looked content.

Until Tsunade stomped into the establishment, that is.

She did not say anything to him at first, instead sitting to his immediate left with a decided air of displeasure. He slumped in his chair, looking darkly into his glass of sake, before gulping that one too. Tsunade chose to first ignore him, thinking it best to get some sake into her system first before tackling the Uchiha. He had no problem with her ignoring him, and committed to disregard her as well.

"Hey, Sucker, it has been awhile since I have seen you around these parts. I would treat you to something nice, if it were not for the money you _still_ owe me." The manager greeted cheekily, smirking to Tsunade. "Can I interest you in a little game? I have lowered the ante-in to only 2,500 ryo here." He continued, laughing when she rolled her eyes and jutted her bottom lip out in a pout. However intoxicated he was, this small action did not go unnoticed by Itachi.

He chuckled softly to himself, despite his determination to not pay Tsunade any attention. It amused him so greatly, mostly because he had seen that exact expression on Sakura several times. Interestingly enough, it seemed Sakura had more than just inherited Tsunade's medical talents and violent temper, she had _become _her, whether by spending so much time around her, or by her own design.

Tsunade chose to not heed the clearly _smashed _Uchiha's quiet laughter, and addressed the manager instead. "Shut the hell up, Aoshi. I don't have it easy, being Hokage, you know. And the village repaid my debts when I was inaugurated." She said gruffly. Again, the man laughed.

"Fine, fine. I will get you the usual." He assured her, reaching below the counter to get a bottle of especially expensive sake, giving Tsunade a charming smile as he handed it to her alongside a glass. Not bothering with the glass, she went straight for the bottle. It went quickly, not that anyone was too surprised by it.

"You have not changed a bit, have you?" Aoshi asked with an absentminded shake of his head. He and Tsunade went way back, and she was, by far, the only person he knew that could hold thirteen bottles of sake in; she drank better than any man, of that he was certain. Meanwhile, the Uchiha was still chuckling to himself. He had to admit, the Uchiha could hold his liquor too, having finished nine and a half bottles on his own, and not having passed out yet.

Itachi had shown from the beginning that he was not accustomed to drinking regularly, by the way he had pursed his lips together with each cup he downed, but he had kept himself together without losing his dignity. He was far from being sober, but for such a supposed light-weight, Aoshi was impressed.

"People like us do not change much, do we, Aoshi?" Tsunade asked back rhetorically, Itachi's soft laughter finally starting to get on her nerves. Sure, he was drunk, but what was it that he found so throughly amusing?

"No, we do not." Aoshi allowed thoughtfully. He too was curious to hear what his other customer thought to be so very entertaining. "Tell me, Sucker, what brings you to these parts again, after so long? I did not think someone as important as the Hokage could just up and go." Aoshi asked, pulling out another bottle once realizing the weight of her first was significantly smaller when she put it down.

"Funny you should ask," Tsunade muttered, taking the new bottle at his encouragement. Finally she turned to the _still _chuckling Uchiha Itachi, who was completely wasted, having finished his tenth bottle. "Hey, brat. What the hell is so damn hilarious?" She asked, slightly taken aback when he turned fully to her, his composure instantly regained, and his sharingan lazily fixed on her.

"I wonder if you and your apprentice realize how similar you truly are." He replied softly, his tone reserved. Tsunade blinked for a moment, staring at him in bewilderment. He was willingly bringing up Sakura? It was certainly convenient of him.

"I am sure you know much more about her than most, _ANBU-san." _She sneered, drawling out his alias sarcastically. It was not the response he had expected, but Itachi had learned early on to take things as they came at him. He was unsurprised at her knowing his identity; she was the Hokage.

"Of course you would have known who I was from the beginning, Tsunade-sama." He complimented in a muted tone. "You undoubtedly connected the dots from my blood samples taken upon entrance into the ANBU Black Operatives, and the ones you had taken to diagnose me." Itachi murmured. Tsunade silently clenched her fists, wondering how Sakura could stand such a man. He was infuriating.

"Yes, I have known for a while. Sakura, on the other hand, does not know." She ground out, glaring at the man daringly. He sighed, unperturbed by her abrasive character. He was well used to Sakura in the same way.

"Correct, Sakura has not a clue that I am the evil, older brother to her beloved teammate and friend, whom she has proclaimed to hate for ruining everything. Still, I am somewhat startled that you have not warned her against me." He replied quietly. Tsunade growled to herself. The way he said things, he made it sound so simple, when it really was not.

"You are a cold, heartless bastard, Uchiha." She muttered. She said this not for the fact he had killed every, last member of his cursed clan, but because of how he intended to leave Sakura when Sasuke came around to getting his pointless revenge. Itachi was shocked by her accusation though, and his eyebrows rose high onto his forehead to show it.

"Do not think I have no clue about that supposed secret behind the massacre, because I _do._ Letting Sasuke kill you for the sake of his stupid vendetta is one thing, but bringing Sakura into your mess is wholly unacceptable. Do you have any idea what it will do to her, once you are gone? It is rather careless for your handiwork, Uchiha, and I expected better."

This left Itachi stunned. He was not a dunce, he knew for himself how his death would affect Sakura, but his undeniable attraction to her was not something he had planned for. How was he to know, years ago, when he had been scheming his own death, that he should consider the chances of his finding a person that made life worth living? It was impossible for someone to intentionally fall for another, it just _happened._

"Tsunade-sama, let me put something in perspective for you." Itachi stated, not troubling himself to check for her furious expression. "By the time I was twelve-years-old, I knew two things about my future. One, I would have to kill my entire family, and two, my brother, in turn, was going to kill me."

She stared at him quietly, surprised by his willingness to elaborate on his life story, but assumed it was the alcohol to blame for this anomaly.

"At thirteen, I was given the order to destroy the Uchiha clan. On that night, as the blood of everyone I had ever loved rained down on me, I had already felt like a dead man. I had then begun to believe I was only living on earth physically, and that a half of me had already passed on. This made it very easy for me to accept Sasuke one day killing me."

She could now understand what could be found as so attractive about Uchiha Itachi to her student. He was both poetic and mysterious, favorable traits in any man. However, it was unthinkable that Sakura just _had _to fall for the one person she could never be with.

Itachi's velvety, smooth tenor did not falter. "Learning that I had a disease had made things even easier for me to cope. I felt that I deserved to suffer for my unpardonable crimes, and this would also help Sasuke defeat me one day. Still, I could not die before then, and had to seek medical attention."

Most of the rest, Tsunade knew for herself. He had approached her, as one of the legendary sanin, and sought her medical assistance. She had obliged, even after learning who he really was. Shizune had eventually taken over, and then Sakura.

"Perhaps you have not realized this, but that girl, my _apprentice, _is infatuated with you. It had taken a long time for her to recover from Sasuke's leaving, and she may never heal fully if you abandon her too. Yet, you go around kissing the girl, not caring about the consequences."Tsunade pressed a manicured finger into his chest with her accusation.

"If you must know, Tsunade-sama, it was Sakura who initiated that...kiss. I merely reacted to it." He informed her unabashedly.

She felt her stomach drop. It was much worse than she had thought, if Itachi was telling the truth. For Sakura, the shy, little girl she had agreed to train, to make such a bold move was startling. Perhaps it was her that Tsunade she have been speaking to about this rather than Itachi. He was, however, still far from innocent in this matter.

He was leading Sakura on, accepting her affection and even returning it, when he had no real intentions to make their relationship long-lasting. He showed no qualms for his heartlessness, nor did he bother to deny that he planned to leave Sakura one day, just as her first passion had ended. What he implied was sickening, and Tsunade would not stand for it. She did not need her student to fall down the same dark, twisted and bloody path of despair she had once walked along. If that was what she wanted, Tsunade would never have trained her, and let Sakura find that precarious, cliffside road on her own.

"You are not understanding the situation you find yourself in, brat." Tsunade snapped angrily, fully prepared to defend her student.

Itachi, however, replied with a clear head and calm voice. "No, Tsunade-sama, it is _you _who misunderstands the circumstances." He told her firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, mostly to prevent her from poking him there again. "I was prepared to die, until I met your student. Can you blame me, a man who is virtually innocent, for wanting someone to at least remember me once I have departed? I should think not."

Though it did not show physically, it was obvious to Tsunade that the sake was greatly causing his openness with her. She could not imagine him even bothering to speak with her otherwise, with his infamously cold demeanor. What he was telling her was likely to be very true, and how he felt deep down, but she was under the impression that he was not the sort to share such feelings readily. She was damn certain that this could not be the Uchiha Itachi everyone knew.

To Itachi's surprise, Tsunade's voice softened in a reproachful tone he recognized from his mother so many years before. "It is not _you _Sakura will remember, but _ANBU-san._ She does not know 'Uchiha Itachi,' but instead the teasing, irritating man she has been treating. Sakura is not going to grieve _your _death."

This struck Itachi so suddenly that he could not move, or even think. He knew what she said had to be the truth, but it was not something he wanted to consider. His eyes widened, and he stared at the robust woman, not sure what he should say or do. "What is it you suggest I do then?" He asked quietly. Should he really breach the bridge between _ANBU-san _and _Uchiha Itachi? _

Tsunade was usually not the sort to be so motherly or thoughtful, but something about the total helplessness in his situation and general expression that brought it out of her. "She has the right to know who she has fallen in love with." She answered him with a sort of peaceful expression that both Itachi and Aoshi, who had watched the entire act unfold before him, had never seen in the temperamental woman.

Itachi silently turned back to his drink, considering her suggestion. He swirled the cup in his hand around thoughtfully, watching absentmindedly as the sake formed a small whirlpool. If he followed her advice, there was a very high chance of Sakura rejecting him, and refusing to continue giving him his antibiotics. His hemoptysis would consume him completely, and he would die long before Sasuke had the chance to leave Orochimaru. At the same time, if he did not tell Sakura who he really was, she would not ween from her affections for him, and would be wholly unprepared to deal with his demise. He was trapped between two evils.

Then it was what Tsunade had said that continued to keep him silent. She was under the distinct impression that Sakura _loved _him. Though his experience was lacking in such areas, Itachi was sure he would be able to tell if her affection was truly that strong. As for his own feelings, he could not be so decided. He had not _loved _a person since he had slaughtered his own parents, bathed himself in their blood and terror.

At that time, he had come to the conclusion that he was a cursed man, and that everyone he had ever had the misfortune as to _love _would end in misery. Who was he to assume that Sakura was immune to this? She would be next, and he knew it. It was not something he would ever wish upon her.

"I do not want to leave her behind, Tsunade-sama, but I do not see how it is possible for me to both keep my promise to Sasuke and to give Sakura what she needs in a relationship, as capable as I am." Itachi murmured in defeat. Tsunade was so baffled by this newly lost confidence in the Uchiha, and wanted to slap the pathetic look right from his face. This was definitely not the man Sakura was so engrossed with.

"You are an idiot, Uchiha, if you honestly believe Sakura will let you do this. She has been hurt before, and she is not the sort to make the same mistakes twice." Tsunade growled, also turning to her own drink. For a few minutes, there was very little sound to be heard, besides the occasional clink of glass as Aoshi cleaned around the bar.

Itachi finally broke the silence though, for once uncomfortable with the awkward stillness that had settled. "As much as I care for Haruno Sakura, my fate is something she will have to come to terms with. I decided my own destiny long before I even knew of her existence, and it is not something that can be altered now. I have been preparing myself for it since I was practically a child."

Such a damn, obstinate man, refusing to give up his stubborn ways. Tsunade was livid. This brat _knew _what this was going to do to Sakura, and he _knew _it made more sense for him to give up on his vengeful brother, but based solely on principal, he was resolved to stand by his original decision. It did not matter that he could very easily live a happy life with Sakura, even if he longed for it as much as Tsunade believed he did.

He was simply not emotionally developed in the way most healthy human beings were, and likely never would be. Living out on his own for such long periods of time did no good, but it was mostly caused by his hopeless mind set. He had already accepted his own death, even if it was not necessarily something he wanted. Tsunade wondered if her student could somehow reverse this trauma.

"So, what then? Sakura has no say in this? She will simply be picked back up by your foolish younger brother after you have tainted and left her? Surely Sasuke will have something to say about this."

"If Sasuke did not want for Sakura to be stolen from him, then he should not have been so foolish as to leave her ripe and for the picking. _That _is his mistake, not mine." Itachi retorted darkly, showing a possessive side that she had not taken into consideration. He did not want to leave something he believed to be irrevocably _his_ behind for another man, a common symptom in a man who was really, truthfully attracted to a woman.

His masculine pride must have been screaming at him for even thinking to leave Sakura for Sasuke. Itachi was clearly, though unintentionally, showing that he really wanted to be selfish and utterly claim Sakura. Deep inside, despite his emotional unpreparedness, he had the instinct every man had to show just who was his to dominate.

Instantly, she wondered how much of this Itachi revealed to Sakura. Undoubtedly, not as much as he had just displayed to her. Seeing more than she particularly wanted to, Tsunade decided to drop it. She had other matters of business to attend t with him. Namely the scene Sakura had vaguely described to her earlier.

"Fine, Uchiha. Now, about that Akatsuki partner of yours-

"He is an utter imbecile, I know." Itachi finished for her with an exasperated sigh. Of course Sakura would have mentioned the strange occurrence to her shishou; why he had not foreseen it, Itachi had not the slightest clue. For Kisame to suddenly appear out of the blue, calling him _kid, _it was reason enough to be suspicious, and he did not blame Sakura for her actions.

"You are the bigger idiot, for even letting him near her. That is a hell of a lot more suspicious that your insisting to always wear that mask of yours. After all the years of you meeting one of my medics, why is that shark showing up _now?" _She implored.

Itachi frowned, knowing that what he had to say was not going to be taken with any particular pleasure. Yet, it had to be said, if Tsunade was going to prepare for what was going to happen. "Akatsuki is going on the move again. They are already in the process of capturing the Ichibi, Gaara, and it will not be long before they send me after Uzumaki Naruto again, especially now that he is back in Konoha."

Tsunade paled considerably. Naruto had only just returned that afternoon, and Akatsuki already was aware of it. This was sobering news indeed, because though he was sure to be stronger, Tsunade was not yet certain that Naruto could handle being hunted again. It was terrifying that the Akatsuki was informed so quickly.

"The Akatsuki is a dangerous organization, Tsunade-sama. They have an intricate informational system not to be taken lightly. That is why Sandaime had me join to keep an eye out for Konohagakure; not because of its members, but because of its knowledge."

Tsunade huffed, not liking his tone. "You say that with a little too much pride, brat." She barked, downing some sake to keep her hands from shaking. He tsked to himself, not entirely disagreeing with her.

"Though criminally based, Akatsuki's network is admirable, however treacherous that may sound to you." He replied as calmly as ever, knitting his long, slender fingers together and setting his palms down on the countertop. He did not care to assess her level of anger for his saying this, and took to inspecting his painted fingernails instead.

Tsunade knew she was not going to get anywhere with the Uchiha, and had the feeling she should leave him to his drunken amusement. It would not be good if ANBU operatives suddenly showed up at the bar, and saw their Hokage drinking sake with one of the biggest criminals to come from Konoha, as if they were old buddies. It certainly would not be taken lightly by the council, even if they _were _the cause behind the massacre.

"Aoshi, I'm leaving. Put the check on my tab." Tsunade called to him as he was serving someone at a booth. He told her in a complaining tone that she had not been there much longer than an hour, but was forcefully reminded that a Hokage cannot stay from their village for long, or it would fall in shambles. The man relented, and was disappointed to she had only finished a meager five bottles of nigori sake, while the Uchiha had managed to reach eleven.

"Come again soon, Sucker. Your patronage here has been long missed." Aoshi waved smartly, ignoring the roll of her eyes as she left. It was funny to think he had known her nearly twenty years, but he had met the woman when she was still in her prime. She had not looked thirty years, of course, as she running from some benefactor or another. She had seated herself down at his bar, not looking a day over fourteen. He had frowned at her in disapproval, then pointed to the door for her to leave.

That woman had given him the most devious smile he had ever seen. In the time it had taken him to blink in shock at that sneer, sitting in her place was a beautiful, robust, young woman. That smile had been gone though, and instead a stony glare had been in its place. At the time, Aoshi had not known which of her two expressions he preferred.

Even then, she had made her name as the Legendary Sucker known in the gambling world, and he had recognized her instantly. What he had not known about the Sucker was how bad her temper truly was. Tsunade had been quick to show it off though, and proceeded to yell at him for forcing her to release her jutsu just to get some sake. He had been quick to accommodate her in getting some alcohol into her system.

Unfortunately, this had not calmed her as much as Aoshi had hoped, and by the time her temper had been sedated, all of his regular customers had headed down the street to a more quiet establishment. After the drunk woman had left his bar, stumbling down the street to her hotel, Aoshi had hoped to never see the woman again. She had certainly him a good enough excuse to never marry.

It was just his luck that she returned a little over two weeks later, this time to gamble. She had made something of a riot after losing, but that had been the worst thing to happen. Tsunade quickly became one of his regulars, at least for a good year or two. It was then that she hit the road again, and it was only occasionally when she stopped by for a good drink and reasonable game.

Aoshi turned to glance at the Uchiha who was still quietly brooding at his bar. Then man had given up on drinking any more, and his attitude was not so dangerous as too scare off people. He was just sitting there, assumedly musing over this girl the Sucker had been chastening him about. She must have been something, to have caught the attention of both Uchiha Itachi and be connected with the likes of Tsunade.

He was tempted to tell the Uchiha that he had to leave if he was not going to drink anymore, but Aoshi honestly did not think he was causing any trouble, as other patrons were starting to file in with the fading afternoon. It _would _be problematic if he did decide to bother the solemn man now, and the last thing he wanted was a completely obliterated bar. It was nearly an hour later when the man left in a puff of smoke, leaving the money owed in his stead.

It had been so sudden, because his face had whipped around in shock, as if he could sense something no one else could. A very deadly glare crossed his face, one that Aoshi never wanted directed towards him, and then he was gone like a ghost. He had known that shinobi where formidable characters, but that man was on a whole other level than any other ninja he had met as they passed by.

* * *

Tsunade arrived back in the village just in time to watch her apprentice, paired with Naruto, begin the bell test with Kakashi. Keeping in the cool shade of the towering trees, Tsunade leaned against a particularly tall pine, crossing her arms under her breasts. Jiraiya appeared suddenly on a branch above, leering down at her cleavage.

"How was the Uchiha brat doing?" He asked with a cackle. Tsunade growled under her breath, wondering just how he could always tell when she was up to something. Jiraiya, naturally, knew all about Itachi as well, seeing he was his secret contact within the Akatsuki he was always so proud of alluding to.

She was determined to not answer him, and instead turned back to the training session at hand. Jiraiya followed in suit, watching dolefully when Naruto blocked an attack that had been aimed at Sakura. It could be considered both amusing and depressing how similar the infamous Team Seven was to his old genin team. Everyone already knew how they would all end up, in the future.

Naruto loved Sakura, just as he had once loved Tsunade, long ago. Sasuke had run off for power, just as Orochimaru had, and Sakura...Sakura had fallen in love with a man who was destined to die, just as Tsunade had fallen for Dan, once upon a time. Jiraiya half wished that it was different, and that his student could succeed to win over his kunoichi teammate, even if he was never able to. It seemed that destiny had already made its decisions though, and the poor knuckle-head did not have a chance in the world.

Least of all against a man like Uchiha Itachi.

"Funny how alike our team was to Team Seven." Jiraiya finally commented softly to himself. He listened when Tsunade sighed, and knew that she, too, wished it were not so. Of course, she was likely to be wishing that Sakura save the man she loved from death, rather than have her move to someone else. It was the strong-willed objective she had never succeeded in.

"We really were like them, weren't we?" She asked back quietly. Jiraiya chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

"Sakura is well on her way to becoming a second Tsunade." He told her. "Violent to an extreme, headstrong and," he paused here for emphasis, "very beautiful."

Tsunade grumbled, "Do not talk about my student like that, unless you want me to tell _her_, and _she _can punt you across Konoha. I would not put it past her, especially since she spends time with a man as infuriating as that Uchiha on a regular basis. She probably has a lot of frustration pent up inside." She turned to look up at Jiraiya, who was smirking perversely.

"Very well, then you will just have to believe me when I say my new character, with her long, pink hair, is not your student, and simply a fragment of my imagination, when my next Icha Icha gets published." He said jokingly. It was a shame she took him seriously, because there was a loud resounding _crack_ that filled the air when she threw her fist straight through the tree he was lounging in, which then lumbered to the ground thunderously.

"Edit her out of your dirty book, Jiraiya, or I will make your life hell!" She yelled, picking him up by the collar and bringing him to her level. He laughed, putting his hands up in surrender. It was then that she realized he was teasing her, and she let him fall to the ground in a heap.

"You're a jerk." She muttered.

He laughed. "I know." Jiraiya gave her a devious smile.

Tsunade sighed, deciding to resign to her fate of always being surrounded by idiotic men.

* * *

**AN: Finally! A chapter! I apologize for taking so long, but as I said, my grandparents were in town, and I could never use the computer when they were over. .**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi stepped from the bar to be greeted by a very disgruntled Kisame. He sent him an especially dangerous glare, his sharingan flaring to life in anger at having been bothered. Kisame did not mention the subjects he had been pestering his partner about previously, not wanting to rile him into another particularly bad mood. Besides, Itachi looked very _drunk _at this point, and Kisame was not sure how his partner would act while intoxicated. He had never seen it before.

"Kid, we have to get going. Pein is rounding up all the Akatsuki members. The Ichibi has been captured, and we need to find a safe place to beam in." Kisame said gruffly, quickly falling into pace with Itachi, who was already quickly heading down the street, in the direction out of town. It was best to find an area secluded from all human civilization, something they had learned early on in their days at Akatsuki.

Itachi sighed inwardly, looking up tiredly at the darkening sky. He had wanted to have more time to contemplate what Tsunade had told him, and what he should do about Sakura, but as for the moment, that did not seem possible. He supposed he was just lucky that Kisame had not shown up earlier and discovered him chatting with the Godaime Hokage, of all people.

If he was discovered, Itachi had not a clue what would happen. He was a spy for Konoha, and if Akatsuki learned of this, he would pay very dearly, most likely with his own life. While he had been prepared to die for quite some time, he did not like the thought of Sasuke losing his revenge to an organization of S-class criminals. It just did not feel right to him.

Glancing into the forest from his place in the road, Itachi sensed the perfect sort of spot for he and Kisame to set themselves up for the next few days. Looming over the dark, dreary wood, was a cliff-face, the sort that was far enough so that no civilian would come bother them at. As for fellow shinobi, they were in free territory, so no one, even Hunter-nin from their consecutive villages, could come after them. Even then, Itachi had left Konoha long ago, and he doubted that they still had ANBU coming after him. It would be relatively safe in this surrounding area.

He signaled Kisame, who gave a silent nod, and broke away from the path on which they walked, tearing through the thick foliage at unimaginable speeds. If someone had followed him from the civilian town they had just been at, though unlikely, they did not want to be followed any longer. Kisame managed to just barely keep up with him as he dashed through the trees, and when they finally reached the base of the cliff, they had run over a mile in under three minutes.

Even if Kisame was once a part of the Seven Swordsmen, those sorts of speeds were still unreasonable for him to keep up for very long, and he had to pause for a moment to catch his breath. Itachi allowed this, scoping the area out with his Sharingan, just to be sure they had no stalkers coming after them. Not willing to wait for him any longer, Itachi gave his partner a disapproving glance, which Kisame rolled his eyes at, and began to race up the cliff-face.

Kisame, though still out of breath, hastily followed Itachi from behind, determined to not be left. Sure, he was around a decade or two younger than him, but Kisame did not need Itachi to feel the need to be anymore self-righteous than he already was, the cocky brat. Seriously, had he no respect for his elders?

Still, neither partner said a word to one another, and simply sat across from each other. Itachi crossed his legs, getting as comfortable as possible on the hard, rocky ground, then closed his eyes, concentrating his entire being on the connection between his Akatsuki ring and the extraction chamber. It took a few moments for the bond to stabilize, but he felt himself go through a change of dimensions, and when he opened his eyes again, All of Akatsuki was waiting for him.

"You were late." Pein intoned darkly, sending both he and Kisame a warning glare with his deadly rin'negan. Itachi did not cower or flinch at his threatening tone, instead meeting his glare with one of his own. They kept eye contact for a few moments, neither willing to admit defeat, before Kisame intervened for the sake of his partner.

"We had to find a secure location to beam in." He stated quietly. Pein sighed, and turned his piercing stare to Kisame, before sighing.

"Very well, I will excuse you this time around. I expect there will not be a _next _time though, and if there is, you will not get away so freely." Pein muttered, moving his gaze about all nine members. The silent _'that goes for the rest of you as well,' _went without saying. No one ever dared to second guess the judgement of a man so powerful that he was almost considered a god, unless they wanted to be heartlessly maimed, then left for the buzzards.

"We have three days to separate the Ichibi from its Jinchuriki host. Begin the extraction process." Their leader proclaimed with a stony tone, leaving no room for arguments or complaints. Itachi sighed, staring for a moment down at the Ichibi Jinchuriki, Gaara. Though he felt guilty for committing such an odious crime as to tear this boy's soul from his body, he had his duty to uphold, and he could not do this if his true allegiance was given away in his refusing.

So, with no more than a small, bitter frown on his face, he followed the rest of the Akatsuki members in concentrating his chakra specifically to Pein's summoning, closing his eyes so he would not have to watch the Kazekage have his soul ripped from him. It was going to be a long, hard three days, he quickly decided.

* * *

It was not long after Tsunade returned to her office from the training grounds where she had watched her student and her teammate partner together to steal the silver bells from Kakashi, when an emergency scroll from Sunagakure reached her office from the decoding subsection of Konoha's hawk informational routes. Remembering the conversation she had earlier from a certain Uchiha, Tsunade did not have to guess at what its contents were. Dread gripped her at how fast Akatsuki moved, but she unrolled the scroll nonetheless, reading it only to have her fears confirmed.

Gaara, Suna's kazekage, had been captured by Akatsuki members, and taken from the village by air.

Her honey-colored eyes glared out of the window to see the sun was already starting to rise. She bit her lip anxiously, forgoing her sake, and shouting for Shizune to come to office immediately.

* * *

Sakura had only about an hour of sleep before there was an obnoxiously loud knock on her window. She groaned, not at all ready to be out of bed yet. The knocking continued anyway, though, despite how she had griped. Her eyes shot open in anger, and she sat up abruptly, turning in her sheets to glower at the offending sound, and whoever was causing it. She was unsurprised to see Kotetsu on the other side of her window pane, and wondered if he seriously was putting her through this again.

Growling, then cursing his name to high-heavens, Sakura stomped to her window, then slammed it open violently. "You better have a _very_ good reason for being here, or I will punt you across Konoha for waking me up." She told him with a scary tone. He however, did not laugh and tease her as she would have expected.

"Code Blue, Haruno. Godaime has summoned you to her office for mission briefing." He replied in all seriousness. The indifferent sound of his voice was not like anything she had ever heard from Kotetsu, and the weight of the situation hit her hard. Since when did Kotetsu ever call her _Haruno?_ The fact he had not called her _Sakura-chan _sent shivers of trepidation down her spine. She forgot all of her tiredness, and nodded back professionally.

"I will report to Tsunade-sama directly." She replied unsmilingly, standing at attention. He nodded, then disappeared from her room entirely, no doubt to report back to the Hokage. Letting out a shaky sigh, she shuffled quickly to her drawers, pulling out clothes for whatever mission she was about to be sent out on.

It would be the first mission as team Kakashi, and by the sound of things, it would be one of great importance. She had no time to waste, and so she strapped on the traveling bag she always kept standing by for times such as these, then locked up her windows, leaving the apartment secured. She had the feeling she would not be coming home for a while.

Traveling above the streets from the roof tops, she spotted Naruto on his way as well, and gave him a grave nod before running up ahead to the Hokage tower. He sprinted after her with determination, both of them only pausing before entering Tsunade's office at the sound of voices shouting. One was clearly Shizune, telling Tsunade not to send Team Kakashi out of the village so soon after their reformation.

At the very thought of this, Naruto was angered, and he threw open the door, barging in without a second thought. Sakura unabashedly filed into the office as well, placing her hands on her hips. Surely her shishou did not think her unprepared for a mission, no matter how dangerous?

"Uzumaki, Haruno! I am sending you out with Hatake to Suna for a retrieval mission. Akatsuki has captured Gaara, and has requested assistance." She barked. The room became so quiet, Sakura swore she could have heard a pin drop. Though she was not sure why, she felt a menacing aura fill the small room, all originating from Naruto. She turned worriedly to her friend to find that his head was down, and his entire form was shaking, whether from fury or fear, she was yet to tell.

She could practically hear his teeth clenching together, and Sakura deduced that he was hardly afraid, but instead infuriated. It was understandable, though. He and Gaara shared a strange bond, formed by competitive natures and similar childhoods. Just like Sasuke, Naruto saw Gaara as being something of a brother. She had been about to reach out to him, to offer some sort of solace, when Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Sakura, shocked by his sudden appearance, swerved her head around to look at her sensei. His eyes had that blank, disconnected gleam to them that she had seen on missions before, and she knew he was masking his emotions in all readiness for the mission ahead. Sakura what going after Gaara would mean, and she was sure that her sensei did as well.

For some reason or another, Akatsuki was after Naruto. Putting this into consideration, this particular mission had to be dangerous for him, since they were very likely to run into members of that organization at some point during the mission. Yet, her shishou was deploying their team to assist Suna, and rescue Gaara. Normally, she would not dare even _think _of crossing Tsunade's judgement, but in this case, Sakura really wondered how she could come to the conclusion of sending Naruto.

She had been about to voice her concerns, when Tsunade tossed a scroll across the room for Kakashi to catch. "These are your mission orders. Head to Suna, then report whatever news there is to share. Proceed to aid Suna in any way possible, and wait for reinforcements before returning. Avoid contact with Akatsuki if at all feasible." She said, her hands laced together and elbows resting on her desk in a pensive posture.

"Sakura, stay here for a moment; the rest of Team Kakashi head to the gates. You already have clearance." She continued. They all shared a quiet look, before Kakashi and Naruto escaped via an open window. Sakura stood alone at attention, not sure what to expect from her shishou.

Tsunade gave Shizune a commanding look, and she frowned, leaving the room with Tonton in her arms, squealing nervously. Sakura now found herself alone with Tsunade, and even more anxious than before. Tsunade sighed though, reaching into a compartment in her desk for something.

Sakura had expected Tsunade to pull out a pitcher of sake, but instead there was only a bottle of pills. She tossed the small, glass bottle, and Sakura easily caught it. She inspected it for any sort of identification, but without actually experimenting on the tablets inside, it was nearly impossible to tell what they were. So, she glanced up at her shishou to receive any sort of enlightenment.

"If they are necessary, you will know when." Tsunade told her cryptically.

With Sakura heading out on a mission to Suna involving Akatsuki, the chances of her running into a certain Uchiha Itachi was highly in favor. Though on a mission was hardly the time for Sakura to discover ANBU-san's true identity, there was no avoiding it at this point. Besides, there was no telling when Sakura would be back to meet with him again, as the trip to Suna took three days alone. Even if Team Kakashi spent no more than a day in Suna, it would still take three days to get back, and she would be incapable of going off again to meet the Uchiha.

It would seriously be easy for everyone if she could give him his antibiotics while she was already out and about. Besides, it really was time that she knew who she was in love with. Sakura was a mature kunoichi, and Tsunade was certain she knew when the best time was to let her emotions get the best of her. If Sakura really did lose control of herself during the mission, then it would only mean that she never learned anything in training.

Yes, Tsunade had full confidence that her student was capable of keeping control over her emotions during the mission.

Sakura gave Tsunade a confused look, but pocketed the pills all the same. Sometimes it was best to not question her shishou's logic, and just trust it, even if she always took the wrong bet on things. With that over with, she bowed to her Hokage, and headed out of the office through the window, just as Naruto and Kakashi had just minutes before.

She streaked through the village, ignoring the oblivious, happy civilians as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the Konoha gates. She stopped only at the booth by the gateway, Kotetsu and Izumo already waiting and ready for her appearance. Kotetsu's facial expression had only relaxed fractionally, and still had an edge to it that she did not particularly like.

"What are you going to do about ANBU-san? I am sure you will not be back in time for that mission." Kotetsu murmured as she signed her name on the log sheet. Sakura froze for a split second, having completely forgotten about her duty to deliver a constant dosage of antibiotics to her client. She sighed though, knowing Tsunade would deal with it if she did not make it back in time to meet with ANBU-san.

"Shizune-san will have to meet with him for me." Sakura muttered thoughtfully. It was only then that her mind flew back to the pills Tsunade had just given her. Why, if they _were _ANBU-san's medication, would Tsunade hand her them, if she had no chance of running into him? Sakura bit her lip, then waved to Kotetsu, disappearing from the spot to catch up with the rest of her team. She had a three day journey to wonder over the pills, and how they could possibly relate to ANBU-san.

* * *

Sakura hated sand. And she hated wind. And she hated deserts. And she hated the sun. These were four undeniable facts she learned in her journey into Suna. It was lucky that Team Kakashi had run into Temari on their way, because at least they managed to miss the worst of the storms that had rolled in.

Sakura could tell that Temari was very worried about her brother, and really did not want to lead them through the safe spots, but much to her surprise, the impatient kunoichi stuck with their team the entire journey. It had been a much longer track to the village than anyone expected it to be, but that was undoubtedly because everyone was anxious to reach their destination.

They had been met at the main entrance by a Suna jonin with bad news. Temari, who was already extremely worried over her little brother, had to be told that Kankuro had been injured when pursuing Gaara in an attempt to rescue him, and was not yet stable. Temari had clearly not taken it very well, because as soon as she had heard her brother was in the critical condition ward, she had gone off again in a flurry of wind and kicked up sand. It was assumed by the Konoha shinobi that she had rushed to the hospital to see how poorly her brother really was doing.

Sakura had overheard the Suna jonin mention _poison, _and immediately, Sakura was certain that she could be of some help to her concerned friend and her brother. This in mind, she followed quickly behind Temari, hoping to not lose her in the intricate passageways that made up Sunagakure. It did no help at all that everything in the village, whether it be the allocated civilian subsection, or shinobi residential areas. Yes, she could imagine herself getting very lost at some point, without some sort of guide.

It barely registered in her mind that Naruto and Kakashi, in turn, were chasing after her. As for her (idiotic) teammates, Sakura sincerely hoped that they would stay out of trouble, if they intended to follow her all the way to the hospital. She did not need two, clueless men in her way, if her assistance was necessary. They would have to learn very quickly how she worked, if they planned to be a bother.

Though she was not sure of the hospital protocol in Suna, Sakura could easily guess that it could not be so very different from that in Konoha. When she worked, generally, spectators were not appreciated, unless they are planning to become a medic-nin themselves, and need to observe someone certified. Nurses, civilian or shinobi alike, were asked to keep to the sides during major surgeries, and only help if the head medic orders them to be of any use.

Otherwise, for the most part, no one was allowed to visit a patient during operations, especially one in critical care. Sakura had, on several accounts, seen family members and close friends try to sneak in to watch. They would usually be very nervous though, and when releasing their anxious aura, it often proved to be very distracting for the medics performing the operation. She could understand that they were worried, but sobbing like a small child was not going to help anyone, least of all the patient.

There were reasons for these regulations; it was for the upmost importance for the patient to be in an emotionally stable environment, until they are no longer in danger of losing their lives. Most people did not realize this though, and that their crying was actually making matters for whatever patient was being worked on. So, Sakura had, more often than not, made this clear to the people dumb enough to bug her and her nurses, that they were not wanted around by anyone.

Sakura threw one last glance back over her shoulders to the two men running to catch up to her, then sped up to reach Temari. She was led through a rather plain building, which Sakura inferred was the hospital, based on the strong scent of disinfectant and that common sterilized feel that screamed medical center. Sakura, naturally, did not mind this too much, having spent a good chunk of her training with Tsunade in the clinic.

Temari had known where to go without the help of a nurse, who had wisely steered clear the rushing jonin. Finally, they entered a room on the top floor through large, wooden doors, to find a bewildered group of under-qualified medics and a moody looking, elderly woman. Temari had ignored then, going straight to her brother's side, to see his true condition. Sakura, catching her breath, walked up to the bed Kankuro lay on, pulling on her calmest facade. Funnily enough, it was thanks to ANBU-san that she had learned to put on such a blank face, after staring at his damned mask for so long. It was useful though, when she needed to remain professional.

The suna medical staff looked astounded when she slowly checked his condition for herself, while the elderly woman thinned her eyes with scrutiny. She even ignored the scene where the woman charged at Kakashi, mistaking him for his _father, _much too concentrated on her work to care about their antics.

She was disappointed, though unsurprised to find his heart rate dangerously high, his chakra absolutely depleted, and his fever deadly. The poor shinobi was bordering delirium. Her eyebrows knit together in thought, her mind going through the hundreds of possible poisons that could have been used on Kankuro, based on his symptoms. The list was too long though, and by the looks of it, he did not have time for her to use the order of elimination.

So, she turned to the nearest medic. "Do you have any knowledge on the composition of the poison?" She asked stonily, her tone leaving no room for questions on his part. The medic gave her a strange, almost timid look before answering her plainly. Sakura honestly had no time to explain what a konoha medic-nin was doing in the middle of their operating room, and she was not giving him the chance to bother asking.

"Though the list is incomplete, we have deduced some of the ingredients used in the poison. If it is of any help, here is the-

Sakura did not even give him a chance to finish his sentence, instead snatching the paper from his very hands. He coiled away from her, deciding it best to not mess with the young woman, even if she was a foreigner. Sakura read over the list twice, and though it was much more developed than she could have hoped, she knew immediately that it would be of no help to her. She would just have to approach this matter with a different tactic.

So, with only some difficulty, she extracted the poison directly from his blood stream and vital organs, using the medical ninjutsu Tsunade had gotten her name known for. It did not take long for her to analyze the poison once out of Kankuro's body, and she quickly made an antidote for the remainders still cycling through his system.

Whoever had made the poison though, was certainly someone to be wary of. The extensive list of various herbs and extracts found in it were mostly very rare and expensive. It was certainly something created by someone with resources beyond imagination, and the knowledge and expertise of a specialist. Sakura could not be sure that she would run into the Akatsuki member who had rendered Kankuro to such a state, but she was not one to take chances. If there was any chance of her crossing paths with them, then she was going to be prepared. She made extra antidotes, storing them in her pouch of supplies for safekeeping.

Sakura really wanted to rest. _Really, _she did. She had already been exhausted after a three day track from Konoha to Suna. Then, the operation she had performed on Kankuro to extract the deadly poison had been especially taxing for her already dwindling chakra reserves. She knew that the chances of her actually replenishing her low chakra was very slim, and decided to give very little thought to it.

Naruto was desperate to get going, and she supposed she could understand. Akatsuki was after him as well, and if they ever managed to capture him as they had Gaara, he certainly would want someone to come to his rescue. Eventually, Sakura knew, that Naruto would have to face off that organization, but she hoped it was not anytime soon. She could not bear the thought of losing Naruto as well, after Sasuke had gone _AWOL_.

Naruto was strong, she gave him that, but he was nowhere near to being ready to face off the Akatsuki. He was only one person, kyuubi or no, and though she was sure she, as well as the rest of the Rookie Nine, would do anything to help him, Akatsuki was not an organization to be taken lightly. They were a dangerous group, and even Jiraiya was uncertain of how many of them there really was, despite his having someone on the inside.

If there was once Akatsuki that Sakura never wanted to meet, then it had to be Itachi. Naruto had told her of his infamous treatment of Sasuke, and of his indifferent attitude. If that cold-hearted man could kill his family, then torture his own younger brother on a whim, Sakura would hate to see how he acted when he was serious about something. She was certain it would be catastrophic.

So, she prayed, to whatever god that was willing to hear, and grant her whispered prayers, that Team Kakashi would not encounter the notorious Uchiha on this little endeavor. However small the chances of them successfully avoiding the soulless murderer, Sakura knew she could always hope, no matter what the circumstances. The last thing they needed was Naruto getting captured as well.

The pain of thinking she may, sadly enough, someday be the only survivor of the original Team Seven was something she could not come to terms with. As much as she was angry with him, Sakura still wanted to see Sasuke back in Konoha, where he belonged. She was clearly over her infatuation with him, but Sakura still considered Sasuke to be both her teammate and friend.

Yes, Sasuke was a complete jerk, with a pole shoved up his ass from the day he was born, but he did not belong with that snake, Orochimaru. Two years back she had been so furious that if she had seen him, she would have punched his face in. Now, after maturing a little, Sakura came to pity the pathetic boy.

She had, after thinking more on the subject, concluded that Sasuke was the victim more than she was, by far. She _had _had a childhood, whilst Sasuke had not, his having been pulled out from beneath his feet. He instantly had to be responsible and mature enough to care for himself, all because his insane older brother decided to go kill off anyone with black hair, and blazing, red eyes.

That had ruined Sasuke, had taken his innocence, just as it would have to any other child. He had been too young to see such monstrosities displayed before him, and it had adversely affected him. Now, all Sasuke could think about was avenging his family's untimely deaths. Apparently, killing Itachi would somehow vindicate the elimination of the Uchiha clan. Sakura was sure that offing your own brother could never be justified, no matter what crimes he had committed. If she could, Sakura would tell him that killing his brother would only stoop him down to his level.

Although, if Sasuke really did have any self-pride left in him, Sakura was sure he would have never abandoned Konoha to train with a missing-nin. That had to be scraping the bottom of the barrel, as far as you could go from keeping a respectable standing in society. Sometimes, Sakura wondered if it were even possible for Sasuke to return home, after the stunt he had pulled.

Sakura sighed, raking her fingers through unruly, pink hair in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves. She and Kakashi shared a quiet look, and she knew what it meant immediately. It was time to head out again, now that Pakkun had a scent to follow. She glanced to Naruto as well, who this time, was not utterly clueless as to what was happening around him. He nodded, a small frown marring his features as he looked out to the open desert surrounding Suna.

At least she was not the only one who hated it out there.

Unfortunately, this time, it seemed they would not travel with a guide. It was going to be rough journeying through unmapped deserts without an idea of where they should be going, besides the occasional help of a ninja dog, who was just as lazy as their pornography-addicted sensei. This had, at least, been what Sakura had assumed, until the elderly lady who had been in the hospital earlier leaped down from a building and landing in front of them.

"Gaara is the Kazekage, and I refuse to let a bunch of snot-nosed, Konoha brats retrieve him from the Akatsuki." She stated demandingly, looking at each of their faces with a hard glare. Sakura was sure at that very moment, that she was not going to enjoy the company of this elder. She looked even more moody and temperamental than even Tsunade.

"Of course, Chiyo-sama," Kakashi said calmly, his smile just barely reaching his eyes. Sakura could tell right away that it was not heartfelt though, and she grimaced. Sakura was never fond of false smiles and fake manners, when the person really wanted nothing to do with the matter. "Your assistance in seeking the Kazekage would be most appreciated."

Chiyo did not seem to buy his act though, and gave him another one of her glares. He quickly got the message, and wordlessly, the team headed out from the village.

Sakura had always been very good at picking apart a person's character, and in observing how a person worked. She prided herself almost in this gift, but upon watching the Suna elder, Sakura started to wonder if she, after years of politics and war, would ever find herself suffering the same, miserable fate.

Chiyo was clearly a very bitter woman, and seemed to be the sort to keep grudges, even over decades of time. Sakura caught the woman sending her subtle glares more than once, and she wondered if it had anything to do with the violent history Suna and Konoha shared. She was likely to have been there, after all, and having seen the horrors of war, could not so easily forgive as the new generations.

Sakura was really beginning to think she would rather die early than become an angry old woman. Really, they could be very similar to each other, if closer in age. They were both medics, though they used their skills for different reasons. She wondered what secret technics the old woman had up her sleeves, after so many years of study and dedication.

Still, Sakura kept her distance from Chiyo, not wanting to be the cause of some sort of argument. Chiyo had already pronounced her disliking of Tsunade, and she knew how eerily alike she was to her shishou. Right from the medical ninjutsu she used, to the way she bit her lip when worried about something, or pouted when she did not get something her way. It had been pointed out to her several times, and she did not need an elder from suna hating her because of how much she was like Tsunade.

The journey felt very long to Sakura. There was nothing for hours but open desert. It had been very hot, with the sun beating down on their backs as they dashed through the heated scenery, with not a bit of green in sight. Sakura hated the feel of the sand in her boots, and while Ino would kindly remind her that walking in sand was great to exfoliate her skin, she was sure that she would get blisters soon.

Sakura could never remember being so relieved when seeing the first of the trees. A small breeze picked up as they entered River country, and the shade of the thick forest was much appreciated, after hours of the sun baking them nearly to death. An hour of two after reaching the forest, they stopped to rest. Sakura was quick to take advantage of this, sleeping for what little time she could, after having her chakra depleted.

This could not last long though, and they had to get on the move again. Still physically wasted, Sakura popped a soldier pill, shuddering slightly at the strange sensation when chakra instantly started to flow steadily through her limbs. Stretching for a moment, she continued with the rest of the rescue team to find Gaara.

It was only a few miles away, however, when Kakashi suddenly shot his arm out in front of them, abruptly putting the group to a halt. There, standing across the little clearing in which they stood, was a cloaked man. Sakura was quick to recognize the red clouds that stood for Akatsuki on his black cloak. She bit her lip, letting her gaze flash to his eyes for only a second, but it was long enough to see the red glow of the man's Sharingan.

She felt her heart drop. She glanced first to Naruto, then to Kakashi, and finally Chiyo, but knew all to quickly that it was too late. Their expressions were blank, their eyes dazed. Before a battle could even be initiated, a genjutsu had been cast over her team. The only question was, why had she not been put under as well? What could Itachi want with her?

His voice rang out, strong and clear. "Sakura, I bear you no ill-will. You have no need to avoid my eyes." Uchiha Itachi commanded. And damn, she _knew _that voice. How, she had no idea, but that calm, smooth tone sounded so familiar. Then it struck her as odd that he knew her first name, and had the gall to address her with it.

Without a second thought, her eyes shot up to his, and she took in his features. He was attractive, to be sure, and this thought disturbed her. He had a sharp nose, and thin lips, a strong jaw, high cheek-bones, and then she saw his thick eyelashes. Her mind should have been telling her that it looked very feminine, but it would not do. They were beautiful. Sakura noticed then the raven hair framing his face, then flowing behind his neck, tied together at the base.

Suddenly, everything seemed to come together in her mind very quickly. The thin lips, black, tied-back hair, and familiar voice that she had been so certain she knew. Mortification spread through her entire being.

"No, it cannot be." She whispered, her throat dry.

She was looking at the face of her dearest ANBU-san.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but for some reason, this one was rather difficult for me to write out. But the secret is out! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura stood there and stared, almost forgetting that she was standing on a battlefield at that very moment. She completely forgot that poor Chiyo, Kakashi, and Naruto remained trapped in Uchiha Itachi's deadly illusion. It took a long while for the idea to process that she was standing on the opposing side against the man she had fallen for in a lethal battle. All her mind could think was how wrong the entire situation was.

She gave a short, mirthless laugh, but really, all she wanted to do was cry just then. This was all so typical, that she would have fallen for someone as evil as Uchiha Itachi, and that he would be damned good looking too. To think, all this time, through almost two years, she had been treating the insufferable, undeserving man, even, trying at every chance to get the nefarious man to let her operate so he could be fully cured. Sakura cursed the fact she had gone so far as to physically show him her feelings.

Those crimson, demonic eyes of his, they seemed to stare right into her very being, and Sakura did not like how much she had allowed him into her life. He was probably laughing at her foolishness, though his indifferent expression never changed. It was infuriating, and she wanted to scream, to pound her fists into his hard chest and completely break him down to the most basic building blocks.

How dare he do that to her, let her think that he ever had any true feelings for her? She made herself so vulnerable for him, and she had played right into his manipulating hands. It was very clear now that Itachi had never really felt anything for her besides contempt, not that she should be surprised, considering who he was. It was going to hurt her, she knew, perhaps much more than Sasuke's leaving her ever had, but she refused to face that pain then, when he could watch and enjoy her anguish.

She may have been infatuated with Sasuke, and felt utterly heartbroken when he left her, but that was nothing tantamount the misery she was suffering at the expense of his murderous, older brother. Sasuke, at least had the kindness to never show her any partiality before abandoning Konoha for Orochimaru. Itachi, however, truly was a cruel, heartless person. He had made her believe that he cared for her, _he had kissed her back. _

Now, only for her to discover it had been a sham. He used her, and she had let him, ignorantly laughing as she told him about Naruto and Sasuke, and their genin escapades. At least she had never been stupid enough to release their names, but it would have been pretty obvious, considering she had described them to be a 'loud-mouth idiot,' and a ' moody asshole.' If that did not scream Naruto and Sasuke, she was not sure what would.

Now she could only wonder what he was planning to do with the knowledge she had bestowed upon him for the past year and a half. The questionable thing was, he had yet to do something to her, or Konoha, in the time he had been getting his antibiotics from them. Seriously, what had he been thinking, going to Konoha's shinobi for medical assistance? They had been hunting him down for almost the past decade, and the entire time, he had been hiding right within their reach.

Yet, for some reason, Naruto had never been harmed, at least not before Itachi had just cast that genjutsu over him, and no attack had never come to their village. She then remembered the time Hoshigaki Kisame, Itachi's known partner in crime, had interrupted their little meeting one day. If they were truly partners, then why had Itachi run like that? She was tempted to believe he actually might have cared, and that he really had been trying to protect her, but logic prevailed, and she came to the conclusion that he had only been keeping his disguise active. It would have been strange if ANBU-san had _not _run from the giant sardine-man, bordering on suspicious.

Angered by this revelation, Sakura growled, tensing into a battle stance. She did not know what the lying bastard wanted from her, but Sakura was certainly not going to let him get away with whatever it was. As much as she was attracted to ANBU-san, she could not let her own emotions get in the way of this. Sakura had always known her village came before all else, and now, she was proving it.

Itachi mutedly sighed when he saw his beloved kunoichi crouch like a feline preparing to strike, having predicted her displeasure. She was angry with him, furious even, and he could not blame her for that. He had not a clue what her overwhelmed mind was deducing at the removal of his disguise, and by the looks of it, by her expression, she was coming to the wrong conclusions. How to guide her to the truth, however, without sitting her down and giving her the story of the Uchiha massacre, was beyond him.

This was probably why he had never intended to reveal his identity to her in the first place. As strong and clever as she was, he was beginning to doubt she could handle such a situation without being completely unaffected. His actions could not be taken back now, though, and whatever came to pass, had simply been meant to be. If she never wanted to see his face again, despite how she felt for ANBU-san, Itachi knew he would have to accept it.

There was so much pain to be seen in those vibrant, green eyes of hers, and he recognized it easily, even if she was trying to hide it valiantly. Her fury and frustration did well to disguise her emotion injuries, covering that agony with an icy facade he had never seen on her, but surely by now, Sakura should have known she could not hide anything from him.

They had known each other for too long to be capable of deceit in such a way. For him, Sakura had always worn her heart on her sleeve; she was vulnerable and so open for him, so easy to harm in any way he wished, not that he could ever desire such a thing. So, Itachi knew that no matter how ferociously she snarled at him for his identity, she had no real intentions to attack him. He was her weakness, just as she was his, and she could never consciously wound the person she was smitten by.

Whether this was a good thing or not, Itachi could not determine. If their mutual affections ever interfered with their separate duties, preventing them from reaching their personal goals, then this bond they shared was probably not something he should covet.

At the moment, however, Itachi could not force himself to care that his adoration of Sakura could very easily end with his ruin. He did not heed Akatsuki's schemes as being important when they pertained to him, because really, he was merely a double agent. A spy. The only reason he had to surround himself with such maniacal, criminal, masterminds was so he could turn right around and feed what he knew to his contact.

It truly was ironic, how he was looked up to as being one of the most dangerous members of Akatsuki, when in reality, he was the least. His abilities where nearly unparalleled, naturally, but Itachi held no ill will to humanity, as Akatsuki's other members did. His only purpose was to protect what little things he had left; his faith in Konoha, his promise to Sasuke and his feelings for Sakura. No one else in the organization was so sacrificial as to give up their own sanity for others.

Sakura though, had no idea that he was willing to suffer the miserable organization of the Akatsuki, for her sake alone. He was not yet sure what she thought of him now, but his mind could draw up its own ideas. Though she was still hurt by his betrayal, Itachi was aware how much Sakura cared for his younger brother. They had been teammates, and had trusted each other with their lives, and it was understandable for a sense of caring to grow from that.

Sakura had always shown a certain soft spot for pathetic things, and if Sasuke was anything, he was pathetic. Itachi loved his younger brother without a doubt, but that did not change how he felt. Sasuke was too hellbent on destruction, and while he could comprehend his younger brother's reasons for being so vengeful, it was clear he had taken it too far. He should have heeded his instructions to remain in Konoha, instead of parading about with the likes of Orochimaru.

Of course, he had no right to talk about his brother being pathetic, unless he wanted to be made into a hypocrite. _He _was the one who had to kill his own clan for the well-being of his village, then being forced from the very place he had protected to join an evil organization of S-class criminals. _He _was the one who, not long after leaving his beloved home, had discovered he was going to suffer years of pain from a disease that would eventually consume him. _He _was the one who was foolish enough to fall for the medic who he had hired to keep his disease at bay.

Yes, it all had a very pitiful sound to it. No wonder Sakura had fallen for him, even if she did not know half of his life story. Itachi supposed that too, was rather pathetic of him.

The pain he saw in Sakura's eyes though, that she was trying so desperately to conceal from him, he could feel almost just as strongly. It ached, really, and he wanted to reach for her, and wipe that misery right from her beautiful face. Wordlessly he stepped closer to her, his chest tightening in an unfamiliar way when he saw her coil away. His crimson eyes softened though, his eyes showing his own torment at her natural reaction, and his eyebrows scrunching together elegantly on his forehead. Again, he could not hold her responsible for her automatic reaction, but that did not retract from the pain he felt for it.

Determined nonetheless, he slowly continued to walk up to her, taking in her almost fearful expression with no small amount of grief. Finally, he stood before her, not bothering to hide his own remorseful expression. She stared up at him in disbelief, cringing slightly when his hand reached up slowly to cup her cheek gently.

"What are you playing at? What are you trying to pull with me?" She asked him slowly, no small amount of hope filling her at how sweetly he was touching her, as if he were afraid of breaking her. Her voice had shook with the question, and Sakura knew she would not be able to handle this encounter. It was too much for her, because she knew it was wrong, what she wanted.

He sighed, in his usual, calm indifferent tone, and she shied away even more. "Sakura, I had reasons enough for wanting you not to know who I was, but it was not so I could manipulate you in anyway." Itachi murmured, looping strands of pixie, pink hair around a long, slender finger, then lifting it up to drink in the sweet scent of her short locks. Her glare hardened as she blushed bright red. He was not shocked by this.

"Really now? What reasons would that be?" She questioned sarcastically, with the classic bite Itachi had come to expect from the young woman. He could not help but to smile slightly at that, then cautiously pressed his lips to the bubblegum hair wrapped around his finger. Her eyes bulged with horror at his innocent, yet very assuming and intimate act. This was not what she had predicted him to do in response to her snappy comeback.

Itachi hummed quietly to himself, amused now by her blatant show of terror. "The main reason, I suppose, was because as _'ANBU-san,' _you never expected me to act a certain way. The freedom was somewhat..._liberating_." He practically purred. Sakura shuddered at that smooth, velvety tone of his, not particularly liking what it was doing to her insides. She was feeling even more anxious than before, and it called for her to back up a step, to give her the room to at least breath in his stifling presence.

She swallowed, hard. "You tricked me though, Uchiha. You knew I would never even think of treating you if I knew the truth, especially after Sasuke's accounts of you." She whispered, too used to his personality to hold back what she was really thinking. This only went to further please Itachi, however, instead of insult him as she had expected. Shocking her, he grabbed either of her elbows, pulling her into his chest fully. Sakura cursed her own weakness, and was unable to stop herself from staring at his taunting, thin lips.

"Sakura, you should know me well enough by now that everything I have done since meeting you was for your own protection, even if it meant protecting you from yourself." He breathed, his neck arching down to her level, his lips just barely ghosting over hers as he continued. "Besides, if you knew my name when we first met, do you really think we would have ever gotten to know each other? I know for fact you would never have let me even try to show you who I really am."

Sakura breathed in sharply at the feel of his warm breath fanning across her face, the short hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. "Just who are you then? Can I really trust that the man I have been treating, that _ANBU-san _is really who you are?" She muttered against his lips as they neared ever-so-slightly. Unconsciously, her eyelids fluttered shut, something Itachi knew she would never do in the face of someone she took to be her enemy.

"ANBU-san is Uchiha Itachi. They are _me." _He growled in a hushed tone, not giving her even a moment to process this thought before closing the distance between them and capturing her heart-shaped lips possessively.

Her counteraction to this was instantaneous, and done without thought. A heated, tingling sensation had spread through her limbs upon contact, and she overlooked for that moment that he was her enemy, that he had tortured one of her dearest friends since childhood, and that he was hunting down the boy she almost considered a brother. Recollections that she was still on a battlefield, and that Itachi still had Naruto, Kakashi and Chiyo caught in one of his genjutsu made no impact on her, because no matter how wrong, and immoral she knew it was, the feel of his hot, powerful body as it encircled her was not something she could ignore.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cinched their bodies together seamlessly, though not nearly satisfied with how it felt. She could not be close enough, and she needed more, if she was going to survive. It was so...so _beautiful, _and it made her want to cry with how she felt. Sakura did not last long before, gasping and sobbing, tears flowed down her cheeks.

Bewildered and concerned, Itachi pulled away, moving his hands from their grip on her sides to wipe away her tears with the pad of his calloused thumb. She shook her head though, seeking his mouth again for any sort of consolation he could provide. More gently this time, he pressed his lips to hers, only to go on another rampage when her impatience showed through.

Sucking viciously on her lower lip, hoping to god they would swell to display what he could do to her, he listened to her yearning, throaty moans with masculine pride. Reacting to those enticing sounds immediately, he plunged his tongue into the unexplored caverns of her honey mouth. She mewled with the sudden pleasure, just as unsure of what to do with this as he was. Fortunately for her, Itachi was not one to waste time, and tentatively touched the tip of his tongue to hers.

There was a jolt of electricity that ran through either of their unsuspecting bodies, and the urge to let his feral side utterly consume them both overtook Itachi. Grunting silently, he slid his hot appendage along the inside of her teeth sensually, before he felt her tongue glide against his.

It was then that he knew they had to stop. It was going much too far, and it appeared that Hatake was slowly freeing himself from the genjutsu that had been cast over him. Remorsefully, Itachi lifted his mouth away, smirking slightly at the disappointed expression gracing her fair features. Unable to refrain himself, he kissed her broad forehead, before loosening his hold on her, then stepping back a foot or so.

Sakura very suddenly felt cold without the delicious contact and sharing of body heat with Itachi, but mentally shook her head for even creating such wild ideas. What had she been thinking, letting him take advantage of her like that? How could he use her emotions for his own gain, like that? As wonderful as that kiss had been she knew it was not right of her to react as she had. What she should have done was kicked him across the clearing for even _thinking _about her lips, but instead, she had kissed him back. As if it was perfectly fine.

Nothing was perfectly fine anymore, though. The man she had fallen for was likely to be one of her biggest enemies, and she had not created any precautions to prevent this from happening. She really was easily swayed, and now it would be her down falling. If Tsunade knew about this, she certainly would not be so boastful about her protege anymore.

_Tsunade. _

Oh, damn. Tsunade knew something. She had to, or she would have never handed her ANBU-san's antibiotics before her departure. The only question was, how much did her shishou already know about their mysterious client? Sakura was afraid to ponder what it meant if Tsunade was aware of his true identity, and what he was capable of doing to their village, and to _her_.

If Sakura had not known Tsunade as well as she did, then she would come to the skewed conclusion that her Hokage was betraying Konohagakure, and scheming with one of its most infamous missing-nin. Sakura knew Tsunade was a sucker for gambling, and drank much more than she ought, but she was sure her shishou would never commit such dastardly crimes. Tsunade was too proud to go against her home.

This could only mean that there was much more to the villainous Uchiha Itachi than what met the eye. If Tsunade knew, had known, all along who he was, yet never stopped filling his medication, then surely he was not _so _bad a person as originally assumed. He was still evil, to be sure, after killing his own family in cold blood, but something else he was capable of must have outshone his crimes.

Tsunade was far from being the forgiving type. In fact, she was very prone to condemning people for their mistakes. So, either Tsunade really did _not _know who ANBU-san was (which Sakura doubted), or she knew something else no one else did, something that could vindicate the man from the charges set against him. Sakura did not think it was possible though, Itachi had never made a point to..._deny _his part in the Uchiha massacre, and Sasuke had witnessed him in the act for himself.

Try as she might, Sakura could not find one saving grace about Uchiha Itachi, no matter what angle she took. Really, she wanted him to be good, because she would not have to feel so guilty for her attachment to him.

So many questions Sakura had for Itachi overwhelmed her, but she had no idea how to even ask him anything. Clearly though, there was something amiss in this situation. There _had _to be, or life truly was unfair. She did not pride herself for having fallen for a notorious criminal. Still, she could not help but feel traitorous for her feelings, even if she was sure something was hiding in the closet.

She was afraid of what Sasuke would do to her if he knew the truth. Surely, he would not be pleased to learn that the girl who had claimed to practically devote herself to him had moved her affections on to his own older brother. His evil, clan-murdering, older brother. His _hot, _evil, clan-murdering, older brother. There was no point in denying the attraction now, after having kissed him twice, and having enjoyed in both instances.

Sakura sighed, looking up into his crimson sharingan, surprised by the heated gleam in his eyes, recognizing it to be something a person could not so easily fake. They held such suffocatingly sweet care that she never imagined him capable of, and her heart clenched with burning, searing, painful adoration at the very sight of it. She had never seen someone look at her like that before, and it was doing such strange, unfamiliar things to her insides.

Nervously, she reached a hand up to touch the smooth, pale skin of his face, but thought better of it when the tips of her fingers brushed his cheek, leaving a tingling sensation with the touch, and slowly pulled back. She was shocked when his own hand shot out and caught hers, then softly pressed it to his face. He let out a long breath of air, releasing his gentle hold and dropping his hand. Smiling weakly, Sakura watched as he closed his eyes in a rare show of vulnerability, bewildered by the level of trust he had in her.

Still, it warmed her very soul that he felt safe enough near her to let his guard down while she touched his face. For a moment she wondered though, if he was just being cocky, and assumed that she was not a threat to him, but the thought passed quickly enough. He was right in thinking this, as dangerous as the thought was. She could never cause him any harm while keeping a clean conscience.

Just how she knew he, in turn, could never hurt her, as well. It was such a perplexing notion, that a man, a criminal, such as _Uchiha Itachi, _who had killed his entire clan in the span of a few hours, could be capable of honing any sort of emotion. It was obvious, however, where his sentiments lay, as much as she had scrutinized the idea before. He had not bothered to conceal his own feelings for her, and in fact, had made them very apparent to her, with the blatant show of devotion.

He sighed sorrowfully as those dainty, little fingers traced along his eyes, nose and mouth, covering each of his features, as if Sakura were trying to memorize them. He noticed when she shivered slightly as his cool breath brushed her fingers, but decided that their time was up, and he would not get the chance to give her more attention in this meeting. Lazily, his eyes opened, his hands reaching up to capture hers, then caressingly pressed the palm to his lips, kissing it softly before letting them fall.

"Sakura," he murmured, noticing how she shuddered at the tone in his voice as his lips curled around the syllables of her name, "In a few minutes, I am going to release the genjutsu I cast over your teammates." He continued thoughtfully, "They will not be harmed by anything they have seen in the illusion they were under."

He was not sure why he felt so irked by her confused expression, but for reasons unknown, it bothered him. "This confounds you." He states blandly. "Why is that? Did you really think I came here to harm you and your companions? You think so little of me?" Itachi implored in a soft, quiet lilt of his calm voice. She blushed in embarrassment, turning her face away in something akin to shame.

"It would not be the first time." She whispers mutedly, more to herself than to Itachi.

He had been about to open his mouth, to tell her that she did not quite understand the circumstances, which was true enough, when her voice cuts into the strangling silence that had emerged from her statement. "I know what to expect from ANBU-san, but from _you, _I have no idea."

Itachi gritted his teeth, having thought they had gotten past this point. Clearly, she had not yet processed it all. He huffed in annoyance. "I already told you this, Sakura. ANBU-san is _me. _The only difference between us is that _he _wears a mask. Otherwise, _he _would be Uchiha Itachi."

She is still turned away from him in humiliation, but he could see from her profile that she was nervously biting her lip, one of her many habits picked up from Tsunade. The last thing he wanted was for her to be anxious in his presence because of something he has said, and as much as he wanted to, this was not the time to be sharing the secrets he had. In all honesty, he wanted to grip her shoulders and _make _her face him, then shout every damned thing that had happened to him.

She was not ready to hear such things, and even if he tried though, his words would have fallen to deaf ears. Sakura was unbelievably innocent, and had such a strong faith in her village, Itachi doubted she would readily believe the truth of the Uchiha massacre, especially if they came from his lips. He loved Konoha, enough to sacrifice his entire life for it, but no shinobi village was perfect. There was always secrets left hidden in the bowels of a village, and if the truth was ever known by its people, the villagers would rot away with contempt and hatred.

Itachi did not want to see her become as jaded and corrupted as he was. It would be a miracle if she got past without him leaving a stain on her being. Everyone he knew seemed to be cursed, and Itachi did not want to see this in Sakura as well.

A minute or so passed in silence, and it became abundantly clear that Sakura was not going to reply to his proclamation. Itachi was certain she did not even know _how _to respond, not that he could blame her. He had put so much weight on her shoulders so far, just by letting her know who her dearest _ANBU-san _really was. He did not want her to be so buried in emotional stress that she was rendered incapable of protecting herself for the remainder of the day. He would not be the only Akatsuki she would see for the course of the day, Itachi was sure.

Without further ado, he proceeded with what he had begun to tell her, but been so rudely pulled off topic.

"When I release this genjutsu, your teammates with attack me. Do not prevent them from doing so. I will not purposefully cause harm to any of them." He said, tenderly turning her head to face him again. She stared up at him with a wide-eyed and mystified expression on her face. Itachi gave her an understanding, awkward smile; it was uncharacteristic of him to let anyone defeat him, but when it came down to it, it was not really _him _that was going to be defeated.

"What does that mean? What if they..." Sakura paused, not sure why she was so concerned about his well-being. He was dastardly terrorist, and certainly did not need her protecting him, he was capable of taking care of himself. "What if they kill you?" She finally asked. She expected him to be self-righteous, as Sasuke would have been, but instead, that awkward, crooked smile of his spread slowly, just barely lighting up his crimson eyes. He chuckled, kissing either of her cheeks.

"It pleases me that you care whether I live or die, but you have nothing to worry about." He murmurs. She blushes again, but he does not let her turn away from him again.

"This body, technically, is not my own."

At this, she frowns, trying to figure out how it is medically possible that he be using another person's body, but at the same time, look like himself. Trying to decipher what she had been told, she scrunches her eyebrows together in thought, before reaching her hand to his chest, wondering if she had _ever _come into contact with his original body.

The disease, if he was always using another's body, could have been caused by a rejection of foreign chakra, and easily solvable. She summoned a low, inspecting dose of healing chakra to her hands, probing his heart and lungs after silently asking his permission. Itachi did nothing to stop her, and was not surprised when her eyes shot up to his in astonishment. There was not a trace to be found of his hemoptysis, and if she searched closely enough, she found that his heartbeat was completely out of tune to what she was used to hearing from ANBU-san.

"How is this possible?" She whispered, probing further for a double check, to be sure she did not miss anything. Her first inspection held true though, this body was perfectly healthy, besides slight dehydration. Who ever this body belonged to must have spent a great deal of their time in the desert, likely to be a suna shinobi. As bad as she felt for the shinobi who had their body taken from them, she was regretfully thankful he would not be harmed. How she could treasure a criminal's life more than an innocent man, she had not a clue, but this was how she felt.

"My chakra was transfered into one of Sasori-san's followers, and that is how I am able to control this body. Once my chakra runs dry, this body will be...dead." He muttered. Sakura was surprised by his tone, and how much this entire situation seemed to be displeasing. She could not imagine Uchiha-_freaking_-Itachi ever caring about another person's life than his own, but he was making it increasingly clear.

She nodded, then backed up a few steps. He knew she was saying goodbye, at least for just then. Itachi knew this was far from being the last time they saw each other. He walked to the opposite side of the clearing and sighed, giving her one, last fleeting smile, before it was covered by his cold, indifferent facade again.

She got back into a battle stance, and moments later, she felt the pressure around her lessened noticeably. Within the next second, Kakashi, Naruto and Chiyo had gasped, freed at last from whatever genjutsu they had been under. Grimacing from confusion, they shared a brief glance, and then turned to their adversary. Itachi was staring blankly at the lot of them, his expression no different from what it had been when they had been caught in his illusion.

The battle commenced. Naruto and Kakashi had charged at their full strengths, while she and Chiyo had maintained the defense. Itachi had not given them an easy time, to be sure, but clearly he was not attempting to hurt any of them, just as he said he would not. It reminded her of a well choreographed dance. Kakashi or Naruto would attack, and Itachi would gracefully block. Itachi would attack (though the intent to injure was lacking, as if they were training, instead of in the middle of a heated battle), and they would block.

It did not last very long though, not that Sakura had been surprised. Itachi had used up a chunk of whatever chakra he had in that vessel of his before the battle even started. In the end, it had been one of Naruto's infamous rasengan that had taken him out, and just as he said, there had been a different body in his place when the dust and rubble cleared.

Chiyo had recognized him as one of Suna's jonin, and concern for the Kazekage overrode the group, and they rushed from the clearing to where they knew they could find Gaara. She wanted to pretend nothing was out of the ordinary (besides them having just faced off the infamous killer of the Uchiha clan), but her curiosity got the best of her, just as it always did. Dashing through the thick foliage, she sent a glance to Kakashi, who was running to her left. He caught this, and continuing to run, came closer to her, knowing she had something to say.

"What did you see in the genjutsu?" She asked, trying to ignore her sensei's bewildered expression. Itachi _had _said they would not be affected by his illusions in any negative way, but that only served to make her even more inquisitive. He should have known to be more specific, considering her personality, but she supposed he would get away with it this time around, seeing how little time the had.

Kakashi sighed, thinking back to that strange genjutsu. The first time he had fallen into one of Itachi's deadly jutsu, he had not woken up for weeks, but interestingly enough, the Uchiha had not done any harm to his person. Even curiouser, during the short battle that had commenced after the genjutsu broke, the Uchiha had not pulled any fancy technics, even though he could have easily left them to burn to ashes.

He had never worked with the Uchiha during his time at ANBU, but he had heard of what sort of captain he had been. Itachi was said to never believe in taking advantage of those weaker than him. Kakashi had always suspected something was not quite right with the massacre, and having seen the dirty works of a shinobi for himself, he was aware of how villages operated. It really was a heartless business, but one a person became a ninja, there was no leaving it. It was more than just a career, it was a _lifestyle. _

That genjutsu, though strong enough to prevent him from breaking it on his own, had no killing intent weaved into it. The entire situation reminded him of the Uchiha who had protected his comrades as an ANBU captain, and less of the notorious criminal he was known as. He hardly knew what to think of it. The fact _Sakura _did not know what had been in the genjutsu lead him to believe the Uchiha had never even tried to cast one over her.

Slightly suspicious, Kakashi thinned his dark eye visibly, but answered her all the same. "I was stuck eating ramen with Naruto and Chiyo-sama." He murmured thoughtfully. "The worst part was I didn't have my book, and they made me pay for everything."

Sakura bit her lip, trying very hard to _not _laugh at what she had been just told. Apparently, Itachi had his own sense of humor. Kakashi had not been harmed, naturally, but tortured all the same, by having no pornographic reading material on his person, and having, for once in his life, to pay for everyone else. Very interesting, indeed.

She shook her head though, determined to put her thought into this later, when the time came, and she could be alone to work it out in her head. Team Kakashi reached the meeting spot to be greeted by Team Gai, and a giant, sealed boulder that led into a cave.

Kakashi gave her a nod, and she gathered chakra into her hand, soundly punching the boulder in an attempt to break through. It had not budged at all, much to her disappointment, and it was ten minutes later that she had given it another go, after each of the seals protecting the cave had been broken through.

An eager Naruto ran into the cave, fully prepared to save his friend after having traveled for so long. He was stunned to find two Akatsuki no one recognized waiting for them, one of them sitting disrespectfully on Gaara's corpse.

Instantaneously, a yelling fit initiated.

* * *

**AN: Hmm, yeah, I might have been slightly lazy with part of this chapter. Namely the part with getting to Gaara. I figured you have all read the manga, or watched the anime, and so I didn't feel the need to go too into detail with that. This is also why I will be skipping the Sakura-Chiyo v. Sasori battle. Don't be too mad with me, but I don't see the point in repeating what happens in the series. BOORRRIIINNNGGG! **

**I hope the ItaSaku interaction wasn't too lame. :D If Itachi seems a little out of character, well then I would have to say that, first off, this is a fan fiction. I have liberty to do whatever I want with Itachi or Sakura. Another thing, if Itachi was always having to pretend he was evil for his younger brother, then of course he needs to be himself once in awhile. He isn't **_**really **_**evil. Okay, sorry, now I'm ranting. Bad habit, I know.**

**Another thing, if you see a typo, I apologize beforehand. I am the only one reading this over. A wise man (I randomly met at starbucks) told me that if you aren't willing to jump up and down completely naked in front of someone, you shouldn't let them edit your stuff. Yeah, he was weird. Don't worry though, I'll let you guys read this free of charge. ;D**

**Wow, that was a really long AN. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided that I really need to start doing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

There really was too much to think about. Sakura was not sure how to even go about the strange situation she now found herself in. No one had ever given her this sort of attention before, and of all the people she could have fallen for, she had to go for the forbidden, evil Uchiha. This all felt just plain _stupid _to her.

It could have been Naruto, or god forbid, Lee, but Sakura had to fall for the one person that was out to make trouble with everyone she knew. It seemed to be in her nature to do the stupidest of things, and no training from Tsunade had been able to protect her from that.

She was home now, finally free to relax and think over everything that had happened during her mission to save Gaara. Still, even with the time since she discovered Uchiha Itachi was her beloved ANBU-san, Sakura felt like breaking down with tears of anguish and confusion. Nothing about this had gone the way she wanted it to, and Sakura was uncertain of how to fix it.

Gaara had been retrieved from the Akatsuki, though already long dead, his skin cold to the touch and a grey pallor. Naruto had not been quick to give up all hope on his lost friend, even though Sakura had doubted in a revival. He had been swift to anger, much to the amusement of the two Akatsuki, Sasori and Deidara, that had been anticipating their arrival.

Though Sakura understood his pain at losing a close friend and rival, she was astonished to see her dearest, foolish friend pursue the Deidara character. The blond Akatsuki had created a clay bird of sorts, then flown right over their heads, and from the dark, gloomy cave. It may have been important to reclaim the dead Kazekage, but it was not at the cost of their own lives. If Sunagakure was truly desperate to have their leader rest on home grounds, then it was their duty to recover him.

Naruto never would have seen it this way, Sakura supposed. So, to her displeasure, he had dashed right after Deidara, determined to rescue his friend. Kakashi had let out a short sigh of disappointment as well, showing how little he liked the situation they were in either. He had given her and Chiyo a curt nod, before following after their careless, haphazard comrade.

The battle they had fought with Chiyo's grandson, Sasori, had probably been one of the most terrifying experiences of her entire life. Honestly, Sakura doubted that her opinion on this would change any time soon. It had been a deadly encounter of poison, rusted blades, and coils screeching as armies of puppets collided in a storm of wooden splinters and chakra strings.

It would give her nightmares for the months to come, especially when recalling how it felt to see the poisoned blade of a katana sticking out of her lower abdomen from behind. For a few minutes, Sakura had honestly thought she was going to die, that it was the end for her. The sharp edge of Sasori's katana had burned inside the vulnerable flesh of her internal organs, and as her crimson blood seeped through her vest into her hands, Sakura did the only thing she could think of.

Heal her vital wound while the katana was still inside her. Sasori had cackled at her attempts to heal herself, twisting the blade inside of her cruelly, all while mocking her for bothering to protect an elderly woman who was on her last leg as it was. Sakura was sure she would have been able to save herself, had it not been for the insufferable Akatsuki's poison that had entered her bloodstream.

It was sad, but in the end, Chiyo had saved her using a jutsu that gave away one's life-force, then killed the seemingly immortal Sasori. Sakura had been given all the credit though, even if it had never been her victory. With no remaining antidotes at their disposal, having used the spares during the battle, Chiyo would not have lasted long, but she had been quick to end her life.

Sakura had proudly watched as the Suna elder transfered the remaining of her own life-force into Gaara. She had to bite her own tongue to stop herself from shedding a tear, which was proven difficult. There was so much Sakura wished she could have learned from the elderly woman, but it was no longer possible.

It was not an uncommon occurrence for a sort of bond to form between people when they face off an enemy together. Sakura had gained a connection with the older woman in this way, and now felt somewhat empty now that it had been severed with her death. Perhaps this was what Naruto had been feeling all along, Sakura considered. Sasuke had become his brother in this way, and then betrayed him.

Sakura had never completely become close to Sasuke in this way, because when it came down to it, they had never truly fought side by side. Naruto and Sasuke had battled numerous enemies with their backs against one another's, while she had never experienced that with them. She had always been in the background, being protected like a damsel in distress, and cheering on her fearless teammates. It was her own weakness that had resulted in her never comprehending their unbreakable relations. To think, at one point, she had thought she was ever close to her fellow team members.

She sighed tiredly, staring out of the open window of her bedroom up to the moon and stars. It was a lot to consider.

Then, there was Itachi. Sakura had not a clue what to even _think _about him. He was nothing like she would have ever imagined, to be sure. That was likely because he was someone she knew, and just almost trusted. When first figuring it was him that had been hiding behind that ANBU mask for the past year and a half, she never thought his attitude would stay the same as it always was. He had been right, ANBU-san _was _Uchiha Itachi, at least from what she could tell so far.

How could she ever trust such a man though? He was a murderer, and held the lives of hundreds on his conscience. She believed in second chances, but sometimes, the crimes a person committed were too great to be forgotten. He had hidden this deep, dark secret from her so dutifully too, and he probably would never have dropped the farce. ANBU-san would have just stopped turning up eventually, and she would have been left alone, bewildered and heartbroken.

Now though, she had to wonder if he had intended for her to discover the truth, when he had met her and her team in that clearing. She had always thought Itachi to be too cautious after offing his own clansmen to meet with Konoha shinobi of his own will. It would be too dangerous for him to do something like this, unless he had a message to convey. He had certainly done a good job to make his character clear to her.

Sakura wondered, time and time again, if she should speak to Tsunade of her discovery. It was likely that the slug Sannin already was aware of ANBU-san's true identity, considering she had handed her his medication before shooing her from the village. This was not a question in her mind, but what she was left wondering was, what did her shishou know that _she _did not?

It was obvious that she was unaware of something involving Uchiha Itachi, and Sakura was prone to think it had something to do with his infamous felony of massacring the Uchiha clan. If something in that situation was somehow false, Sakura might not have to feel so bad for being attracted to the criminal who had committed the offense. It did not really matter though, she had to tell herself.

There was no way something was mistaken about the Uchiha Clan Massacre, or it would never have taken so long to reach her ears. Tsunade was not the most secretive of people, and did not like concealing facts and truth from her village.

Suddenly, a frightening thought struck Sakura. What if Itachi had only come out of the dark now because he wanted her to fully cure him of his disease? Surely that was not the reasoning behind his reveal, but it made much more sense to her than him being attracted to her. It was hard to consider that even then, he may be trying to use her, until she lost her purpose, and was cast aside. He had no reason to be interested in a girl like her, with her broad forehead and ridiculously pink hair. She was no where near to being pretty enough for a man with his standards, she was positive.

Then again, who was she to say he even had standards? S-class criminals were not known for any sort of moral, or expectations, especially when it came to women. Rape was their most common source of relief.

Again, a dangerous thought entered her mind, stunning her if but a moment. What if his disease had nothing to do with his allowing her to know his identity, and he never had any true intentions in letting her heal him completely? This was probably an even more heartbreaking contemplation than the first. It should not have been, she should not even _want _to save his life, when he only deserved damnation, but it hurt to think he could consider dying now, when he had her.

Another reason she should really speak with Tsunade. It did not feel right to let the Uchiha die, even if he _had _murdered his entire clan, but perhaps she thought this because of her own feelings. It would be good to hear another, unbiased opinion. She would not have to mention names, if her assumption was wrong, and the hokage truly had not the slightest clue to who ANBU-san really was. She never had said anything that could lead her to thinking she might know. If it were not for the medications she had handed her, Sakura would never have even considered this.

Then there was the antibiotics, she had to think. It had been a day over a week since she had met with him, and Sakura doubted she would have the time to rendezvous with Itachi before the next time she was deployed with her team, let alone a moment to get some proper sleep. It was probably best she urge Shizune to meet in her place, or his disease could worsen drastically, and at a much quicker rate than she was prepared to handle.

Only one good thing had come from the battle Sakura had fought with Sasori, and that was information. As a shinobi, Sakura had always had a firm belief that information, especially the valuable type that the missing-nin had bestowed upon her for being victorious, was the most devastating weapon someone could have. Unfortunately, it was a double-edged blade, because while it could be quite useful, being informed also made her an even bigger target than she already was.

It was just her luck that she would be departing Konoha again in the afternoon, in an attempt to capture and interrogate the spy Sasori had kept in Orochimaru's throng of followers. It would be only by chance if the actually got anything out of Sasori's henchman, and if they really knew something about Sasuke's whereabouts. Whether they would ever be able to even use this intelligence to retrieve Sasuke was left to be determined.

* * *

Itachi knew he really should not be so foolish, but there was no other choice. The effects of not taking his medication, even if it had only been a day without, were already noticeable. Kisame could tell something was not quite right, and Itachi could not allow his teammate to discover his disease. Years of caution would then be wasted, and he was not going to let that happen. He had been through way too much as of yet, and he did not want it to be for naught.

So, what did he do? Sneak through Konoha's walls to visit his darling, kunoichi medic-nin.

It had not been a difficult task, to creep into the village, and Itachi could not decide if this was a good thing or not. He wanted Konoha to be safe, and if he could get in with no trouble, than so could other, much more formidable foes. At the same time, it would be unacceptable for him to be captured, and his plan pulled to a halt. He _did _have prior knowledge, after having been an ANBU captain, but Itachi did not think it wise for Konoha to have kept the system of things the same since then.

Finding Sakura's apartment had not taken him very long, seeing he knew the village like the back of his own hand, but once finding it, Itachi wondered if he should proceed further. The curtains into her bedroom had been open, letting the dim light of the moon streaking in, and giving her absolutely no privacy. She was sitting on a made bed, staring down at her lap, seemingly in thought. Sakura was clearly distressed by something, and though he did not want to presume anything, Itachi was left with the impression that he was the cause of her worries.

That was the last thing he wanted for her, to be concerned for him, or even her own political immunity, now that she was knowingly involved with an S-class criminal, and known enemy of her village. Itachi considered toughing out the next week without his antibiotics, not wanting to bother her to a greater extent. Then, however, Itachi knew he could not leave, knowing she was miserable because of him.

The urge to wipe that tortured expression right from her face overtook him, and to his own startle, Itachi swooped down to her roof level, and crouching down, knocked on her window pane.

Instantly, he saw in the dark how her head nearly ripped clean off with the speed she turned to face him, pastel-pink locks of hair, bleached in the moonlight, whipping her face in an attempt to keep up with her. She looked angry, he concluded, even with the poor lighting. A burning glare was sent in his direction, as if she was enraged for someone interrupting her thoughts. It was likely she could not even tell it was him, particularly because he had been sure to suppress all traces of his chakra.

He was amused by her adorable temper when the window violently shot open, a dark growl emitting from between bared teeth, "I don't know who the _fuck _you think you are, sneaking around my apartment, you bastard, but I will kill you if you keep it up."

Her small, gentle hand, that was used for healing more than destruction, fisted into the front of his navy blue shirt, and she pulled him closer to get a good, limpid view of his face. Itachi had chuckled softly, his own, larger hands softly covering hers as she realized just who it was that decided to visit her so late into the night. Entertained even more now by her astonished expression, his voice rumbled deeply in his chest in response to her heartfelt death threat.

"Good evening, Sakura. It is nice to see you as well."

Sakura stood and stared at the man. There was not much she could say to reply him. For him to go so far as to enter the village, even if it was extremely dangerous for him, had to mean something. Just _what _it meant, Sakura did not yet know, though she had a few ideas. As much as she really wanted to believe he was there to see her, and it was the longing of his own heart that brought him to her, it was unrealistic to assume such a thing. It was more likely that he was there to pick up his medication.

"What...what are you doing here, Itachi?" Sakura breathed shakily, her voice faltering slightly as she tried to word herself properly. It scared her that she had just given the man a death threat, and he had not reacted to it at all, as if he cared. That was not possible though, and she was not going to delude herself any further. She was just going to have to move on, because Uchiha Itachi could never be attracted to her, and she refused to be a puppet.

A slow, knowing smirk curved his thin, perfect lips, showing his amusement. His eyes narrowed, his smug expression growing wider. "Now, Sakura. Were you never taught proper manners? It is rude to keep me out here in the cold, dark night, when it is so easy to invite me into the warmth and safety of your apartment." Itachi commented in his usual, velvety smooth tenor, melting the poor female into a puddle of goo. She stared up at him in something akin to fear.

He recognized it not as a fear of him, and what he was capable of as an S-class criminal, but a more instinctual caution. He was very much a _man, _and he liked to flaunt his masculinity. It was natural, as a female, for her to be wary of him, and that flowing, dark chocolate voice of his. She continued to stare up at him, almost afraid of what would happen if she let him into her bedroom, of all places.

Sakura had never worried much about Kotetsu or Kakashi when they came into her room to send her a message, or even just to tease her about one thing or another. They were nothing more than friends to her, and both were in a stable relationship. Itachi, on the other hand...Itachi she had kissed. Twice. If he were not an S-class criminal, and if it had not been considered fraternizing with the enemy, Sakura would have claimed they were in a relationship of their own. Her duty as a loyal kunoichi, however, kept her from vocalizing her thoughts.

Itachi saw she was inwardly in turmoil, and sighed sadly, an awkward, lopsided smile spreading on his face. He had feelings for this woman, feelings he had yet to confront himself about. If she was uncertain whether she should trust him or not, then she was being wise, but that did not mean he liked it. Itachi wised it were possible for her to put her complete confidence in him, both as a shinobi and a man, but it was not. They were, to her knowledge, on conflicting sides of a deadly battlefield.

Right then though, when they were alone at least, Itachi would not have her fearing discovery, or his temper. Slowly, his crimson, demonic eyes slid shut, his sooty, charcoal eyelashes caressing the smooth skin of his high cheekbones. Her own eyes never left his face, and he could sense her stare at him. Sighing again softly, his eyes shifted open, deep, dark obsidian gazing down at her. Sakura felt her heart stop for a moment, at the piercing, smothering abyss of his lazy, onyx eyes.

At that moment, she felt his pain, his loneliness. The difference between his natural eyes and his sharingan was very clear to her. His charcoal eyes gave away so much of his emotion, more than his sharingan ever could, which was likely to be the reason he always had his sharingan activated. It was not the best of ideas to always have a shinobi's emotions worn on their sleeve, because it could, and _would _be used against them. Yet, he had the confidence in her to show him his vulnerabilities.

Sakura felt her chest tighten at the sight of him, and the pitiful expression he had on his face. Was he _trying _to make things more difficult for her than they already were? He was going to make her fall even harder for him than she already had. She might even do something stupid, if this kept up, like tell him that she was in love with him. That would be like screaming to the world she was willing to betray her village for a man who was incapable of love, who had rejected it, even. She was not willing for another Uchiha to trample over her heart again, like the last one had.

Almost reluctantly, he wrapped his sturdy, muscular arms around her, tugging her smaller, delicate form closer, as if he was cautious of frightening her. That depressing, forlorn smile was still fixed clearly in his features. As miserable as she had felt before he had shown up, the anguish she saw in him then made her forget the troubles she was facing.

Whatever pain he was suffering from, Sakura knew was self-inflicted, but that did not seem to matter, even if it should have. The medic, or perhaps the woman, inside of her wanted to sooth his suffering, to wipe away whatever grief he felt. She had no idea why a man with such a selfish past as Uchiha Itachi would feel such pain, but that did not seem to mean anything to her. He had killed his entire family, save his little brother, and deserved to feel the misery he had put upon himself, but she could not stand to see it.

Itachi felt like he was taking advantage of Sakura, and her compassionate nature, but for once, he felt like it was only fair he be greedy. Itachi had always given his everything, and now he wanted to take back what was due. Life had been so unfair on him, not that he was going to start complaining, but he needed this. He needed her. So, he took what was his to be had.

One moment, he had been staring down at her, the next, his lips had sealed against hers seamlessly. Sakura, who had been standing by the window while he crouched over to kiss her, pulled him into the room, and then closer to her. He welcomed this gesture warmly, shutting the window pane, then the white curtains blindly, seeking her condolences with every heated touch.

Itachi hummed into her mouth with pleasure, taking advantage of her startled gasps by plunging his tongue into her hot, moist cavern. He did not hesitate this time, because by now, he was certain that she was his, and she had better have been sure as well. If she had a doubt in her mind, he was going to wash that away that very moment. Even if his dominance over her only lasted the few months it took for Sasuke to kill Orochimaru and hunt him down, Sakura would not have a misgiving as to whom she belonged.

To say Sakura was surprised by Itachi's feral display of control over her was an understatement. The past two previous times they had kissed, he had been reluctant, as if he were afraid she would break. Her impression was that he had been somehow testing her before, to see how she truly felt for him, and now, like the predator to its prey, he was coming out of hiding to strike.

One second, he had been pressing his warm, hard body against her, with her back held to the cool glass of her window, and her curtains encasing them both. The next second, she felt as if she was flying, her destination unknown, until she crashed into a mess of sheets and blankets, the front of her body momentarily cold, until his muscular build was over her again. Sakura really had not realized how tall and lean Itachi was framed until that night, but perhaps she had not thought much on it before.

He was almost a little _too _lean, and she could tell, because when his shirt rode up, she could see how his pants hung on his narrow hips. Briefly, she wondered if he was too thin because of the disease he was suffering from, or if it was a result to his life on the run as a missing-nin. It could have been a mixture of both, but either way, Sakura did not like it one bit.

As wrong as it was, she wanted to see Itachi totally healthy and whole.

She was not given much time to think on this though, because very soon after she had noticed how skinny he was, he had latched his hot, moist mouth on her bared neck. All thought processes was then, and did not return for most of the night.

* * *

Sakura really did not like their new team. At all. She pretty much hated it. Sai was more of an asshole than Sasuke ever had been, and Yamato-taichou was plain _creepy, _the way his eyes always looked so unnaturally wide in horror. Sakura was wishing that Kakashi had not been put into the hospital when he had overused his Mangekyo Sharingan, because _they _were not team seven.

At least as they traveled, after they had managed to leave the village mostly unscathed, no thanks to Sai commenting on her facial features and Naruto's questionable masculinity, they had some quiet she could think in. It had taken a lot to hold herself back, to not punt the infuriating boy straight across Konoha, but now that he was not insulting her and Naruto, he was not that noticeable to have around.

She was thankful for the silence, because she really did need to think about what had happened the previous night. Thankfully, in their heated, passionate, lustful session had not gotten too far, and their clothes had all stayed on. She felt bad enough for the make-out session as it was, and she had no idea what she would be currently feeling if they had gone another level, besides pain between her legs.

Her emotional distress, she knew, if they had gotten sexually active with each other, would have been ten times worse than it already was. She was not ready for that level of intimacy with him, and she doubted he was prepared for such a thing either. If they ever did go that far with each other, then surely he would have to know that it meant the beginning of a strong commitment. Sakura was a medic, so she knew that after sexual intercourse with a man, it was natural for a woman to be more drawn to her mate. It was in her genes to not accept something as superficial as a fling, and to want more from her man.

The question was, was Itachi that man? Could he be that thing women liked to call _the one? _It was a scary thought if he was the man she was destined to be with. She knew that he could not be the man everyone thought he was, and that something about his character had always been assumed, but that did not change the fact he was one of the biggest enemies of her village.

She may not have thought about it too much in recent years, but Sakura, one day, wanted to have children. Could Itachi ever be a father? Would he even want to be one? She pondered to himself whether Itachi could ever be the man who fathered her children. She wondered if she could ever tell her children one day, if Itachi was their father, that he had been a mass-murderer, and that was why they had no grandparents, and their uncle despised them.

Sasuke...Sasuke would have killed her, if he knew his brother had ever sown that seed in her. What would Sasuke have done to the son of Itachi, though? He had made it clear as a genin that he intended to rebuild his clan, but she was curious. Even if it was Itachi's child, it would still be an Uchiha, so Sakura doubted Sasuke would be insane enough to murder the child.

She was letting this entire idea get way out of hand, though. There was no way someone who killed off his entire clan would ever want to have children of his own. Even if he did, Sakura did not want to think he would ever want such things with her. She certainly should not be entertaining such thoughts about him, because it was never going to happen. In a few years, when she was actually prepared to start her own family, with a man that could truly love her, then she would think about these things.

Chances were, that man would not be Itachi.

Itachi was a lot of things, from what she could tell so far, and though he was seemingly compassionate, he did not appear to _love _her. This was fine, she told herself, because she most certainly did not _love _him either. She did not think him capable of such a powerful, influential emotion. If he was anything like Sasuke, then he thought more with logic and less with what he felt.

Which was fine, because at least she knew what to expect from him.

Against her will, though, sudden flashes of a small boy with dark hair and eyes played in the front of her mind. It was not Sasuke's child, she knew, not that she would ever want to be involved with _that. _Besides, this boy had Itachi's eyes, a softer, warmer black than those of Sasuke, and had those beautiful, ebony eyelashes she was so jealous of. Sakura could practically feel the boy's mess of inky hair on her fingertips, it felt so real. Then, however, he was gone, as if he had never been there.

Sakura clenched her hands. She should not have done that to herself, because she would never see that child again, and even if she knew nothing about him, she already loved the boy, as if he were her own. Her chest tightened at the notion. That child _had _been her own, though, and she could not even lie to herself. She was so pathetic.

Never before had Sakura been so thankful for Naruto's naturally rambunctious character. Before she could fully fall into the pits of despair, he was already pulling her out of her darkness. A warm, tanned hand had rested on her shoulder, and Sakura did not need to check to know that it was Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What are you thinking about? You have been so quiet so far!" He exclaimed so that any shinobi within a mile radius could have heard him. Normally, Sakura would have hit him upside the head, then scolded him for being so noisy. This time she could only manage to give him a weak smile. He caught on quickly enough that something was troubling her.

He asked, this time in a lower tone, "Is it about Sasuke-teme?"

_Sure, why not? _Sakura nodded her head. It was not exactly as if she could tell Naruto, of all people, that she was really reflecting on Sasuke's evil older brother, and what their child could look like, if they ever got to that point in their strange relationship. She could just imagine his face. _'Oh, yeah, I was thinking about Uchiha Itachi, and the dozens of children I want to have with him.' _He would have been horrified.

Any sane person would have been, for that matter. Why _she _was not mortified by the thought of bearing Itachi a son was beyond her imagination. Even that creepy new member in team seven, with his disturbingly fake smile and squinty eyes would not have been unfazed if she had spoken the truth. She would have shocked the world, this much Sakura was aware.

So, she smiled pathetically, and lied. She hated herself for it, but there was nothing else she could do. Even Naruto, who was the most forgiving person she knew, would never be able to look past her blasphemy of a relationship with Uchiha Itachi. It was best that they thought she was still in love with Sasuke, even if she had detested the thought of him for the past year and a half.

Naruto laughed though, unaware he was being deceived by the girl he considered to be his trusted teammate, and practically sister. Ignorance was bliss though, and just as she had been more happy not knowing who ANBU-san was, Naruto would be much more content not knowing that his heart's sister was smitten by the man who made his living torturing his best friend, and hunting down him for the Kyuubi.

Sakura did not even know what was happening with that. The one time they had all met in that clearing on the way to save Gaara, Itachi had not shown any true intent to strip Naruto of his Bijuu. He really had not even tried to harm any of the people in her team. She had assumed that was for her sake, but when she thought further on it now, she could not think that way anymore. She had read the reports of when Itachi had invaded Konoha just before Sasuke had left, and even then, he had harbored no ill-will towards anyone. If he had wanted to really capture Naruto, he would have.

The inference that Itachi could not be as bad as publicly though reentered her mind. Later though, she told herself, she could contemplate this. In the meantime, she had to keep her chin up, and make them all presume she was looking forward to being reunited with her beloved teammate.

Sakura could only pray to whatever god that was willing to hear her, that Sasuke would not be able to tell who she had been hanging around for the past while. She had showered, but she could _still _smell his wonderful scent hanging in her hair and on her skin. It was very faint, but she could certainly tell, and if Kakashi had been captain of their team then, he would have been able to sense it as well.

There was also the unusual necklace she had woken up to have around her neck. She had been slightly baffled when standing in front of the mirror that morning to see the cool metal sitting around the base of her neck, but it had made her smile. She had not felt the urge to take it off, because it was the first gift he had ever given her. It was now hidden under her red vest, out of plain view.

It had been something special, because it had been from him, and for her. It felt sacred, and she had no intention in taking it off any time soon. It was heavy against her chest, as if it had a weighty sentiment attached to it. If he was putting something so important in her hold, than she was not going to take it off for a moment.

* * *

**AN: I felt like this took too long to write. And it's still short. But to be honest, this chapter was not inspiring me. Hopefully the next one will be better.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. Yeah, I need to start doing these things...**

**

* * *

**

There were a few things Sasuke could not stand for. The greatest of these things was likely to be his older brother, Itachi. Konoha, and its memories of childhood and innocence was a close second. Right after that was being woken up. If he was asleep during the day, it was for good reason, but some people did not seem to comprehend this.

Sleep was a good thing. Sleep meant his chakra reserves were refilled after a long, strenuous training session with Orochimaru. Being rejuvenated meant he could train more in a day. Training more in the day meant less time he would be stuck around a lowlife like Orochimaru in Sound. Leaving Sound meant finally hunting down his murderous, betraying older brother, whom he hated.

Yes, Sasuke liked sleeping. Being woken up, especially after what felt only a few minutes since setting his head down on the pillow, he did not like. Rising to be greeted by that queer, suspicious Konoha nin with his phony grin had to be even worse. For that bizarre, aloof shinobi to bring up the topic of _Naruto, _of all things, made his mood deteriorate further.

Naruto was a subject Sasuke preferred to avoid, if possible. Thinking about that final battle they had shared made him feel weak, pathetic, because in the end, he had not been bold enough to kill his 'closest friend,' and gain the Mangekyo, as his aniki had instructed him to. Deny it as he tried, and claim that he had failed to put Naruto to death because he had not wanted to follow Itachi's orders to become powerful, Sasuke knew it was all sham.

He had not been strong enough then to defeat the person he was closest to, and that was the true reason he had been unable to slay Naruto. Naruto was a reminder to him how spineless he truly was, and with his newly gained fortitude, Sasuke did not need to muse over that part of his past. At the moment, it was the future that mattered in all sincerity, and if anyone dared utter that he was incompetent, than he really would complete what he should have a year and a half ago.

For now, though, before reclaiming any of his lost dignity, Sasuke had to get his revenge on Itachi. It was what he had been fighting for since the tender age of eight, and his petty self-respect could wait until after he completed his goals to vindicate the Uchiha clan's massacre.

When that awkward Konoha nin, with his unsettlingly wide smile, said that Naruto saw him as a brother, and that they had _bonds_ left unbroken, Sasuke's temper had reached its peak.

Sasuke already knew about the pitiful connection as teammates Naruto had deluded himself into thinking was important had been the reason for the faulty rescue attempt. He knew that Naruto saw him as the brother he had never been gifted with. Frankly, however, Sasuke could not care less. He had a brother, and he really did not want, or need, another one. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, and whatever other hopelessly insubstantial shinobi they spent their time with, could make their own little, happy family. Whatever the case, they could count him out.

He had a family, once upon a time, and they were his only reason for living anymore. They were his every living thought, and even in death, they would be his everything. He had lost his family, no thanks to his villainous brother, and he did not need a do-over. Though he initially planned to build up the Uchiha clan again after putting Itachi in hell, where he belonged, Sasuke was not so presumptuous to think whatever children he had in the future would be his real family. His true family was dead, and nothing he did would ever reverse that.

So, when this self-assured shinobi who knew next to nothing about him personally had to gall to say he wanted to _save _him with Naruto, Sasuke had lost all reason. It was an understandable reaction, he reasoned, for him to be angry that some bystander thought himself capable of deciphering him, and the nonexistent connection he shared with Naruto. It was logical for him to practically blow apart his quarters, and want to murder the overconfident stranger. Not a single subsection of his mind questioned this rationalization.

Sasuke had been slightly surprised that the useless nin had managed to escape the downfall of rumble mostly unscathed, not that he had showed it. As he anticipated, not moments after he had blown his quarters sky-high, the remaining members of team seven scrambled out of the dark passages of Orochimaru's hideout. Sakura, with her short locks of pink blowing about her pale face, dashed into the light, quickly followed by a flustered Naruto.

He knew the instant he saw the kunoichi that something was off about her. Not that he had been looking all that forward to her fawning over him again, but there was this feeling that something was missing. He had never officially put her into his schemes of reconstructing his nearly diminished clan, but Sasuke had considered her to be a convenient, able woman for him to use in founding his dwindling clan.

She had practically promised to assist him in growing his clan up to substantial numbers again, and it was disappointing to see that she had changed her mind. There were plenty of other willing females to bear him heirs, but Sakura, she had proclaimed love for him. While he could never return her sentiments wholeheartedly, she would have been loyal enough to give him plenty of children.

Who, though, was so capable as to woo the kunoichi, Sasuke wondered. Women were fickle creatures, he was well aware, but there had been such conviction in her tone as she had begged him not leave, and he had never doubted she would someday be of use to him. He had held some faith in the easy female, because she could have made life simpler. Though she would have clung, and sought more affection than he was capable of, she would never have been able to deny him anything, because she had always been so susceptible to manipulation.

She stared up at him, not in awe, but in pure, raw fury. He gazed back down at her, not thinking much of her appearance, until something caught his eye. Her red vest was tattered and torn around the collar, and in the moment he had looked her over, a metallic glimmer had captured the sunlight, and he noted a silver chain around the slender column of her neck.

His fast look-over had switched over to Naruto, before he realized he had seen that very necklace somewhere before. Sharingan flashing back to her haggard form, he inspected the piece of jewelry more closely. Where could he have seen it before? Sakura had not worn it as a genin, he was sure of that much, so he had seen it on someone else. Who had given it to her? Curiosity overtook him, and in a rapid step through air, he was standing down at her level.

Sakura felt her heart stop momentarily when Sasuke suddenly appeared before her, his taller form daunting. She froze in absolute horror at the scowl on his face. She had every reason to fear for her very life, because it would not take long, at their current proximity, for him to determine what had changed about her in the year and a half they had not seen each other.

She stepped back slowly, trying to gain some distance between them, to protect herself as much as she possibly could, but a large hand shot out and caught her shoulder, stopping her before she could get very far. His free hand grabbed for the necklace, gently bringing it up into the light, the dainty chain hanging in tendrils between his rough, calloused fingers.

Her vision turned red and her breath caught in her throat when the priceless gift Itachi had bestowed upon her was yanked off, the delicate chain snapping under the force of Sasuke's pull.

Sasuke seethed quietly for a moment after taking the chain from her neck, examining it more closely, before he was certain he knew where he had seen the necklace before. How Sakura had gotten her hands on it, he had not a clue, but Sasuke did not like the implications made by her current ownership of the jewelry.

The last time he had seen the necklace worn, it had been on his cursed older brother, Itachi.

He brought the cool metal to his nostrils, taking in first the sweet scent of Sakura's skin and perspiration, before detecting a much stronger scent beneath it. A completely masculine suggestion, that was not older than a few days. He knew to whom the fragrance belonged, without a doubt in his mind, to that of his brother. The urge to gut the woman where she stood was so very tempting.

"Look at what Sakura-_chan _has here." He growled mockingly, dangling the heirloom out of reach, yet in her eyes. "A lovely little penchant from your new love, is it?" He asked sarcastically, mimicking a sardonically sweet voice she had never heard on him. She gulped, her mouth going dry. It was not beyond her notice how his fingers were itching to grab the nearest weapon at his disposal.

Behind his back, Sakura saw Naruto and Sai inching towards them, in an attempt to draw Sasuke's attention from her. She knew they would not bother to help her if they knew what the rogue was saying under his breath. It would be no good, however, whatever they did, because with the killing intent he was currently releasing, none of team seven was going to make it out alive.

"Of all the people, it had to be him, right, Sakura?" Sasuke continued darkly, the hand that had been holding her in place by her shoulder moving to sweep her hair from around her neck. A murderous light hit the glare in his eyes when he caught sight of what he had been looking for. "I suppose this is of his doing as well?" He muttered, indicating the faded, reddish mark on her neck that had been hidden through layers of hair.

Sakura could not find the proper words to respond to him. Lying to Sasuke would only anger him more. Instead, she stood as still as she could, her eyes not leaving his face for a moment. "Sasuke, please, it is not what it seems...it is much more complicated than you think." She finally told him, wishing she did not sound as weak and helpless as she felt.

Sasuke seemed to ignore her comment all together. "I wonder, what else has he done to you, Sakura?" He asked tauntingly, his voice dripping with venom and hate. "Was he a good fuck? Good enough to betray your own village?" He fumed mutedly. She turned all different shades of bright red. Her fiery spirit took control then, something in his words clicking in her head.

Taking him by complete surprise, she decked him in the jaw, sending him across the opening because of the use of her chakra control. Though the punch had been powerful enough to take care of plenty of worthy shinobi, this only served to anger Sasuke further. Spitting blood out of his mouth, he steadied himself, glaring long and hard at the ferocious woman his older brother had claimed.

Sasuke would not have it. He would not be defeated, yet again, so easily. In unreadable, godly speeds, Sasuke hurtled himself towards Sakura, a hand wrapping around her fragile neck, and his lips closing in on hers. She wanted to scream, to free herself, to die, even, but found herself unable to.

* * *

Tsunade slammed down her empty sake glass with enough force for it to shatter. She had just finished reading the lengthly mission report Yamato had turned in after the failed operation. In normal circumstances, she would not have read it so hurriedly, but the mental state of her apprentice had concerned her. She was not sure what, but something on that mission had gone wrong, and Sakura was now paying the price of it.

The last she had seen of the young medic, she had been clutching a snapped necklace to her chest, her face carefully blank, though pale and covered with bruises. Her eyes had been a dull, forest green, all of its luster somehow lost in the course of six days. The only thing Tsunade could guess, as the report had been unspecific to what passed between Sakura and her Uchiha teammate, that it had to do with that brat.

Tsunade knew Sakura had found out who ANBU-san was during her mission to Suna, and could understand the girl's need to let the idea settle in her befuddled mind, but she was now starting to show mental instability. In most cases, the girl would have sought her advice and condolences, but she had not yet, and this was what worried Tsunade the most. If Sakura did not confront all the issues she now found herself surrounded by, she was never going to handle it fully.

Already she had sent Kotetsu to retrieve Sakura, but Tsunade had a feeling about why it was taking the man so long. Obviously, she had barricaded herself into her own home, and the traps she had set were found to be rather complicated to pick apart and get through. The Hokage unconsciously bit on her lower lip, ignoring the faint sting as blood broke free from her skin.

Downing one more glass of Nigori sake, she decided it was time she took matters into her own hands. She pushed her chair back and stood from her desk, paying no heed to the copious amounts of paperwork that was still inhabiting her working space. At the moment, her dainty, broken student was more vital than changing the trade routes into Kirigakure, or whatever other nonsense she had to deal with as Hokage.

With new vigor, she stomped from the room, not even noticing when Shizune pleaded with her to get something done for once. No one else was brave, or perhaps stupid, for that matter, enough to face off with the Hokage, and persuade her into signing treaties as she should have been.

As was expected, Hagane Kotetsu was still working to break through Sakura's well placed defenses. For a moment, Tsunade watched in amusement as the poor, abused chunin messenger struggled with a summoning Sakura had prepared as a trap. She then huffed, coming to the conclusion that she had planted everything for Kotetsu's benefit, assuming it would be him that she sent.

This clearly was targeted towards that chunin, and would have no effect on her. So, without any further ado, Tsunade stormed past Kotetsu, bypassing every obstacle with ease. Reaching the door, she knocked, but after a minute of Sakura not answering, her impatience got the best of her, and Tsunade broke the door in. Splinters of wood flew in every direction, and with no invitation, she entered the establishment.

It was dark. As in, there was no light. Tsunade would have thought that the apartment was empty, if it were not for her own instincts. A soft sob could be heard from the back of the apartment, where Tsunade knew Sakura's bedroom was. Frustrated slightly, the busty woman marched down the narrow hall to find her student. This ridiculous farce had been kept up for long enough, but it was all ending now. That Uchiha brat had screwed this up more than she thought he would, after the last time they had spoken.

There was Sakura, curled into the fetal position, tears dribbling down her pasty-pale cheeks, leaving red trails behind them. Yes, Uchiha Itachi had made a messy job of Sakura, and her being confronted by Sasuke had clearly made matters much worse. Now, she was left to pick up the pieces of her misused apprentice. Those Uchiha bastards were not going to get away with this, she decided with the twitch of her eyebrow.

Sakura's gaze lifted from the spot on the floor she had been staring at blankly with the slow approach of her teacher. Neither woman knew what to say. Admittedly, the Hokage was a woman rough around the edges, and in such a delicate situation, she did not know what to say or do. Awkwardly, though, she crouched down next to Sakura, placing a hand down on the girl's shoulder as it heaved up and down with her distressed, choked cries.

"I swear, I'm going to pummel that brat this time." Tsunade muttered under her breath. Sakura sucked in harshly, looking her right in the eyes.

She had been afraid of this, that Tsunade really had known all along who ANBU-san was in reality. What did it mean, though; she wondered curiously. She wanted to beg for answers to her questions, but knew not where to even begin. A good thing to know first was probably why, as the Hokage, Tsunade had not chosen to send hunter-nin after Uchiha Itachi, since he had been in every edition of the bingo book since he was twelve (becoming an ANBU captain at such a young age deserved some merit, even if it was not quite what anyone would want, to be listed in a book with a heavy price above your head).

Nonetheless, Sakura could not be certain that it was even Itachi that she was talking about. It could have been Sasuke, seeing _he _was the one to put her into such a pathetic state of being. Sasuke had been the one to snatch her precious necklace, then taunt her about Itachi. He had been the one to nearly kill her for her seemingly sudden change of feeling. It would make sense for her shishou to want to snap the Uchiha in half for such charges.

It was ironic, when Sakura thought about it. Itachi was an S-class criminal for the conviction of multiple murders, and every shinobi of Konoha was under orders to capture, or if possible, exterminate him on sight. Sasuke was the victim, the poor child who had seen his trusted, older brother massacre his clan, and had run off to be powerful enough to slaughter said criminal. Yet, despite the charges he faced, Itachi had never harmed her in any way, and had treated her with a gentleness and care even she was unfamiliar with. If caught, he would receive the death penalty, but Sasuke, who was apparently welcomed home to Konoha with open arms, had almost killed her.

So, Sakura asked for her teacher to be more specific. "Who do you mean, Tsunade-shishou?"

She had forgotten that she was upset over her failure on the mission, and that Sasuke had broken her chain, but days after Itachi had gifted it to her. The long necklace was looped about her fingers, her fist clenched about it. After the damage Sasuke had so callously caused to her present, she had no intention of letting it out of her sight again soon. Besides, like Itachi himself, the cool metal calmed her slightly, as if by some supernatural charm its previous owner had placed on it.

Tsunade looked at her student, who was thankfully no longer crying, a dubious expression on her face. It had been quite obvious of whom she was speaking, but if the girl wanted her to spell it out for her, then she would. It was likely that Sakura had been afraid of her knowing that ANBU-san was really Uchiha Itachi, and this would sooth the distressed kunoichi, if by a little.

Still, it was irritating that Sakura was playing the ignorance card. "You know perfectly well who I am talking about, Sakura." She grumbled quietly, pulling the younger kunoichi to her feet after having stood herself up. Sakura had been curled up in the dark for so long that she felt dizzy, and almost sick to her stomach, at standing on her feet. Tsunade found the dim room to be too depressing for her personal tastes, and so she pulled the other girl out of her little pit, and brought her into the kitchen, turning on the fluorescent lights with no mercy.

Sakura groaned at the attack of unwanted lighting, covering her eyes to prevent herself from being blinded. She sighed though, sitting across the table from her shishou when she took a confident seat. The Hokage graciously laced her fingers together, deciding to wait for Sakura to adjust to the change before continuing further. It took a moment more for her to turn her attention to the busty woman.

"If it was not clear when I said it, I meant that boyfriend-patient-asshole of yours. A certain _Uchiha Itachi_." The elder kunoichi finally clarified. Sakura froze for a moment, before turning a violent, tomato red at Tsunade's implications. Itachi was _not, _in any way, shape or form, her boyfriend. That would mean fraternization with the enemy, which as a loyal shinobi, Sakura could never contend to. They were something, she could admit, but he was not her _boyfriend. _

So, Sakura stared at Tsunade, unable to even _think _of what she should say. A long silence ensued, and the busty Hokage was content sitting in it, not so much as a word passing between them. Sakura sat across from her, meanwhile, sweating bullets. It felt like such a dangerous situation, as if everything hung in the balance.

"What is going to happen now?" Sakura asked quietly. "What will my punishment be?" She continued, not denying that she had a relationship, whatever title Itachi had in her life, with the missing-nin. It would be best not to plead herself innocent, when all evidence proved her guilty, or her sentence would become much more grievous. Her only hope was that Itachi would not be hurt because of her association with him, even if she would be penalized. It was her wrong choice in involving herself with the man that she was being punished for, and she could not blame him for that.

Then again, if he were an innocent man, instead of the nuke-nin he was, then there would be no problem with their relationship anyway. She mentally shook her head. She would not mull over what could have been if Itachi had never killed off his clan; all it would serve to do was give her a bigger headache than she already had. Besides, Sasuke would never have left, and she would probably still be the pathetic kunoichi she had once been, pining over her teammate hopelessly.

Tsunade gave her a strange, imploring look at her question, before chuckling quietly. "I am not going to punish you for anything, Sakura."

Visible relief washed over the younger kunoichi, followed quickly by bewilderment. Why would Tsunade allow her to get away with consorting with the enemy, when she clearly deserved to receive some form of punishment? It did not make sense to her, and by the confused expression on her face, Tsunade could tell. She smirked to herself. It seemed that Itachi had not shared some vital information about his background with Sakura. If she did know the truth of Itachi's tragic past, she would not question Tsunade's logic.

"Tsunade-shishou, I don't understand." The girl mumbled.

She paused for a moment, before vaguely explaining herself to Sakura. "Uchiha Itachi is not the man that most people think he is." She told her wisely. This much Sakura already knew. Itachi was supposed to be a murderer, but he was likely to be one of the kindest, most gentle people she was acquainted with. It did not add up that someone so caring could ever find the hatred in his heart to kill his own mother and father, the very people that had brought him into this world.

"Yes, I know that, Shishou." Sakura breathed out slowly. "What two things I don't get is how _you _know that, and what exactly makes him so different from what we assumed he was." She sighed exasperatedly. Tsunade laughed fully this time at Sakura's befuddlement. The girl frowned, not particularly liking that she was being laughed at.

"I don't have the liberty to tell you about Itachi's past. If you really want to know, then you will have to tell him in your next little meeting." Tsunade replied with a snicker. Again, Sakura flushed bright crimson with embarrassment. She did not know how Tsunade had even figured out about her relationship with Itachi. Sakura had not thought herself to be so transparent, but if she could be read through by Tsunade with just a look, then she needed to work on showing less of her emotions.

"How did you find out that ANBU-san was Itachi?" Sakura asked quietly. Tsunade smirked, feeling rather proud of herself.

"I knew from the beginning. I was the one to diagnose him, and to do that, I needed a sample of his blood. His records are still kept in ANBU headquarters."

Sakura sputtered. "But you said you had no idea who he was! From the very start, you said that!" She exclaimed.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I wasn't telling you the truth. How would you have reacted if I said 'Sakura, new mission: treat Uchiha Itachi's deadly disease. Be nice, okay?'" She asked sardonically.

Sakura huffed, understanding her teacher's standing point in the situation. She certainly would never have stooped to healing a missing-nin, no matter how well paid she was for the job. She would have flat-out refused the mission, if she knew that her patient was not just a missing-nin, but the man who had tormented her beloved Sasuke. Then she would have questioned Tsunade's reasoning in commissioning said mission, and where the Hokage's loyalties truly laid.

"How could you tell...about..._us?" _Sakura then asked awkwardly.

A deviant grin crossed the woman's lips, as if she were the devil's advocate. "You didn't do a very good job of hiding it, Sakura. The day you kissed that damn brat, you had been sighing and staring into the distance like a lovesick fool. I can see the signs easily enough."

Sakura had turned so violently red at this, she was sure she would start turning purple at any moment.

"But-t, Tsunade-shishou, I-

"Oh, for god's sake, Sakura. You don't need to be so bashful. I have spoken to that stuck-up Uchiha _all _about this. I know _everything _that's going on between you two."

Yep. She was now the lovely color of blotchy purple. Words failed on her lips, and she could only stare in shock. That had not been what Sakura had expected her teacher to say. Itachi had been talking to Tsunade about her? Where, and how did they meet? What had he said? All these things she wanted to ask, but she could not find her voice for the life of her.

Tsunade's eyes softened though, and she decided to take it easy on the disconcerted kunoichi. She had seen for herself, from both of the shinobi, that they had inexplicable feelings for each other. She knew Itachi cared for Sakura, and vice a versa. She doubted, however that _they _knew how the other felt. Itachi was such a socially awkward man, while Sakura had a hard time facing her emotions, after having been hurt once.

Whatever the case, she sincerely hoped that they could work things out with each other. Sakura could use a little more love in her life, and Itachi seemed, so far, to be her match in everything. If Sakura found a way to stop Itachi from giving his life for Sasuke's pointless vendetta, then Tsunade had full confidence they would make one another very happy.

"He cares for you, Sakura." Tsunade murmured, more to herself than to the kunoichi to whom she had been speaking. Sakura had been surprised to hear her teacher say this, and was not sure if she should respond to her statement. Itachi had made it obvious that he felt something for her, but she had never been able to tell if it were simply a physical attraction, or if it were possible for him to be interested in her for emotional reasons as well.

She knew her student was going to be heartbroken if Uchiha Itachi did go through with his initial plan, and allowed for Sasuke to fulfill his petty revenge. Tsunade did not want to see Sakura go through the same things she had. The girl had seen enough pain, and that Uchiha was only to give her more of it, if he went with his scheme. With this in mind, her jaw tightened with annoyance.

It had to be prevented before it could be started.

"Before that idiot does something stupid, you need to stop him."

It was quick, precise, and to the point. Sakura blinked at the sudden order. What did Tsunade know about Itachi that she did not? She had the feeling that whatever Tsunade was alluding to was somehow important. She gulped, silently pondering over what Itachi could do that was considered 'stupid.' For a moment, she had been slightly amused that someone had dared to call a man like Uchiha Itachi an idiot.

"What is he planning to do, Tsunade-shishou?" She asked after a pregnant pause, as she allowed her mind to process what her teacher had advised her. It almost sounded as if his very life was in danger, though she had a hard time imagining that. Itachi was the most powerful shinobi she knew, and she found it highly improbable that he would deem it necessary to worry for his own safety.

Tsunade was tempted to tell her ignorant student everything, down to the last details of the Uchiha massacre, and Itachi's intentions for Sasuke and herself. It did not feel right, however, and she could not do it. As much as she wanted to protect Sakura from the damage that Uchiha was going to cause to her mentality, it was not in her place to share Itachi's darkest secrets.

If Sakura ever learned about the Uchiha massacre, then it would be from the person who really witnessed it. It would be cruel of her to share something no one knew, to keep that intimacy, that trust from growing between them. When Itachi finally opened up to her, her shock and horror should be genuine. Her sympathy should be something she felt from deep within.

She let her gaze sweep Sakura's dainty form, and her eyes fell onto the silver chain still tangled into her fingers. It was damaged, and it was because of that simple predicament that her student had lost all sense. Though the report of their mission had been vague as far as their confrontation with Uchiha Sasuke, but it was easy to infer the younger Uchiha brother had been the one to snap the necklace in two.

She recognized the simply made jewelry easily enough, because she had seen it on Itachi the last time they met. Though he had not realized it then, Itachi had become somewhat possessive over the pink-haired girl. With sigh, she wondered what he would do to retaliate for Sasuke's abuse of _his_ woman. It was sure to cause her problems, whatever he decided to do.

"I can't tell you what that Uchiha prick intends to do. All you need to know is that it's dumb as fuck, and you can't let it happen." The blond Hokage finally responded with a dark tone. Sakura quickly nodded in agreement, though not completely comprehending just _what _she was agreeing to, in fear of her teacher's temper being awakened. Even she, who took after Tsunade in almost every way, was not immune to her horrible moods, and had reason to want to steer clear them, if possible.

"How will I know what he is doing?"

Tsunade gave an apprehensive look. "You will know, Sakura."

* * *

**AN: An update! *happy dance* **

**Lol. I have a song stuck in my head, and I just can't get it out of my head! Grrr. **

**Sasuke is a douche, but he was really fun to write in the chapter. Don't worry though. I still hate him with a flying passion. That's my brother's term. Strange, I know. I think he was dropped on his head as a baby.**

**Okay, yeah. I'm being all random and retarded because I'm hyped up on four cups of coffee. I was feeding the addiction. Stupid me. Please excuse whatever foolishness that was written above.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura was nervous. Itachi would see that the necklace was missing. He would ask where it was. He would be angry, no, furious, if he knew Sasuke had broken it in a fit of rage. If he discovered that Sasuke had also kissed her, then tried to kill her because of her betrayal, she had no doubt he would go on a manhunt. Not that, at this point, she would feel too badly for Sasuke after what he had done, but she did not necessarily want him to die.

She stared at her tired reflexion in the mirror, sighing sadly. She grabbed the brush from the top of her dresser, running it through her pink hair. Sakura curled the locks behind her ears, then stretched her neck to look at the spot there had once been a red, bruising mark, no thanks to Itachi. She blushed at the memories of what had happened the last time she had seen him, smiling at how gentle he really had been. He must have been using all of his self-control to keep himself from going too far.

Sakura had no doubt in her mind that Itachi had been with plenty of other women before her, even if the thought sent unpleasant twinges through her heart. She did not want to imagine what he had done with those various, faceless women, and where those women where now, but flashes of him holding, kissing, touching those women left a bitter taste in her mouth. They were all tall, older than she was, beautiful.

She shook her head, ridding herself of such tormenting thoughts. All that mattered now was that she was his, and he would never do anything to hurt her. Tsunade had made it clear to her that Itachi was not the man he was made out to be, and Sakura would trust her shishou. Even if he would be angry she had been hurt by his younger brother, and cruelly taken advantage of, he would never lash out at her.

Giving a weak grin to her image in the mirror, she tied on her hitai-ate, then grabbed her weapons pouch, Itachi's medication already prepared and packed inside. Snatching a peach on her way out for the road, Sakura locked the door behind her, bracing herself for the cool, morning air. As always, there was very few people awake with her, though she waved wearily to Gai-sensei and Lee, who were already on their warm-up run for the day. They had, much to her amusement, sent a thumbs-up in her direction, before dashing into the training grounds.

Kotetsu gave her an odd look as she signed out for her mission, but said nothing. She bit her lip anxiously, because she knew he had been one of the people who had tried to get through her traps to deliver Tsunade's message. She supposed that it was strange for her to lock herself in the night before, and now was walking out of Konoha, as if nothing had happened. She turned and waved on her way out of the gates. Kotetsu and Izumo both returned it, their facial expressions giving away their bewilderment.

She giggled once out of hearing distance, bitting into her fresh, succulent peach. She wiped the sweet juice from her chin as it dribbled down her face using the back of her hand, having forgotten to bring a napkin.

Sakura licked the sticky juices from her fingers, throwing the pit of her eaten peach into the surrounding greenery. Silently, she wondered if she should even let Itachi know about what Sasuke had done to her in his jealous fit. Between the broken necklace and stolen kiss. Then the murder attempt. There was that, too. He would notice her uneasiness though, he would see that she was not wearing his precious gift. When he asked what had happened, Sakura knew she would be unable to lie to him.

Resigned to her fate, Sakura contemplated over the different things she could have to do to calm the man. It would be shocking if he was not angered by his little brother, and a miniscule, still unconvinced part of her dreaded to see what he turned into when infuriated. The majority of her though, was already certain of his character, that there were things he would not enjoy sharing about his past with her. Things that could, very possibly, redeem him.

Sakura wanted so badly to be able to trust him, even though all her training as a kunoichi demand her not to. Until he spilt his dirty secrets, however, she was resolved to not put her complete faith in the S-class criminal. He was kind, caring, and dare she think it, _loving. _Towards her, that is.

There was two things that held her back from utterly reciprocating what he had shown her so far. Though she was far from resisting the man, it was much to late for her to be doing that, but she had yet to fully trust him. Those reasons being, she was not sure how he acted around people besides her; for all she knew, the man she had fallen for did not even exist. As for the other reason, Sakura doubted she would ever be capable of putting all of her faith in a man who did not trust _her _enough to share his secrets.

Rubbing her hands together to create heat with the friction, Sakura sighed longingly. What she wished for more than her own ability to believe in him was for him to have a level of confidence in her that allowed him to reveal his past to her. She may have been insane, but Sakura wanted to know what had happened on that awful night, she yearned to hear his vantage point on that fateful act. Nothing was at it seemed, and Uchiha Itachi had spun a web of lies around himself so tightly that she could only catch glimpses of who he truly was on the inside.

What would it take to unravel a man woven so deeply in his own deception? A part of her doubted he would even let her get a further look into his true person, so until he would allow her to, Sakura supposed there was only one thing she could do. If she wanted him to trust her, so she could trust him, she would have to prove herself worthy of it. This was all going to push her to the point of insanity, she could tell.

* * *

Finally, the small dango shop came into view ahead in the distance. Sakura sighed in exasperation, seeing Itachi already there, what appeared to be an empty plate and cup of tea set to his side, that damned mask fixed over his face. She could not help but to smile to herself at his ridiculous actions. She reached him at last, putting two hands on her hips, her lips curling upwards in amusement and all of her weight shifting to one foot.

"Is there any point in you wearing that, _ANBU-san?" _She asked mockingly, tapping her foot. Sakura could practically feel his smirk oozing through the cracks of his mask, and it made her impatient. He knew that wearing the hawk mask would annoy her, and that had been his only purpose in putting it on. Well, she was not going to let him get away with it.

His smooth, rich voice was a deep purr as he responded to her question, making her stomach flop in a ways she could not decide was pleasant or not. "Then why don't you do something about it, Sakura? I'm not stopping you this time." There was a sense of masculine pride in his tone that told her he knew precisely what he was doing to her insides. Sakura refused to be affected further, if it was for the sake of his entertainment.

"Maybe I will, then." She grumbled back, taking her hands from her hips, stepping forward to stand in the gap between his legs. Sakura stared for a moment at his ghostly mask, with its predator-like features, as it stared right back up at her. Gentle, slender fingers danced along the porcelain edges of his mask, the feathery touches of her fingertips against his neck sending noticeable shivers through his body.

She sighed, slowly, at a pace that was meant to taunt him, she began to lift the mask from his face, showing first his chin, then his thin, moist lips. Eyes shuttering closed, Sakura lowered her mouth, kissing the smooth skin of his chin with the faint feel of a butterfly. She moved the mask over his sharp nose, skipping over his lips to kiss him there as well, before revealing his high, noble cheeks, softly kissing him again, before lifting the mask above his eyes. Their dark, smothering depths were gazing up at her in confusion, watching her as she kissed his forehead.

"You forgot something." He whispered softly, his hands sneaking their way to rest on her hips. Sakura shook her head in disagreement, smiling back at him.

"I didn't forget. I was saving it for last." She murmured back, her breath catching in her throat as red, plump lips parted, his own mouth already open. Sakura angled her head slightly, moving to meet him. Their warm breath mixed together, and he moved the last of the distance between them, unwilling to wait any longer.

Itachi was not one to be impatient, but when he saw those tempting, sweet lips part for his enjoyment, he could not sit still for a moment more. He strained his neck to possess her fully, her lips massaging against his in a way that could easily drive him incapable of thought. He sucked on her lower lip abusively, nibbling tenderly on it, as he listened to her quiet moaning. Her slim figure cinched closer into him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Sakura felt engulfed by his heady scent, unable to get enough of it. Almost suddenly though, he froze, his hands placed on the base of her throat, just where his necklace should have been. Startled, Sakura went still as well, slowly, breaking away from his kiss.

"What happened?" He implored in a subdued tone of voice. He could tell she was concerned about the necklace he had gifted her, and she was afraid of what he could say or do. That was the last thing he wanted her to feel while around him, though he supposed it was the safest, most understandable emotions for her to feel. _Fear._

That necklace he had left around her neck had been one of his most precious possessions. Not that the jewelry was all that expensive, or worth much in a material way, but it had been something he had since a young age. It was somewhat old-fashioned, and an Uchiha tradition that had been kept since the beginnings of his dead clan. His father, Fugaku, had once upon a time, given it to his mother, before he had been the head of the Uchiha clan. When Itachi reached what was considered adulthood by the Uchiha standards, at forming his first fire jutsu, his mother had given it to him. From the age of five, he had been instructed to give the pendant to a woman he deemed worthy.

It was a proclamation that she belonged to him, as the clan heir. Though there was no way for her to become his wife in the future, with Sasuke sealing his fate in the coming months. It had never been meant as that to him, but rather, it was to show that when she was someone's wife, someone's mother, she had once belonged to him. She had been his before anyone else's. He wanted, when he was gone, for the world to know that she had been his beloved.

Sakura did not have the courage to look him in the eye. "I ran into your brother on my last mission." She whispered, her chin lowering, her lip quivering. A million thoughts ran through Itachi's head at that simple statement. Of course Sasuke would have recognized the necklace, and would have known better than anyone else what it represented. Itachi had not considered what could happen should she run into his brother, had not even thought that Sakura would run into Sasuke.

He knew what Sasuke would have done at seeing the necklace. He would have been infuriated, enough to charge at poor, oblivious Sakura and attack. Sasuke always had had a problem with thinking ahead. Now, Sakura was likely to be blaming herself, because she had not a single clue to what that chain she had been wearing represented. Perhaps it was best that he cleared that up, so she could stop accusing herself for whatever Sasuke had done.

"He...he was angry at me. He snapped the necklace chain in half, then..." Her voice cut off, a strangled sob escaping from the back of her throat. She tried to hide her face in her hands, but Itachi would not allow it. He gently grabbed her wrists, dragging them away from her face. Sakura felt so ashamed, both for letting him see her cry so pathetically, but also for almost admitting how easily Sasuke had taken advantage of her. The look in his dark eyes, though, filled with an unfamiliar sense of concern and care, it unsettled her.

"What did Sasuke do to you, Sakura?" He asked softly, keeping her from hiding her face from him. Sakura felt so pitiful, for breaking down, for acting like a child. She met his gaze with shame.

"He kissed me." She said so faintly, Itachi had barely heard her. He had not needed to though, he read the words straight from her lips. Itachi felt his throat dry up. The necklace was one thing, but Sasuke had certainly made a statement, kissing the woman he had claimed as his own.

Never before had Itachi felt so angry with his younger brother. There were plenty of times he had been frustrated with Sasuke, but nothing tantamount to how he felt now. Sasuke still had no idea how much he had sacrificed for him throughout his miserable life. Now, when he finally had one, last thing that could make him somewhat happy with his life, Sasuke had to ruin that to. He had given up so much for him, but Sasuke could not allow him to have even this one thing in his last days.

For the first time in his life, Itachi had a strong urge to let Sasuke continue being miserable, to hunt him down for as long as he wanted, but never let him have the peace of mind he deserved. He wanted to let Sakura perform the operation to cure him of his rare disease, and steal her away. To make her utterly his, in every sense of the word. Never had the compulsion to be selfish ever been so strong. For a moment, Itachi even wished that he had never let Sasuke live, and killed him with the rest of his clan.

He regretted the thought the moment it appeared, and now, he knew he had something more important to deal with than his longing to ruin Sasuke further. Sakura was hurt, and it was his duty to sooth her pain. Somewhat awkwardly, he pulled her into his lap wrapping his two arms about her shaking form almost uncertainly. She did not reject the contact, not that he had really expected her to, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Itachi sighed, his ridged muscles relaxing somewhat in his hold, his hand moving up and down her back in an attempt to put her at ease.

"This is my fault, not yours." He breathed into her locks of pink hair. "I should have warned you, told you what the necklace represents." Itachi whispered sorrowfully. She whimpered softly, sneaking closer to him. "I am not angry with you," he added as an afterthought, "but with myself, for allowing this to happen to you."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I should have been able to stop him, but I couldn't. I was too weak, and that is no one's fault but mine."

Itachi sighed. "That necklace has run through my family for decades, perhaps longer. My father gave it to my mother when courting her, and she gave it to me when I came of age for the same intention. Sasuke is one of the few people who still knows of its existence, and what it represents. I had not thought he would run into you like this." He told her, noticing when she froze in shock.

Sakura felt herself go red in the face. She had no idea how important that necklace was, or how big the implications of his giving it to her were. Itachi felt much more for her than she had thought, and it scared her a little. He was a grown man, and she supposed it was natural for him to be thinking about finding himself a wife, and producing children of his own.

The thought of being the mother to Itachi's children made her pulse jump. Perhaps Itachi had much more faith in her than originally thought. "And you decided to give me something so precious?" She asked anxiously.

Itachi wondered why this bothered her so much. "I did," he said, pulling her chin up and smirking slightly at her flushed expression. She looked up at him, wide-eyed and mystified. A smile broke across her swollen lips, a soft laugh of relief escaping. She giggled on, until a clumsy, crooked grin wound the corners of his mouth upwards. Sakura loved that silly, almost uncomfortable smile of his, because it was so rare when he showed it to her.

"Do you have it with you now?" Itachi asked calmly. As he expected, another embarrassed blush reddened on her cheeks. She looked off to the distance though, a strange expression on her face.

"I couldn't leave without it." She replied mutedly, her face turning rosier by the moment. He quirked his eyebrow at her, curious why she seemed so abashed by the fact she had the necklace on her person.

"Well, can I see it?" He drawled out, holding his hand out. Sakura sighed, her face so red she was sure she would start turning purple. To say Itachi was bewildered by Sakura's silence was an understatement. "I'm not angry with you, Sakura. I just want to see if I can fix it." He elaborated. She huffed, standing up. Itachi frowned, not understanding why she was acting so peculiarly.

"Close your eyes first." She mumbled. Still confused, Itachi followed her order, his curiosity reaching a peak. His ears picked up the subtle sound of metal moving against metal, which he assumed was a zipper. There was a moment where she was shuffling with cloth, and then the zipper was moving back up again. Finally, she cleared her throat and he had permission to open his eyes again. She refused to even look in his direction.

She held out the chain for him though, and he took it to inspect the damage taken. Thankfully, it was not as bad as he had imagined, but the first thing he noticed about it was that it was unnaturally warm, as if it had been in contact with her skin. His eyes widened when he realized where she must have been keeping it. He stared at her, his amusement clear with his smug expression.

"You kept something _I_ gave you in your brassier?" He asked in his mirth. Sakura sighed, unable to deny what he had said, because it was true, and she would rather not explain her reasoning. She was not being a horny teenager, which was likely what he was assuming, but rather, she had been keeping it as close to her heart as physically possible. Knowing he would not get very far in teasing her about this matter, and went back to inspecting the harm done the necklace by Sasuke.

It appeared that his younger brother had yanked it right from Sakura's neck, which while violent, made repairs simple. None of the pieces looked as if they were missing, and so he studied the ends of it. Mending it would be easy enough, so he took one of these ends, carefully opening the last of the small links, and looping it with the other end. He closed the opened link, using his nails, and the fixed necklace lay in the palm of his hand.

He stood up, gently putting the necklace back around her neck, where it belonged. Her fingers lightly grazed the warm metal, her blush of embarrassment gone, and she beamed up at him. For a moment, Sakura swore she wanted to tell him something she would never be able to take back. To her relief the urge passed as quickly as it came, and Sakura avoided saying those cursed, three words. _I love you. _

Itachi watched as hesitation showed in her viridian orbs, and wanted to ask her what had just happened, what she had been thinking. He almost pressed her for answers, but before he could question her, she had spoken.

"You are keeping secrets from me, Itachi." She said plainly, and a sudden feeling of guilt overwhelmed him. She was right, of course. He _was _keeping the truth from her, but only because he was concerned for her. The only thing telling Sakura that he had murdered his family for the sake of the village, on orders from the council, it would ruin her. How would she feel, living in a relatively peaceful place because of his selfless sacrifice? Her remorse would do nothing for either of them, and he did not want her to regret his pain. That was his to bear, not hers.

If Sakura knew the other secret he was hiding from her, she would be hurt. Hurt, and furious, because he was betraying everything she felt for him, along with his own affections. Itachi still had every intention in dying at Sasuke's hands, even if he had this inexplicable attachment to Sakura. Sakura would think, if she knew this, that he cared more for Sasuke than he did for her.

At the moment, his feelings for Sakura were uncertain. His brother had, for the majority of his life, been his most important person. That was not something easy to change, because a year and a half ago, he had been perfectly willing to give his life up for his younger brother. Now, reluctance was growing in him. Though he did not want to give up his life anymore, he was still unwilling to deviate from his original plan.

On that fateful night, on the night of the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi had given simple, subtle instructions. So far, he had not done such a good job of following them, but on his current path, Sasuke still would succeed. He had told Sasuke to kill his best friend, in hopes of gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan. He had told Sasuke to come someday, and _attempt _to kill him. It should have been clear to him what he was supposed to do, but of course, Sasuke had to rebel.

If Sasuke had never left Konoha out of his pathetic pride, he would have had much more of a chance to defeat him. Sasuke had been greedy though, lustful for a power that was forbidden, unnatural. He had decided to disobey his older brother, and instead of staying within the safe walls of Konohagakure, he had run off to Orochimaru. The exact opposite of what he had wanted.

Sasuke was an impatient boy though, and thought little of his future, as he was showing. Yes, he likely thought of killing him very often, but besides that, Itachi doubted Sasuke considered his future after that. The chances of Konoha taking him back after abandoning so many years back were very slim, and the only option Sasuke would have left was the life of a missing-nin.

He would not deny it. There was no dignity in the life of a missing-nin. It was nothing he had wished for Sasuke on that night. As angered as he was that his younger brother had touched, had tasted the woman he had put his claims on, Itachi did not want for him to come to the end of his days, miserable and alone in the middle of nowhere. The council was likely to execute him if they got their dirty hands on him, but, for some reason, Itachi felt he could have some confidence in Tsunade.

"This angers you, that I cannot tell you some things." Itachi responded quietly at last. Sakura, however, shook her head in disagreement.

"I know you are not the criminal everyone thinks you are, Itachi. I had felt this the moment I knew you were ANBU-san." Sakura paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts, before continuing. "Something happened on the night of the massacre, and there is no use in denying it. Last night, Tsunade confirmed my thoughts."

Itachi was stunned by this statement, but did not let it show physically. He was swimming in dangerous waters, and he was not going to give Sakura too much of an advantage. At the same time, it was like inflicting a wound on himself to lie to Sakura. "There was foul-play." Itachi allowed, then firmly shutting his lips. That was all she needed to know.

What irked him was that Tsunade had spoken with her apprentice about his situation, even though she knew he did not wish to share his secret with her.

"It doesn't bother you that Tsunade knows about us? She's the Hokage." Sakura asked, sounding rather startled by this new information.

She had been right, after all. Sasuke had been wrong about the massacre, along with every other Konoha-nin. She was right, though. Sakura had been the first to see the true Uchiha Itachi, even if it was only by small, momentary glances. He had shown her, though perhaps not purposefully, that he was completely polar to the man he was made out to be.

"Tsunade-sama has known my past since her accession into the Hokage office. She has been aware of my identity from before that. We have an understanding." Itachi replied with nonchalance. Sakura stared at him, shocked by his lack of concern, and the respectful title he had attached to her name. As an S-class criminal, missing-nin listed in every published bingo book, it was his duty to be worried about ever living, breathing creature that could be a threat to his life.

The Hokage, as leader of the village he had left, should be one of the few people Itachi made a point to avoid. Yet, he had sought her out for medical expertise. That had to be one of the stupidest things a person, as a missing-nin, could do. He had to have reason for not being worried about what Tsunade could do to him. Otherwise, Sakura doubted he would be so blatantly displaying his comfort in his situation.

"She has powers to have you executed, Itachi. Why shouldn't she?" Sakura asked suspiciously, pressing him for answers he was so unwilling to give. Itachi knew, however, what she was trying to get information on. He was not going to share the terror of his past. It was for her own good.

So, he gave her a knowing, mischievous smirk, and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Sakura, I will not explain to you how, and why, I am immune to Tsunade's wrath. If she has not told you about what happened, then she understands that it is best you don't know." He said, sitting down on the bench again.

Sakura huffed, sending him a petty glare. She did not understand why both Tsunade and Itachi refused to tell her what had happened. It was such a long time ago, so why should it still be a secret? Perhaps she would have to look through some of Tsunade's old documents. Surely there had to be something there indicating what both shinobi were so determined to keep secret.

"If you think I'm going to give up so easily on this, you have something coming, buster." Sakura retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Itachi had no doubt she was telling the truth, but it changed nothing. Sakura was not going to find any substantial information through Tsunade before his demise, and after that, it no longer mattered what she knew. It would have been too late for her to prevent his death.

Itachi did not want her to be mad, but there was nothing that could appease her, besides knowing the truth, which was not something he was prepared to tell her. If she knew, she would find it reason enough to stop him in the middle of his plan. She would probably go running off to Sasuke, saying not to hunt him down anymore, because he was not as guilty as everyone thought. He had never wanted to murder his family.

Sasuke would, after seeing reason, cancel his crazed manhunt, and Itachi would be left, alive and still accused. His main point in living now was for Sasuke to get his satisfaction, and as much as he adored Sakura, she was not going to change his fixed course. There was still that niggling voice in the back of his mind, whispering evil, cruel thoughts of what could be, if he let Sakura learn the truth.

That necklace could have a lot more meaning to it.

Images flashed in front of his mind almost unwanted. Sakura, writhing beneath him in pleasure, her figure perfect, bare and beautiful. He tried to shake it from his mind before the next thought entered his mind. Sakura, shining in all of her glory, heavy with child, _his _child, her hair and skin glowing with feminine grace. Moments later, while this sadistic picture was still haunting him under his closed eyelids, he saw it for himself. A young boy, with a happy, ignorant smile, red cheeks, dark hair and eyes, a wide forehead, and stubby, fat fingers as he reached in the hopes of being carried.

What a torturous image to have flashing before his eyes. Itachi grimaced, opening his eyes wearily. Sakura was staring at him in confusion, not comprehending the thought processes that had just played through his mind. The gods only knew what sort of torment she would go through, if she knew what he had been thinking about. Though, if he thought about it, such ideas already could be running through her mind, as of now.

She knew what the necklace represented now.

Sakura knew what was expected of her, a current owner of that little chain. It was a shame that she would never be able to complete the duties she suspected she would have to accomplish. He had practically told her he was courting her. Technically, he was, if it were not for the fact he was dying within the next few months. What did she feel, though? Did she want to bear him an heir?

He smiled weakly, forgoing any further thought on the subject. When he was alone, and had no audience, he would peruse the concerning point more. Now, though, while he was with Sakura, and her influence could decide his resolved fate. She was having a greater impact on his life decisions every time they met, and it was admittedly, disturbing to him. A girl he had only known for a year and a half should not be a factoring point in his life.

He sighed, the sudden urge to cough itching in the back of his throat, all previous musings flying from his mind. He had not felt the need to do so in such a long time, thanks to her medication, but now, it had to reappear. His lips formed a small frown, and his eyebrows scrunched together in discomfort. It did not go unnoticed by Sakura. His breathing became heavy, his lungs full of blood, and slowly, he felt it suffocating him. He hated this, his own weakness. He had never wanted Sakura to see him at his lowest, choking on blood and his lungs begging for clean air.

It appeared, however, that his frailty was going to finally going to be shown. His hands reached up to cover his mouth, his shoulders hunched, his back keeled over, and finally, he let it out. Painful hacking sounds escaped through his lips, racking his entire form, before blood started to seep through his fingers, dripping down his arms and onto the stone streets. He gasped for air a moment, trying to ease the burning in his chest, but another fit of coughing ensued, more blood escaping through his hands.

He only spared Sakura a weak glance, unable to offer more, before her hand was gently resting on his back, moving in small, circular motions in an attempt to relax him. He heard her curse under her breath, before a small amount of medical chakra invaded his body, inspecting the progress of his tissue deterioration. Apparently, he was much more worse off than originally thought, because she swore to herself again.

It was a few minutes before the choked coughing subsided, and all that was left was his raged, desperate breathing, his lungs wanting more oxygen than he could get to. Sakura kissed his shoulder, a worried expression on her face. She excused herself to get a rag from the waitress to clean up his bloodied face and hands.

Sakura rushed into the shop, immediately seeking out the assistance of the waitress. The waitress was more than willing to help her, showing her into the kitchen, where Sakura grabbed a cloth and bowl filled with warm water. She frowned for a moment though, remembering the medicinal tea she had packed in her bag. Though she did not want to leave Itachi alone for any longer, he would want it in the long run.

Sakura mixed the herbs with a professional skill, adding them to a mug of boiling-hot water. Swirling in a large serving of honey to sweeten it, Sakura grabbed everything, taking them out to Itachi. He was still sitting there on the bench, his shoulders heaving up and down. She walked around to the front, most of the blood that had been on his face smeared off, instead now on the back of his hand.

She set her supplies down with a tired, sad smile, dipping the cloth into the warm water before gently pressing it to his forehead, beads of sweat having collected on his pale face. A breath of relief escaped through his bloody lips, and carefully, she wiped away the crimson liquid still dripping from his chin. Wetting the rag in the bowl again, the clear water tinted a pinkish hue, but she ignored the tightening of her throat as she took one of his arms, cleaning all traces of his coughing fit away.

"I want to operate, Itachi." She whispered, taking a quick look up at his exhausted face. She was astounded when he shook his head in disagreement. Finishing up, she stood, handing him the tea she had made him. Wordlessly, he drank from it, before clearing his throat.

"No," he answered simply.

Sakura stared at him. Did he want to die? Surely he knew, as time went forward, he grew closer to his own death, until he gave up on his stubborn ambitions, and settled for letting her perform the surgery. It was bound to happen, so why was he resisting for so long, deciding to suffer the pain of his lungs slowly becoming useless? At some time, he may reach a point where he was unable to be helped.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" She asked back. His face turned utterly blank, almost confirming her thoughts.

"Some peopled deserve to die, don't you think?" He murmured back, not looking her in the eye. She felt horrified.

Silently, she assessed the man, trying to comprehend what he was thinking. "No, I don't think anyone should die, no matter what crimes they committed." She resisted. This seemed to amuse him, though.

Itachi chuckled. The girl was so wonderfully innocent, believing that people should live, after murdering others, after committing the capital offense. That was what he admired about her the most, he supposed. She was so pure, even after a life growing up as a kunoichi. She was everything he wished he was.

She glared at him though, not finding the conversation of his _death _to be particularly funny.

"I am rising your dosage next time, Itachi." She muttered, still not wanting to give up on the thoughts of operating.

This, he could allow. He nodded his head, taking another sip of his tea, savoring the sweet honey flavor as it soothed his sore throat.

* * *

**AN: It feels like I took forever to write this one. Not really, though.**

**I really like the idea of Itachi becoming a dad, I realize, after writing this. I think he would feel really awkward. LOL.**

**People seem concerned that I will kill Itachi. Unfortunately, I will not be releasing any of the plot before it happens, so you curious people reading this will just have to wait to see what happens. Sorry about that. Please keep reading though!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I highly doubt I ever will. But hey, that's what fan fiction is for, right?

* * *

It had been a peaceful, glorious month before any news reached his ears. It had been wonderful, because he had gotten to share a good amount of that time with Sakura before this had come to pass. Unfortunately, beautiful things could not last forever, and just as a blossom lost its petals with time, he too, would have to move on, to pass over to the other side.

So, when the dreaded, but entirely expected words fell from Kisame's lips, Itachi had felt reality crash down onto him. _'Your snot-nosed brother killed Orochimaru.' _His entire life, Itachi had been waiting to hear those fateful words, and finally, his chapter was coming to a close. Though he had never been particularly looking forward to his own demise, Itachi had been prepared to die for Sasuke's cause. Now, however, the impulse to cut his losses, kidnap Sakura, and run off to somewhere safe became stronger with every passing day.

He had to be the mature one though, between him and his brother. Sasuke had been the one to abandon his duties for his own, selfish purposes, and Itachi would neither endorse these actions, nor follow them. Over a hundred innocent peopled had died at his hand, and even if he had, simply put, been an assassin-for-hire, he would not blow his own liability. He took complete responsibility for what happened, even if, in earnest, he had been a bystander dragged into the mess between the Uchiha clan and Konoha's council of elders.

Years before, he had resigned to his pathetic fate, accepting the fact that Sasuke needed to avenge their nearly extinct clan, and he would have to give his own life to allow this. Sasuke's happiness was worth it, at least, that was what he had told himself for the past several years. It was hard to not look back on his beginnings, at his time as a young, thirteen year old boy, and wish he could take back his mistakes.

He wished so desperately to take back the Uchiha Massacre, both for his own sake, and for Sakura's. He was such a hopeless case, for wanting things back as they were before he became a murderer, because there was nothing he could have done back then but follow his orders. There had been no other choice back then, and it was best that he did not concentrate on the future he could have had, should he have found a solution that did not end with the killing spree of his family.

There was no question over what it meant that Sasuke had defeated Orochimaru. While, in comparison to Itachi, it did not say much as far as his strength, but rather, it was a call-out. Sasuke was going to collect whatever followers he could, and hunt him down. It would not be long now, and he would be dead, his darling Sakura and aspirations left behind. They could have been so much, but there was not much he could do _now. _He was already as good as gone, the way his disease was progressing.

True enough, Sakura was fully capable of saving him, and he had no doubt that even on the day he finally fought Sasuke, she could cure him, even if he had not taken his antibiotics for a week. This was never what he had intended for, though, when he hired Tsunade to keep his Hemoptysis at bay. He had never suspected that a woman like Sakura would come along, and ensnare him in her enchantment.

It was not her fault, and he would never blame her for what had happened between them. When he was gone, she would accuse herself of murdering a man because he had not allowed her to heal him, but honestly, everything that occurred was his own doing, and she was going to suffer for it more than he would.

He wanted so badly to tell her something, so she would know it was his fault that he was dying at the hand of his younger brother, but only god knew what she would do. She was apprentice to the Godaime Hokage, who was known for her spitfire attitude, and he would not put it past Sakura to sedating and forcefully treating him. She was so much like her teacher, it was not even funny.

He only got one more shot with her, and that would be it. The estimated time he gave Sasuke to track him down was three weeks, and those two weeks without antibiotics were necessary, if he was ever going to lose in a battle while still giving his all. In such a weakened state, there was no way Sasuke could not defeat him, and that was that. Itachi was not belittling Sasuke's abilities to be insulting, but it would be hard, not matter where he had trained, for Sasuke to kill him if he were not sickly and already dying from something else.

Sasuke had skill, and this would be enough for him to destroy a man suffering from a deadly disease, but it could never compare to pure talent. Itachi was not particularly proud of his abilities, but they were what he had learned to rely on, after so much time as a missing-nin. Not that it was much of a competition, but Sasuke truly was lucky, when Itachi compared the lives they both led.

Sure, he had seen the bodies of his family and loved ones scattering the streets of the Uchiha compound, but he had not been the one who put them there. Itachi had agonized through that entire night, suppressing the urge to cry all along, because he had to be the calloused murderer, and those emotions should not have meant anything to him. He had only been a child, even if his status as an ANBU captain claimed otherwise, and more than anything on that night, he had wanted to be Sasuke.

Jealously was unbecoming of him, but as a mere boy, he had wished he could have cried, while Sasuke, as the child in the situation, had been allowed to. It was not until hours later, after sending Sasuke into blissful unconsciousness with his Mangekyo, evading other ANBU elites as he escaped the village, and getting beyond the borders of Fire country, that he had finally been allowed to break down. By then, whatever stunted emotions he had bottled up inside had utterly exploded upon release.

He had been blinded by tears for what had felt like an eternity, and he had not been able to breath for such a long time, he had almost been rendered senseless to the world. By the time Uchiha Madara, his partner in crime, had regrouped with him outside Fire's borders, Itachi had collapsed in a pathetic heap of exhaustion and anguish, his entire body stiff and sore. Madara had mocked him for being so affected, haughtily saying that he was a _big boy, _and should start acting like one. It had not helped him much, but he had learned one thing from the entire experience.

The world was a cold, cruel place.

He had lost his childhood when Konoha was at the brink of war, when he had been no more than four years old. Innocence was not something a person could ever regain, in the same way that they could never take back murder. Itachi had sucked it all up, and afterwards, followed Madara to his organization of the damned, right where he belonged. It had been on Konoha's final orders, of course, but either way, it was a place where he should have fit in, amongst criminals and the deranged.

So Sasuke really had it easy, in comparison. He had a place that he would always be welcome to, where Itachi had been cursed by being born first, by being a talented killer. This had always been how he felt, until Sakura came along. For the first time in his miserable life, he had truly felt wanted by another human being, and it was only natural, considering the patterns of everything else that had ever happened to him, that this feeling would be short-lived.

* * *

Everything she knew crashed down, all foundation gone, with those simple three words.

"Sasuke defeated Orochimaru."

She stood in Tsunade's office, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi at her sides, each of them pleased by this news, Naruto most of all. Sakura was likely to be the only one to be concerned by being told this, because she knew what it meant, and wanted to prevent terrible things from happening. Her hand reached up to touch the cool metal of Itachi's necklace, her eyebrows scrunching up.

Tsunade's words rang through her head. _"Before that idiot does something stupid, you need to stop him."_

Itachi was in grave danger, and this had to be what Tsunade had been warning her about. Sasuke hunting Itachi down. Itachi was strong though, she told herself hopefully, surely not even his disease could be that great of an obstacle for a man like him. She had to have faith in him, that he would not get himself killed by baiting Sasuke, even if the two brothers were not on the best of terms.

Tsunade sent her a certain look, as if she were trying to understand just what she was feeling then. Sakura let out a long, shaky sigh, running a hand through short, pink hair, before smiling weakly. She knew this was not the time to be worrying about Itachi, especially with her teammates, oblivious to their relations, hanging around. She would touch up on this subject later, in the privacy of her small flat.

"That means Sasuke is coming home, right?" Naruto exclaimed boisterously, in his usual, optimistic fashion. "I always knew he would never run off to that snake-bastard forever!" He stated happily, looking to Sakura for some sort of agreement, after Tsunade had huffed sadly for the boy, sneaking her sake out of its hidden compartment in her desk, considering Shizune was off on some errand.

Sakura, however, could not be so hopeful. She knew as well as anyone that Sasuke had no intention of returning to Konoha, least of all before murdering his older brother. Otherwise, there would have been no point in his leaving to begin with. If he believed that he could be stronger by ripping up the bonds he made with everyone in the village, then it would never make sense for him to come back before facing Itachi, if it would make him _weak _again.

"Naruto, I don't think Sasuke is coming back yet." Sakura said, not able to meet his bright, azure eyes, feeling guilty for telling him her opinion of their teammate. Naruto was obstinate, but surely he had to realize that his best friend, his _brother, _wanted nothing to have to do with any of them, because of his assumption that friendship meant frailty.

Naruto, however, seemed angered by her saying this. "Why shouldn't he come back to Konoha? This is his home, Sakura-chan! You should have more faith in your own teammates!" He retorted, taking everything as an offense. Sakura was hurt by what he said, but stood her ground in front of him. He was right, because at this point, Sakura could not trust Sasuke to return at all, and part of her did not want him back in the village.

He thought himself so high and mighty, all because he was an Uchiha, and he had the Sharingan. Sasuke was not as great as he thought he was, and Sakura found herself wishing he was more like his brother. Itachi was calm, thought ahead much more than his younger sibling, and cared like Sasuke never had. He was not boastful of his skills as a shinobi, unlike Sasuke, and he was gentle to an extreme, avoiding confrontations and respecting the lives of others.

Sasuke was rough, thoughtless, and not compassionate for the feelings of others. If he wanted something, he took it, disregarding anyone else involved. He was a self-centered prick, but everyone seemed to love him anyway, welcoming him back into Konoha as if had not done a thing. She would have a hard time accepting him as easily as the rest of her friends, considering what he had done to her.

"Until he has gotten his revenge on Itachi, Sasuke will not return willingly, Naruto." Sakura murmured thoughtfully. "Even then, if he wanted to be back her, to pick up the bonds he has already severed with us, he would have returned. I doubt he will ever be here in the village again."

The members of the meeting all gasped in shock at her accusations, though Tsunade had seen it coming. Most startling in the event to the people in the room was how indifferent she was to it all. This being the girl who claimed to love Sasuke with her entire heart, whom they all believed she secretly still had feelings for. She may have said she hated him, but they had never before sensed the conviction in her tone.

The old, sweet, weak Sakura did not exist anymore, and they were just beginning to realize it. She wished they could have seen the change in her before, but could not blame them. They had seen what they wanted to see, blinded by their own oblivion. It was their own fault, of course, since none of them had been there to see her slowly change, in those two years she had been alone. In the time where the only person she had was _ANBU-san, _the one man who had ever even begun to bear himself to her, to show who he truly was, beneath the murderer.

"Sakura-chan, I made a promise to you that I would return Sasuke, and I plan to keep it. Don't you love him anymore?"

This was the moment of truth. She would not lie to Naruto, not after what he had gone through so far to keep that promise. "I love him no more than I do a friend, Naruto." Her voice whispered, watching as his face dropped. Though she could not be sure why he would ever be disappointed by this, she had a feeling it had to do with losing recognition of who she was.

Her life used to revolve around Sasuke, and that was all he had known, but now, it no longer did. It was as if he did not know her anymore, and it must have scared him a little.

He would simply have to live with it, because Sakura refused to go back to being that pitiful genin girl that could do no more than stare at the backs of her teammates as they walked ahead, taking all the honor, all the glory for themselves. She had always hated that when people thought of Team Seven, the thought of Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. She would not stand for it anymore, though. She was a part of the legendary team, and she was going to prove it to the world.

This was always how it was for Kunoichi, and it was their duty to take advantage of being looked down on as women, but Sakura was not going to stand for it. They were her equals, and it was high time they learned it. She was going to make her teacher, the Hokage, proud, and show the world that women could be just as strong as men.

Naruto was shocked into silence. Tsunade took this as encouragement to continue, now that she was sure the blond shinobi would not interrupt her. "Sakura is right. Uchiha Sasuke is not going to return to Konohagakure until he has gotten his revenge on Itachi. So, our best chances of crossing paths with Sasuke again is..." She paused, glancing at Sakura with slight concern.

Sakura bit her lip. "Is to find Itachi before he does." She whispered, finishing the statement for her. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Correct. I will be putting together teams to hunt down Uchiha Itachi. In the meantime, you are all to rest. This is likely to be a long-term mission." Tsunade finished tiredly, shooing the group away so she could finish drinking her sake in peace. Naruto filed out, talking to Sai about something animatedly, while Kakashi and Jiraiya stalked out as well, speaking in hushed tones about the next issue of Icha Icha. This left Sakura, and her teacher in the emptied office.

Tsunade sighed, pulling out another cup for her student, pouring sake generously. Sakura's eye widened, and she opened her mouth, about to tell her that it was illegal for her to drink, since she was not yet eighteen, but words failed, and she relented with the hard stare her teacher had given her. Apparently, it was okay for her to drink anyway.

Sakura gazed down at the clear liquid in the glass she had been handed, swirling it about for a moment, before taking a hesitant sip. As a person who was not accustomed to the sensation of liquor as it burned down her throat, Sakura grimaced with displeasure, before sipping again. Tsunade was amused by this, having been able to hold down two bottles of the sweet sake by the time she had been Sakura's age. No matter, Tsunade had a feeling that by the time Sakura was eighteen, she would be able to hold down much more.

Slowly, and with a scowl, Sakura finished the contents of the glass, the only enjoyable feeling from the alcohol being the fuzzy warmth bubbling in her stomach now, spreading steadily through her limbs. Satisfied with herself, she sat the glass back down on Tsunade's desk, determined to have no more. The Hokage, however, downed another glass with a quick flick of her wrist, and a contented sigh.

"I'm going out on a limb here, but I'm guessing you want to speak to me about the mission you have recently been assigned." She said calmly, already in the process of pouring another glass for both of them. Sakura took the glass offered to her with a rueful expression, frowning as she daintily swallowed more, against her best opinion. Tsunade swigged it all down in a gulp, with the expertise of a person with high tolerance.

The young kunoichi sighed. "He won't tell me anything, Shishou, and I'm a little worried. I know you're both hiding something important from me, and now...now you're sending teams of shinobi to hunt him down. I know he's a notorious, S-class criminal, and should be in custody, but it doesn't feel right."

The Hokage regarded her silently, suspecting that her student had more to say. "Why are we tracking him down, if he isn't as bad as we think? Sasuke is probably easier to capture than him anyway, and people _want _him back. If Itachi returned," Sakura let out a long, deep breath in an attempt to ease her torment of emotions. "If Itachi was back in Konoha, the villagers would only want him dead." She finished, trying to keep her voice strong in the presence of her teacher.

Tsunade mulled over what her student said, already having considered most of what Sakura was now worked up about. Still, it changed nothing in her plan. Itachi still, clearly, intended let Sasuke get his damned revenge, and break her apprentice's heart in the process of allowing this. So, she had decided to take things into her own hands, in the best way she could think of.

As much as the Uchiha would hate for her interfering, something had to be done in the ridiculous situation. If Itachi was held in Konoha, against his will, if need be, Sasuke would have to return. Under her surveillance, there would be no epic battle between the two brothers, and possibly, she could patch up the chaos Danzo, Homura and Koharu had let loose over a decade before with the Uchiha Massacre.

Admittedly, Tsunade was half doing this for the sake of her apprentice, rather than that of her village. She had once lost the man she loved, and it changed a person. She did not need to see that pain in Sakura, and now, she was willing to sacrifice a lot to prevent it from happening. History had the tendency to repeat itself, because like Dan had in her youth, Itachi was about to give his life for a hopeless cause.

Dan, the solitary man Tsunade had ever come to truly love had died out on the battle field, thanks to her. It was pathetic, because she had pressured him into helping her collect some medicinal herbs on the return of a mission. They were not anything special, but he had agreed to assist her, believing that it could help her with a new medical breakthrough. It was then that they had been ambushed by a team of missing-nin.

There had been twenty enemies and only two of them, so she supposed it was a miracle _she _had lived through the incident, but Tsunade always felt it was her fault Dan had died on that rainy night. He had fallen, and she could not have run to him, because there were still more shinobi out there. She had left him there for too long, before eliminating the rest of their opponents, so by the time she had finally gotten to him, he had lost too much blood.

She had fought for his life though, not giving up on him until the lights faded from his eyes, and even then, she continued to heal. A team of security had been making their rounds when they found her, bathing in his crimson, sticky blood, still trying to bring him back to life. They had to pry her from his body before she realized that he was dead, and that revelation had nearly killed her. Because she had failed him, both as a medic, and as the woman who loved him.

Tsunade would not allow Sakura to experience that, and it was her only motive for involving herself with the Uchiha brothers' mess. If it were not for Sakura, she would have let them reek havoc on each other; in her opinion, Uchiha men were impossible to deal with, considering their cold attitudes and obstinate, overbearing pride. _Why, _in the seven hottest circles of hell, Sakura had fallen for one of them, Tsunade had not a clue, but she would live with her decision, if it was what made her happy.

"Sakura, when did I ever say anything about executing Uchiha Itachi?" The busty Hokage asked giving her student a hard look. Sakura turned away, not having thought that Tsunade would let him live, rather than give in to the demands of the village to have him put to death. A new thought entered her mind. Was it possible that Itachi could be welcomed into the village, much like his brother?

"Surely the citizens would not want him back here, even if he were not so bad as we thought. Unless, somehow, he was innocent, and we had a way to prove it." Sakura replied apprehensively, looking at Tsunade for some sort of reaction to her idea. The Hokage seemed to pause at this thought, but not long enough for her to get a lasting impression of what secret Itachi had.

Tsunade wanted to laugh at the conclusions her apprentice was making. They were true, of course, meaning Itachi was sharing too much with her to think that he truly was a murderer. It was amusing that, despite all his talk of not letting her now about the Massacre, and what had really happened that night, he was slowly leading her to believe the very things he refused to share. It was ironic.

"Seriously, I need to knock some sense into that brat, for not telling you anything." Tsunade muttered to herself. Sakura looked at her teacher hopefully.

"Then maybe you could tell me what Itachi's hiding, if it bothers you so much." Sakura said slyly.

"Nope. I'm not involving myself _that _much."

Sakura sighed in defeat.

* * *

This was it, the last time he would ever get to see her. Itachi sat himself down in front of the dango shop, where they met every time he came to get his medication. She would be able to tell something was wrong, but Itachi supposed he would have to do his best to hide it from her.

He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, so at least when he was gone, she would know the violence of his affections. Sakura could have no doubt of how much he cared for her, but perhaps it was best he did not say anything at all. He should treat it as if it was any other day, and avoid the pain of seeing her happy face when he told her of his admiration.

He could not, though, and she was going to have to live with it. Besides, he had the impression that, in the case that he never shared his secret, and he died, Tsunade would certainly tell Sakura for him. His secret would be safe with them, and with luck, he would be able to protect Sasuke from learning it.

How could he be so cruel, to wish the one person he loved to be left in torment after his death? Sakura certainly deserved better than to be abandoned, to be utterly broken, but Itachi would not budge. He, if anyone, was a stubborn man, and would not give up on something, even if it meant his very life. Sakura was headstrong as well, as if by nature, and this had concerned him at one point, but Itachi was sure she would not figure out his plan in time to put it to a halt.

Itachi smiled sadly to himself as he saw his dearest medic dashing up to the dango shop, his hawk mask hidden away in the deep recesses of his Akatsuki cloak. He knew Sakura did not like to see him in it, because it pronounced very clearly to her that they were on opposite sides of a battlefield, but he would not have time to return to the base before setting out on his mission. He had some loose-ends to pull together before passing on, and his time was running short.

Immediately after reaching him, she dug through her medic pouch, dragging out his medication. He rose an eyebrow to show his surprise, but she glared slightly, holding out the bottle of pills and silently instructing him to take his antibiotics before he had another attack. Ever since the last time he had started to cough up blood in front of her, Sakura had become very paranoid, and she had begun to give him his pills the moment she arrived.

It warmed his heart that she cared for him still, even after learning that he was an S-class criminal, and the evil, older brother to her teammate, enough for him to put aside his annoyance at the matter. She was simply showing how much he mattered to her, and he could hardly object to her unique show of affection, though he certainly did not deserve it, considering what he had planned up his sleeve.

So, he took the antibiotics, putting the young woman at ease, before slipping the bottle into a pocket that lined the inside of his cloak. After these were gone, he had no intention in refilling them. She did not know this though, and treated the visit as she would any other. In fact, she seemed rather distracted by something.

She ordered her plate of dango, but did not realize that it had arrived, and when the waitress came by, she completely ignored him, favoring the older woman's attention. Alone again, she chewed on her treat thoughtfully, staring into the distance, hardly aware that he was even there. Usually, she had a hard time not staring at him, and to be honest, this was somewhat crushing his well-groomed ego. What had her so concerned? Did she know he was scheming something that would effect her negatively?

She was reluctant to speak to him though, and even if he _was _rather comfortable in silence, Itachi was feeling awkward, sitting next to the usually very talkative girl. He glared into the distance, deciding that if she was going to pretend he was not there, then he would give her the same treatment. This was all going wrong; their last time together was not supposed to end with her being angry at him, for reasons he was unaware of. Perhaps it was better this way, though, her pain would be lessened in his death if she was furious with him as it was.

Still, the entire situation left a bitter taste on his tongue. He had no idea what he had even done to upset her, and she was being unfair. If she was going to be upset with him, he could understand that, but at least let him know what he had done wrong, so he could fix it before their last meeting ended in ruin, like it was currently going to. He could not stand for it.

Frustrated, he finally asked, "Sakura, what did I do wrong? Why are you so upset with me?" Startled, she met his eyes at last, confused at how he could come to that conclusion, but blushed when seeing the slightly annoyed, yet unbelievably sexy expression on his face. She shuddered uncontrollably, deciding it safest to not look at his face directly.

"You did nothing wrong, Itachi," she whispered, wringing her hands nervously. This did not go unnoticed by him, and he reached to gently steal a hand, stretching out the fingers in an attempt to relax her. He sensed that she had more to say, but Itachi did not push her, knowing she would eventually spill what needed to be said.

She sighed, squeezing his hand, before letting it go. "Itachi, after you leave today, you need to get out of Fire country." Sakura murmured. He stared at her in wonder, curious if she realized that was his intention either way. Sasuke was somewhere in sound, and he planned to head closer to their border. Surely she had no idea that she was suggesting he go forward with his scheme.

"Sasuke is going to come for you, and so Tsunade instigated a mission for us to capture you." She said, inching closer to him, letting out a deep breath as she rested her head on his tense shoulder. "I don't want you to be caught, Itachi. They could do terrible things to you, and I wouldn't be able to watch it happen." She said softly.

Itachi, however chuckled at her concern. "Are you worried about me, Sakura?" He teased, slinking a sturdy arm around the small of her back. "I'll have you know, Konoha has been sending hunter-nin after me since the day I left, and clearly, I haven't been captured yet. I can take care of myself." Itachi assured her with a small smirk.

Sakura glared up at him for belittling her concern for him, but could not keep it up for long, when he kept sending her that seductive smirk. She gave him an exasperated look, before smiling back up at him. "Fine, I understand if you think I worry too much, but I just don't want to see you hurt, okay? I want you to be careful."

His dark, charcoal eyes softened at this, his tone rich and warm as he replied, "I always am."

Though he did not dare show it to Sakura, he was slightly irritated that Tsunade had finally stepped into his business. Itachi knew it was for Sakura's sake, of course, but honestly, he was certain they had settled everything in the one time they discussed his plan in the bar. She _knew _this was something he had to do, but she still insisted in butting in. It was unfortunate for Tsunade, however, that everything was already in motion. There was nothing they could do to stop what was started.

He huffed to himself, tugging Sakura closer. This was it, the end for their beautiful relationship. He was going to make sure that she always remembered what they had together, because if anyone was going to look back at him with found memories, with a feeling besides hatred, it would have to be Sakura. She was the first person to care for him after the annihilation of his clan, and the only woman he had felt mutual admiration for. She mattered in his life like no else had before, and deserved better than his betrayal of her heart.

"Sakura, I want you to remember something." Itachi said under his breath.

Curiously, she glanced up at him, only to have a pair of smooth, thin lips collide with hers. Her eyes wrenched shut at his ferocity, his kiss searing and wonderful. She was overwhelmed with disbelief at how beautifully rough he was being with her, but did not resist. His need for every last inch of her was taxing, it was as if he was trying to utterly consume her.

His mouth wandered from her bruising, swollen, red lips to settle over her jumping pulse. "If there is one thing that you ever know is certain," He growled harshly, his breath sticking to her skin.

"Just one thing." He continued threateningly.

She shivered in reaction, anxious to hear what he had to say.

"_I love you."_

Before she had the chance to reply, he was gone though, leaving her cold and confused.

* * *

**AN: Oh. My. God. He said it. I wonder what will happen now? TEEHEE. Of course, I know what will happen, but as for the rest of my wonderful readers, you will just have to wait to find out.**

**I would just like to thank all of you for the reviews I got on the last chapter. I got more reviews for one chapter than ever before! I'm glad to know that everyone enjoys my fic as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Oh, and another thing. **_**Someone **_**commented on the fact Sakura has short hair in my fic, saying they didn't like that. I would like to reply in saying that in the series, she has short hair, and I am trying to keep this fic as close to the story line as possible. I really don't care if long hair is more feminine. I happen to have short hair, and honestly, it is easier to take care of. Do you really think that a kunoichi has time to take care of long hair? No. I really don't. If you really don't like something about my story, then don't read it. Nobody's forcing you to.**

**For those this does not apply to, I apologize. It just really pissed me off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Naruto. Nor will I ever. Otherwise, Itachi would not be dead, Sakura would not be desperately in love with duck-butt, and they would get together to have bunches of emotionally constipated, pink-haired, Uchiha babies.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura had not known what she should expect, when she sat down at the dango shop the next week. The search for Itachi had started not long after she had been given what could have been the ultimate confession to ever be whispered into her ear. His voice still echoed in her mind, sending small shivers down her spinal cord. This was the first time anyone had told her that they were in love with her.

The entire week, she had a difficult time thinking about anything but Itachi. Sakura longed for his touch, to be engulfed by his subtle, but undeniably masculine scent, to hear his soft, smooth tenor as his lips and tongue curled over the syllables of her name, to taste the wonderful combination of peppermint and green tea on his heated breath, to watch as his dark, smothering, charcoal eyes focused on her. It was driving her insane, and everyone on her team was able to tell something was not right, no matter how well she attempted to hide it.

She was glad that she was traveling alone through this mission, because if she was with a team, or they would certainly begin to wonder where she had gone. Sure, she had two nin-dogs with her, but they were not ones to interfere with the business of humans. While she had warned Itachi to get out of Fire territory, she knew he would have to come back at some point to get his medication. If he went too long without the antibiotics, he could very easily die, should Sasuke really find him.

However, as seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to be a complete hour, Sakura realized he would not be coming at all. Though she was not at all experienced with men, and knew very little on how their minds worked, she was pretty certain this was not how it was supposed to go. He had confessed to her, had told her he loved her, yet, he had not bothered to show up. Sakura knew he had not been lying to her, so why had he not come?

She resisted giving up hope though, because honestly, she loved him back, badly enough to look past everything. He was a murderer, and she could never forget that, but it was not enough to stop her from feeling as she did. There was still something, behind the mask of his careful expression, that he had not shared with her, and Sakura knew it was something important, something that could change life as she knew it. It had to do with the massacre, but besides that, she knew nothing.

He was hurt by something that had happened on that fateful night, though by what, she could not begin to guess. He was such a strong, powerful man, it was hard to ever imagine he could ever be hurt by anything, but she could tell. He had more than just physical scars, but emotional ones too, and she knew it all lead back to what had happened. Whatever it was, it was likely to be his motive for killing off the Uchiha clan, and as painful as it would be to hear him talk about it, as painful as it would be for him to bring up his past, she was sure he would never have any sort of closure if he did not speak to someone about it.

So, she waited, praying desperately to the gods that he would appear.

Only, he did not.

It was at the point where she knew her team would be waking up, wondering where she had gone, that it struck her. Itachi had said for her to _remember _that he loved her. He had no intention in ever seeing her again. If his love for her was as powerful as hers was for him, Sakura knew there was only one thing that could possibly keep him away. Death.

The horror, and realization of what he must be planning crashed over her, because she _knew _what he was going to do. That stupid thing Tsunade had been warning her about from the beginning was the chance he would do this to her. It made her so angry, furious, that he would chose something as petty as Sasuke's revenge over what he had with her.

Enraged tears spilt from her eyes, leaving red, burning trails down her cheeks as she silently cried to herself. She had sacrificed almost everything for him, and it felt like he was spitting it back into her face, by choosing his hopeless brother over her. Sasuke had never done anything but hate him, while she had loved him like no one had before. Apparently, that was not good enough for him, because he still had decided to let Sasuke get his revenge, rather than spending a wonderful, happy life with her.

It all made sense to her, that this was what he intended. He had refused to allow her to operate on him from the beginning, even though he knew it would save his life. He had never wanted to be saved, though. Sakura had no doubt Tsunade had offered to remove the dying flesh of his lungs when he was first diagnosed, but he had refused. She wanted to know how long he had planned on dying for his younger brother. Even now, his not showing up was connected to it. If he did not take his antibiotics, his life would dwindle.

Her dearest Itachi was practically committing suicide, and she did not know how to prevent it. In a matter of days, he would not be able to hold back the choked coughing fits, and he would lose so much blood, it would weaken him ridiculously. His stamina would decrease considerably, to a pathetic state where he would not be able to face off anyone in a proper fight. He would wither into an empty shell of what he had been, and he was welcoming it, it seemed, because it meant that Sasuke had a fighting chance.

Well, she was not going to stand for it, Sakura decided with a determined glare. Her heart twisted painfully at the thought of him dying, because chances of her stopping him were slim, but she had to try, if nothing else. She was not going to step aside and allow the idiot to kill himself, because it would mean everything she had come to care for was gone. Sasuke may have left her, but now, she had something worth living for, and she would be damned before he took it away.

Wiping her eyes she stood, not willing to wait for another moment. If Itachi was going to pull this with her, he was going to learn she did not like losing something she loved. She had not been able to stop Sasuke, not that she had ever been truly in love with him, but she had a second chance at a relationship, and now it was falling apart. Until he was truly gone, Sakura would not rest, because he had to be stopped.

He had told her that sometimes, peopled deserved to die, but she would not buy into his belief. Itachi did not deserve to die, even if he _had _killed everyone in his entire clan, no matter what he, or Sasuke for that matter, thought. She still had the feeling that Itachi was hiding something about that night, but until she was told the truth, she had to keep fighting for him. He would learn that she was a stubborn person, if it was the last thing he ever learned.

* * *

He felt awful. And he was starting to have a hard time hiding it from Kisame, because currently, they were traveling together, no breaks whatsoever. By know, Sakura probably had figured out what he intended to do. He felt guilty, for not telling her in the first place what his plans were, but it was something he could not have risked. Instead, he had acted as if nothing was wrong.

Kisame _knew _something was wrong with him, and Itachi was beginning to wonder if he should tell his partner what was about to happen, so there would be no surprises. If he did tell Kisame that he was, indeed, dying, there was that small chance that he would inform Pein, and then their leader would force him into getting the operation done, for the sake of the organization. It was not something he could afford let happen, after having gotten so far as it was.

Itachi was so close to it, he could taste it burning in his mouth. Blood, no matter what he did to disguise that salty tang, lingered on his breath. He was taking to sucking on peppermint regularly, so at least Kisame would not be able to smell it. Kisame, the human-shark hybrid, if anything, had an amazing sense of smell, especially when it came to blood. It was the shark part of him that made him such a wonderful tracker, and it was somewhat shocking his Akatsuki partner had yet to mention something to him.

Thankfully, it seemed that either Kisame really did not care, or he had yet to realize what was happening. Still, it was astounding that Kisame would not say a word about it, when he seemed to so throughly enjoy butting in on his personal life. So, he had to assume Kisame just did not know yet. If it were not for the fact it would point out his diminishing strength, Itachi would tell him that his observational skills were lacking.

It was very obvious, with a simple look in the mirror, that he was dying. He stood under the fluorescent lighting of a cheap, hotel bathroom, staring at his reflexion in the mirror. The bright, glaring light made his features look even more gaunt than they already were, his skin pasty white, and the circles under his eyes darker. Even if Kisame could not smell the constant stench of blood that always hung about him, he should have been able to notice how sickly he looked.

Whatever the case, Itachi supposed he should be glad Kisame was as dense as he was. Bringing Pein into it was one thing, but Itachi would not have been surprised if his shark of a partner had dragged Sakura back into the mess too. He knew she was involved with him as it was, and though he was not know for his intelligence, Kisame was not a complete dunce. He would dig up that Sakura was the Godaime's apprentice. Hell, Itachi would not have been surprised if he kidnapped poor Sakura, all with the thought of healing him.

Sakura would definitely have been willing, if Kisame told her to heal him. That was what she had always wanted to do, long before they even fell in love. Now that there was such a strong attachment, she would have even more reason to want to help him. Itachi could not blame her, the only one at fault was him, when it came to the entire situation. He should never have fallen for her, only to leave her behind.

There was still so many things in his life he had yet to experience, and though most of them had never appealed to him before meeting Sakura, sometimes, he found himself wanting. He was never going to be able to settle down, in the sense of choosing a bride. He would never feel the pleasure of giving the woman he loved that physical connection they had not had the time to reach. That step in a relationship where all he wanted to do was watch her scream and writhe with desire. He would never experience the pride of seeing his mate heavy with his child, never hold her hand as she went through childbirth.

Itachi had never truly wanted a son, until he had met Sakura. It was not that he really wanted any son though, he wanted _her _to be his mother. It was such a dangerous thought to contemplate over. She was so young, surely she would have no interest in such things at her age, while he felt so world-weary, and ready for some form of stability. The sort of steadiness required in creating a family, that was all he wished for, but he knew it was not to be.

Sighing to himself sadly, Itachi pressed his clammy forehead to the cool glass of the mirror where he stood. Tired, dimly charcoal eyes stared back at him, pathetic and hopeless. The only sympathy he had ever been offered, Itachi had run from, like that pitiful animal he was. Now though, alone and cold, he wanted her there, to comfort him in his misery. Itachi would have done nearly anything to have Sakura there, her warm hand pressed into his back soothingly, moving slowly in calm, caring circles. Anything but give up on his plan for Sasuke, that was.

It was a shame that the only possible thing that could get him what he truly wanted was that, giving up on Sasuke. He already had come to his decision, and he was never one to back out on something he knew was right. Otherwise, he would never have accepted the mission to exterminate the Uchiha clan. Sakura was just his own, foolish, selfish nature getting the best of him.

He did not want to regret anything to have to do with Sakura, but he should have known from the beginning that it was not right for them to be anything more than a medic and her patient. Yet, despite that, he had these terrible urges to drop everything, all to hunt her down, to finally get the self-satisfaction that his soul seemed to believe he deserved.

Itachi had never done anything to deserve a woman like Sakura. He knew that, from the bottom of his heart, but his desire was becoming something he had a difficult time ignoring. _She _certainly deserved someone better than him, considering what he intended to leave with her; a pain that could never be erased completely.

His agony only persisted. It went back and forth between hacking up his lungs, to suppressing his need to be with Sakura. Nothing could possibly be worse than what he was currently enduring, besides the niggling thought that Sakura could one day forget a pathetic man like him, in favor for someone more warm and affectionate. Itachi would not bother to deny it, he was a socially awkward person. He did not do well with people, and to say otherwise would be a lie.

He could have done a better job with Sakura, that much was certain.

Unfortunately for him, that provoking voice from the back of his mind was sure that Sakura had been _the one. _She truly had been the fabled, perfect fit, and he was not sure what had been more daft of him, letting her slip through his fingers, or allowing himself to pick her up to begin with. She had been the missing puzzle in his life, and he had given her up so easily.

It was not as if he had wanted to let her go, but it had been necessary. Itachi had been selfish enough with her as it was, and he had been so close to making it worse. It would have been really bad if he had ever lost control of himself with her, and done what he longed to do more than anything. He was a very possessive man, and he had wanted to be the one to mark her as his own, more than what was natural.

It was more than just the sex, of course, Itachi reminded himself. It was much more than that, though he was sure that would be mind-blowingly exhilarating. No, there was more to it than the physical act of making love to Sakura, to deflowering her. Itachi wanted to know what it meant to share that bond made between a man and woman when they joined each other. He understood that hormones had a lot to do with it, but he wanted more than text book definitions to sex.

To fall in love with a woman, for her to reciprocate said feelings, for their relationship to slowly progress, for her to open for him completely, with nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to hide or be afraid of. It was a matter of trust, the sort he had never felt before, not that very many people trusted him either way, with his status as an S-class criminal. He wanted that though, not only for himself, but for Sakura as well. He wanted it so badly that it hurt, and now she would never know that.

That ache would not ease, not until death do they part, and even then, Itachi would always wish there had been some way to work out a relationship between them. He could only hope now that Sakura would one day forgive him, enough to move on. She ought to find someone who was capable of giving her the sort of love he was never able to. Sakura would one day be a wonderful mother, Itachi knew, even if it were not for his children.

She was so soft and gentle and caring she had to be born to be a mother. He did not want to take that away from her, even if he would never be there to enjoy the gifts of parenthood with her. As he had concluded from the beginning, the chances of Sasuke being the one she ended up with were extremely high, even if she was so adverse to the idea currently.

Once Sasuke had gotten his revenge taken care of, Itachi was certain the boy would finally calm down enough to let people back into his life. Sasuke would woo her, because he was the victim, and Sakura _loved _pathetic things. He would be the memory kept on the back shelf, and nothing more. Perhaps he should be glad it was this way, but instead, Itachi felt a compelling sense of jealousy. Sasuke always had gotten everything.

Itachi had given up so much for the boy, and half of the time, it seemed as if Sasuke was spitting it back in his face, but it was not as if he had earned much better. If Sasuke had become so deranged, it was all thanks to him, and Itachi would take complete responsibility. Itachi had murdered their parents in front of the boy's eyes, and for him to not be kept in an insane asylum was a plus. Not that Orochimaru was all that better.

So, Sasuke would kill him. Then he would pluck Sakura up. They would have children together. Everyone would live happily ever after, except him. Because _he_ would be dead. There was nothing he could possibly do to change this irreversible fact. For him to ever think he could be with a woman like Sakura was ridiculous.

Dull, lifeless eyes gazed back at him, looking for answers that would never come. Itachi supposed he would have to resign himself to his fate, as he had so long ago, before meeting Sakura. There was simply nothing else to do.

Splashing his face with water in an attempt to wake himself more fully, Itachi cursed to himself, sound proofing the small bathroom with not a moment to spare before a long, strangled series of coughs escaped through his pale, chapped lips. He had to utilize a specialized genjutsu he had learned in the ANBU to prevent Kisame from hearing him making such a ruckus. He was unsurprised when blood sprayed over the sink from his mouth, his disease developing at a much more dangerous rate now that he was no longer on any sort of antibiotics to relieve him of his symptoms.

Feeling even more exhausted then he had before, he watched as his blood dripped slowly down the surface of the mirror he had been looking into. He was so tired of feeling so weak, and at this point, he just wanted it to be _over, _whether it be by Sasuke killing him, or Sakura curing him.

* * *

He was not as clueless as Itachi thought he was well aware that something was wrong with his Akatsuki partner. Itachi was always stuck in his mind, thinking about something in his pensive manner, and never speaking. True enough, the Uchiha had never been very talkative, and tended to keep to himself a lot, but it was different. It was a completely different silence to him now. The Uchiha was dreading something, and Kisame could not figure out _what _for the life of him.

Itachi acted as if nothing was wrong, not too unusual for him, but Kisame could smell blood on him. _His _blood. He could not tell that the kid was injured in any way, he did not strain himself in their business, but there was something. Itachi was trying to hide it, perhaps afraid of the consequences should it be discovered.

In normal circumstances, he would tease Itachi about whatever he was attempting to hide, then gage the Uchiha's reaction in amusement. Itachi really was much more translucent than he thought, but maybe Kisame could read him better than most because he had known him for so long. Whatever the case, Itachi was not doing a good job of concealing his problem.

It somewhat bugged Kisame, because it was not exactly typical for the Uchiha to be so shaken by something. He was rarely affected by anything, and if it was as severe as this, Kisame felt reason to be concerned, not only for his partner, but his own well being. If something was bad enough to have Itachi unnerved, the rest of the world should be in chaos.

The changes he saw now had originated from the day he had told Itachi that his bratty brother had offed Orochimaru. Sure, the duck-butt rug rat would be hunting down Itachi now, but Kisame really saw no threat in that. Orochimaru was a weakling, and though Itachi did not need a more swollen head than he already had, Kisame had confidence that the brat had no chance in defeating his older brother.

Kisame had fought alongside Itachi since the Uchiha was a sprog of thirteen, and he knew the kid was no weakling. Itachi could have killed Orochimaru years ago, but had been merciful. It was no big deal that Sasuke had killed him now, so Kisame did not understand what had set this off in the kid. _Something _had to be up, though. Itachi was not the sort to act strangely for no good. There had to be a reason, and as much as it was beginning to bother him, he still was not inclined to ask the kid about it.

Momentarily, Kisame had considered speaking to authority, but decided against it. He was under the impression that Itachi obviously did not want anyone to know about it, or he would have asked for help, no matter how proud he was.

Curious as always, Kisame had decided to do some background checking, to see who Itachi's little kitten truly was. Naturally, he had gone to the Akatsuki's gossip, Deidara, to see if he knew anything about the girl. It could be scary how much that blond terrorist knew about people, whether they be friend or foe. He had been shocked when Deidara had nearly exploded at hearing the description of her.

_The Pink Bitch, _as Deidara referred to her as, was really Haruno Sakura, the protege to the Godaime Hokage, and a first-class medic. Apparently, she was a decent kunoichi as well, because it was the same girl who had defeated Sasori, which was undoubtedly why Deidara held such a grudge against her. As interesting as it was, Kisame could not make sense of why Itachi would ever be so intimately connected with the girl. She was, technically, the enemy, and it was unlike the kid to have any contact with his previous village.

Then, however, Kisame remembered the lingering scent of blood that hung over his partner, and his recent sickly pallor. Itachi was clearly unwell. The kitten was a medic, so perhaps that was their reason for the initial meeting. That girl had been healing him, maybe for a while, and now she was not.

He could not help but to wonder why she would so suddenly stop the treatment. There had to be a reason behind it, but Kisame could not think of what. He wanted to say there was a misunderstanding between the two, a lover's spat, but something told him this was not so. He knew the kid too well to think that.

Itachi would not be so _depressed_ about whatever this was, should it have been a fight. It must have been self-inflicted, whatever Itachi was ailing from. Perhaps _he _had left _her. _This too seemed unlikely though, considering what had happened the one time Kisame had seen the two together.

Itachi had protected the kitten, as if she were in danger. Kisame may have been rough, but he certainly was not the type to take advantage of women, especially not ones that were clearly claimed by someone else. Itachi would have known this, but he still had shown an unnatural concern for her, running off so she could be safe. Of course, if he thought about it, Itachi was probably much more dangerous to be around than him.

If Itachi had protected her, that meant she was important to him, however strange the notion was. He was not probable to let go of something he owned without a fight, unless he was the one to push her away. Considering all this, Kisame was quick to come to a conclusion that fit.

Itachi was dying, and he knew it. Haruno Sakura, the medic, had been helping him through whatever disease he was suffering from. They had formed an attraction, and Itachi decided he really like the kitten. He had something else though, a ghost of his past, that came foremost. He was no longer getting the kitten's help, because he had every intention in dying, thus the depression. There was only one thing of Itachi's past that could still haunt him, and that was his little brother.

Uchiha _Sasuke. _

Kisame felt obligated to watch over his partner, because in a lot of ways, he saw him as being a child, denied their years of innocence. While this was not too unusual for shinobi, there was something different about Itachi. It was as if...as if Itachi regretted everything he did.

At the same time, Kisame knew the kid did not want anyone to be involved with his problem. So, he felt something at a loss.

* * *

A devilish smirk curled over thin, pale lips. He was so close to finally meeting his goal, and he knew it. There was no chance for failure this time, considering what sort of advantage he had this round. Yes, Itachi would not be able to avoid his fate this time, Sasuke would be sure of that. It was their destiny, to end it all in an epic battle, brother versus brother.

Itachi was not doing a very good job of hiding his tracks, either. It was almost as if he was leading Sasuke right to him. It was not as if he really needed the help, but Sasuke welcomed it. He had a competent team of shinobi with him now, all complete with useful skills. He would never have been capable of defeating his evil older brother, should he had stayed in that pathetic village, Konoha.

He had a tracker with him this time, and though she tended to get on his nerves, she proved her use. Then he had his two muscle men. One was bulky and none too bright, the other small and able to deceive his opponents. They were all susceptible to his influence, and payed heed to every word he spoke. Just the way it should be.

He had plenty to take care of after, because he was sure Itachi was acting alone on the night of the massacre. There had been a second murderer as well, and once Sasuke had gotten revenge on Itachi, he was going for them. No one would escape his wrath. The world would have no doubt of his strength, of his power, once he had avenged his clan.

Itachi had a lot to pay for. Sasuke was going to get revenge for it all, too. It was not bad enough that his brother had killed off their clan, like the cold, heartless monster he was, but he had to get Sakura involved with it as well. It plain ticked Sasuke off. She had nothing to do with the issues between him and Itachi, but she had gotten herself in the middle of them. It had been such a foolish thing for her to do.

He was furious with Sakura for her love affair with Itachi, but his brother was much worse. How could he? Itachi had taken everything, his childhood, his family, his happiness. Now, he had taken Sakura as well. Well, it would not last long. Perhaps tormenting his brother as he bled to death, describing all the terrible, degrading things he would do to Sakura, would make up for it. He could do nothing to stop him, and at that point, Itachi would know that.

Sasuke would do each of those awful things he went into detail with Itachi, too. Sakura was not going to get away with what she had been doing; she was far from being innocent. She had known, from the beginning, what sort of man Itachi was, but the whore had decided to involve herself with his crowd, despite this knowledge. This would not have angered him so much, should she have never committed her life to him beforehand.

But, she had. And she had not stuck to her commitment. _That _was what made him so furious. Sakura should have waited patiently for him to return, and eventually, he would have made use of her. Instead, however, Sakura had gone for the next closest Uchiha. It was sickening. She would pay dearly for her mistake, that much Sasuke knew.

* * *

Sakura felt herself wandering through a small town, less by looking where she was going, and more by her subconscious.

She was supposed to be looking for Itachi, but she was so exhausted, she could hardly think straight. She sensed that Sasuke was somewhere nearby, and if she was a good, loyal kunoichi, she should be running after him, desperate to get him returned to Konoha. Sakura could not bear the sight of him, however. It was all his fault that Itachi was killing himself now, and she was not going to help him, even if it was for his own well-being. She was simply past the point of caring.

She had been traveling for a week so far, staying either in the woods, or cheap, out-of-sight hotels, where it was unlikely she would be bothered. So far, this had been the wisest thing, but she had not gotten a proper a shower in what felt like forever, and she swore she could peel the layer of grime and dirt that had accumulated over her skin, should she try.

She wanted a nice, long bath. Sakura wanted nothing but to soak in a sea of bubbles for an hour, and warm her cold bones. Not only was she dirty, but it had been raining recently, so she was cold and covered in mud as well. Besides, she had a liable excuse.

It was becoming difficult to smell much beyond her own stench, even for the nin-dogs she was traveling in. So, Sakura had found herself wandering right into the most posh, cosmopolitan hotel in the town, throwing down a generous amount of money, and snatching a key right from the hotel keeper's hand. She had not cared that she smelled like a dead person walking, that she looked like a slime monster that had just crawled from a bog. Sakura was not the sort to take no for an answer, even though she was sure the hotel manager would not like to see her there.

She deserved one night of peace, after such a hectic week. The man working the desk to the hotel seemed to understand this, and though he stuck up his nose in disapproval at her appearance, she had payed full upfront, and he did not stop her from stomping right to her room. Sakura was genuinely thankful that the man had been kind enough to not question her. She hardly had the energy to walk straight.

It was only for one night, and she would continue the manhunt for Itachi. After a few days of mulling over the topic surrounding the stubborn man, Sakura had decided she was mad at him. Furious, even. This, of course, took a lot of energy to do.

She had sacrificed everything to be with him, even before she knew who he was. Yet, he decided she was not good enough for him. She was not going to sit by passively, watching as he threw everything away, when she had given up everything for them to be together. She had a reputation, loyalty to her village, things he no longer cared to think of, and she had risked losing all that to be with him.

She loved the bastard, and he was still planing to kill himself. _Hell _no.

The last thing she needed was for her relationship to fall apart, for her supporting beams to crumble beneath her. She was just as stubborn as him, and he would be quick to learn it. Hell hath no fury to a woman scorned, and this was the first lesson Itachi would take with her, because it was the truth.

Yes, Itachi was in big trouble. But that had to wait until she saved his stupid ass.

* * *

A/N: You must be wondering, my dearest readers, how I managed to update this on Thanksgiving Day. Well, I guess the first explanation would be I'm insane. Yup. Another thing, I managed to do it while staying at my crazily curious grandparents' house. Well, I somehow snuck away for an hour at a time to work on this. Finally, I finished it. Be happy! (or be sad, if you must.) I still will not say whether Itachi dies or not. Sorry.

Thank you again for so many reviews! I can't believe _my _story, with my crappy writing, could ever get so many!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Naruto. Nor will I ever. Otherwise, Itachi wouldn't be dead, Sakura wouldn't be desperately in love with duck-butt, and they would get together to have bunches of emotionally constipated, pink-haired, Uchiha babies.

* * *

Blood. That was all he could taste, all that his mind could comprehend. It made up his every waking thought, and even in his tormented sleep, he saw nothing but the crimson, metallic liquid. To most people, it would be considered unhealthy to be so obsessed about it, but he hardly cared what anyone thought anymore.

It had taken a while, but finally, he was ready to die again. Not seeing Sakura for what felt like forever helped as well, but with his disease progressing at such an alarming rate, he had become used to the idea of his dying. Sakura would have smacked him, then given a lengthly lecture on self-preservation and suicide rates, but she was not there to read his mind.

Though it was only partially, Itachi was glad Sakura was not there to see him, at the end of his rope, and barely hanging on. He was in such a pathetic state, he was nearly ashamed of letting Kisame see him, but he had formed a sort of understanding with his partner, over the past two weeks. Kisame knew, even though neither had ever spoken of it, that Itachi was going to die, even if it could still be prevented.

Itachi was well aware that his partner did not agree with his decision at all, but it was at the point of no return. Kisame was wise enough to never say anything to go against him. While Itachi did not like the idea of being pitied, he supposed he had earned it, considering how pitiful he looked. He was like a dead man walking, and he no longer bothered to hide it. To do so put forth too much effort, wasting what energy he had. It was not something he could afford, especially now.

He could sense Sasuke now, coming for his revenge. They were within a mile of each other, and there would be nothing to stop their battle now. Kisame had been kind enough to hold whatever followers Sasuke had at bay, though _kind _was hardly a word he would ever use to describe the shark-human hybrid.

All he had to do now was wait, because the end was coming straight for him, in a clear, clean path. Sasuke's pace had not slowed, even when faced by Kisame, so Itachi could only figure that his younger brother never intended to fight him with help, not that he should be all that surprised. His victory would not be so satisfying, if he had not gotten it on his own. It was a good thing, because Itachi wanted it to be between him and Sasuke, with no one else interrupting.

It was the last thing he could ask for. Itachi had selfish tendencies, though it was rare when he acted on impulse. Sakura was, by far, his worst case, though he could never regret everything that had happened with her. Now though, he just wanted to spend his last hour with Sasuke, in their final battle. It was only right it be that way. For the first time in his life, he would be able to give his full attention to Sasuke.

When he had been a child, growing up in the Uchiha compound, and training to be a proper shinobi the clan could be proud of, he had neglected his younger brother, and he would not deny this. Sasuke had never been as important as training had, even though Itachi had loved his brother more than anything else in his life. Now, after all that had happened, whether it had been for good or bad, Itachi was able to give Sasuke everything. He hoped his brother would take advantage of it, because it would be the only time he would get Itachi's full, undivided attention.

A small, unwanted, whispering voice in the back of his mind kept telling Itachi he should have seen Sakura one, last time. He managed to ignore it for the two weeks he spent off all medications, but now that he was not moving about, trying to keep himself too busy to think about Sakura, his mind wandered, in ways he did not appreciate. For what could have been the two best years of his life, Sakura had been everything. It was hard not to think about her, especially with memories so fresh.

She was sure to come up with Sasuke, considering the reaction he had to learning of their relationship. Itachi was afraid of what he would do to his brother, once he brought the subject of Sakura out, but he hoped he did not do anything too drastic. He was still angry that Sasuke had broken that necklace, then kissed the woman he had _clearly _claimed, even if he had never let Sakura see his anger.

When he had heard her tell him what Sasuke had done, when he had seen the necklace snapped in two, Itachi had, simply put, been furious. Surely, Sasuke did not have to get everything, did he? It seemed so unfair of him, that Sasuke had gotten the secure home, at least until he had abandoned it, the revenge he yearned for, and all the glory he deserved. Besides, with Itachi out of the picture, cold in his grave, Sasuke could easily move in to take up Sakura for himself.

Itachi let out a sigh, followed by a series of strangled, thick coughs, his hands fisting at the pain in his chest. He could handle it though, for an hour or two more. It should be all over by then. He shifted in the thrown he sat in, crossing his legs in front of him to be more comfortable. Itachi had been at the Uchiha fortress for three days at least, waiting for his own demise.

Of course, staying there had weakened his condition greatly, considering how cold the stone halls could be at night, and there was nothing much to do to warm himself. Nonetheless, he was still certainly up for a fight, especially against Sasuke. His younger brother had been looking forward to this battle since the night of the massacre, and in a way, so had Itachi.

He was not one to leave things untied, which was why it had been such an anomaly that he had left Sasuke as the sole survivor. He never intended to kill his brother, even now, when he was furious for what had happened to Sakura, but he needed some form of closure. This battle would give him that, a sort of resolution to everything he had done.

There was a lot of things Itachi regretted in his life, plenty that he wished he could take back, or redo, but he was a realistic man. He was only paying for his own crimes, for killing his own mother and father. Even if he had never wanted to commit this crime, even if it had been all for the sake of the village, their deaths weighed heavily on his shoulders, and he feared even dying would not be enough to redeem them.

He could not imagine what else he could do to pay for their unnecessary deaths, but he supposed an eternity in hell could settle some of this debt. It was only what he earned, living the life of a criminal.

There was a soft shuffle, the sound of a person's footsteps echoing off the stone walls in the hallway to the throne room, and Itachi did not need to guess who it was. Sasuke had finally arrived. Tiredly, he turned on his Sharingan, preparing for the last meeting he would ever have with his younger brother.

He listened to the aching creak of old wood, rather than watch to door open. He opened his eyes a moment later, his Sharingan shining brightly in the darkness of the throne room. He smirked, easily slipping into the role he had created for himself as the haughty, evil, older brother, as he asked, "So, foolish little brother, what can you see with those under developed Sharingan of yours?"

Sasuke certainly had grown from the last time Itachi had seen him, more physically than mentally, from what he could tell so far. Just in the way he held himself, Sasuke looked as if he were about to go on a mad rampage. Itachi doubted Sasuke had matured much since the age of eight. He was even inclined to wonder if Sasuke had grown backwards instead, slowing regressing to a younger state of mind.

Itachi's smug expression dropped though, the moment his brother replied. "I see your death," He paused for a moment to make eye contact, "And Sakura's pathetic future, of course." Sasuke had said it with such calm face, it concerned Itachi. How much had Sasuke's mind deteriorated? How angry was he going to allow himself to get?

This comment had been almost enough to make Itachi snap, just as Sasuke had intended it to, but he managed to maintain his blank expression, the only show of his fury being the slight twitch of an eye, and the grinding of his teeth. It was enough for Sasuke to notice though, and he planned to take advantage of this weakness, if it was possible. It was Itachi's fault, if he allowed himself to take Sasuke's taunting to heart.

"Careful, foolish little brother, or I might believe you were jealous. I already know about the necklace." Though he had not dared mention it, there was a silent _'and that stolen kiss,' _that very clearly went along with his statement. It was a warning, plain and simple, to not bring Sakura into their brawl.

Sasuke was not going to give up so easily. He had practically just been _invited _to torment Itachi about something, and he was not about to let go of the rare opportunity. He was playing with fire, and he knew it, but it was definitely worth the risk.

"Jealous? Hardly; more like, I find it necessary to teach her that I don't appreciate her betrayal. She's a smart girl, for the most part. I'm sure she will learn quickly." Sasuke intoned, in such a way that made Itachi's lips purse. He did not like what his brother had turned into, but it was his own damned fault.

His eyes thinned, and it did not go unnoticed by Sasuke. "I doubt there is much you can teach her, but you're right. She is a smart girl. That's why she came to _me, _rather than an inexperienced child, like _you." _He murmured, his Sharingan darkening.

Itachi was implying things that were not so, but he could not help it. Though he had never deflowered his lovely Sakura, he had to find some way to protect her from his brother once he was dead. He wanted to have confidence in her strength, and in Konoha's ability to protect her from Sasuke, but could not be sure she would be left unharmed. "It would be foolish to think Sakura is left unprotected." Itachi said thoughtfully.

This, too, was a lie, a bluff meant to discourage Sasuke from harming Sakura, from even trying to, but he had the feeling it was for naught. If Sasuke wanted something, he took it, by any means he could. Itachi was well aware of his younger brother's temperament, of the extent of his selfishness, but if there was some sort of danger in hunting down Sakura, perhaps the temptation would lessen, if by a little.

"Once you're dead, Itachi, there will be nothing to protect her. When I find her, I will take her, and make her with you were there to save her. Of course, if she's been with you, she might enjoy being raped." Sasuke said, eyes gleaming dangerously. Itachi was sure it was no bluff. He filled with dread.

* * *

Kakashi stole another glance at his young student, just to be sure. He may not have known Itachi personally, he had left ANBU by the time he had entered, so they had never gotten the chance to really speak as colleagues, but he could recognize the Uchiha heirloom when he saw it. It bothered him somewhat, that he had not noticed the necklace sooner, but he knew the reasoning Sakura had for hiding it. It had been given to her by Uchiha Itachi, after all.

Now, Kakashi had always suspected that Sakura had met someone else, more worthwhile, but it was certainly not _Itachi _he had expected.

In fact, the evil, older brother to her previous love was the _last _person Kakashi had expected her to fall for. Yet, it was very clear where she stood with the older Uchiha brother. The Uchiha clan did well in guarding their secrets, but as far as that particular heirloom went, the necklace was well known amongst the older jonin, considering what it represented. It was practically the equivalent of her getting an engagement ring from him.

Of course, Kakashi was sure Itachi was not completely evil, if at all, and had been for years. He was not a _spy, _he had not been _peeking _on the Uchiha family, but he had been curious. After Obito's untimely death, he had wondered what sort of life he had led. So naturally, he had observed the Uchiha compound in secret. Occasionally, he had watched the Uchiha heir, Itachi. He had been a genin at the time, but clearly a childhood genius, considering he had only been eight years old. Kakashi had the feeling that even then, Uchiha Itachi had been capable of sensing him.

Most of the things Kakashi had seen in the Uchiha compound had done nothing but cause more despair than he already felt; that clan was far from warm and fuzzy, but the interaction between young Uchiha Itachi and his brother had assured him of one thing. Not all Uchiha were bad. Itachi, though being a full-fledged ninja, who had certainly seen more bloodshed and death than it was healthy for a child, was not a terrible person. He still came home every night and played with his baby brother.

Kakashi had been astounded when the news that the quiet, yet kind, older brother had gone and murdered his entire clan. He had not expected it, and Kakashi doubted anyone had. Still, Kakashi could not believe that the young, benevolent Uchiha really had been a mass-murderer at heart. He had spent long enough in that organization to know what they were capable of making an operative do for the sake of their honor, and most importantly, their village. To make a child, a boy no older than thirteen, massacre his clan was nothing too unusual. So, he had not said anything, when everyone else began to condemn the boy.

Everyone in the ANBU, especially those within Itachi's squad had suspected that it had been ordered by higher-ups. The fact he was allowed to escape that night, and his younger brother was left alive, seemed to verify his suspicions. Even later, when Itachi became a member of Akatsuki, a known criminal organization, and he could have caused so much damage to Konoha after the Sandaime's death, he had not.

Yes, Kakashi was sure Itachi was no murderer. He had gotten so many opportunities to kill him, an infamous shinobi of Konoha, yet he had not. True, criminally minded men would have taken any chance to cause chaos. Itachi was a good man, Kakashi's instincts were sure of this.

But _Sakura. _For her to be (oh, so clearly) in love with Uchiha Itachi could be considered monumental. When Sasuke had left Konoha, with no intention in leaving, not a single person had believed she would move on, that she would not become much of anything. Kakashi always regretted having favored Sasuke and Naruto over his sole, kunoichi student, and somewhat wished he had somehow been involved with her development, but was glad she had found a teacher in Tsunade.

It was obvious that Sakura had learned nothing under his instruction, besides how to stand and watch her teammates do everything. This was his fault, and when he sees how powerful a kunoichi Sakura had become, Kakashi could painfully see her teacher's influence. Sometimes, he would wonder what would have become of dear, little Sakura, should Sasuke have never left. Though he hated to admit it, Kakashi was sure Sakura would not be the kunoichi she was then, if Sasuke had not broken her heart. Sasuke's leaving was his mistake, but Kakashi would never take it back, even if he had the power to.

And though it left a strange impression on him, it was clear that even Itachi had influenced how she progressed as a shinobi. Kakashi smiled to himself. Now, of course, it was easy to determine that Itachi had been hiding under their noses all along, using the guise of _ANBU-san. _How else would Sakura have met the man? This also explained her sense of concern. If Uchiha Itachi was her _patient, _and had been for so long, whatever ailment he had, it had to be severe.

The entire team, reunited after searching and not finding the Uchiha in question, dashed through the greenery of fire country's forests. Kakashi halted though, letting most of his squad rush ahead, while he stopped the fretting Sakura as well. She stared up at him, an expression similar to shock planted on her face.

Kakashi was not sure of what he should say, but felt the need to understand the situation entirely. She was keeping things bottled up, and while it was often required with the life of a shinobi to hold secrets tight, Kakashi could tell it was adversely affecting her. With a small, inaudible sigh, he broke the ice. "That's an interesting necklace you have there, Sakura."

He was unsurprised when she froze on the spot, uncertain of what she should reply with. "Kakashi-sensei?" She asked softly, clearly pretending she did not understand the point he was attempting to make. Unfortunately for her, he was not going to let her escape interrogation so easily. His expression softened though, feeling her fear, and knowing it was unnecessary. Tsunade surely knew of their relationship, and if the Hokage was not against it, he had no reason to be.

"Funnily enough, the last time I saw it, it was around someone else's neck. A certain Uchiha Itachi, I believe." Kakashi commented with ease, only slightly amused when her eyes widened in horror, and her face drained of color. She seemed too flustered to even think, and she looked away in something akin to shame.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked quietly, her voice only just above a whisper. It was all of the confirmation Kakashi needed. He chuckled to himself for a moment, before shaking his head, and tapping his chin thoughtfully. To his further mirth, her shoulders sagged, and she let out a long sigh of relief.

"As team captain, it is required of me to know everything about my mission. Clearly, you know something that no one else does." He said, eyeing her with no short amount of suspicion. She bit her lip, fidgeting for a few moments, before Kakashi cleared his throat, demanding a response.

"He stopped taking the antibiotics I had been making him two weeks ago, and he intends to let Sasuke kill him." Sakura murmured back, after a moment more of thought. So he had been _ANBU-san, _not that Kakashi had assumed otherwise. For Itachi to _let _Sasuke murder him though, that was startling. He now knew Sakura's reason for being so concerned.

It did not sit right with Kakashi, for the Uchiha to die in that way. Perhaps that had been his intention from the beginning though, to let his brother get his petty revenge. He sighed, already knowing what he was going to have to do. There was no avoiding it though, and if that Uchiha really did end up dead, he was under the impression that Sakura would never bounce back, like she had when Sasuke had left.

"But Sensei! He isn't what anyone thinks he is! I swear it. Uchiha Itachi in not a criminal; I'm sure something else happened that night, and he never murdered his family. I _know _he would never do something so horrible." She continued, justifying everything that had transpired between her and the Uchiha, as well as mirroring his own conclusions.

"Yes, Sakura, I know." Kakashi assured her, silencing the distressed woman. Instead, she stared up at him, trying to comprehend just what he was thinking. Of course, it was difficult to read him, considering the ever-constant presence of his mask. "I was a member of the ANBU Black Operatives once upon a time, too. I know the sort of things they're capable of, though not as much as your boyfriend, I suppose." He mused.

Sakura turned a bright, vivid red. "Kakashi-sensei, please don't say _that." _She mumbled, rendered so abashed that she could hardly look up from her feet. Kakashi refrained from rolling his eyes. This time, he would let it slide; for the moment, he had more important matters to discuss with her.

"Sakura, in this situation, what must you do, as a kunoichi?" Kakashi asked her, changing the subject of conversation. Sakura regained composure quickly, jumping to an answer she already had, having put some thought into what she should do as it was.

"I have to stop Sasuke, before he makes the stupidest mistake of his life. And I have to save Itachi, before the idiot gets himself killed." She stated with confidence. Kakashi nodded, placing a large hand on her head.

"I do believe you are right. Do what your instincts tell you, and you will never be wrong." He assured, ruffling her short, pink hair. A small smile broke across her face, a blush only just dusting her cheeks.

"You mean it, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked excitedly. He nodded his head, and she, much to his surprise, hugged him in quick thanks.

Kakashi really did not believe he deserved to be thanked for anything he had said or done, but said nothing. He had been a horrible, neglecting sensei to her, but Sakura had forgiven him for it. She was just that sort of person, Kakashi mused, as he watched her figure disappear, assumedly to go wherever Itachi happened to be fighting Sasuke. Her perfectly executed shadow clone stood there, silently looking up at him. He sighed, starting off again in the direction his team had gone, Sakura's clone following after him.

He caught up with everyone else just in time to land himself into a small clearing, a man, donning a loose black and red cloak, along with an orange mask, standing up in the trees above.

* * *

Madara felt mildly amused. He had to but hold back a group of _children, _and he could finally proceed with his grand scheme. Sasuke would willingly do the dirty work for him, and Itachi would be dead. Madara would no longer have anything to stop him, and as insulting as it was that Konoha thought these kids were enough to defeat him, the flavor of success on his tongue gave him the sensation of giddiness.

Admittedly, Madara doubted that Itachi really would have been much of a problem for him to dispose of himself, but he had every intention on using his little brother to his advantage as much as he possibly could. Sasuke would not be as powerful as his older brother, but Madara knew a little secret Itachi had been hiding for years. His protege had been deathly sick, for years. He wanted his brother to kill him, and now, it would finally happen.

Sasuke would be emotionally pliable enough for him to manipulate the boy for his plans, after Madara told him the truth of his brother's involvement in the destruction of their clan. The boy did not need to know _his _part in killing off that pathetic clan, Madara did not really want Sasuke attempting to murder him as well, even if the boy was clearly incapable.

When dear, little Sasuke-chan learned that his home town, that _Konoha _had ordered the massacre for their own benefit, he was bound to be infuriated. Itachi was innocent, and Madara would use this for his own use. It would not take much for him to push Sasuke into helping with the utter annihilation of Konoha, after he knew the truth. While Madara was strong, nearly invincible, he was not able to wipe that village off the maps on his own. He needed a gullible, young man to assist him, a fresh mind to dig his claws into.

Itachi would have been the perfect sort of man to be this, if it were not for the fact he still considered himself a loyal shinobi of that pitiful village. Itachi could never have destroyed that place, despite what they had made him do, it would have haunted him for the rest of his life, more so than his role in the massacre of the Uchiha clan.

Alas, Itachi had not been the one to help him, but Sasuke would be. That is, if his mind was still untouched by the influence of his Konoha friends after the battle with his older brother. Madara knew he had to get to him before anyone else, so _he _could be the one to shed new light on Itachi. He would just have to be sure those Konoha worms did not sneak around him to drag Sasuke home.

He stared down at the team of children, entertained to find they had started to whisper amongst themselves. Well, that was fine, because they were not getting past the likes of him.

* * *

Sakura had never felt herself move so quickly. Of course, she would never be on par with someone as speedy as Itachi, or possibly even Sasuke, but just then, she felt as if she were flying through the greenery, rather than running. There was nothing to stop her, not even the thought that she may not make it to the fight on time. While the very idea of this frightened her, Sakura would not be deterred from her path. Sasuke _would _be stopped, and Itachi _would _be saved, if it were the last thing she did.

She was energized purely through adrenaline, rushing to be in time to save a life she was certain was innocent. If Kakashi was under the impression that Itachi was not an evil man, at least, not completely, then her instincts about him were right. Such a benevolent man could never readily murder his own clan, or even consider such a devious tactic.

Eventually, however, the towering trees grew thin, and breaks of light shone on her shoulders. Anxious, she picked up speed, moving at a pace that, in retrospect, had been much to fast, considering the level of chakra she had to go off. She really wished she had not gone so quickly the moment she broke through the foliage, and was greeted by four familiar faces.

There stood Sasuke's troupe, and none other than Hoshigaki Kisame.

Well, she was not going to be held back now, when she was so close. She could see the fortress ahead, she could feel the static energy of two battling Uchiha as it lingered in the air. They would not stop her. So, she continued forward, with every intention to ignore them all.

"If it isn't pinky." Kisame called out with a cackle, as she approached. Sakura could not help but pause at this. "I was wondering when you would show up."

The three other heads spun around to gape at her, the seemingly innocent, Konoha kunoichi. Well, Sakura _was _guiltless, she had hardly done much more than follow the orders Tsunade had given her, to administer Itachi's antibiotics. Unless she included the whole _fraternizing with the enemy _part, of course.

"You aren't going to stop me, Sardine." Sakura retorted, coming to a halt with Sasuke's friends at her back. They were not going to bother with her. Much to her surprise, Kisame took her insulting nickname rather well, laughing to himself. As much as it startled her, Sakura had places to be, people to meet. The hideout up ahead, and Itachi in particular.

"You know, I haven't heard that one before. No wonder Itachi likes you, Pinky."

Sakura could not help but to blush. She heard a small gasp from behind her.

"I know _you! _You used to be Sasuke-kun's teammate! How could you be on their side?" Sakura heard a high-pitched, unusually annoying voice screech. She turned, giving the red-haired girl a dubious look. Obviously, this girl was too concentrated on Sasuke's good looks to realize he was hardly a good person. For the most part, Sasuke was just an ass.

She could not help pitying the girl though, because a few years back, she had been in the same situation. "I am not surprised he's still collecting fans, but trust me he isn't all that great." Sakura muttered, dismissing the girl again with her attention turned back to Itachi's infamous, blue partner. She could not help, however, smirking with a sort of pride when the injured kunoichi screeched in anger. The three males watched the entire event, Suigetsu and Kisame both amused by the small, cat fight.

Sakura ignored the snickering of the young kiri-nin, focusing more on the older man. She took a moment to think of what she should tell, before she decided to be frank with Itachi's partner. She doubted he would appreciate her beating around the bush, when his Akatsuki teammate was prone to speaking in riddles. "Itachi told you to be sure no one but Sasuke got to that hideout. I'm going anyway." She stated, matter of fact.

Kisame stared down at the petite kunoichi, bewildered by her blatant lack of self-preservation. He respected Itachi, and therefor would never _kill _the girl, no matter what she did, but if she was anyone else, she would be in some serious trouble. Still, he was slightly curious. How that girl know what Itachi had asked him to do, when she had, very obviously by his deteriorating health, not seen him in two weeks. He had a question answered though; Itachi was clearly attracted to that spitfire spirt of hers, and Kisame could hardly blame the kid.

"Now, why would I let you do that, now, Pinky?" Kisame asked doubtfully. If she was with his partner, whatever level their relationship was, he had no suspicions that the girl would have a witty, and promisingly hilarious comeback. Itachi would never stand for an unintelligent, uncertain woman.

She did not leave him dissatisfied. "If you don't, that idiot will die." Sakura countered, without a bat of her eye. She was determined to _save _Itachi, and she earned points in Kisame's book for that, but he had no reason to believe Itachi was going to die anytime soon. Sasuke had no chance against his older brother, if it was a true battle, that displayed their complete arsenals. Itachi was too strong for it.

"Hey, now, Pinky. That Kid may seem like an idiot sometimes, but I can assure you, Itachi's snot-nosed brat of a brother has no chance in defeating him. You should have more faith in your boyfriend." Kisame said, attempting to assure the girl Itachi would be fine, in his own, awkward way. He hardly knew why he bothered.

Sakura, however, was not going to buy it so easily. "In an even fight, Sasuke has no chance, but if Itachi planned to let his brother get his stupid revenge, then it really wouldn't be all that difficult, would it? He has a deadly disease, and it has been left untreated for much too long. If he over exerts himself, Sasuke _will _succeed in killing Itachi." She said, the conviction in her tone almost scarily persuasive. What she said made sense, too.

Itachi had been distant recently, depressed, even. As if...as if he knew he was at the very end. Now, his reason for seeming so off was clear. Itachi had been detaching himself from his life, because he had every intention in dying at his brother's hand. It seriously irked Kisame, because while he was not particularly close with his partner, and was not about to sit down and share his life's story with the Kid, he did hold a high level of respect for him. Itachi should have told him _something._

As it became clear that Kisame had nothing to say in defense to her accusations at Itachi's great scheme, Sakura decided she should speak. "So, if you don't mind, I'm going to stop those idiotic brothers, before Itachi gets himself killed."

Kisame looked at the girl thoughtfully for a moment, before nodding his head. Itachi would probably be infuriated that Kisame had let someone get to the hideout during the middle of his climatic battle with Sasuke, but at this point, he honestly could not care less. His bratty partner needed to learn how to move on, and clearly, he had never healed after the massacre of his clan. Sakura appeared to be the perfect teacher, in this case.

So, wordlessly, he nodded his head, allowing her passage onto the battlefield her lover was fighting on. She smiled weakly, murmuring her thanks under her breath, before rushing off again, almost as quickly as she had come. She only just barely heard the Akatsuki member's voice utter to the red haired girl, "You aren't going after her. Whatever that Sasuke-brat gets, he deserves."

Sakura felt genuinely thankful for Kisame's assistance, and had no hesitation in barging up the collapsing building's foundation to where the battle was taking place. Finally, after two, long weeks, there he was, barely capable of standing on his feet. Her heart clenched painfully at his pathetic sight, and though she wanted to put their fight to a halt, as she watched Itachi hobble across the rubble, blood seeping through the hand that was covering his mouth, she was afraid of intruding.

Sakura watched on in shell-shocked horror as his mouth moved soundlessly, then as Itachi poked Sasuke on the forehead. The very second she saw his knees buckle, every muscle in her body jumped into action. Sasuke stood their immobile, too astounded by the results of his fight to even move, and she ignored him, going immediately to the Uchiha that had fallen.

She had very little time, but she had to get him out of their, before he died. Slowly, the first trickles of rain dropped, worsening the situation even more. Sending Sasuke a last glare, she carefully heaved the unconscious Uchiha over her shoulder, before dashing off again.

She had a life to save.

* * *

A/N: A lot of you have been asking, week after week, if I would let dearest Itachi die. I wonder, if you have now gotten your answer. Seriously, I've killed him before for a fic, and it nearly killed _me _to write. If, for some reason, you were disappointed that Itachi lives, then go read _Join Me In Death. _Full of that wonderful angst emo kids seem to love. Lol.

News flash: Madara is the villain of this fic. And now, I have finally revealed that. Not that it should be all that shocking, considering he is in the main bad-dude in the main story line.

If you've liked what you've read so far, let me know. Don't be shy! ;D


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Yup. I still don't own Naruto. I've decided that fan fiction is better anyway.

* * *

Itachi weighed much less than Sakura had though he would have, but she supposed it was his deteriorating health that was to blame. She was thankful for the rain, as well, because it completely veiled them as they moved, but honestly, he was too heavy for her to carry much longer. Much to her gratification, she could hear the bustling sounds of people moving through city streets not far off from her current location. It had to be no more than a mile away.

She had sensed Sasuke stopping in that city about a week previous, and staying somewhere secluded, with an elder woman who had an alarmingly strange sort of chakra, along with several, smaller, yet just as powerful sources of spiritual energy as well. Sakura hoped, rather than believed that whoever that woman was, would be willing to help her, or at least allowed her to stay in her sanctuary until Itachi was stable enough to be moved.

It was her only chance, and she knew it. If she tried to take care of Itachi within the room of a hotel, they would have had absolutely no protection. She would be so preoccupied with healing Itachi, with keeping him alive, in those first few days of recovery, that she would have absolutely _no _energy left to protect them. She needed someone who she could trust to hide her away, at least she hoped there was such a person.

If Sasuke had gone there for help, perhaps the elderly woman would never dare assist her, if she was on the younger brother's side, but Sakura had to take her chances.

She trudged through the muddy forest floor, ignoring the constant pelting of cold rain on her and Itachi. The rain was going to worsen his condition, so she tried to hurry the best she could. Honestly, she did not want to have to deal with a raging fever along with his blood-filled lungs and the injuries he had sustained in the battle with Sasuke.

It had been an entire fifteen minutes before she managed to reach the house of the elderly woman, and by then, she had no doubt Itachi was much worse off. Sakura supposed she should be glad he had survived this long; she heard the labored strain of Itachi's breath, sticky with his blood and practically drowning. He was still alive though, even if he was only hanging by a thread.

For a minute, she stood in front of the door, wondering if she should continue on, and find a cheap hotel instead, in the off-chance they would not help her. Then, however, she heard thick coughing coming from deep in Itachi's chest. He was dying, and this was her only chance of saving him now. He could not wait until she found an appropriate hotel to stay in. Cautiously, she rose her hand, knocking politely. When there was no immediate answer, she knocked again more aggressively.

A young girl, not more than a year older than she was, opened the door, seemingly bewildered by the late-night visitors. When she saw the elder Uchiha slung over Sakura's shoulder, she shrieked, "Itachi-kun!" Sakura was dragged in, Itachi still weakly choking on his breath. To say Sakura was surprised was an understatement.

Whoever the girl was, she blatantly ignored Sakura, instead addressing the barely conscious Itachi. "Don't worry, Itachi-kun! Nekobaa will help you, I promise. We won't let you die, I swear it!" She squealed, quickly getting on Sakura's nerves. She could not help the spike of jealousy at the extreme level of _fangirl _powers she had. She knew that surely, Itachi could never have any interest in such a clingy, irritating girl. Well, if this was going to keep up the entire time she stayed here, then she was going to have to knock some sense into this girl, because Itachi was _hers._

They entered a small living room of sorts, pillows and _cats _up the ceiling, weapons covering the walls, and a little old lady sitting in the middle of it all. Sakura stood there for a moment, staring at her, and her _cat ears. _"Tamaki, stop fretting over Itachi-chan. He has already claimed someone." The older woman murmured to the young woman, lowering her smoking pipe from her creased, dry lips. The girl, _Tamaki, _glared at Sakura for a moment, pausing when her eyes caught the gleam of cold, wet metal around her neck. _Itachi's necklace._

Tamaki's eyes widened in horror, and she stepped forward, lifting the necklace to inspect closer with long, slender fingers. "He gave this to you?" She asked quietly, tears collecting in her eyes. Sakura stared up at her, whoever she was, and nodded her head. Tamaki bit her lip, looking away in embarrassment. Sakura swore she looked as if she were about to cry, but she did not have the time to console the brokenhearted girl, to explain her relations with Itachi, not that she really needed to.

Instead, she turned to the elder woman desperately. Gently, she got to her knees, setting down her fading love, carefully moving his long, raven bangs from out of his pale face with the soft touch of a medic. "Please, Nekobaa-sama, I do not ask for much. Itachi will die within hours if he goes untreated. He has a deadly disease, and his idiotic brother worsened his condition with that fight. As soon as he is stabilized, we will leave, but I need a safe, clean environment to operate in until then." Sakura bowed, drawing forth what humility she had.

The elder woman closed her eyes for a moment, putting the pipe back between her teeth and breathing in deeply. "Tell me, girl, what is your name?" She asked slowly, blowing out a ring of smoke. Sakura smiled sadly, glancing at Itachi before answering.

"Haruno Sakura, apprentice to Tsunade-sama, the Godaime Hokage, at your service."

Nekobaa laughed, waving away the smoke that lingered around herself. "You never do go for second best, do you, Itachi-chan? She's just like her master too, headstrong and intelligent." She cackled to herself, before giving Sakura her attention. "Tamaki will show you to one of the back rooms. You can heal Itachi-chan there, and I'll put a seal over the weapon shop until he has recovered." She said warmly, signaling her granddaughter to help Sakura. A relieved smile crossed Sakura's face as she carefully picked Itachi up.

He was feverish, just like she feared he would be. Silently, and with a frustrated frown, Tamaki lead her towards the back of the shop, then bellow, into the basement. Sakura tried to smile, understanding the pain of having her love left unrequited, but it was very obvious that the girl was not going to forgive her so easily. Well, it mattered not, as long as Itachi made it out alive. She could deal with jealous fangirls later, when his life was no longer in danger, and he could show her off to anyone who dared to think they had a chance with him.

There was a bed downstairs, and the sheets looked fresh. Satisfied that the room was clean enough to heal Itachi in, she gently laid him down on the bed, sighing at the sound of his pained groan. She ignored Tamaki as the girl watched on in disgusted interest. She was obviously a civilian, and had never seen the horrors of a battlefield, and knew nothing of the madness of a shinobi's life and death.

The problem with being a civilian, and falling in love with a shinobi was, a civilian, no matter what had happened in the duration of their lives, could never understand how it felt to fight for their life. It changed a person, and only someone who had faced the same sort of anguish could possibly comprehend. Sakura may never have lived the life of a nuke-nin, but she had battled to survive, on multiple accounts. In that way, she knew Itachi's pain, because it was hers as well.

Most would never believe it, because they were considered _weak _by most shinobi, but medic-nin saw the most disturbing things out of anyone. _They _were the ones set in charge of fixing those horrors, and once someone felt the warm flesh of a human heart, still beating in their hand, it scarred them for the rest of their lives. Putting together a puzzle of organs was no easy task, and medics were often taken for granted. Medics ended up getting bloodier than any veteran ANBU, even if they killed less.

Sakura took out her emergency pack, snatching a scroll, then unsealing it. Sterilized medical instruments and various anesthetics and antibiotics came into existence. Taking a cloth, Sakura wet it in clean water, squeezing out the excess, then placed it on Itachi's forehead to help lower his fever. Rubber gloves stretched over her forearms, and a pure, green light emitted from her fingertips, spreading its warmth over her entire palm.

With the precision of an experienced medic, Sakura pressed both hands into his chest, while mentally preparing herself for a long, strenuous healing session. She would not be able to take any breaks for several hours, if at all. These sorts of cases usually were tackled by an entire team of medics, where the patient would be healed in turn. Unfortunately for her, she did not have the luxury of ten other medics to assist, and she would be working on him until she reached the bottom recesses of her chakra supply.

Sakura just hoped she did not kill herself with chakra depletion, just to save his life, not that he was not worth the risk. She wanted to be there the first moment his eyes creaked open, and adjusted to the lighting. Sakura wanted to be the first thing Itachi saw when he realized he was still alive.

* * *

Darkness. That was all he had been able to see for a long time. Itachi had assumed that meant he had been dead, and that there really was nothing more to the afterlife. He had remembered the violent battle with Sasuke before that, and bidding him farewell, in his own, unique way. The last thing he could remember seeing was a flash of pink and red, assumedly Sakura.

He remembered voices, ones he recognized from somewhere, but could not quite identify. There was Sakura, very obviously, but two other women had been speaking as well. He had only picked up pieces of the conversation, and even then, he had not understood what was happening. Then it was quiet. He could not hear a thing. It had been peaceful; not exactly painless, but calm. He had neither been happy nor sad. Just...content. And Itachi was fine with that, because it was better than anything he had felt in such a long time.

This had all been satisfactory, but then, something had felt different. Before, Itachi had felt the constant weight against his entire form, as if a thousand feet of water was crushing down on him, and now, that pressure was lifted. He felt light, as if he were floating in midair. What this meant, Itachi could not decipher. His first conclusion was that he finally had passed onto the other side, and that this wonderful sensation of being utterly weightless was the afterlife.

Then, there was light. Blinding, and unbelievably bright. He clenched his eyelids, before it struck him as odd. He could move. He almost did not want to, but to stay floating, where he did not have to think or breath. Yet, he had the urge to open his eyes, to see where he was. Scents of musty air and anesthetic tickled his nostrils, and his curiosity kicked in completely. He had to know where he was.

Itachi's eyes shot open, the light making him incapable of seeing a thing, before he became accustomed to the brightness of the room, and he was capable of depicting the characteristics of where he found himself laying. He was quick to realize, it was impossible that he was still alive, after having been killed by Sasuke, but resting next to him, was a head full of short, pink hair.

He was shocked. _Astounded, _even. He had survived. Sakura had saved him. He wanted to smile, because he was unsurprised that she had fought for his life. There was only one person who would ever do such a thing, and that was _her. _He was in love with her for good reason.

Itachi breathed in slowly, then discovered it took no effort whatsoever. Sakura had cured him. He was still extremely weak, as to be expected after having just cheated Death himself, but more alive than he had felt in years. This time, it was not so difficult for him to smile. She must have worked herself to the brink of exhaustion, to have crashed where she was, her head resting in her arms on the bed, while she was still crouched on the ground at his side.

Straining his muscles, Itachi somehow managed to lift his hand, to place it tentatively on her tired head. She looked so worn, he was afraid of waking her, but the need to touch her, to feel the soft silk of her pink hair was overwhelming. He could not ignore it. Much to his discernment, she slowly stirred.

He was startled slightly when she shot up into an upright position almost suddenly. Her eyes, vivid, wide and translucent. Itachi could see right into her; her anger and anxiety showed so clearly, he had the urge to warn her not to give herself away so easily. He knew, however, that the anger she held was directed at him, and he did not want to worsen his circumstances. Itachi was already under the impression that Sakura was going to chew him out for his stunt.

He deserved it though, so he would not ever prevent her from giving her heartfelt lectures. Itachi watched as her nose flared in fury, unsurprised by her reaction. Sakura had probably started to grieve him, a painful experience. As she gritted her teeth, coming up with the best thing to yell at him first, he glanced quickly about the room. The place was vaguely familiar, but he could not quite place it. He still had not a clue to where he was. Underground, clearly, by the musty scent of earth, and the lack of windows, but besides that, he could not figure it out.

"You are an idiot." She whispered at first, her flaming fury flickering for a moment, before it burned strong again. "Do you have an idea what I went through these past few weeks?" She asked, her voice growing louder with each word. "Do you have a fucking clue what I went through? Do you realize how I would have felt if you had really died?" She shouted in frustration, angry tears leaking through her toughened mask.

"Sakura, _please, _let me explain-

She screeched in indignation. "Oh, so _now _you can talk, right? After you put me through hell, trying to save your dumb ass. Everything is just _fine _now, right? Who cares if I had nearly died, thinking you were going to get killed by Sasuke? _No, _that doesn't matter at all, does it? Of course not-

"Listen to me, Sakura, I-

"_No!" _She finally screamed. A heavy silence overtook the room, her refusal echoing off the walls. Itachi stared at her, stunned into muted shock. She glared at him, before visibly deflating. It had been such a long, _hard _battle, fighting for his life against a deadly enemy; his disease. She was tired, and still upset over the fact he had never trusted her enough to speak the truth about his tragic past. Her patience was running dangerously low, and now, she realized, she was simply being cruel.

That was not anything she wanted to be, least of all to the man she loved. Sighing, she carefully got up from her uncomfortable spot on the floor, then sat on the edge of his bed. Unconsciously, she took his hand in hers, facing another direction so he would not see any more of her pathetic tears. "Itachi, I just want to understand, all right? You told me that you loved me, then completely disappeared, with no intention of seeing me again."

Itachi was silent for a moment. How could he ever put how he had felt into words, without confusing her? Processing her statement, he finally clenched her dainty hands, letting out a deep breath of air. "I should never have done that to you. I apologize." He whispered, bewildered when she froze instinctively.

She started to stand, but he would not let her go. "Then you hadn't meant it. You don't really love me." She choked, "I should have known it would be like this. I'm such an idiot." Sakura continued, speaking more to herself than to Itachi. He knew he had no right to, but Itachi felt downright _infuriated _by this notion. Did she honestly think he had ever done something so intimate with any other woman than her? That he had only been interested in sexual relations, and nothing closer?

Itachi would not have her thinking such foolish things. "Don't you dare, Sakura." He breathed, using a tone she was not familiar with. "I meant every word I said. I may be a lot of things in your eyes, but I am no liar, nor will I ever be." He growled, pulling her back to the spot she had been sitting on. Much to her horror, he sat up, looking her in the face at her level.

"Your body isn't ready to get up, you moron. You need more time to recover before-

"_Sakura."_

Instantly, she was silenced again, forced into staring at his dark, smothering, charcoal orbs. "I was not apologizing for saying I love you. I intended to mean that I should have never disappeared afterwards. It was cowardly of me, and I feel ashamed of myself because of it." He told her, calming slightly. "There were so many times that I wanted to abandon my original plan, and find you again, and tell you over, and over..." He murmured, his voice trailing off as his head bent down closer to hers.

"Over and over...?" She asked quietly, inching closer to him almost against her better judgement.

"I love you so _damn _much." He muttered, not giving her enough time to contemplate this before desperately capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It had been too long since he had felt the sensual curve of her body against his, since he had tasted her sweet, vanilla and brown sugar breath on his tongue. She did not object.

"Now, I need you to hear me out, okay?" He mumbled, reluctantly lifting his lips from her mouth. She whimpered in disappointment, sending a jolt of unfamiliar heat through his limbs. For the moment, he would ignore that unusual sensation, and touch up on it again later.

"I had been planning to let Sasuke get his revenge for a very long time, before the massacre even took place. Nothing had really been more important than that, until I fell. Hard. For you." He stated evenly, an unsteady hand cupping her cheek, the pad of his thumb wiping away the remnants of her unnecessary tears. "I was confused by it. I ignored it. Pretended that it was nothing at all. But through those two weeks before fighting Sasuke, I hadn't wanted to die anymore, like I had for so long. I wanted you instead."

Sakura was not sure what she should tell him. Itachi had never been so open with her before, and she was uncertain what she should do about it. She wanted to understand what he was thinking, what pain he suffered from, but at the same time, was afraid he would be unwilling to completely share it with her. "Why would you decide to let Sasuke murder you? What really happened on that night?" She finally asked, begging him to let her in.

His expression wilted slightly, but it was enough for her to notice. It hurt for him to even think about the massacre. He had dark secrets pent up inside, too deep for anyone to touch from the outside. He should have known though, that he could always trust her. No matter what had really happened, she would always love him. "When I look back to that night, I keep thinking of other, better things I could have done." Itachi whispered, looking off at the farthest wall from him.

"I could have said no. I could have taken Sasuke and run somewhere safe. I could have done _something. _But I hadn't." He told her, eyes distant and darkened with fury. "I never wanted to kill them, but I had to. There was no other choice."

Sakura frowned. "That can't be true, Itachi. There had to have been _something _you could have done, besides committing parricide." She implored, desperate for the answers he was so reluctant to give. Perhaps he was afraid she would change her mind about him, if she knew how he became the S-class criminal, but at this point, Sakura did not care who he was. She should have, but loving Uchiha Itachi changed everything about her. People were never what they seemed, and there was always a tragic past, hidden behind locked doors and impassible gates. But she loved him, despite whatever he had done. Surely, he had to know that by now.

"No," he croaked, shaking his head, "If not me, they would have just gotten someone else to do it. And _they _would have completed the job. I had to do it." He replied, voice shaking with emotion. Sakura had never seen him so upset by something. Uchiha Itachi was not the monster everyone assumed he was, he was no angel of death. He was just as human as the next person; he loved, he got hurt, he failed, he was imperfect. Sakura felt that she was only just beginning to see how human Itachi truly was.

He had to know that he had nothing to hide from her. "Tell me, Itachi," she begged. "Who do you mean by _they? _ANBU?" Sakura asked.

He opened his mouth, about to answer her, when they both heard a door fly open, and a pair of feet stumbling down a set of stairs. He shut his mouth abruptly, refusing to continue any further. Sakura noticed how his shoulders became suddenly stiff, as if the presence of anyone else made him anxious. It was likely that he did not want others to see him in such a pathetic state, bedridden and relying on the assistance of a medic-nin.

"Itachi-kun! You're awake! Do you have any idea how worried Nekobaa and I were?" An obnoxiously loud voice called out, clearly female. It only took a moment for Itachi to realize where Sakura had taken him.

His eyes thinned in slight irritation as he turned to Sakura. "You took me to Nekobaa-san's shop?" Itachi asked in exasperation. She shrugged back at him.

"This was the closest, safe designation to the Uchiha fort you were fighting Sasuke at. If I hadn't taken you here, I don't think you would be alive now." She murmured back quickly as Tamaki entered the small, basement room. Itachi grunted back, clearly unhappy with their current location. She smiled at him softly, shaking her head at his constant stubbornness.

"Hello, Tamaki-san." Itachi said politely, though Sakura could easily tell that he was acting false. Inwardly, she smirked, pleased that the girl that was so clearly infatuated with her man held nothing of interest to him. It seemed to be quite the opposite.

"It's been such a long time, Itachi-kun! I missed you so much!" She cried, taking the other side of his bed and throwing her arms about his shoulders. Sakura suppressed the urge to laugh at his discomfort. If it had been any other girl, she would have been infuriated, but with her sensitive hearing, she could just barely hear the sound of Itachi growling under his breath. He was most displeased by the clinging fangirl.

"Please, Tamaki-san, Itachi is only just recovering. His body can't be jostled around." Sakura said calmly, only just hinting at her annoyance. Of course what she said was legitimately true, but a hug was not going to injure a shinobi like Itachi. The girl took her seriously though, and dropped her arms, quietly apologizing. Again, Sakura smirked to herself in satisfaction.

There was an awkward silence that seemed to stretch on for much too long, as Tamaki observed them together. What she saw obviously distraught her, because they were even more clearly a couple now that he was awake now to quietly gaze at Sakura in admiration. It pleased Sakura, to say the least.

"Sakura-san, Nekobaa said she wanted to speak with you, now that Itachi-kun is finally stable enough to be left for a few minutes." Tamaki said at last, her voice seeming much louder than it was, after such a long time of having nothing said in the room. Her eyebrows scrunched up; Sakura did not want to leave Itachi alone with Tamaki, but she was sure nothing could ever happen. Even if the presumptuous girl _did _try to pull something, Itachi would certainly stop her, and set her mind straight.

She sighed to herself, standing on her feet and stretching for a moment. "Very well then, I will leave you two be." Sakura said, bending down to gently kiss Itachi, which he was fervent to respond to, his smirk clear against her lips. Without another word, she left the room, a smug Itachi and gaping Tamaki behind.

* * *

Nekobaa was a wise woman. This came naturally with her age, and her experience with Uchiha shinobi as a weapons master. Her life serving cats also gave her wisdom; people had not a clue that they were a lot more similar to cats than most animals. They were lazy, and often violent. She had seen all this, and admittedly, there were still things she could learn in the world.

She had seen when young Fugaku had fallen in love with his wife, Mikoto. Now, she had the opportunity to see their son go through the same, painful process of falling in love with a woman. Sakura was the right sort of woman for the young Uchiha to fall for, despite whatever her granddaughter seemed to believe. Strong, intelligent enough to keep Itachi-chan's mind active, and brave enough to love a man her village considered a traitor.

As the only adult figure in Itachi's life, she fully approved his pursuing Sakura. It meant he was a healthy, semi-normal male, at the least. Not that he really cared what she thought on the matter, he would do whatever he wanted either way, but he should know that she believed Sakura was a good match for him. Of course, he was likely to know that as it was.

Sakura walked into Nekobaa's lounge cautiously, not sure what to expect from her. She smiled, however, when Nekobaa summoned her forward with a lazy wave of her hand and small puff of her pipe. Sighing, Sakura slowly got to her knees, bowing in thanks to the elder woman. "Thank you so much for letting Itachi and I stay here, Nekobaa-sama." Sakura started, "I would have said as much earlier, but I did not feel comfortable leaving Itachi when-

"I know, Sakura-chan. It's fine." The elder woman interrupted with another wave of her hand, impatient to have her say. Sakura blushed, nodding her head, before setting her hands on her lap. "I had Tamaki get you for a different reason. There is no reason for you to fret."

Sakura nodded her head again, waiting to hear the real reason she had been summoned by Nekobaa.

"I have a simple, yet difficult question for you to answer. All I need is yes or no." The elder woman said, taking a long puff from her pipe. "Do you love Itachi-chan?"

There was a long moment when Sakura was so stunned she could not even think of replying to that question. She knew the answer without much though, of course, but she had been shocked that someone would ask her such a thing. "Yes, I do." Sakura murmured, her voice soft with affection. Nekobaa was thankful, for Itachi's sake. He deserved someone who loved him, because in a hateful world of shinobi, especially as an outcast, a nuke-nin, it was more difficult to gain another's love and trust than anything else a person could desire.

Nekobaa took another deep breath from her pipe, then blew out the cloud of sweet smoke. "The Uchiha is one of the oldest clans within Konoha's territory, and I have been supplying them with their weapons since the founding of your village. I know every secret about that clan there is to know, even why Itachi had annihilated the Uchiha. I trust he has not told you about my existence, but I have known him since he was born."

"If there is _one _thing you should know about Uchiha, it's that they are damn possessive, especially over their women. Once he had put that necklace around your neck, you became irrevocably his, and there is no backing out of it. It may seem animalistic, but in the back of his mind, he considers you to be claimed. He instincts tell him you are a suitable mate, and some time in the near future, he will have you bear his offspring."

Sakura mulled over everything she had just been told, wondering _why _the elder woman had spoken of it at all. As if she had read her mind, Nekobaa continued. "You need to know this, if you intend to have any sort of relationship with him. This is what he expects of you, even if he would never dare mention it."

Sakura allowed this all to settle in her mind, before making her response. "Thank you for telling me this, Nekobaa-sama, but this changes nothing. I sacrificed my status in Konoha as a loyal medic-nin to save his life. I would never do such a thing for a man I was not in love with. If Itachi wants children one day, then I would never refuse him, and he knows that." She replied softly.

Nekobaa smirked proudly. This girl certainly was a wonder, and it was no wonder Itachi had an interest in her. She was terrifyingly strong, a kunoichi, who, if she was anything like her instructor, could flatten a mountain with her bare fist. Yet, at the same time, she was calm and gentle, and could heal with the same hands that could cause earthquakes. She was a paradox, making her wonderfully interesting for Itachi's active mind.

"You really are the sort of woman he needs, Sakura-chan. I hope you plan to take good care of him, when you leave." Nekobaa whispered, filling her pipe with more tobacco as a small, white cat stretched languidly against her side.

"Now, you can go back to your Itachi-chan. I'm sure he's going to want to get out of bed, and clean himself up. My cats are company enough for an elderly woman like me." She finally said, shooing Sakura away with a wave of her hand. Sakura quietly thanked her again, respectfully bowing, then leaving the room so the woman could have her peace. She had plenty to think of now.

* * *

When she returned, she found Itachi was alone again, Tamaki nowhere to be seen. She sighed with a smile, not having to guess that Itachi had somehow scared her away. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet touching the floor. Immediately concerned, she rushed to his side as he clumsily got to his feet, his muscles stiff from not being used for much too long.

Sakura frowned with disapproval at how narrow his hips looked. He was much too thin to be healthy, based on how his pants just barely hung on his hips. She remembered at one point, they had fitted him perfectly. She sighed, smiling up at him as he gained his balance again.

"Let's see if we can get you some food. It looks like you lost twenty pounds in three weeks." She said, letting him use her for leverage. He nodded his head, lightly kissing her cheek.

"I've never had your cooking."

Sakura sighed in exasperation, wishing he would not put his hopes up too much.

"Whatever you want." She replied, leading him up the stairs.

* * *

A/N: An update! Hooray! I know it seems slower recently, but I had finals to deal with. It was suckish. But now I'm on break! Merry Christmas, to whoever celebrates it!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. D:

* * *

It had taken a good, long week before Itachi was completely recovered. By the end of it, Sakura had been glad it was over, and he was healthy enough for them to leave Nekobaa's weapon shop. They were both very thankful that there had been a place for them to stay for two weeks while he healed, but by the end, they both felt the urge to pick up their belongings and _leave. _

Really, it had become too much to handle, if you asked Sakura. As for Itachi, he had foreseen the situation they found themselves in before he even got out of bed.

Now, Nekobaa was a very kind, old lady, and generous to let them stay so long, sleeping in her beds and eating her food, but she really did know how to push her buttons. It was not that she said too much about their relationship, but every once and a while, there would be this _knowing look _she would send in their direction.

As if she knew their bodily urges better than _they _did. It had certainly made interacting with each other harder than it already was. Sakura already knew that Itachi wanted to jump over the table at dinner, dramatically take her up in his arms, and sweep her away to a quiet room to ravish her. They did not need an elderly woman to point this out to them, when they could both sense it from each other. And Tamaki really was no help either.

Sakura understood the entire jealousy faze of getting over an infatuation, but _really. _It was bordering ridiculous on how she would do nothing but glare at her. Nekobaa's orders to '_leave them alone, so the could get working on the next generation,' _was completely unhelpful to either party; rather, it made matters worse. Sometimes, Sakura could feel the potency of Tamaki's death glare burning into the back of her head when she turned away.

Itachi was indifferent to it all. Sakura knew he wanted to leave as soon as possible, but at the same time, he found it necessary to show the strength of his attachment. He did very little to hide his affections, much to Sakura's horror. For that matter, his affections seemed to become overwhelming. Smothering, even.

That was not to say that she did not welcome the show of devotion. Sometimes, her stomach would flutter with pleasure at even those smothering glances he would send from across the table when they were eating dinner with Nekobaa and Tamaki. Then there was the slight brush of his fingers as he gently moved her hair from around her shoulders, then as his thin lips just barely ghosted over the sensitive skin on the back of her neck. It nearly drove her insane.

He damn well knew it, too.

So, over all, it was a great relief when Itachi had regained his health enough for them to get on their way. She had every intention in bringing her dearest Itachi home to Tsunade. Even if she did not know the entire truth of his past, Tsunade _did, _and she held nothing against the elder Uchiha brother. Sakura had no doubt that Itachi would be welcomed back in Konoha, if the truth could be revealed. Still, she wanted to know what had happened.

He was resistant to telling her anything about the Uchiha clan. Even without him saying a word, she was still certain that his reasons for committing parricide had to do with his being a member of the ANBU Black Operatives. Sasuke had spoken so highly of his clan in that short time they had stayed together as a genin team. He had described the Uchiha to be noble, powerful and, understandably, proud.

Sasuke most definitely had taken the proud trait too far for his own good, but Sakura could see each of these characteristics in Itachi as well. No matter what had happened to him, even when he was on the brink of death, Itachi had managed to maintain a sort of regal composure about him. There was no point in denying that he was the most powerful shinobi of their generation. Sakura knew Itachi had pushed himself to the point of no return before his battle with Sasuke. If he had not, it would not have been much of a battle at all.

Even Itachi was proud, in his own right. It was not in the arrogant, self-righteous way that Sasuke was, but proud, nonetheless.

So, despite these mannerisms, which may occasionally be seen as negative, Sakura had not thought that the Uchiha clan was particularly _bad. _Of course, when Sasuke had observed his clan, he had been no more than a child, and every family had their secrets. Surely there were things that Itachi had known about the Uchiha that Sasuke _had not. _But what could they have ever done to deserve annihilation? Sakura could not come up with a single solution.

Even when sharing her thoughts with Itachi, he did not utter a word of his precious secret. It was beginning to seriously draw her to insanity. There was nothing she could do though, until he decided to share with her what was to terrible to know.

* * *

Konoha was a good day and a half from the town Sakura had taken Itachi to stay in, and even then, they were not to travel at normal speeds, as Sakura wanted to be sure Itachi did not overexert himself. Then they would also need to stop somewhere during the night, preferably somewhere secluded and away from all other civilization. Someone had to have figured that Itachi was still alive, and come hunting for them both. Kisame did not appear as the type to care all that much, but in the world of shinobi, you never could tell.

So, the trek back to Konoha would take around two days instead. Neither Itachi nor Sakura minded this so much, as long as hunter-nin did not pick up on their trail while they were traveling so slowly. Sakura was not prepared to face anyone from her own village; it would break her heart to fight someone she considered herself allies with.

They found a small clearing in the forest, in an area that they were sure there was no life besides them for a five-mile radius at least, and after a long day of crossing Fire Nation, they made camp. Itachi, with his infamous fire jutsu, lit a small fire to keep them both warm throughout the night, while Sakura took charge of unpacking whatever water and food they had. They would have to look for another water source in the morning, but she was glad Nekobaa had been so kind to prepare them something to eat.

The evening passed in silence, with them having nothing much to say while they ate. It was not until Sakura had quietly stared into the flames of the fire Itachi had lit for them for what could have been an hour, did she make another attempt at learning Itachi's secret.

"Itachi, why won't you tell me what happened with the Uchiha clan?" Her voice calmly asked in the dark of the forest. All was quiet but the crackle of fire consuming wood, and she waited patiently, hoping that he would finally tell her something.

To her surprise, he let out a weary sigh, as if relenting, before questioning, "What would you want to know?"

There was such a sorrowful air about him, Sakura almost changed her mind about asking more of him. He looked so vulnerable to her, more so than when she had raced him to Nekobaa's shop, and it scared her. She had not thought him capable of showing her so much, and even that was nearly enough to satisfy her. All she really wanted was for him to trust her, as much as she did him. Instead, however, she crossed the small fire they were sitting at, to lean against his warm form, and offer what amount of comfort she could.

Her answer was determined. "Everything."

Again, Itachi let out a soft sigh of exasperation. "Fine, if you are so resolved to know my past, I will show you."

Much to her surprise, he took her chin gently, meeting her gaze with a pair of deep, crimson Sharingan. Her breath caught in her throat, and she watched the tomoe spin, black and dangerous. She knew he would never do anything to harm her though, and relaxed, the sensation of being pulled into a genjutsu weighting heavily on her body. It was similar to being a hundred feet underwater. She did not want to move at all, but rather be controlled by the one who cast the genjutsu.

Slowly, her eyes slid shut, to be opened in a world different from her own. The sky was blood-red, the ground below it black and white, a place lacking any color. She stood for a moment, staring up at the black, colorless moon, before Itachi hazily came into existence, first indistinct, then gradually more solid. He frowned for a moment, before saying, "Usually, I would not use this level of genjutsu on you, because it can be quiet straining, both on the user, and the recipient of the illusion, but if you are going to know my past, I want you to see it for yourself."

Sakura nodded, understanding that _this _was the power of his notorious Mangekyo Sharingan, the Tsukuyomi. Kakashi had once told her that he was capable of torturing a person in his moonlit world for up to seventy-two hours, until said person was rendered to a state of unconsciousness, and even if the victim had spent such a long time in Itachi's genjutsu, only a second had passed in the real world. The idea of such an awful thing being possible had terrified Sakura at the time, and it still did, even if she knew he would never purposely harm her.

"This is the Mangekyo Sharingan, the Tsukuyomi." She whispered, taking another look around the world where her sensei had once been tortured for what had felt like three days. He said nothing, instead nodding his head. He had never thought he would ever drag Sakura into the world of the Tsukuyomi, but in this case, he supposed it was necessary.

"There is some history that led up to what became the Uchiha Massacre. Some things you may have already known, but I will show it to you either way." He murmured, closing his eyes in effort. She nodded her head, even if he could not see her.

He said nothing more, as if there was automatically a sort of understanding from what he said. Sakura waited patiently, only startled slightly when the earth shifted beneath her, spinning around her head in speeds her eye could not follow. It was tiring, and it felt like a long time before everything around her stilled again. She was no longer in a place she recognized, and Itachi was nowhere to be seen.

Confused, she scoped her surroundings, walking down the porch on which she stood. The sun was bright, warm, and she could hear the subtle grunts and smacks of two shinobi training. Bewildered further, she followed the sounds, until reaching the garden attached to the traditionally built home. Sure enough, there was two boys close to her own age, fist-fighting. She watched for a moment, smiling to herself when she saw the symbols worn so proudly on their backs. They were Uchiha.

Not supposing that she was to do more than watch the brothers brawl, she decided to get more comfortable, sitting down on the wooden porch. She lazed for a moment, before a familiar voice spoke softly from above her. "I assume you have heard of Uchiha Madara from your time at the academy, but what is not usually taught is that he had a younger brother, by the name of Izuna. "

Sakura's head swiveled about violently, craning up at an uncomfortable angle to see where Itachi was standing above her. She smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head as he languidly crossed his legs to sit next to her. "Most people probably don't, but I was something of a bookworm in the academy. I already knew about Izuna." Sakura replied, inching closer to the spot he had settled in. He seemed to gaze at her with approval, causing her cheeks to redden. Itachi was likely to be the only person to appreciate the fact she had had a nerdy-stage in her life.

"Very well then, I suppose I will not have to explain too much about their relationship together." Itachi said, glancing at her expectantly.

Sakura jokingly scoffed at his statement. "Izuna had respected his older brother until the end, and had followed his example in everything." She recited dutifully. "They had both, at one point, even fought for the affection of the same woman." Sakura added, with a sly smirk.

"As is often the fate of Uchiha brothers. Rivalry enters every field of life, even in the case of intimate relationships." He commented thoughtfully, and Sakura knew who he was thinking about; Sasuke. Sure, Sasuke had kissed her forcefully, but Sakura doubted there was much for them to fight over. She had clearly made her decision. Itachi was the only man she could ever truly love.

There was a moment of thoughtful silence, before Itachi dutifully continued. "However, what is not known beyond the members of the Uchiha clan is that Madara and Izuna were the first to ever gain the Mangekyo Sharingan." His voice sounded gravely, the scenery shifting before their eyes to the dead of night, in the middle of a dark forest. While it had seemed almost serene previously, the very static in the air sent shudders down Sakura's spine.

The two brothers came into view again, though this time, they were not alone, and it was not each other that they were battling. The struggle did not last long, and though Sakura did not catch a look at either of their combatants, she felt loss for their deaths as Madara, then Izuna gained victory. Though she had not a single idea of who their opponents had been, she felt that she was sitting at the scene of an awful crime.

Shivers of trepidation scaled up and down her spinal cord as Sakura saw Madara's crazed Sharingan shift in shape, forming the Mangekyo. He had cried out, in anguish at first, as if he had been in serious pain, until he broke out in an eery, maniacal laughter. The mere sound of it had Sakura tempted to cling to Itachi for protection from the illusion. It had passed quickly passed however, and Madara had lowered his hand from where he had been clutching his face. The brothers had turned to each other, then silently nodded, faces scarily blank, considering the injustice they had just carried out.

Sakura took a moment to process what she had just seen before turning to Itachi. "Is that how a person gets the Mangekyo?" She asked quietly. "By committing murder?"

Itachi looked at her for a moment, taking in her disgusted expression, before looking off. "Yes, but that is only the half of the task. One must kill their closest friend." He murmured, unable to look at her horrified face. She must have been dying for answers, and he had no doubt she would eventually, if not then, ask who he had murdered to obtain his Mangekyo. That, however, would probably be harder to elaborate on than anything else.

He allowed for Sakura to sort out her thoughts before moving on again. "During Madara's time, there were no ninja villages yet, and it was all organized in clans." His voice finally sounded, breaking her from her deep reverie. She nodded sharply, having already known this. "We would be hired by feudal lords to carry out missions, rather tan take orders from a kage as we do now."

"Before Konohagakure was formed, the Uchiha and Senju were the two most powerful clans in existence, and often entered battle with each other, if not for duty, then for personal gain." She continued for him, thankfully moving quickly from her previous musings on the Mangekyo.

He was once again, proven to how intelligent Sakura truly was. Most shinobi were quick to forget their village's history, while she had managed to retain it all. "Yes, the Senju were considered our ultimate rivals. Most of the ninja wars were caused by our rivalry, until the formation of Konoha. This was suggested by-

"The head of the Senju, and the future Shodaime. I _know, _Itachi." Sakura interrupted, getting impatient. In a normal situation, this would have bothered Itachi, to be so rudely cut off, but in Sakura's case, he found it amusing, mostly because of her paralleling character to her instructor's. For her, he let it slide.

"Very well, I will cut ahead to what I am _certain _you could not have known, because it is knowledge only privileged to those in the Uchiha clan." He chuckled, despite to topic of conversation.

"The Mangekyo can, if used to an extent, be known for causing blindness. Madara had not known this, being the first, besides his brother, to obtain its power. He was cocky in using his Sharingan, almost at the level of uncaring whom he caused damage to himself. Eventually, though, the Mangekyo slowly started to steal his sight, until it reached a point where there was no chance of repair.

"Izuna had, in desperation, offered to do anything to save his brother's sight. Madara, possessed by the Mangekyo, and frantic to have use of his eyes again, reached over to his brother and plucked his eyes right from the sockets. He then implanted those eyes for his own eyes, while his younger brother died shortly after. The reason for this has never been explained, but it has been hypothesized that an Uchiha who has had their Mangekyo stripped from them have their chakra so disrupted that it no longer circulates properly, and their ability to survive diminishes."

Sakura suppressed the urge to ask Itachi if _his _eyesight was poor from use of the Mangekyo Sharingan, the cursed eyes he possessed. That was a matter she would have to address at another occasion.

"The offer for peace between clans was given by the Senju before Madara could ever made use of his new Sharingan, which had always angered him. He had never wanted to agree to Senju ideals, but when the rest of the Uchiha clan pushed for order, as clan head, he could do nothing but acquiesce.

"Feeling betrayed by his own clansmen, he eventually left the Uchiha, after they had refused to cause disorder in the tranquil village recently founded. He was not heard of much for several years, until challenging Shodaime to a duel," Itachi paused, catching the annoyed expression on Sakura's face, "And losing, which you have already learned." He said in amusement.

"Unfortunately, with time, the Uchiha wanted more involvement in the village's government besides management of the Konoha Police Force, which had only been formed to pacify their want to hold a place in the Hokage's office." He whispered, the environment shifting around them again, to a small room, with nothing in it besides tatami mats and a paper lantern as lighting.

Slowly, a man, his face stern, and seeming frozen into the same place, then a woman, with softer, kinder features appeared, sitting across from a young Itachi. Sakura could only assume that these people had been his parents, based on the respectful bow Itachi was currently stuck in.

"_Itachi, I have a mission for you, on behalf of the Uchiha clan." _The man stated calmly, his lips the only moving muscles on his face. _"If you are unprepared for this task, then I will have to find another. I cannot give you the details until you accept."_

Itachi had slowly sat upright, his face carefully blank. _"I accept my mission, on the honor of my clan, Chichi-ue." _He replied, just as stoic as his father. Sakura could already see the strain in his eyes, however slight it was.

"_Our clan has been neglected by this village for much too long. Finally, we will rise to power, after so many years of being silenced. Thankfully, you have been successfully placed in the ANBU, and have quickly risen to the rank of captain. For the sake of your clan, it is your duty to surveillance their every move, and report what they have done to silence us further. Failure is not an option."_

Sakura just barely saw as Itachi's eyes had widened, but he did well to hide it by lowering his head, seemingly in respect. _"I understand. What will this knowledge be used for?" _He asked cautiously, not wanting to seem suspicious.

"_We are taking over this pathetic village." _Was the only answer given back.

"Oh, god." Sakura muttered, able to predict what had happened after Itachi had been given his orders. "Don't tell me..."

"I had gone immediately to the Sandaime, to warn him of the coming threat. He understood as well as I did that the Uchiha were no longer going to be calmed with petty gifts of peace. The wise man he was, he also understood the position I found myself in. He did not want me to betray my family, at least not noticeably, so he gave me information that would not harm the village in them knowing, so I could give us time to formulate a proper plan to regain harmony."

His statement rang long and loud in her ears, for a moment, not even making sense. Of course, the Sandaime Hokage had always been a kind, grandfatherly sort of man, so it was logical that he would have done his best to protect Itachi in the only way he could. Apparently, however, he had not been able to save the Uchiha clan, because of their terrible fate.

"For months, we managed to keep the clan at bay, but they became anxious for power, and impatient. Eventually, it became clear that nothing could be done to prevent the Uchiha from staging a coup. As much as the Sandaime wanted to resolve the issue in a non-violent manner, it was impossible. He went before the council to ask their opinion, and the order was given, no thanks to the militaristic Danzo." Itachi whispered bitterly.

Sakura thought for a moment. Danzo? She had heard that name somewhere...but where? Suddenly, images of an obnoxious, socially awkward artist of her acquaintance came to mind. Danzo was the leader of the ANBU Root.

"Given the fateful orders, I sought help from the only outsider who would ever seek revenge on the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Madara."

Sakura froze. "That can't be possible! Madara's time was over a hundred years ago, during the founding of Konoha! How can he be alive, when the Shodaime defeated him?" She rebuked, startled by the thought that the elder Uchiha could possibly still be alive.

Itachi sighed, briefly closing his eyes before speaking. "As unlikely as it is, Uchiha Madara is very much alive. He sent the Kyuubi to attack Konoha sixteen years ago, only to be stopped by the Yondaime, and he assisted me on the night of the Uchiha Massacre. He is also the reason I was sent to monitor the Akatsuki."

"What does he have to do with the Akatsuki?"

"He has _everything _to have to do with the Akatsuki. It's his organization; he formed it."

Sakura sat and stared. Leader of the infamous Akatsuki was an old enemy? It made sense, why they would seem to have been targeting Konoha, now that she knew the story.

She let out a weary sigh. "Very well. Tell me everything else."

Itachi was quiet for a while, staring out into the distance of his nightmare realm, as if he wanted to say no more.

"I couldn't kill Sasuke."

Perhaps he had reached his limit, Sakura decided. He had said a lot, much more than she had ever heard him say before. She should not expect more of him, especially not when he looked so tired after practically reliving his personal hell. To show she need not hear more, at least, not at the moment, she took his hand in hers, rubbing little circles into it. Every part of his body had been tense, but at the contact of skin, she noticed how he relaxed marginally.

"I know."

* * *

Sakura felt herself being pulled out of Itachi's genjutsu with a sudden jolt. Images of everything she had seen flashed before her eyes, before she settled, absolutely exhausted. Even though no physical harm had been afflicted to her in his genjutsu, she found herself strangely tired, as if every bit of her energy had been used up. Without regrets, she sank into Itachi's warm arms, asleep, and surrounded by his addictive scent within moments.

Itachi stared into the fire, almost amazed. Sakura had accepted everything he had told her so easily, without a doubt. He had not been lying in anything he had told her, of course, but Itachi wished she was not so susceptible to liars. He would never dare deceive her, not even dream of it, but as a kunoichi, it would be better that she build herself up, so she could protect herself against those who would not tell her the truth. He would hate for her to be hurt.

* * *

Sakura stirred, finding herself not engulfed in Itachi's warmth, but curled up in a sleeping roll. Eyes still blurry with sleep, she rubbed them, yawning. Finally, she looked around the campsite she and Itachi had set up for themselves the night previous. Startled, she realized that Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Disturbed by this, she scrambled out of her roll, prepared to hunt him down, to wherever he had gone without her. Fear latched onto her, blinding her so much that she did not notice the small breakfast of onigiri he had set out.

Before she get far, however, she heard the slight sound of someone approaching. For a split-second, she had felt a fear she had never experienced before. She was alone, weaponless, for all she knew, and in the presence of the unknown. Sakura realized she was being ridiculous though, and eased into a relaxed position as Itachi entered their camp, two bottles of water filled for the day of travel.

"There's a small river and falls about a quarter mile south of here. You can clean up there, if you would rather eat and walk." He told her quietly, gazing at the remnants of their fire. Sakura nodded her head, stretching lazily, unaware of his observant eye.

With the grace only a kunoichi could ever obtain, she reached up to peck his cheek, leaving their camp saying, "I'll be back soon." Almost in a daze, he stared after her, lips just barely turning upward in a grin. Shaking his head of such silly thoughts of following her, he turned back to the campsite, smirking at her messy bedroll. She really was an interesting girl.

* * *

The river Itachi had spoken of had not been hard to find, and Sakura was rather thankful for the opportunity to clean herself up. The water was cold, much too cold for Sakura's tastes, but it was much better than going without bathing at all. Shivering slightly as the cool air hit bare skin, she stripped herself of her kunoichi outfit, leaving it on the rocks where the sun could warm them.

Biting her lip, she tested the clear water with her toe, before stepping in completely. Slowly, she waded to the middle of the slow-moving river, before ducking under the water. It may have been cold, but she felt strangely refreshed, certainly more awake.

Itachi had taken his time to clean up the campsite, being sure to destroy all evidence of their being there. Patiently, he waited, because she had said she would be back. Eventually though, as minutes ticked past, he became paranoid. Why was she taking so long; had something happened? He licked his lips, pacing the clearing impatiently. When she had been gone for a complete thirty minutes, he decided that he could wait no longer. He was going to see what was wrong.

Using instinct, he crept up to where he was certain Sakura would choose to bathe. When he reached the location he had been sure she would go, and found her quiet fine. She had simply been..._busy. _And he could not stop himself from staring down at her from in the trees. He sat and watched as cold water trickled down from her wet hair to her shoulders, trailed around her ample breasts, perked from cold, down her flat stomach, and-

His throat went dry. No words could describe what he felt then, not with every dictionary written by man. Nothing. He wanted, more than anything in the world, to jump down from that tree, take her up in his arms and smother her with kisses, to make violent love to her. But it was not right. He should not have been there, spying on her nude, beautiful body in the first place. To take her there, when she had not even known she had left herself vulnerable to his wandering eye.

He wanted her so _badly. _So damn _badly. _But he was capable of controlling his hormones. He had for several years, so it should not have been so difficult to do so now. Yet, somehow, he knew he would not be able to ignore the temptation she offered unknowingly, if he did not leave right he left. Running away as quickly as he could.

It had taken him a full minute to return to the campsite, at the speed he had been moving, and even then, it had not been fast enough. Every part of his body screamed to go back to where Sakura was still beautifully naked, and moreover, _wet. _

He shook that thought from his mind, closing his eyes and taking a good, long breath of fresh air. Thankfully, it was not much longer before Sakura returned, _fully clothed, _and he was not allowed enough time to ponder further on such unacceptable musings. He was certain Sakura would not appreciate his current trail of thought, not in the least. It would certainly be more difficult to be around her from there on out, of that he was sure.

* * *

Sakura was not sure what Itachi's strange silence had meant throughout the remainder of their journey, but felt greatly relieved when the forest became familiar. It meant she was closer to home.

She had started to move faster as the border came into view, when a certain fear grasped her entire being. Birds, all sorts and sizes, were fleeing the village in mass. She was not certain what this meant, but she did not like it; it was unnatural. Itachi glanced at her from the side, nodding, and they both picked up speed. Something was amiss, and they both knew it.

Using chakra as an adhesive, they scaled the wall surrounding Konoha, not stopping until reaching the top. Once there, it took all of his strength to restrain Sakura from doing something foolish, to run forward and get herself into an unnecessarily dangerous mess. All that was left of their precious village was rubble and smoke.

* * *

A/N: I was listening to a combination of Japanese pop, Apocalyptica and The Used when a wrote this. So if anything about what I have written in this chapter seems strange, blame it on that.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have died when fighting against Haku, and Sakura would have fallen for Itachi instead. :O

* * *

Itachi felt his chest tighten painfully at the sight of his home in utter ruins. His misery was nothing compared to that of Sakura, however, and he knew she wanted to help, but he easily could recognize Konoha's dreaded opponent, and if she charged blindly, her chances of surviving their village's attack were rather slim. He was not prepared to lose her so quickly, after having just come close to separating with her through death.

So, just as she jumped forward, he caught her wrist, preventing her from going any further. Her head wrenched around so fast it looked as if it had hurt, and she glared at him more angrily than ever before. She was a kunoichi, and more importantly, a medic, so it was her duty to come to her village's aid when there were injured. Blood was flowing down the streets, flames swallowing whatever it could grasp hungrily.

"Itachi, let me go! I need to help, before it's too late!" She cried, tugging her arm desperately to free herself of his hold. This result in the opposite effect she had been looking for, as he pulled her in closer, than curling an arm around her body to keep her there. She struggled frantically, though knowing her efforts were futile. In the time they had stayed with Nekobaa, Itachi had regained the strength he had lost in his battle with Death.

He was calmer than expected, his expression unwaveringly blank, even when looking into her turbulent, emerald orbs. He sighed, his dark, carefully impassive eyes bleeding crimson into his Sharingan. Quietly, he scanned the area, grimacing when he caught sight of Pein's chakra signature. He was not alone; Naruto was currently fighting him, but this only gave him more reason to keep Sakura where she was.

If Pein was fighting the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, then chances were, the demon fox sealed within him would be released in a lapse of control. He had no intention in allowing Sakura anywhere near an unstable Uzumaki Naruto. As if to confirm his thoughts, a burst of the Kyuubi's foul chakra leaked from the Jinchuriki, its scalding, furious aura seared through the remains of Konoha.

"It already is too late." He muttered back at her, holding her to his chest as she screamed hysterically, still trying to escape. "There is nothing either of us can to do for the dead, and our opponent would be Pein, Akatsuki's faux leader. He is not someone I have a particular desire to fight."

If Pein somehow managed to survive, and witnessed that he was still alive, Madara would learn of it quickly. Itachi was well aware that the elder Uchiha was anxious to have him dead, and out of his hair. The true leader of Akatsuki had plans of his own, ones which he was certain he would not want to be involved in. Itachi wanted no part in assisting Madara gain world domination.

He had a safe chance of living now, because Madara was much too proud to search for his body to see for himself if he was dead. If he thought he was dead, then according to the elder Uchiha, he _was. _Thankfully, Madara had no suspicion of the pink haired medic who had come to his rescue just in time. If she had gotten there later, by even a few minutes, or not have gone elsewhere to heal him, Madara would have ended his life instead, and undoubtedly, killed Sakura for attempting to save him.

Sakura did not know this, though, and misunderstanding his words, gasped in fury. "What the hell do you mean? Naruto is down there fighting all by _himself, _protecting this village with his very life! We have to help him!" She yelled, squirming with new vigor. "Konoha is my home, _your _home! It is _our _duty to fight!" Sakura cried, blunt nails digging into the arms wrapped so tightly about her torso.

His response was nonplussed and decided. "No. It is not your duty to die needlessly."

Angered further, the young female screeched incoherently at his statement. Unable to move, she was forced to see her dearest home fall apart at its very foundations. Nothing was left of what she used to know, and the sight of it, caused more pain than she could handle. Accepting the fact she was not going anywhere, she broke, wailing in anguish instead of fighting Itachi again.

Gulping for air, and tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned away from the disturbing sight of what used to be her home, and smothering her face into his chest. His scent, subtly of peppermint, fresh rainwater and pine, was comforting in her state of distress. Sakura knew that Itachi really just wanted to be sure she was safe, and was only trying to keep her safe from the posing threat of Akatsuki's false leader, but it did not ease her pain.

"Oh, Itachi." She choked pathetically, blubbering like a child. He did not blame her, instead clutching her into his larger form, giving the only sort of comfort he knew. Warm, gentle hands ran up and down her back, his Sharingan staring out at the scene they had walked into. He ignored the fact her tears were soaking into his shirt, quieting her softly.

He frowned, watching as Pein dashed into the trees, Sakura's foolhardy teammate following quickly after him. Itachi felt slightly stunned that Naruto had won the battle, at least from what he could tell, and ceased his consoling actions to stare out at what was left of Konoha. It was almost dreamlike, the way they were both standing over the village on its great walls, everything beneath them in absolute despair. The destruction that Pein had caused was far worse than when Orochimaru and his group of followers, and this time, Itachi was uncertain if it could be repaired again.

Not that he was going to vocalize his opinion to Sakura. She was suffering enough as it was, and he did not want to add more pain to her heavy load.

"Why did this have to happen?" She whispered, calm now after having gotten her tears out. "It isn't Naruto's fault that the Kyuubi was sealed into him. Why does Akatsuki keep tormenting him, _us,_ like this?" Sakura asked rhetorically, her eyes a faded, dim green, when they had once been vibrant and cheerful. This had affected her far worse than Itachi thought it would.

She was a virtually innocent girl, considering her status as a kunoichi. He knew why the Akatsuki wanted to collect the bijuu, but she would not understand. If he had told her it was for the sake of power, she would retort in saying _it was stupid. _While Itachi agreed that it was unwise to become involved with the extraction of a demon, he could comprehend what Madara was thinking. That did not change that it was much too dangerous to be fooling with the bijuu, but Itachi could not say anything of this sort to the clearly rattled Sakura.

He remained silent, his grasp on her loosening. There was no need to prevent her from jumping down to the destruction below to save those she could. She shared one last glance, promising to return to him when it was possible, before going to aid the mess of civilians and shinobi still alive in the wreckage.

* * *

Calm and reserved, Sakura sat gracefully by her shishou's side, tending to the comatose Hokage. Naturally, she was angrily surprised when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her, a familiar voice exclaiming, "Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" She squealed, not having expected her blond teammate to appear out of nowhere.

"Naruto! Think of where you are." She whispered back briskly. He gave her one of his apologetic puppy-dog faces, which usually would have melted her into a pile of sorry, pink goo. In this case, however, she merely turned back to the withered face of Tsunade, silently praying that her instructor would wake.

Whispered rumors were already spreading that the Godaime would soon be replaced; by whom, no one outside the council yet knew. Whatever the case, Sakura knew it would not be good if her teacher was replaced. She accepted that Itachi was an innocent man, and knew of their relationship. She allowed all that had happened between them so far, almost encouraging it, in her strange way.

If a new Hokage was instated, Itachi would have to leave the picture, and she was not prepared to be separated from him, not after what they had gone through recently. She _loved _him, perhaps enough to leave Konoha behind if what they had would no longer be permitted. What she wanted more than being with him though, was for him to be allowed back into Konoha, where he belonged.

She had never voiced her thoughts to Itachi, but more than anything for him to return home, where he could openly be himself again. There was a whole side of him he kept hidden, too cautious from his life of a nuke-nin to relax. It was taxing on him, and she could see it, no matter how well he did of keeping his emotions secret. Her silent man may have done a good job of hiding himself from outsiders, but she saw through him and his subtle actions.

"Where have you been, Sakura-chan? I haven't seen you in almost three weeks, not since the whole thing with Sasuke." He whispered, being purposefully careful to not get on her nerves again. He must have noticed that despite her serene expression, the entire situation they found themselves in was taking its toll on her.

She did not reply, however, having nothing to say. How was she supposed to tell Naruto that she had been off with a man who was assumedly dead? Everyone believed that Itachi had perished in his fight with Sasuke, and if that idea was countered by her, the influential Hokage's apprentice, Itachi would be in danger again. He would have to leave the area, because ANBU would be scoring the forests, searching for him again.

It had been a few days since the battle, and thankfully, under circumstances Naruto had done a poor job of explaining, Pein had chosen to give life back to Konoha. Those he had killed in the attack were brought back from the dead in a miraculous, forbidden jutsu. Already, everyone was hard at work, doing what they could to repair the damage made to their home.

With the silence Sakura had created as she pondered over her unfortunate situation, Naruto was forced to come to his own conclusions. Suddenly, he asked, "Does it have to do with Sasuke?" in an even quieter whisper than before. Sakura was brought back into the real world by his innocent question.

She supposed it was understandable that he would think it was Sasuke she was upset about, since he had been the reason behind her misery for so many years. This time, however, he was incorrect. Though, for now, she guessed it was best he thought it was _Sasuke _that she was so worried about.

So sure, why not? "Yeah," She murmured back, turning back to Tsunade after giving him a sad smile. Naruto would never give up on finding their missing team member, even if she asked him to, and they both knew this. She was tired of Sasuke being the center of everything. Shamefully, she could not help thinking that at one point, she had been the meaning of her life as well.

"Kakashi-sensei knew that I had to go. I told him what I was doing, so you don't have to worry so much about me, Naruto. I'm a big girl, remember?" She continued, giving him a sly smirk despite herself. Naruto always managed to bring the best (and worst) out of her. There was a reason he was one of her best friends, after all.

Naruto frowned at her comment, however, not liking what she was implying. She was _Sakura-chan. _She would always need his protection, because that was just how it _worked. _She was the fragile, loving kunoichi of team seven, who was there to put everyone back together. She was not allowed to go off on her own, or be with anyone else. She belonged to team seven.

He remembered when everyone had once been teasing his female teammate about a certain _ANBU-san, _whom he was still uncomfortable about, but thankfully, he had not heard much about that mysterious character in some time. Naruto did not want to think of what it could mean if Sakura was still seeing that _client _of hers, or whatever he was. It all left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You have to be careful, Sakura-chan. Akatsuki have been hanging around her recently, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Sakura was very tempted to remind her thick-skulled friend of the Sasori incident, but decided against it. She was very glad Naruto had no clue that she had been exclusively meeting with the infamous Uchiha Itachi for three years, because she knew he would not be able to handle the relationship between his sweet, pure Sakura and the notorious S-class criminal.

Kakashi had accepted it cordially and Tsunade had openly teased her about it. Okay, so maybe Sasuke had not done so well with the news of their blooming relationship, but there was not much to say about him either way, he was clinically insane. Naruto, however, was one of the most important people to tell Itachi about, but he was the last to know.

Yet, she smiled. "Thanks, Naruto. I know."

Poor Naruto. He was going to blow a casket when he learned about the sneaking around she had been doing with Itachi. She felt a little bad for him, because she was well aware that he _still _crushing on her, even though she was clearly not attracted to him. Still, now was not the time to ruin what security she and Itachi had.

Feeling slightly guilty for what she was keeping secret from the ever boisterous Naruto, she sighed, channeling soothing, green chakra to her fingertips and inspecting Tsunade's condition.

Naruto was quiet again, settling for sitting with her and watching.

* * *

Itachi was becoming impatient. He could not stay in the area for much longer, because he had inside information. In the week Sakura had been gone so far, he had taken to the shadows, gathering information on whatever he could. The village was in shambles, and he knew very well how the minds of the council worked. They would not wait for the Godaime to recover, especially since this was their chance to rid themselves of her, and her stubbornness.

He had to contact his little medic, but he was finding it near impossible. She kept a near-constant vigil by Tsunade's side, who's tent was heavily guarded, and he would not be able to infiltrate. When Sakura was not at the Hokage's bedside, she was being pestered by her blond teammate, or a kunoichi by the name of Yamanaka Ino. She was not resting at all, which bothered him greatly, but of course, he had no say in it, as he could never reach her without being discovered.

She had no apartment to go to anymore, so he supposed it was not truly her fault, but he wanted, _needed _to hear her voice again. He could not remember having such a desperate urge to be with someone before. It was much worse than the time that he had been waiting to battle Sasuke, and he was not sure why.

Finally, however, it appeared he was getting his window to get to her. It was dark out, some time after one in the morning, and she had slipped out of Tsunade's tent, nodding to the visible ANBU guards, before heading elsewhere. He followed her from the trees, keeping a safe distance in case someone came along. She appeared to realize that he was stalking her, because she ducked behind a stack of limber set aside for the next day of rebuilding.

He slipped inconspicuously down from the branch he had been crouched over on, and she threw her arms around him. Unsurprised by her course of action, he settled against her, nuzzling his nose along the curve of her jaw, then gently kissing her lips. She was shaking against him, silent sobs wracking her body. He wanted to somehow encourage her, but what he had to tell her was not comforting.

"Itachi, it's so terrible, I don't know what we'll do. Tsunade-shishou's condition is stable, but she isn't improving at all. Shizune-nee and I are afraid she won't wake from her comatose state. Talk has already started of a Rokudaime Hokage." She whispered fearfully. He nodded his head, having heard everything she had said before, by the source of such dreadful rumors.

"The council is currently favoring Danzo as the next Hokage, though Kakashi is being considered for the position as well." He replied darkly, clearly displeased with the notion of a new Hokage, though Kakashi would not be such a bad change.

Danzo, however, was a different thing all together. She knew that name. He was Sai's superior, and one of the elders behind the Uchiha Massacre. Sakura blindly sought his hand, clenching it tightly in her smaller one. He sighed tired, squeezing her hand back in silent thanks.

"This is really bad, Itachi," Sakura murmured, cinching closer to him, "If he is appointed Hokage, you can't stay here."

This was something Itachi had already realized. "I know." His voice rang calm as always, but she picked up on a certain edge that normally was not there.

"I can't stay here either," she continued quietly.

Now that, Itachi did not particularly like. The outside world was dangerous, and he was well aware that she was a capable Kunoichi and medic, but it was not a place that a girl like her belonged. She would be unhappy and constantly distressed, nothing in her life would be stable. The life of a nuke-nin was not something he would ever wish for her.

"Sakura, you can't defect from Konoha because of our liaison. It isn't a pretty world out there, and it's one thing to go on a mission and spend a few weeks in the wild, but for the rest of your life is completely different." He replied, shaking his head. She lifted a cool, slender hand to his cheek, cupping his cheek affectionately.

"Though important in my decision, I have other reasons to leave. If Danzo becomes Hokage, he will go through Tsunade's old paperwork. He will find out I have been your medic for three years, and ANBU will be sent after me. Neither of us are safe here anymore." She explained, a strained, tearful smile on her lips. Itachi could not bare to see her looking like that.

He knew she was right, if what she said was true. He could not leave her in Konoha, if it meant she would be in constant danger. At the same time, she could not be led into the world of nuke-nin, were she would certainly dwindle down to an empty shell of what she was. That left him but one option. When Danzo was appointed the position of Rokudaime Hokage, he would have to be removed.

"Take me when you leave, Itachi." She whispered, looking up into his eyes with such beautiful, pure innocence. Finding her irresistible, he answered simply, dipping his head down to capture her pouting lips. He could not refuse her, and she was going to realize that quickly.

She reacted to his passionate kiss with equal fervor, unable to deny herself the pleasure of being so near to him. His presence was warm and reassuring, after having been apart for what had felt like eternity. The spicy scent of his skin engulfed her completely, driving her nearly mad with happy desperation. She needed more of him, more than she cared to admit.

His lips rubbed against hers sensually, begging to further the intimacy, though he knew very well that behind a pile of wood was hardly the place to go very far with what they were doing. Being caught was one of the worst things that could happen, especially since it was till somewhat safe for them to remain where they were, near Konoha.

She had come to the same conclusions, but her conscious need to get as close to him as physically possible seemed to overrule her logic. Itachi let his instincts take over all else, his sexual need for everything that was _Sakura_ becoming too much to ignore. While he had been leaning against the lumber pile before, he had moved around, pressing her back against the wood roughly. It probably was not very comfortable for the petite female, but she was far from complaining.

Her soft breathing came in groans, the sounds making Itachi grunt back at her, his chest reverberating in pleasure. His mind had been much to focused on what he had seen a week ago as she bathed in the creek, naked as the day she was born. She had been so _damn _beautiful, and the urge to see her like that was compelling, but he could not act upon it there, of all places.

Before he had realized it, his hand, large and warm, had slipped into the far recesses of her vest. This was just moment before his hand, clearly with a mind of its own, haphazardly cupped her soft, pliable breast. They both froze in shock, the slender woman gasping shallowly, her chest heaving up and down in his hand. He had no idea what to even think or say, the only thing his mind capable of processing being that she had not bound her breasts, and her nipple was perked beneath his touch.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," she breathed between moans, his hands jumping into his action again, gently kneading the soft mounds of flesh in caught in his capable palm. Her actions seemed counterproductive, however, because just as she said this, she heaved herself up, wrapping her legs around his narrow hips. He growled back at her from deep in his throat, rendering her speechless.

They did not get much farther than that, because a few minutes later, the sound of footsteps came closer. They both stilled, when a voice clearly called out, "Hey, forehead! Where the hell are you? It's almost two in the morning, and you promised that you were going to come back to sleep in my tent tonight! You need to stop overworking yourself already!"

They both sighed in indignation, distraught that they had been so untimely interrupted.

Sakura knew she had to leave then, but before, quickly whispered, "Sasuke has been making his usual mischief near Kumo, according to Naruto. Kakashi-sensei is planning to take Naruto out of Konoha and in that general direction. I will try to leave with them, because I know Sasuke has been causing international issues involving Akatsuki, and it wouldn't be suspicious for me to leave in that manner. If not, I will meet you here tomorrow night."

Itachi nodded his head quietly, giving her one last kiss, before releasing the dainty kunoichi to join her friend.

* * *

Ino stood, her hands sitting on her hips delicately, her foot tapping with her impatience. Finally, Sakura appeared, her hair sticking out in all directions, lips swollen, and clothes wrinkled. She was not going to say anything right away, but she got the general idea of what she had been doing behind the wood pile.

"What are you up to at this time of night, Forehead?" Ino asked suspiciously, her visible eyebrow lifting on her brow.

Sakura blushed, not about to answer the seemingly innocent question. "I hardly see how that's any of your business, Ino-pig." She retorted, hoping Itachi had already jumped into the trees and made his getaway. She had no doubt that Ino would check who else had been behind the lumber when she got the chance. The very thought of Itachi made her cheeks flush more, proving her guilty of a crime she was not yet accused of.

"Well, I hope _whoever_ that was behind that pile of wood," She said, raising her voice on the word _whoever _for emphasis, "Has gotten out of here fast, because I think I got a gossip story on my hands. You just made-out with someone. The world will be stunned." She laughed, grabbing the pink-haired girl to direct them away, and to tents set up for shinobi. Civilian housing had been provided for before anything else.

"I swear, it's nothing, Ino-pig."

Itachi frowned when he heard this, even though he knew she had said it for the sake of protecting their relationship. He wanted the world to know that she was claimed, though she was determined to make sure no one knew she had been professed.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Forehead." The blonde kunoichi snickered.

With that, the pair disappeared from his view, only the echoing of their voices remaining.

One more day. Then they were leaving. It was not that long, but he was beginning to feel that it was. He had not been able to rest properly since getting to Konoha, not having found a secure enough place to sleep, if even for an hour or so. With the recent attack made on the village, ANBU were constantly patrolling the woods to be sure the territory was still secure.

Konoha was weaker than it had been in such a long time, and it would take a while to get back to the top. He sighed, finding a small cave he remembered from his genin days, and stalking to the very end. It went a quarter mile back, but it was safer by the mouth of the cave, if he needed a quick escape. At least he had a nice place to sit, if nothing else.

He could not help that his mind flew back to Sakura, and her graceful, sweet body. He wanted so much from her, but knew he had to use restraint. Itachi had never had such a difficult time with such matters, and found it disconcerting. Obviously, he knew Sakura was different than any other woman could be, but for him to utterly lose control was so unusual. He had no idea what to do with it. At least he now knew, based on her reaction to him earlier, she was not against the idea of him stripping her of her purity. Whether this was a good or bad thing was yet to be determined.

* * *

Ino woke with a muffled groan, angered to find her friend already dressed -and packed- putting on her pair of expensive, leather gloves. She did not need to see more than that to know.

"You're going away." She said quietly, startling Sakura, who had not yet realized she was awake. Sakura smiled weakly. Ino was one of her best friends. They shared most of their secrets with each other, they had never really had any reason to hide anything before. Now, she had, and Ino would never understand. She was always flitting from one man to another, never satisfied, _happy _with the one she found.

Sakura _had _found a man she wanted to stay with, and if she tried to explain it, she was afraid of what would come next. Ino was hardly the best person to be blurting your secrets, and if she let it slip that she was seeing a certain Uchiha Itachi, it would not be long before the ANBU came hunting in earnest. She could not risk that.

She let out a small, sad sigh. "I have to do this, Ino. Please don't ask me why, because if you knew, I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to see me the same again. I don't want ANBU on my trail, at least until I get far away enough for my tracks to fade. Understand that what I'm doing is not criminal at all, but rather, would be looked at badly."

Ino sat up in her sleeping roll, bewildered by so many things Sakura had just said, she was not sure what to say first. It always was a serious matter when she addressed her as Ino, rather than the childhood nickname, _Ino-pig. _It was concerning. The blonde kunoichi was getting the impression that she would never see her best friend again. That was not something she could allow. Otherwise, who was going to paint her nails the night after a bad break-up, and eat too much ice cream to be healthy? She could not do that on her own.

"Where are you going? What do you mean I won't see you the same again?" Ino asked, confused to say the least.

Sakura had a hard time looking her friend in the eye. "Just trust me, Ino. If all goes well, you will know everything that is going on. Until Tsunade wakes from her coma, however, I'm not safe here." She answered truthfully, begging silently that Ino would let it drop like that, and not ask any more than what was already said.

Of course, being Ino, that just was not possible. "I don't know what's going on, Forehead, but as your best friend, I think I have the right to know something." She huffed back, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I've told you about ANBU-san, right?" Sakura asked at last, attaching her packs to her hip. Opening the flap-door to the tent, she braced the cool, Konoha morning air, turning back to Ino to see her response.

"Of course. You would always turn bright red whenever you talked about him. Why, what does he have to do with this?"

Sakura laughed inwardly. Itachi, or _ANBU-san, _had everything to have to do with her leaving. "It was him that you nearly caught me with last night behind that lumber pile. He is the reason I must leave, and may never return." She said softly, walking from the tent and letting the flap close shut. She heard Ino scrambling inside the tent, putting on whatever clothes she reached first, but by the time the blond kunoichi had gotten dressed, Sakura was already long gone.

Sakura managed to reach gates leading from Konoha just in time. Naruto was just meeting Kakashi, and three Kumo-nin. Sakura ignored them, and went straight to Kakashi. Surely, he would understand the situation she found herself in with Itachi. He had allowed her to leave the last mission they had had to save him, so why would he prevent her from leaving under his protection now?

"Kakashi-sensei," she whispered, catching her breath, "I, _we, _need to get out of Konoha before Danzo realizes what is going on." She said, coming straight out with her point. Kakashi, stunned, stared at her for a moment.

"You mean to say," he paused, shifting uncomfortably, and glancing at Naruto to be sure he did not think anything was out of place, "That your last endeavor was successful?" He asked quietly. Sakura grinned, as if answering him. Kakashi blinked, surprised by this news. If Uchiha Itachi had been in the area, he would have thought he would have been able to sense him. Apparently, the rogue Uchiha was much better at disguising his chakra signature than most.

"There are no remaining traces of the disease. And as for ANBU, you were right." She stated cryptically. Of course, Kakashi could understand what meant from their last conversation. It was strange to think that he had not seen, or spoken to Sakura for such a long time, but he supposed it was true.

What she meant by saying this was that Kakashi's original assumption was correct. ANBU had been behind the Uchiha Massacre, and it had all been orchestrated by who was now leader of ANBU root, Shimura Danzo. Though this information was not startling, the fact that Sakura had learned of it so easily was. Itachi must have been much more attached to his student than Kakashi had thought.

He frowned though, knowing that if Sakura came on this little trip, Itachi would undoubtedly follow at a safe distance.

He sighed, ruffling Sakura's pink locks of hair, knowing this was going to disappoint her. "I understand why you would want to go, but this is dangerous business. I'm not sure..._ANBU-san _would like to see how he's been replaced." Kakashi stated. Sakura stared at him, bewildered by what he said. "Sasuke is an official member of Akatsuki now. We just learned this morning. If he saw that _ANBU-san _survived after all, he may become more unstable than he already is. It isn't something we can risk, considering this may be our chance to drag him back here, before he causes any more damage than he already has."

Of course this all made sense to Sakura. But still. All chances of escaping Konoha before Danzo became Hokage felt as if they had disappeared right below her feet.

With a sad wave, Kakashi turned, leaving her behind, hopeless and royally screwed.

* * *

A/N: I am soooooo sorry it took so long for me to update this. At least it feels like it did. I don't know anymore. T^T I'm so dead right now... I filed my college FAFSA crap this weekend, and wrote all this in one day. So you guys better love me. Lol.

Anyway, as always, I listened to a strange combination of music while writing this. This time it was The Birthday Massacre and Atreyu. So blame any weirdness on that, okay?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. T^T

* * *

He was most displeased. When Sakura had explained to him that she had a few friends who were willing to take her to wherever Naruto was, unaware that they were truly helping her escape safely from Konoha, this was not what he had expected. It may have been the best course of action, the _only _course of action for them to take, but it did not change the fact he did not like it one bit.

Her _friends, _as she had so casually called them, were an unsatisfactory group of hormonally awakened, playfully flirtatious males. She claimed to have known two of them since her years as a genin, and the third was now a member of Team Seven. To be honest, Itachi did not trust them as easily as Sakura did. They clearly had no control over themselves, and _his _woman was doing little to discourage their assertions. Itachi honestly wondered if Sakura realized what those boys were thinking.

Now, one of them, the pale boy who was more socially awkward than even himself, was not so bad. Perhaps somewhat vulgar for his tastes, but clearly, the boy had no romantic interests in Sakura. Of course, Itachi did not particularly like how this _Sai _person persisted to call her _Ugly. _He was not about to do anything about this small frustration, however, no matter how put off he was by it.

Then, there was a certain Inuzuka Kiba. He was definitely an annoyance. Itachi had known his older sister at one point, and Hana had been very much like her younger brother when they were children. His large dog constantly was at his flank, and he never failed to make too much noise. Itachi would not have minded too much, if that damn dog would stop flirting with Sakura. Whether he really meant half of what he said was left to be determined. Itachi could even handle watching Sakura laugh and be teased by the Inuzuka, at least.

After all, he was not nearly as bad as that Lee character. He had to be, by far, the worst person Sakura could have asked (or allowed) to travel with her. It was not the bowl-cut hairstyle, bushy eyebrows, or even the forest-green spandex suit he wore. What disturbed him the most was how this _Lee_ was constantly gushing nonsense at Sakura. From the beginning, all the boy could say was how he was going to win her heart somehow in an epic duel for love. From his absurd love confessions to asking her out on dates, this Lee would not let Sakura be.

Itachi had, more than once, been very tempted to jump down on the group and slit that boy's throat. Usually, he was a very calm, cool and collected individual, but in this case, he wanted to do nothing but reek havoc. Sakura was very much _his, _and if it had not interfered with their getaway, Itachi would have let those presumptuous boys know it, too. They would know not to fool with a _man's _possession, least of all their woman.

Unfortunately, he could only watch and cringe every time Lee made another energetic declaration, and the Inuzuka whispered something Itachi did not really want to hear in Sakura's ear. She was safe, at least, and no one back in Konoha suspected that she was leaving for what could have been a very long time. As long as she was not under the watchful eyes of Konoha's ANBU, there was a good chance they would make it out safely. Itachi supposed that was the only thing that mattered.

It became increasingly difficult to follow after the group without having the ability to speak at all to Sakura, all the while, observing as she giggled and socialized with her so-called friends. The voice niggling in the back of his mind whispered that he was jealous, though Itachi doubted that. He had never been the sort to grow envious over anyone, least of all a group of immature boys.

Finally, however, it had reached the point where it was _painful _to see her with them, no matter how much tried to ignore it. Fine. He was big enough of a man to admit it to himself. He was jealous. So, when they stopped for the night, he made his move. Sakura stepped away from the others to get some water out of the nearby stream, and was thankfully alone for the first time since their departure.

Sakura had sensed him long before he had leapt down from the tree tops to speak with her. Despite that, he still managed to surprise her by appearing quickly behind where she stood. He was irked, and she could tell without turning to see his face, based off the aura he was subconsciously releasing. She supposed he had the right to be irritated with the situation, but she could sincerely say that she had not thought it would be as bad as it was.

"Sakura, I do believe you have some explaining to do, don't you think?" He breathed down her neck angrily, not quite satisfied by her small shiver of delight.

Sakura attempted to regain her composure. "Itachi, I honestly didn't think they would be _this_ bad." She whispered back, gulping when two sturdy arms draped around her smaller form, swallowing her completely with his spicy scent and familiar warmth. She heard him chuckle darkly.

"But you did know they would be like this." He concluded softly. She would have replied, if it were not for the gasp that ripped through her throat when the sensation of his teeth scraped along the graceful curve of her open neck. He had never done such a thing before, and she found it scarily pleasing. Not that she was going to tell him that. Sharp man that he was, Itachi probably already knew without her saying it.

He continued the sensual assault on her neck, distracting her infuriatingly, while she tried to come up with a response. "Yes, I knew Lee would make a thousand confessions an hour, and Kiba would flirt without knowing restraint, and that Sai would be a complete ass." Sakura answered, her mind more concentrated on how wonderful it felt to have him so close.

His sinful lips lifted from where he had been kissing her, just barely ghosting over her pale skin. "Yet, it did not occur to you that this would bother me?" He asked calmly, before parting his lips again and pressing them to her neck to continue his gentle ministrations. Sakura let out a shaky sigh, too pleased to make a comprehensible counter.

She smiled slightly. "I didn't think you would get jealous so easily," Sakura murmured. "You should know by now that what I feel for you isn't going to change anytime soon, and not by one of those three." She scolded lightly when he did not give a response.

He continued what he was doing in silence, content with the subtle sound of her heart beating in her chest, and the shaky intake of air. Not entirely pleased by the situation, even after having talked to her, he relinquished possession of her neck, letting her return to the others with a full supply of water. He had other matters to set his mind to, and it would not do to keep wandering back to his little female.

With only a minor blush dusting her cheeks, Sakura made her way back to the fire Kiba and Sai had set up, hoping it did not show that she had not only collected water while she was gone. Anxiously, she shifted her pink locks to cover whatever mark Itachi might have made while perusing the fair skin of her neck.

One should think he would be smart enough to not make his presence obvious, but in this case, Sakura wondered if he was trying to give himself away on purpose. She had never seen him so marvelously possessive of her, and while it should have been frightening that he felt so strongly for her, Sakura could not help being pleased by it. After all, if she was put in a similar position, however unlikely it was, she would not have been so passive about her emotions.

Then again, this _was_ Itachi. He was hardly the sort to jump to action when he felt threatened by other suitors. She knew that she irrevocably belonged to the silent Uchiha, and she hardly wanted out of it. Sakura reveled in the selfish, domineering glances he would send her, and would not ever wish that to be changed. Not when she knew it was his way of showing how much he cared for her.

The three shinobi glanced at her from the circle they had formed around the small fire, Lee smiling brightly to see her safe. The other two, however, sensed something was amiss. Sakura could not express how thankful she was that Kiba had not picked up on the foreign scent hanging on her person because of the encounter with Itachi. The Inuzuka shrugged after a moment of looking at her strangely, not perceiving anything on her to be suspicious of. Sai only looked at her a moment longer, before he too returned to looking at the flickering fire.

* * *

The Nation of Iron. Sakura had only one word to use to describe the place. _Cold. _Admittedly, she had been rather spoiled, having grown up in such a climate as Konoha's where it was rare when it snowed. She had always lived much too south to ever see snow on a regular basis, and when she had, it had only been a small flurry, something trivial and almost fun.

It was not even snowing where they were, but Sakura was certain that was because it was too freezing to snow. If that was even possible, which she doubted.

She and her teammates had left only a day after Naruto had, but for some reason, they were nowhere near to catching up. Perhaps He, Kakashi and those Kumo-nin had decided to take no breaks, but in all frankness, Sakura was much too exhausted to do the same. She had kept vigil at Tsunade's side through the entire week that she had been back in Konoha, taking only an hour, sometimes less, at a time to care for herself.

It had definitely strained on her body, those sleepless night repeating over next to each other, only her own damned determination keeping her awake. Now that she did not need to constantly be checking on her Shishou's health status, it was as if her entire body had shut down to recover again. Only just before that, she had been caring for Itachi as well, and had been given very little opportunity to regain her own energy.

Plus, the ever constant worry that her stalking, beautifully possessive _boyfriend, _for lack of a better word, would be caught did very little help. She wanted it all to be over, at this point, and Sakura wondered if she would cut her strings to Konoha completely, if it meant she would be free of such stress. Whenever she thought of such betrayal, however, Sakura knew she would only be more agrivated, because ANBU would eventually come for her. They would discover that Itachi was still alive. And that would be it.

Silently tracking through the barren, frozen fields of Kumo, Sakura could not help how her mind wandering to Itachi. She wondered how he was handling the thoughts he undoubtedly had about Sasuke. Sakura was well aware that, as his older brother, Itachi had never wanted Sasuke to end up following Madara's instructions as his replacement in the dreaded Akatsuki.

Though Sasuke was a subject they had, for the most part, avoided whenever they spoke with each other, Sakura could tell that Itachi cared very much for his younger brother, and only wished the best for him. Surely he would want to drag his foolish little brother out of that organization, should he be given the opportunity to do so. With their current path, it was very likely Itachi would be able to do just that, but she could only hope it was possible without him revealing himself to the rest of the world as well.

* * *

It was an unusual, and completely unwelcome experience for him to be caged, like some sort of dangerous animal. True, his body housed the most dangerous of the nine bijuu, the Kyuubi, but really, there was no need to treat him as such. In this case, he supposed his adversary was wise to keep him in a sort of cell, but it should not have mattered either way. The swirl-faced Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara, as he claimed to be, was already caught in Yamato-taichou's trademark mokuton jutsu.

Now, in this entire situation, it probably was not the fact he was being treated like an uncivilized animal that bothered him most, but rather, what the orange-masked Uchiha had told him. Naruto did not want to think about it, the mere thought that a murderer such as _Uchiha Itachi _was innocent seemed completely ludicrous to him.

That man had tortured him for a long time, forcing him to train harder and harder, just to improve his chances of survival. Now he had to hear that the criminal who had sworn to one day capture him for the sake of stripping him of the kyuubi sealed within him had not meant a word of it. He did not want to believe that all his worst nightmares had been based on a lie. Half a lifetime of fear had been for nothing.

As soon as those fateful words had fallen from the Akatsuki's mouth, _Itachi died for the sake of Sasuke, and his beloved village_, he had looked for some sort of assurance, that surely what he had just been told was untrue. Yamato-Taichou had looked just as stunned as Naruto felt at this news, but when he glanced at his genin sensei, the jonin looked unruffled by what had just been shared with them. Kakashi was someone Naruto knew he could trust, so naturally, he was someone he could turn to in such an unusual situation.

For Kakashi to be unsurprised by what they had just been told could only mean one thing. He had already known that Uchiha Itachi had not committed his crimes of his own free will. If he were in normal circumstances, Naruto would have been furious that his own sensei had kept something so vital from him, when it could have saved him so many nights of fitful sleep, for anxiety that he would be detained by Akatsuki, just as Gaara had once been.

Then, however, Kakashi gave him a glance that clearly demanded he be silent. This had shocked Naruto further, but he decided to heed his sensei's order for once. He was under the impression that there was much more to this mess than even this Madara knew, and it would be awful if the mysteriously un-aging Uchiha learned whatever Kakashi knew.

So, in a forced, agonizing silence, Naruto forced himself to listen to whatever horrible things the strange Akatsuki claimed Sasuke to have done. He was well aware that his friend, the teammate that had become as close as a brother to him, was getting into things much more serious than his running off to join ranks with Orochimaru. By Sasuke's joining Akatsuki, it was as if he was making a much more personal statement.

Orochimaru had every intention in causing chaos for Konoha, but compared to what Akatsuki was capable of doing, it was practically harmless for Sasuke to join him. While Orochimaru certainly held a grudge against his home town, when it came to him, the snake-bastard could not care less what happened to Naruto. Sasuke's joining him simply showed that he was mentally inefficient, or really desperate to defeat his older brother.

For Sasuke to associate himself with Akatsuki now, especially after having done what he set out to do, kill his traitor of a brother, though now Naruto supposed that was not entirely a true description of the passed away Uchiha, meant so much more. Akatsuki specifically had it out for him, which meant, by default, that the person he considered his closest friend, had every intention in hunting him down in the place of his brother and taking the kyuubi.

It hurt Naruto, now more than ever before, that Sasuke had chosen, yet again, to walk down the road of self-destruction and hatred, when he could have returned home, where he belonged. Now, he was causing more political issues for Konoha by blindly attacking the Kage and assisting Madara in his evil scheme.

Quietly, he mused over what Sakura's reaction to this all would be. Though everyone was praising to high heavens that she was over Sasuke, that she had interest in someone _else, _someone no one really knew about. Naruto did not trust that, and was sure she had feelings for Sasuke, even then. He had been certain as a genin that, perhaps, if he was nice enough to his kunoichi teammate, she would eventually fall out of love with Sasuke, and her affections would transfer to him. He was no longer a delusional boy though, and what she had felt for Sasuke was not something that could be changed so easily.

He had missed two years of her life when he had left to train with the late Jiraiya, but she could not have changed too much since his departure. She would always be the same, old, sweet Sakura-chan, no matter how much time passed. He could never imagine her any different from what she was. She was not _allowed _to change.

Eventually, however, after some boasting on how wonderful _evil _Sasuke was becoming, the swirl-faced Akatsuki disappeared, leaving the three shinobi deep in thought. Naruto was released from the cage he had been put in for the length of the encounter, which he was thankful for. Villagers, whom had been hiding in fear from the dreaded Akatsuki, finally wandered from the safety of their homes and back into the snowy streets.

He was not given much time to think though, because not twenty minutes after Madara had vanished, Sakura, escorted by Sai, Lee and Kiba, showed up, her nose pink from the cold and eyes wide. Her cloak appeared to do little good to keep the dainty kunoichi warm. Her expression was troubled, almost as much as his was.

* * *

Sakura wanted so badly to smile at her teammate, but could not find the heart to do so. There was something in his eyes, apprehensive and so unlike anything she had ever seen on Naruto. Sakura never was given the chance to ask what had happened, to ask what was wrong, before she was being dragged away from their Konoha friends to an empty ally down the road.

Bewildered further, she stared at Naruto, only just picking up on Itachi's chakra signature as he followed them on the rooftops.

"Sakura, there is something I have to tell you." He murmured, much more calmly than what should have been allowed for Naruto. Sakura was certain she had never seen him so together in his life, and it scared her a little. She was almost hesitant in doing so, but nodded her head for him to continue with whatever he had to say.

Naruto sighed, trying very hard to not look so serious, but doing a poor job at it. "This may come as a surprise, but everything Sasuke worked for was pointless. Apparently, Itachi was innocent, and now he's dead for nothing." Naruto muttered awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He was not good with such solemn subjects, and found it difficult to keep a straight to face.

Sakura spent a full twelve seconds staring at Naruto, and wondering how the _hell _he had found out about Itachi. Then, much to her teammate's shock, she keeled over in loud bouts of laughter, clutching her stomach and gasping for air as she did so. Naruto stood, absolutely frozen where he stood, unable to move. She let out a shaky sigh, straightening her back and wiping the stray tears from her eyes after giggling so hard.

Clearly concerned, he cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay? Maybe you should rest a little after such a long journey, because I think you just blew a fuse." He suggested carefully. Sakura could just barely hear a small snort from somewhere above on the roof. Evidently, Itachi found their interaction to be amusing as well.

"I'm fine, Naruto," Sakura assured him, taking his hand from her shoulder and squeezing it, before letting it fall to his side again. "It's just that, I already knew about Itachi a while ago." She said shyly, looking subtly up to the roof, where Itachi was undoubtedly still lounging, and was aware of her gaze.

Naruto, however, was too busy to notice where she was looking. "So, you knew too? What's going on? When that weirdo Akatsuki guy with the orange mask told us that Itachi died for Konoha, Kakashi-sensei didn't look surprised either. I mean, he didn't laugh, but-

He was abruptly interrupted when Uchiha _Itachi, _still very much alive, gracefully hopped over the edge of the building top, and landed perfectly behind Sakura. Naruto's jaw fell to the ground, his eyes widening, giving away his shock. Sakura frowned, crossing her arms and throwing a dirty look behind her. Itachi looked completely aloof to her glare.

"Sakura, if you're planning to spill our little secret, I would like to be there too." He commented smoothly, his eyes roving her body in a way wholly inappropriate. "Wouldn't that make sense, Naruto-kun?" He asked softly, turning to the stunned jinchuriki with an entertained smirk. Naruto looked back and forth between the couple, not particularly liking how comfortable they appeared to be next to each other.

"You're such an ass, Itachi." She shook her head in disapproval. His only response was a heated look that seemed to say, _oh, yes, but I'm your ass, _wordlessly. Naruto was not sure what to make of this situation at all. He had been concerned about how Sakura would take the news, but now he was more worried about his own mentality. Clearly, everything had gone to the dogs when he hadn't been looking.

Naruto had to physically force himself to close his agape mouth, before drool started to spill. "Sakura-chan, what exactly is going on?" He asked slowly, trying to ignore how Itachi's hand innocently sat on the curve of her hip. He was pretty sure no one should have been permitted to touch pure, modest Sakura. Yet, there was Itachi, a man who was supposedly dead, standing with her as if he belonged there, and she did not do a thing to fix it.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, do you remember when you first returned to Konoha after training with Jiraiya-sama?" She questioned. Naruto nodded his head, wondering how he could ever forget something so important in his life. After spending two years on the road, home had never looked so beautiful to him.

"I had a patient that everyone liked to call ANBU-san." She continued with a steady voice, letting Naruto grasp at what had happened at a slower pace.

"_I _am ANBU-san." Itachi murmured, his piercing gaze moving from Sakura to where Naruto stood, completely bewildered by what he had been just told.

Naruto processed this all, eyebrows knitting together in the effort to do so. "Then how are you still alive? Everyone was so sure Sasuke had won that battle. Even that Madara guy I was talking with earlier. How did you manage that?" He asked dubiously, obviously still suspicious that something was amiss. It looked very much like he thought it was some type of deranged genjutsu. A genjutsu was more likely than what he saw to be reality, considering how Itachi seemed glued to Sakura's side.

This time, it was Sakura's turn to smirk. It appeared that Naruto was not yet convinced of her abilities as a medic-nin, if he could not come to a conclusion that explained how Itachi was still alive. "I was missing for what? Two weeks? I am a medic-nin, Naruto. Now, how do you think Itachi survived that battle, where, I might add, his body did not remain as absolute proof of his death? Must I remind you that I am Tsunade's apprentice?"

This entire day was throwing poor Naruto through a loop. He finds out the man he had assumed was his worst enemy was, in reality, an ally, that his kunoichi teammate was in a relationship with said man, and had practically brought that man back from the dead. Nothing could surprise him anymore, even if someone told him zombies were real (though he was still pretty sure they were as it was).

But, that definitely did _not _mean he liked any of what was happening. Because he did not. At all. No matter how innocent Itachi supposedly was, Sakura was not allowed to be with someone like him. He was too old, and really, he was scary. If Itachi ever hurt dearest Sakura-chan, Naruto would not be able to do anything about it, because he was stronger than him. Seriously, what had Sakura been thinking, to fall for someone like Itachi, of all people? Even Lee would have been a better choice, if you asked him.

To show his disapproval more clearly, he crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at the pair. "Just tell me, Sakura-chan, Why _him? _Why couldn't it have been someone else? He's Sasuke's older brother!"

Itachi's eyebrow quirked in bemusement. "If you think Sakura is going to get away from me now, then you're sadly mistake, Naruto-kun." He intoned possessively. Sakura _swore _he must have known how much she loved it when he displayed his domineering nature. Naruto, however, did not look as if he liked it so much. If it were possible, Sakura would have said he looked even more irked.

"It shouldn't matter if he is Sasuke's brother or not. I've known Itachi for almost three years now, and I would much rather you be happy for me, than upset that I didn't chose someone you approve of." Sakura breathed, blindly seeking Itachi's hand. He grasped her smaller hand gently, spreading his warmth through her. Her cheeks flushed for reason's outside the cold weather they stood in.

"I still don't like it!" Naruto exclaimed, huffing in a way that reminded Sakura of a child who had been scolded by their parent, and was being sent to their room as punishment. Itachi, however, chuckled softly to himself.

"No one said you had to like it, Naruto-kun, but you should accept our relationship as a part of reality."

There was a short silence, because Naruto did not have any comeback to think of to say back to the Uchiha. Though he was determined to be displeased by it, he kept his lips sealed, knowing he had lost this fight. Satisfied, Itachi cleared his throat. "I did not reveal myself to you for my own entertainment," he started, "I wanted to know what information you have on what Sasuke has been getting himself into."

Now, this was a conversation Naruto could handle with Itachi. They were both, though in different way, brothers of Sasuke, and wanted the best for him, no matter how many times he hurt them, and made a steaming mess of things. Naruto ran a hand through strands of short, blond hair, sighing in his distress.

"He's being an idiot, as usual." Naruto grumbled, "His most recent stupidity was his attack on the five Kage. Konoha's new Hokage, some bastard named Danzo, plans to have him executed because of the political shit he's caused everyone."

Concerned with how Itachi would take this, Sakura looked up at his seemingly calm face, able to depict how he was gritting his teeth in anger. She could not tell if it was because of Danzo, or the way his younger brother had been acting since his disappearance, but either way, Itachi was most displeased. She wondered if the mess was even fixable anymore.

"Kumo wants him dead too, 'cause Sasuke attacked the Raikage's brother, who happens to be the Hachibi." Naruto added, oblivious to Itachi's twitching eye, an even bigger indication of his fury. Itachi did not say anything at first, though, allowing himself to calm down before he said something he would later regret.

His conclusion remained very much the same since departing from Konohagakure. "Danzo must be removed from his position as Rokudaime Hokage."

This statement seemed to startle Naruto more than anything else. Sure, this Danzo guy appeared to be a complete douche, but getting rid of him utterly seemed a little too much. Confused by the Uchiha's deep-rooted hatred for the current Hokage, he turned to Sakura, who was more likely to answer his unasked question of what Danzo had done to make Itachi wish him dead.

Sakura did not answer, looking to Itachi for some form of permission to speak on his behalf. She could not imagine him wanting to say that Danzo had been the reason Itachi had killed off his entire clan. He could not look at her, too deep in thought to even notice her worried glance, focused on his troubled face. She squeezed his hand gently, not feeling much need for his assurance.

Eventually, what she had to say was going to come out anyway. "Naruto, Danzo-

Itachi cut her off, Sharingan instinctively flashing. "Danzo is the slimy bastard of an elder that first ordered the annihilation of the Uchiha clan. It is because of _him _I massacred my clan."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! I'm sooooooo happy! I have reached 400 reviews! Maybe that doesn't sound like much to some of you guys, but to me, that's a hell of a lot.

I would like to thank all of my readers (and more importantly, those who are kind enough to review as well), because you guys are the best!

Oh! The LEMON should be coming up soon. Probably next chapter. :O

_Randomness:_ This time around, It was Apocalyptica, A7X, and Disturbed I was listening to as I wrote this at three in the morning. Hooray for all-nighters! And Monster energy drinks! Yup, I'm hyped up on a crap load of caffeine.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: By now, I would think you guys had figured out that I don't own Naruto. Such a sad, sad state to live.

* * *

Sakura had stood and watched for a good five minutes as Itachi explained how much of a complete asshole Danzo was, before she knew it was time to return to the group. If they spent much longer away from their friends, someone would eventually show up and see Itachi standing there, very much alive. No one was prepared to deal with that, so after she and Itachi had forced Naruto to solemnly swear he would not utter a word of what he had seen and discussed with the others, Sakura dragged him back into the public street.

By the time they had returned to the group, they were slightly curious to know what had happened, but neither said a word. There was not anything they could say to their friends anyway, because they would not understand. Sakura supposed she was lucky someone as thick headed as Naruto could understand how she felt about Itachi, and vise versa.

Of course, in the span it had taken them to return to their separate teams, he had asked her why she had ever fallen for a man like Itachi, how the hell he had hormones enough to be interested in her, and when she had honestly decided that she was not in love with Sasuke. Sakura had not answered any of his questions, and only spared him a silent glance, begging him to hold his tongue in front of the others, if not for his own, than for her sake.

He had wordlessly agreed, much to her relief. Kakashi had his nose stuffed in his book, as always, but Sakura heard him mutter beneath his breath, "Something smells like weasel." Before anyone could ask what that meant, Sakura smiled, and kicked him in the shins. He grunted in pain, smart enough to say anything further about Itachi, and returned back to his pornographic literature.

"Naruto, I haven't gotten any rest for more than a week. I'm going to spend the night in a hotel." She murmured, rubbing her arms anxiously, and looking up at the fading sun. It would get even colder out soon, amiss the frosty, frozen-over village, and she was not prepared to camp out in the woods again. No offense to her friends, but she was not going to _cuddle_ to preserve heat. Not unless Itachi appeared while they were asleep, and wanted to warm her up...

Naruto nodded soberly. "I'll look for you after this is over. I'm going to find Sasuke."

Sakura had to bite down on her lip to prevent herself from replying to this. She did not want Naruto to face him, because as much as she wanted to have complete confidence in him, they both knew Sasuke was strong. They may have been teammates, and Sasuke should have been close enough to not want to harm them, but he had proven them wrong on more than one occasion. Not strong enough to kill Itachi, at least, because he was still alive and kicking, but Sakura doubted anyone was strong enough to rid the world of him.

Finally, she sighed. "Promise me, Naruto, that you'll be careful, okay?" She asked softly. That bright, sunny grin he always had plastered on his face reappeared, warming her insides like it always did. It was almost painful to see Naruto acting so serious, and it was not something he showed her, or anyone, for that matter, very often. Still, it was always good to be reassured that he would not stupidly risk everything for Sasuke, though he had before. Several times.

"I'm always careful, Sakura-chan!" He crowed back in his usual tone of obnoxiousness, crossing his arms behind his head and his infectious grin widening. Sakura shook her head in slight amazement, wondering how he could possibly always be so optimistic. In the end, she could not help giving him an exasperated chuckle. Naruto was just one of those people who would never change. Then again, if he did change, he just would not be Naruto.

She pivoted on her feet, starting off in the opposite direction, to where they had passed a small inn earlier. "Well, that's good to know." She called back sarcastically, not bothering to look back. She knew her _escorts, _since that was all they really were acting like, though probably not Itachi as much, were already following her.

The inn she entered was small, and likely to be the only one in the tiny speck of a town. There was a small pub, which the man working the check-in desk assured had the best sake and okonomiyaki on this side of the border. Sakura honestly did not doubt him, because all of Iron nation seemed scarily rural. Most of the villages they past were not much more than a farmer's market and cluster of civilian homes. Sake was as valuable as seasonings, and would undoubtedly be expensive.

The males she was traveling seemed glad to hear of hot food and strong sake, though it was still illegal for them to drink, and it was going to be expensive to purchase anything worth consuming. Sakura would not mind being alone for the night though, especially since she knew Itachi would join her at some point to keep her company. Receiving her room key, she waved them goodnight, and warned them not to bother her, lest they wish to die a horrible, painful death, beaming at them all the while.

To say they took her seriously was an understatement. Every male shinobi knew how much a kunoichi valued a full night sleep, considering how rarely they came about. They knew not to wake her, though they did not know the chances of her getting sleep were very slim. If they _had _known about a certain Uchiha, perfectly prepared to sneak into her hotel suite later on, they would never have left her alone, no matter what the consequences would be.

She stepped into her small room, looking around to realize the hotel only provided the most crucial of provisions. Whether she should be surprised or not, Sakura was not sure. She went into the bathroom, looking into the small mirror and grimacing at the purple shadows beneath her eyes, and the sweat and grease that had collected on her forehead. She was such a mess after such a stressful past week and a half. She could not even remember the last time she had been perfectly clean.

She turned on the water faucet, which spurted a rusty, dirty brown liquid before running clearly, much to her disgust. She splashed her face with the cold, hopefully clean water, sighing, and then grabbing a stiff, way-too-small hand towel to dry her face. She threw the towel to the floor, reentering the main room, to find Itachi sitting on the window sill, entering the hotel in a less customary fashion.

"You can take the first shower, if you want. I'm going to order something for dinner." She told him, picking up the room's telephone and ringing the front desk. He smirked, walking in the direction, on to stop where she stood, kissing the ear that was not pressed to the receiver of a phone. She shivered against against her will, much to his amusement, and as he stalked off to the bathroom, cackling to himself, she covered the microphone to yell, "Itachi!"

* * *

Two sizzling plates of okonomiyaki, followed by a warmed bottle of sake was brought up to the room but minutes before Itachi emerged from the steamy bathroom, thanks to hotel room service, giving her a window of time to sneak something _special_ in his food. Of course, he would be very much displeased if he discovered her sprinkling a homemade aphrodisiac into his meal. Sakura was not sure if she wanted to devour her meal in a single mouth-full, or pounce on the delectable Uchiha, once he found his way back into the main room.

He was still a little thin, though he had certainly gained a healthy weight since the battle he had with Sasuke. His hips were narrow, the pants he had been wearing earlier tugged back on, and only just hanging on. It certainly showed much more of him than she had ever seen before, considering the fact he had not bothered to put a shirt on. She did not want to think of the flustered expression she undoubtedly had on her face, Sakura tried not to watch as his arms flexed, bending and muscles rippling beneath pale skin as he ran a steady hand though his wet, raven hair.

Sakura gulped, physically having to turn her head to prevent her eyes from following down the trail of small, dark hairs starting at his navel, and slowly moving-

"Come on, Itachi! The okonomiyaki is going to get cold, and I haven't had warm food in forever!" She called, crossing her legs as she sat down at the small table. She did not need to look to know that he was smirking back at her. Even as he sat down languidly across from her, he was still wearing that damnable smirk of his.

It only dropped when he noticed the bottle of sake sitting between them, two glasses already poured. He quirked an eyebrow, as if to show his disapproval of her drinking, but she ignored him, grabbing one of the glassed anyway, and making a small, swigging motion. "Do you really think that wise, Sakura?" He asked dryly.

She gave him one of her innocent looks, hoping to get away with her illegal drinking with no consequences. "I'm Tsunade's student, Itachi. Now, I don't drink _nearly _as often as she does, but I have had a few tastes before. I only have sake on special occasions, and I wouldn't say that's all that unusual." She said, grinning in a devilish way that he did not trust one bit.

Half of him did not even want to know what she meant by that, but at the same time, he could not help but to ask what she was inferring. "How, pray tell, is this a special occasion, Sakura? Am I somehow missing something that happened earlier?" He asked, scrutinizing her expression.

Her face feigned innocence again. She said nothing though, and instead, she murmured a respectful _Itadakimasu, _under her breath, and dug her chopsticks into the still-hot meal. Itachi let out a heavy sigh, following her example, and eating as well. Not a thing, besides the smirk she had given him earlier, appeared to be out of place.

When Itachi finally decided that it would be fine for him to have a small sip of sake, he realized it was not even close to being as strong as most sake. Sakura, if she was a lightweight, which he sincerely doubted, would be able to hold the alcohol. However, she was the Godaime's apprentice, and if there was anything besides her insane strength and masterful healing skills, Tsunade was known for her drinking. Sakura had inherited the foul temper, the talented healing abilities, and the strength to knock down a mountain, so naturally, she would have picked up on the Hokage's drinking habits.

It was then that a strange thought occurred to him. Sakura had already finished her plate, and he was still patiently finishing his meal, when it struck him. He did not want her to get into drinking habitually, especially if she ever bore him a child. She was a medic, and knew better than him the effects alcohol had on a fetus, but even after, the idea of her drinking copious amounts of sake around his children, if they ever should come to be, did nothing but disturb him. Not that he should be having such thoughts to begin with. That was a forbidden subject they had yet to touch up on, and he was not sure he was ready to approach her fully about having a family. Besides, they were both young, and he saw no real rush.

Suddenly, however, a vision of her, swollen with child and so, very happy flooded his mind, leaving him helpless to it. This was not the first time he had ever seen such things within the privacy of his mind, but he had never thought of it, seen it through his mind's eye, when she sat not five feet from him. He wanted it, in a strange brand of longing he had never experienced before. He was never going to force her into conceiving, but the very idea of her being pregnant, blooming in feminine glory, made him desire it more.

Abruptly, Sakura stood, wiping whatever crumbs of dried bonito had caught in the wrinkles of her red vest. Thankfully, before he could think much on what his body wanted to do, she was giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, then retreating into the bathroom, saying, "You can finish the bottle, okay? I'll be out in a minute."

The door shut behind her.

* * *

It was an agonizing ten minutes before the water shut off, and the five minutes afterwards that it took her to dry herself and dress seemed even longer. His heart stopped the moment the door opened again, revealing a refreshed Sakura, in nothing more but those spandex shorts and that red vest. Itachi already knew that she was not wearing anything beneath it, thanks to his keen eye, that picked up on that there were no seams underneath her clothing.

Oblivious to his observant eye, she bent down to pick up the hair-tie she kept in her bag, then tied her hair in a lazy bun. Itachi blinked uncontrollably, his mouth going dry. Why, in the seven hottest circles of hell, did she have to walk around in such an exposed state? She was surely trying to drive him to insanity, with so much skin showing.

Sakura smirked to herself, not as unaware as Itachi thought. She was a medic-nin, and if anything, she was very capable of making potent medicines. That included the especially powerful aphrodisiac she had snuck into his Okonomiyaki while he had been in the shower. It was colorless, scentless, and most importantly, tasteless. He had no idea that she had drugged him, not that he would mind later...if she decided to tell him.

She stepped closer to where he was sitting at the table, her fruity, yet floral scent wafting to him, spinning around his head in a way that made him dizzy. He was not sure why, but suddenly, his skin felt hot, his breathing heavy, and...his pants uncomfortably tight. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Of all the times, of course it had to be _then. _Itachi was not sure how this had happened, but he did not like it, and he had no idea he could deal with it.

Surely, if he stood to go to the bathroom, she would notice. Itachi was uncertain what her reaction to that would be. She was a virgin, he was sure, and though a medic, he doubted Sakura had ever seen an erect male. He sure as hell _hoped _she never had, but even so, it would make their situation awkward. Why the hell was he getting so aroused, anyway? This was ridiculous. He was a master of self-control, and here he was, going mad over her in a pair of shorts.

Itachi had seen her naked before, and the reaction he was having to her presence now was much worse than even then. She sat beside him, noticing his rigid form. Sakura had not thought this would be so difficult. So, maybe she was a little nervous to lose her virginity, but, at the same time, it was something she wanted to give him.

They had known each other for two years at least, and Sakura could tell that he wanted to take her purity himself. She was tired of always waiting, of being interrupted when the moment felt right. It was time for her to do something about their situation, if he refused to. So, slipping him aphrodisiacs seemed like the right move to make. Though, until he cracked, she would not know for certain.

She pretended to inspect his ANBU tattoo, tracing her finger over the black markings on his arm with a single finger. He seemed to absolutely freeze at this action, the contact of skin alarming. Her eyes did not once leave his aggravated face, and he only realized she was watching him tentatively when he turned to look down at her. A long time ago, she had decided that she would be the woman he turned to, both as the woman of his offspring, and as his lover. Of course, he may never want such a thing from her, but she wished for it, nonetheless.

In that moment, something in him snapped. Immediately, he knew resistance was futile. He did not even bother to maintain any level of self-control anymore, not with the smirk she was sending his way. Instinctively, he snatched her up, then crushed her into the small bed the hotel provided, lips meeting furiously. Strangely enough, she seemed to have expected his actions, because Sakura was completely unfazed.

That was not to say she was not reactive, because she definitely kept up with him, moaning at every opportunity given, and tugging his lanky form closer to her soft, slender body with each aggressive kiss. If it were even possible, he felt himself getting harder, to the point of discomfort.

The slight female was pleased though, groaning with pleasure as his mouth ravished the slender column of her neck. Blunt fingernails dug into his scalp in a way that _should not _have been pleasant, but enjoyable anyway. A soft, almost startled grunt reverberated from the back of his throat when she shifted beneath him, rubbing against his erection tauntingly.

Itachi lifted his mouth away from hers to stare at the small woman, a strangled gasp ripping through his lips when she repeated her action, a knowing grin exposing a row of bright, pearly teeth. He was not prepared for such an onslaught of pleasure, and each time she did it, the thrill jolted through his body, searing his veins with heat. He did not particularly like not being in control.

Breathing ragged, his lips hovered over hers, teasing her with his fingers slowly running over the shorts covering her blood-filled clitoris. He could feel the moisture collecting in her spandex shorts, and felt smugly pleased with how she was beginning to squirm.

Sakura was not sure how she felt about being so helpless, but she knew she could trust Itachi. She loved him, and knew he felt the same way. It was perfectly natural that their relationship would progress to a sexual level. Itachi, the possessive, domineering, alpha-male he was, would understandably dominate her in everything, sex most of all.

She decided she should sit back and enjoy each, torturous moment he gave her. Her hands moved from his unbound, raven hair, to scrape down the length of his spine. Surprisingly, he shuddered at this action, capturing her lips hungrily in response. Whether to her relief or not, she could not quite decided, his capable fingers moved from her most secret of spots, to clasp her vest zipper.

Before she could realize what he was doing, the metallic buzz of her zipper sounded in the relatively quiet room. His head lifted to admire her feminine curves, and she could not help but to blush in embarrassment. Feeling unusually shy about herself, she rose her hands to cover her breasts. Itachi, however, glared at her.

Why women had the tendency to see fault in themselves, no matter who they were, Itachi had no idea. What he _did _know was that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes on. And that was not just because he was reduced to a horny beast at the moment. He had always thought she was.

So, maybe the obnoxious, pink hair combined with bright, wide, green eyes was not the everyday, conventional beauty. Then again, Itachi doubted he would ever find interest in a stereotypical type of belle. They had no appeal to him, no matter how _aesthetically_ pleasing they were. No one else was Sakura, and no one else would ever be able to attract him like she did. He happened to love how different she really was.

"Do not hide yourself from me," he murmured gently, lifting her small hands away and taking in the sight of her bare body.

His inability to speak further made her feel ill at ease. With the hazed look in his eyes, she could hardly tell what he was thinking. She had never showed anyone so much of her body before, and it left her feeling awkward, and uncertain. Not sure what to even say, she cupped his cheek gently with a small hand. "Itachi, I-

She was abruptly interrupted, a choked cry escaping through bruised lips as his mouth, hot and moist, closed around a taut nipple. Her head was thrown back, all previous train of thought exiting her mind as a long series of throaty moans tore through her lips from her lungs. She gripped his hair abusively, needing him closer, wanting more, and receiving more as his tongue swirled around the bud playfully.

Attempting to regain some sort of composure, she bit on her tongue, almost hard enough to bleed, before a sinful hand came up to gently twist the neglected, twin bud. A spike of pleasure warmed her lower stomach, and knowing it was no use to resist, she gasped loudly.

He growled in a tone she could easily find addictive, his devilish lips abandoning her perked nipple to suck at her collar bone. _How _that part of her was so sensitive, she did not know, but she did not want him to stop what he was doing, even if the world started to fall around them, or her teammates walked in, despite the threat she had given them earlier.

Of course, it would not be too shocking if they did barge in; Sakura sounded like she was being attacked. They would only be scarred for life if they _did _stupidly intrude on their _moment. _She would probably kill them if they did though, if the hormonally crazed Itachi did not first. Whether she would feel bad or not was left to be determined on a later date.

Protective teammates aside, she could not stand what he was doing for much longer. She wanted the clothes off, and she was starting to get antsy. If he did not start moving faster, she was going to start taking their clothes off herself. As if reading her mind, the grating sound of his pants zipper graced her sensitive ears.

Itachi could not help but be amused by the euphoric expression on her face. He kicked off his pants, the soft sound of fabric hitting the floor almost loud in his ears. He smirked proudly to himself as she stared shamelessly at him. His eyes drifted purposely to her nearly soaked shorts, fingers following shortly after to trace the seams. "You aren't wearing any underwear, are you?" He accused, his voice uncharacteristically harsh against her chest.

She hardly knew how to answer such an assertion, but found her mouth moving anyway. "No, I'm not."

His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth disapprovingly. "You are a naughty girl, aren't you, Sakura?" He asked dangerously. "You were planning on this happening, right?"

The very tone of his voice made her shake with absolute pleasure. Her reaction alone gave away the truth. It was as he had begun to suspect; Sakura had intentionally caused his stimulated state. It was worthy of punishment, not that he was going to stop where their actions were heading. How she had managed to give him an aphrodisiac, Itachi had no idea, but the point of the matter was, she _had. _And now he was horny like never before.

"Sakura, did you want me to take your chastity? Is that what you had wanted?" He continued when he was given no answer. Just to make her go insane, he ground his hips into hers, listening with joy at her tormented whimpers. It was so hard to feel his erection against her clothed core, her arousal wetting his already moist tip through the black shorts. He desired so badly to tear through her, to hear her pleasured screams as he took her roughly.

"Itachi, please-

Her rasped beg was interrupted by a gasp when he shifted his hips against her. She was rendered to speaking only incoherent mutters. He acquiesced her desire, however, long, cool fingers slowly curling around the waist of her shorts, then gently tugging them down her legs. A devious smirk curved around his thin lips as he caught a glimpse of her glistening womanhood.

Still, he wanted to get a real answer from her. "Tell me, Sakura. Do you want me to take this from you? I won't ever be able to give it back, if you wanted me to."

"Ye-

He did not have to hear her finish to know he had been given an affirmative. With very little warning, he split her legs, his length gliding along the inside of her creamy thighs, before he entered her completely. A suffocated groan prevented her from saying anymore. She tried to find a more comfortable position, Itachi grunting softly as she did so.

It took them a few tries to find a position where she did not feel as if she was being smothered, and he could move within her freely. At first, he had been crushing her with all his weight, and she could hardly breath. Thankfully, however, a rhythm could be found that was pleasurable for them both. When they had, the results had been explosive.

Sakura may have been a virgin, but she was a kunoichi. There was not a muscle on her body she had not been ripped, and it was unsurprising that there was no pain. Her lover, however, seemed much more pained than she was, her warm channel trying to push him out when he thrust in, and gripping onto him to keep him where he was when he tried to exit again.

It was amazing that, despite how little they were moving, they were both completely soaked with sweat, making them slide together, and the sound of skin slapping with each collision of their hips much louder. That was not nearly as loud as Sakura was, her brand of showing how pleasured was rather..._vocal. _The way she was shrieking, he was bewildered that her teammates had not come to see what was going on.

Panting at the exertion, he listened as she wailed his name, yet again. As if that were not noisy enough, with each propulsion into her, the bed beneath them creaked. He was somewhat astonished that the old, rickety bed had not fallen apart under the effort of their lovemaking. It was only a few moments later when he realized _he _was being just as loud as his lover, the sound of a second voice growling and groaning.

This realization stunned him, but at that point, he was far from caring. If no one had come to investigate what was happening in Sakura's room, they would not come at all. Which he was glad for, because he sure as hell was _not _in the mood to hear the horrified squeals of that Lee character if he discovered them reveling in the bliss of sexual intercourse.

It was not long before Sakura found her orgasm, that wonderful climax blinding her with pure, delicious pleasure, and she let him know it, too, with the screams she let loose. She clamped down on him more tightly than before, helping him find his own release.

Afterwards, they were left utterly spent, and curled together affectionately. As exhausted as she was, Sakura still managed to sit up for a moment, and cover him with heated kisses. She collapsed with him again, sighing happily in the protective hold of her mate. Not a word was said within an hour, and by then, she had fallen asleep, comforted by his warm, silent presence.

He was left to gaze at her graceful, nude figure. Hands slid against the side she had exposed to him, tracking over every inch available to his exploration. She was so peaceful, asleep after having made love with him, and he was sated enough to drift into slumber as well, an uncommon occurrence for him. Strangely enough, he felt _safe._

* * *

It was morning. That was the first thing that registered in Sakura's mind when she woke from a long night's sleep. The sun was shining, and in normal circumstances, she would already have been up and prepared for the day. Then, Sakura stretched slightly, a twinge of discomfort between her legs reminding her of what had happened the night before.

She finally sensed the very _male _body wrapped around her from behind, breathing quietly down her neck, and just as naked as she was. She groaned to herself, suddenly feeling as if she were a pat of butter, spread much too thin over a piece of toast. She sat up carefully, not wanting to wake her sleeping lover, then turning to face him as she lay.

Itachi's face was serene, much more calm than she had ever seen on him when he was awake. Cautiously, she inched closer into his warm embrace, wanting to savor the aftereffects of their actions for a little longer. Secretly, she was glad that he felt so comfortable with her, and did not wake even when she shifted. She had honestly taken him as an extremely light sleeper.

She closed her eyes for a moment, reopening them seconds later to find a content Uchiha gazing at her. He let out a small sigh, his nose running along her jaw before he leaned in to kiss her lips sweetly. Sakura kissed him back gladly, the kiss quickly turning from something perfectly innocent into a much more feral thing.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, sweeping over white teeth and drinking in her breath. The moment a small mewl slipped through her throat, Sakura knew they had to stop, unless they wanted a second round. Tenderly, she placed a slender hand on his bare chest, sending him a message. Understanding that she could not continue, he broke away, sparing butterfly kisses for her cheeks and nose. Silently, she thanked him for everything, including the night before.

She sat up, sheets and the thick comforter falling from her bodice to gather at her narrow hips The yellow light of the sun seemed to glow on her pale skin, reminding him very much of a time he had spied on a bathing Sakura, though he should not have. Itachi said nothing, however, running a cool finger along her spine, and earning a shiver of delight.

Sakura gave him a warning glare though, and he smirked back, letting her part with one, last kiss. It lingered on his lips as he watched her crawl out of the bed, unashamed to walk around utterly bare as she picked up her belongings and pulled her clothes back on. He watched her attentively, before getting up as well, and finding the pants he had abandoned on the floor the night before.

Packed up again, her possessions already on her person, she stood before the door, her hand frozen on the knob. "What are we going to do about Sasuke?" She asked in a low tone. Dressed and packed as well, he faced the opposite direction, hand on the window pane.

"He must be stopped, before he does anything more foolish than he already has." He muttered, propping the window open, and bracing the cold breeze.

Sakura nodded her head, even if he could not see her do so. "I know," She replied, slowly turning the door knob.

The room was left empty, the soiled sheets being the only evidence of what had happened between the two shinobi the night before.

* * *

A/N: That was my lemon. YAY. Hopefully, it was up to par. Pervert I am, I enjoyed writing it. :O

Again, many thanks for the reviews! Keep it up, please!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Naruto. If I did, a bunch of Sasuke fans would be sending me hate-mail by now. That damned chicken ass.

* * *

_The night before_

Kiba, drunk beyond all comprehension, was led down through the hall by a clear headed Sai and Lee. Lee tended to avoid drinking at all costs, not wanting to utterly pulverize the inn they had found shelter in, in a dangerous, drunken state. Though he could not remember the instances personally, he had been told numerous times of his fighting abilities when having had even the smallest sip of sake.

While he was slightly tempted to drink sake, because it could very easily loan him the strength that would surely win Sakura's heart, he wanted to earn that power on his own, and not have to rely on a substance.

Sai, much like most shinobi of his age, would drink sake on occasion, when it was socially acceptable. He had enjoyed a small cup of it earlier, but it had been more to warm himself in the wintery climate than to get himself in the dizzy faze of intoxication Kiba was swimming in. He knew the Inuzuka was enjoying himself, but Sai was well aware of the horrible hangover Kiba would wake up to in the morning, so he did not feel too bad for himself.

He listened in quiet amusement as Lee started to make a rant on how acting under the influence of alcohol was not very youthful, while Kiba snickered to himself about nothing in particular. Sai found Lee somewhat entertaining, considering how blindly he followed after Sakura, unaware that she was clearly uninterested in what he had to offer. Which was not much, if you asked him.

Though he was not yet sure who the _lucky _man was, Sai was certain someone had claimed the medic-nin. He did not care either way, because he was uninterested in the pink-haired kunoichi, but he found her useful for reference. Books had given him plenty of information on what a woman looked like when being courted, and Sakura was becoming the perfect subject for observation, because she did a very poor job of hiding it.

She was happy in a way he had never seen before, despite the fact their village was in shambles, her Shishou was in a state of comatose, and Danzo was likely to become Hokage, and wreak havoc on their once peaceful village. If that could not break her down, she _had _to be distracted by something. Normally, such circumstances should have been enough to cover her with a cloud of depression, at least according to his perusal of the human spectrum of emotions.

Bad stuff happens, and a person is supposed to feel bad.

Not Sakura, though. She was rather hopeful about something, at least from what he could tell. She had been almost out of sorts during their journey thus far, and had returned to their camps with the scent of a male soaked into her clothes and skin in more than one incident. He had not said a word about it to their companions, because he was socially smart enough to know she was hiding her relationship intentionally. Besides, he did not want to be punted a quarter mile across the small village they had found refuge in.

Walking through the hallway, passing Sakura's room on the way to their own, a rather loud, clearly female voice screamed. The three males froze on the spot, even the intoxicated Kiba sobering instantly at the sound they had just heard. His hearing was better than even the other two shinobi he stood with, a common trait in his clan.

His eyes widened in horror, able to hear the subtle sounds of a male voice grunting, and bedsprings creaking. Hell, he could practically smell their sweat too. While Sai, much like him, was very aware of what was happening, Lee seemed confused.

"Our poor, unprotected blossom! We must save her from whatever danger she is facing!" Lee cried, disturbed by the stress in the woman's voice. Kiba's nose crinkled at the green-spandex freak's choice of words, bringing up thoughts he had rather not ponder.

"I'm pretty sure whoever is in there was smart enough to use some sort of contraception," he muttered, before turning to Sai. "Is this Sakura's room for sure?" He asked, though he was already certain of the answer. The blank, emotionless shinobi stepped forward, turning over the other side of the _do not disturb _sign hanging on the door knob.

As expected, considering she did this on every mission they spent time in an inn, the opposite side had _'all trespassers will be castrated, then killed,' _written on , Sakura did not want to be bothered. Sai sighed, turning back to the disgusted Kiba and anxious Lee. He and the disturbed Inuzuka nodded heads at each other, reaching a decision silently.

Without another word, and giving no explanations to Lee, they grabbed either of his arms and dragged him down the hall to where their suite was. Unfortunately, said room was the one right next to Sakura's. It was going to be a hell of a long night.

"What is happening, Kiba-san, Sai-san? We must protect our delicate blossom in her hour of need!" Lee proclaimed so nearly everyone in the inn could hear him. Both shinobi suppressed the urge to flinch at his exuberance.

Kiba sighed, not really wanting to crush the poor guy's hopes, but it was painfully obvious that Lee was never going to get the girl, especially considering what she was doing in the room over. Sai's lips, however, remained sealed, leaving him to tell Lee what their _delicate blossom _was really up to.

"Uh, dude," he paused, unable to really see _Lee _as being a _dude, _"Lee, she's doing the dirty." Kiba said bluntly, another wail from Sakura emphasizing his statement. Round, bright eyes blinked at him, not quite comprehending what he meant by what he said.

"If she's dirty, I'm sure she can just take a shower." Lee said wisely, starting to make his way to the door again, in hopes of rescuing the girl of his dreams. Kiba had to resist the need to slap his own forehead at the shinobi's density. He should not have to say it right out.

"She's doing _it." _Kiba said through gritted teeth, wondering how the hell the green monster had ever made it through his genin years without learning basic terms to infer sex. It was ridiculous.

Lee froze, turning to look back at the Inuzuka in confusion. "Doing what?"

Agrivated, Kiba growled. If he was going to do this with the oblivious shinobi, to hell with it, then. "Oh, my god!" He cried in frustration. "She's having sex! Banging! Fornicating! Mating! Copulating with a man! Making love! Procreating! Boinking! _Fucking! _How many different ways do I have to say it for you to understand?"

The room was suddenly very, very quiet, the only sound being Kiba's annoyed, angry panting, out of breath after yelling at the ignorant Lee. He regretted it the moment after shouting at him, just because of the soppy, wet-eyed expression on his face.

Now it really was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sai was standing outside her door the second she opened it, his arms crossed and that strange, eery smile plastered on his features. "Good morning, Ugly. Sleep well last night?" He asked impassively. She immediately froze, the smile that she had been giving him, despite the name-calling, quickly disappearing. Oh, hell no. He did _not _just ask that.

The grin reappeared with a new force, sweet and very innocent. Sai was unsurprised. "Why, yes, I did, Sai. What about you?" The very tone of her voice was menacing, almost as if she was daring for him to say more. He, however, ignored it, pretending to be oblivious to the obvious threat she posed.

"No, not really. The noise you were making when that guy screwed you kept me up."

This was not the right answer, but Sai was far from caring. Her cheeks burned a bright crimson, and she threw a chakra-laden fist at his face. He ducked, naturally, and her punch connected with the wall instead, creating a perfect hole, then waking up the couple inside. Hearing the commotion, though he supposed everyone else in the inn could as well, Kiba stuck his head outside with a mischievous cackle.

"It looks like it's time to check out, huh, Sakura-chan? Wouldn't want the rest of the _freaking world _to know you had sex last night, right?" He snickered, only just sticking his head back in the room before a kunai was shot in his direction.

"Kiba, you're a bastard!" She shrieked, before stomping down the hall to go down to the front desk. The man she had spoken to the night before was sitting there, looking delirious. It was not uncommon for small inns such as the one they were sitting in to house the managers and workers as well as provide rooms for travelers.

Apparently, something had kept him up the night previous as well. She blushed in embarrassment and guilt, wondering how loud she and Itachi really had been. Glad that her teammates were not there to tease her, she was quick to check herself out, and growled all the way out the door.

She had only to stand outside in the snow for ten minutes before everyone else filed out into the cold. Kiba and Sai acted as they normally did, seemingly forgetting about the earlier scandal, while Lee lagged behind in meeting everyone else, dark, storm clouds hanging over his head, eyes turbulent and hurt.

More shame washed over her at the pitiful expression on his face, more so than when she had faced the manager-slash-desk man. She had completely forgotten about _Lee, _and his zealous, routine confessions. Sakura had been too busy scheming to get Itachi to make a move to recall that her teammates could, very possibly hear them. Perhaps she should have waited to give Itachi those aphrodisiacs. The last thing she wanted to ever do was cause pain for a friend.

A voice she had not heard in a long time echoed in her mind, asking why she was so damn considerate. Sure, Lee was very much infatuated with her, but her feelings were never going to be the same as his, and it would cause him more pain later if she allowed him to keep deluding himself, as cruel as it sounded. It was better that he learn now, when he still had a chance to find another, more compatible woman to fawn over.

So, she decided not to worry about the upset, green monster.

* * *

Most of the day was spent in silence, everyone much too consumed with their own pondering to make any sort of conversation. Sakura was fine with this, it gave her time to think about her mysterious, Uchiha lover, and what he had told her last night. _'I won't ever be able to give it back, if you wanted me to.' _Such a strange thing to tell her; of course she realized that once a person lost their virginity, they could never be pure again.

This only led her to believe he had meant much more than just her purity, which was a weighty price as it was. She wished now that he had given her the chance to ask what he meant by what he said earlier, but now it was too late. She was left to contemplate his words until they saw each other again.

She hated making assumptions.

It was only when dusk was nearing that she finally froze, catching the familiar chakra signature of a certain uchiha teammate not more than a mile off. They were so _damn _close. Akamaru, who was giving Kiba a ride on his back, suddenly howled, picking up the scent. It was then that everyone else paused, turning to look at the scarily silent Sakura.

She looked back at the guiltily. They already knew what she was planning to do. With the speed of a seasoned shinobi, she dug her hand into her medical pouch, pulling out poison gas bombs that would put them to sleep for enough time for her to get away. They had been about to jump away, to avoid being put to sleep, when there was a reproving sound of a tongue clicking against the roof of someone's mouth.

Very suddenly, and almost out of nowhere, a large, warm hand reached out to catch her wrist. Sakura growled under her breath. "That seems a little sadistic, Sakura, to poison your own teammates, don't you think?" A calm, smooth voice intoned from behind her. A noticeable blush spread across the cornered kunoichi. It was a matter of seconds before all three males reacted.

"What the hell!" Kiba shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at the bemused Itachi. "You're supposed to be dead!" Somehow, Sakura turned even redder.

Sai, however, was not all that stunned. Not that he ever really _was _taken by surprise. "You are the reason she disappeared for two weeks. She was healing you." He stated matter of fact. Itachi give him a look of approval. It was clear that, despite his insistent calling Sakura _ugly, _he was not as obtuse as originally thought.

"Uchiha-_freaking-_Itachi is the dude you were doing last night?" Kiba nearly yelled in question. Itachi stared at the young Inuzuka, wondering if he had seriously just been called a _dude. _He had an overpowering urge to sigh. This kid reminded him scarily of Naruto.

"Inuzuka's are all the same," he muttered under his breath, before shaking his head, feeling ashamed for the immaturity of Sakura's childhood friend. He was much more like his older sister than originally thought. "Now then, Sakura, we have business to take care of." He said calmly, letting go of her wrist, and taking the smoke bombs from her hand. Wordlessly he placed them into her back pouch, much too close to her bottom than what made the three male shinobi comfortable.

"It's nothing personal, but I cannot allow you to continue onwards. This matter is between my foolish otouto, Sakura, and myself. No harm shall come to you." Itachi murmured, lazily closing his eyes and taking a long, deep breath. "At least the repercussions will not be as painful as Sakura's poison." He added thoughtfully, eyes opening slowly to reveal gleaming, crimson sharingan.

They were transfixed by it in a matter of seconds, and collapsed, captured in a type of sleeping genjutsu that Itachi had placed over team seven in the time he had been sent to slow them down from reaching Gaara. Sakura gave him a small, sad smile.

"Let's go."

* * *

It was decided, when they reached a quarter mile away from where Sasuke was, that Sakura should meet with him first, and hopefully be able to gently tell him that his brother was still alive without causing an uproar. Only slightly nervous to face Sasuke again, considering what had happened last time, she found herself standing on a large bridge, the acting Hokage dead, a redheaded girl laying next to him.

Well, that took care of one thing; Danzo would no longer be trouble for everyone.

She stepped closer, catching the attention of the crazed Uchiha, and able sense that the young kunoichi he traveled with was still alive. Her eyes widened, her medic-senses kicking into action. She did not have to ask what had happened; it was very obvious that Sasuke had done this to her.

"Leave her. She's useless." Sasuke barked, observing as she bent down to inspect the girl's injuries. Sakura turned to send him a chilling glare, before collecting healing chakra in her hands. Ignoring Sasuke's irritated grumbling, she pressed her glowing fingers lightly to the wound, hoping that they kunoichi had not lost too much blood.

"Your brother wouldn't be happy if he saw what you were up to, Sasuke." She said, saying his name as if it were a curse.

"You're a fool, Sakura. You don't know anything about Itachi, even if he did give you his attention." He snapped back. She sent him a skeptical glance, before sending some chakra antiseptics through the hurt kunoichi's veins. Sasuke huffed when she continued to ignore him in favor of saving Karin. This was why Konoha was so weak, so pathetic, even if Itachi had cared for it so much. Konoha-nin tried too hard to preserve life.

"I know a lot more about your brother than you think, Sasuke. I don't know why Madara told you about the massacre, but he never wanted you to hate your own home." She whispered. He growled in indignation at her soft spoken comment. Frustrated, and even more so, confused, he stomped up to her and snatched a hand, roughly forcing her to look at him.

"How the fuck do you know about Madara?"

Sakura did not answer, and he pulled her to her knees. Her face remained carefully blank, and she waited for him to notice. "How do you know, Sakura?" He shouted, pulling her up higher. "How-

Then he sensed it. That _clearly _masculine scent hung on her form, giving away what she had done not hours before approaching him. And it was obvious who she had done it with, as well. His brother. She smirked up at him at last, knowing what sort of conclusions he had reached. It was clear by his face that he knew what she and Itachi had done.

Numbed to the core, his grip on Sakura's arm slackened, letting her fall again to her knees. Before that could happen, however, she was caught gently, a definitely disappointed Itachi bringing her up to her feet. Sasuke gaped at his brother, feeling weak on his feet. "Your actions of late have been..._discouraging, _Otouto." Itachi murmured.

Sasuke felt his mouth go dry, as if it had been swabbed by a cotton-ball. Nervous to the bone, and uncertain if what he was seeing was reality, he raised a hand, cautiously letting his fingers graze Itachi's chest. He touched solid form. Itachi really was alive, and he was most displeased. Sasuke had no idea what to even say.

"Sakura, your patient." Itachi reminded softly, squeezing her shoulders affectionately. He had some business to go over with his brother, before it was too late.

She nodded her head, going back to the injured Karin, smiling down at her hopefully. The red haired girl looked back up her, completely bewildered to see Sasuke's old teammate. "I wouldn't worry, Kunoichi-san. Itachi will knock some sense into that idiot. I'm sure he'll apologize for nearly killing you later." She said gently, carefully stitching together the girl's insides.

"My...name is Karin." The girl rasped, coughing after having spoken. Sakura shushed her.

"Please don't talk yet, Karin-san. That prick only just missed a vital spot, but you aren't out of the woods yet." Sakura ordered, concentrating on the wound.

Karin stared up at the medic-nin in confusion, wondering why she even bothered to help. This, she knew very well, was the kunoichi teammate that Sasuke liked to think about so often. They were _competitors _for Sasuke's heart, and _she _would never have saved the girl's life, if put into the same situation. Then again, the way she had said Sasuke's older brother's name, made it sound endearing.

Crazy as it seemed, Karin realized the woman was not in love with Sasuke, but rather the older, Uchiha brother. _How _anyone could not love someone like Sasuke, she had no clue, but it was as clear as the sun in the middle of a summer's day. This Sakura girl loved Itachi. It gave her some relief, because surely Sasuke would have to resort to admiring her now, if that kunoichi was taken.

Even when she had come so close to death at Sasuke's hands, she could not bear to hate him. It was a mistake, she assured herself, a misunderstanding. Sasuke may have seemed cold, and indifferent to most, but underneath all those exterior securities, he had a heart. She knew he did, or she would never have been saved by him so many times. Sasuke would never have bothered, if he had no heart to care.

Danzo had been taunting him about his older brother, and then about some Uchiha named Shisui, so he had been more angry than usual. Karin knew he would never want to kill her on purpose. The idea of him even _apologizing _made her feel guilty, because it was her own fault, for getting in the way.

She should have been strong enough to not be captured by Danzo, and to support Sasuke like she wanted to. He made her so weak though, the way his eyes would pierce into her very soul. As much as she would deny having any attachment to the Uchiha male, they both knew where her heart lay. She would always love Sasuke, no matter what he did to her.

She could die at his hand, and she would still love him through the afterlife. Maybe it was pathetic, but she thrived off his attention, needed it more than air to breath, or water to drink. Someday, he would wake up, and it would finally occur to him, that what he had waiting for him was something wonderful.

And until that day came, she would wait, sometimes less patient than others, because he would realize that she was a woman worthy of his love, like no other woman was. Maybe it would take a week, maybe as long as a year, but it was worth it, when he finally figured out what he had. Every grief and pain he gave her would pay off in the end, she knew. That was what being in love meant. Even through pain of death, love always payed off.

She let out a shaky sigh, closing her eyes in discomfort. She was thankful that this _Sakura _girl was charitable enough to save her life, but she wished she had not needed to be saved to begin with. Surely Sasuke would look down on her now even more for being incapable of saving her own skin.

"You should not stress so much, Karin-san. It's bad for the healing process." Sakura murmured, interrupting her thoughts. Ruby eyes shot open, staring up at the mysteriously kind woman again. She really was bad with being grateful, Karin decided silently.

* * *

Sasuke was led away by his older brother, feeling as if he was walking in a dream. Whether it was a good one or not, he was not yet sure. He was happy to see that Itachi was alive, and that he really had not made the biggest mistake of his short life by killing him, but he could not remember a time in their childhood when he looked so infuriated. Not even the time when he had _accidentally, _being the key word,dropped his vintage copy of _The Art of War _in the bathtub at five years old. And mind you, Itachi had nearly had a fit when that happened.

Of course, Itachi had only been a chunin of ten at the time. Now he was an S-class criminal (though not technically) of twenty-one. Sasuke decided his older brother was much scarier now than he was then.

"It has been a while since we had a civil conversation, has it not, Sasuke?" He finally asked, almost startling Sasuke with the sudden sound of his voice. He was not implying the battle they had a month previous, but years before, when they were nothing more than two brothers, and nothing but subtle care lay between them. Sasuke's expression became as calm as his brother's tone, though he could still pick up hints of disappointment.

"It has." Sasuke relented, his arms uncrossing. He may not have looked it, but after a month of regretting his brother's death, he had been restless, reaching the point of insomnia. He did not want to fight his older brother, not when he had spent an entire month wishing he could take back his most idiotic mistake of his life. It had tortured him, thinking of what should have been, if his brother had lived.

Now he had come to learn that it was not too late, and that his brother was, indeed, alive.

There was an awkward silence between them, as neither were certain of what should be said first. Itachi wanted to tell off his younger brother, to question his actions of late, but now that he stood before Sasuke, he was unable to do so. Sasuke may have made a mess of the situation, but he was not entirely at fault. His ignorance led him to do things without him know the consequences, and in the end, he would still have to take responsibility, but the least he could do was tell his brother the truth.

In a strange way, Itachi felt somehow liable for Sasuke's blunder, because if he had been told the whole story, rather than what Madara simply wanted to tell him, they would not been in this mess at all.

"You should have been able to tell that Uchiha Madara cannot be trusted." Itachi started with a sigh. "The fact I had planted a trap for him within your Sharingan should have made it a given." He said, frowning down at Sasuke for his lack of logic. However, perhaps Madara being the most dangerous criminal of their time did not bother him so much, after spending so long with a person like Orochimaru. He should not have allowed his brother to join forces with that snake, Itachi concluded to himself.

Sasuke grimaced at Itachi's statement. "Madara already explained that to me, Aniki. You didn't want me to know what really happened that night, and he was one of the only other people who knew as well as you do. You wanted it to remain secret, even after I had killed you." He accused, pouting in such a way that Itachi wondered what level of maturity his brother possessed.

However, now was not the time to discuss _that _aspect of Sasuke's misgivings. "I did not want you to know Konoha's involvement for a reason, and it was not my only purpose in planting that trap, Otouto." Itachi replied dryly, rubbing the bridge of his nose to relieve the pressure that was building up in his head merely from conversing with his younger brother. He could not help but to wonder if it had always been like that, that it had always been so stressing to talk to Sasuke.

Sasuke went back to crossing his arms in frustration. "Then what was the reason, what was the purpose?" He shot back in such a tone that demanded an immediate response. Itachi, however, took his time coming up with a proper answer, quiet for a while before speaking again in his quiet, calm voice.

"Madara is not a person to be trusted. He is dangerous, and the reason I did not want you near him was not only because you would be too swayed by your emotions, and if you did learn of Konoha's plot, you would not be able to simply accept it. You would have to act upon this new knowledge as well, and commit crimes that may not be able to be forgiven. I wanted you to return to our home after defeating me, with honor and pride, rather than as a criminal who has lost all his dignity."

Sasuke could not process what his brother had just said before Itachi began again.

"I have put up with most of what you have done, Otouto, even the matters pertaining to Sakura, but you must realize there is a limit of what I will allow." Sasuke could not help flinching at the casual mention of his intimate relationship with Sakura, but it did not slow his brother in the least. "You gallivanting around with a man like Madara is unacceptable, and if you do not see this, you must realize there is a point where I cannot help you, and you will not be allowed back in Konoha."

"I don't plan to go back to that foolish village anytime soon, Aniki." Sasuke scoffed, quick to rebuke this. "I never did want to, even if I did succeed. After learning the truth, I was only given more reason to stay away from that cursed place. If the council wants all Uchiha dead, I'm sure as hell not going to give myself to them on a silver platter."

Itachi shook his head in disappointed. This would be much more difficult than he had anticipated. Sasuke's views were skewed, no doubt the work of Orochimaru and Madara paying a toll on his mind. Hopefully, some part of his brother was still innocent, like he had been on that tragic night, and he could salvage that part of him. Otherwise, the entire situation was looking hopeless to him. Madara had completely sunk his claws into Sasuke, and even if those claws were removed, the poison would remain.

"Then tell me, Sasuke, what good does it do to stay here, as a nuke-nin for Madara to manipulate?" Itachi asked quietly, his voice low and menacing.

Sasuke had to think about that for a minute. He had not really considered that before, and though some part of him had always known it, the idea of Madara manipulating him for his own gain was upsetting. It finally struck him, that he had become nothing more than a pawn in a war between Madara and Konoha, and that the part he played was not as significant as he would have liked, that he was disposable. How to put such thoughts into words, Sasuke was not sure. He felt so ashamed of himself, not for the crimes he had committed, but rather, the piece he represented in Madara's game of chess. He had been completely justified in what he had done.

"Danzo had what was coming to him. Madara didn't order me to kill him, because that was my decision alone. That scum was behind that massacre, and had stolen what was not rightfully his." Sasuke reasoned, still trying to grasp onto anything that would prove he was not being used.

Itachi bristled at this statement, suddenly recalling just what it was that Danzo had taken. Shisui's eyes. Much like how Kakashi had implanted Obito's Sharingan into his head after his being killed, Danzo had gotten his hands on Shisui's Sharingan, stealing them from his very head.

Wordlessly, he turned from Sasuke, walking over to where Danzo's body lay, cold and lifeless. Sasuke followed behind quietly, curious. Itachi crouched down, inspecting the fallen man, and finding Shisui's eyes staring up at him when lifting his eyelid. He clenched his teeth in fury, feeling just as used as Sasuke had been, though knowing they stood at different levels. He stepped a few feet from the corpse, silently ordering Sasuke to do the same.

Much to Sasuke's surprise, the corpse was lit with fiery, black flames, which he quickly recognized as the Amaterasu. It appeared that Itachi was sending Danzo's body to hell as well.

* * *

Madara watched this entire scene with quiet fury. He should have realized that Itachi was still alive, after not having found his corpse. His assumption had been that the man had been burned to death by his own Amaterasu, until there was nothing left of him. He had never dreamed that he was still alive, no thanks to the medic girl that was busy saving Karin.

Still, this changed nothing. He had not wanted to get his hands dirty in this matter, and had waited patiently for Sasuke to rid him of Itachi, but it was apparent that he would have to clean up this mess himself. That brat was causing him problems, and he simply put, would not allow it.

Almost giddily, he disappeared into space, with every intention in dropping in on the two brothers. He knew why Itachi had burned Danzo's corpse in such a seemingly cruel way, but now Shisui's eyes were unnecessary. Madara had originally wanted to get his hands on Itachi's Sharingan anyway. They would be perfect for turning Sasuke into an even more amusing tool.

...

To say she was stunned when a gloved hand reached around her throat was an understatement. Sakura had half the heart to scream, but when the dark voice that belonged to the person who's hand was very capable of silently strangling her spoke, she was rendered speechless.

"You will not make a single sound, unless you want me to kill everyone here."

Sakura may not have been the most talented shinobi in the area, but she was confident enough in herself to sense when a person snuck up on her from behind. It was as if this mysterious person had appeared out of thin air.

When he ordered her to stand, she could only comply, and she was only given a split second to see the horrified expression on Karin's face before she was forcefully turned around. Without seeing who this monster was, she was made to walk forward, until the man decided they should stop.

"Hello there, Itachi. Fancy seeing you here," Madara commented lightly, hand still tightly gripping the kunoichi's neck. Itachi did not have to look to recognize that voice, but could not help the anger that overcame him at seeing Madara so dangerously near to Sakura.

"Keep her out of this." He growled, making a step forward.

Madara chuckled darkly at this, a gloved thumb stroking over her jugular vein tauntingly. "Why? Is she special to you? She _does _have your scent all over her." He said, using his free hand to lift pink strands of hair to his masked face. "Though your possessiveness certainly gives you away, and the fact I can still smell your sweat among other bodily liquids on her person, I still have a hard time believing this true. Have you had sex with this woman, Itachi?"

Sakura turned red despite herself. Itachi, however, made no outward reaction to this accusation besides the clenching of his teeth.

Madara seemed to be seeping with glee at the infuriated silence he was greeted with. Well, if Itachi was going to play dirty by hiding his death for so long, then so was he.

"How very interesting." He murmured, dropping the locks of pink hair. "I think I'll have to take your little mate back with me. She's bound to be worth something back at the whorehouse you found her in, or maybe I'll take her back to keep her for myself." Madara purred, gently stroking the side of her pale, terrified face. Eyes wide, she knew Itachi was seething at the man's cold words.

"After all, we wouldn't want your child to be left in the care of someone incompetent, now would we?"

With that, Madara was gone, taking Sakura with him. Itachi was too stunned to even move.

* * *

A/N: I am so evil! Cliffy for you. Don't be too angry! :O I promise that all will end well.

Again, thank you guys so much for all the feedback. Reviews feed starving artists. Not that I would count as one of those...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Naruto.

A/N: Wow, a lot of you guys freaked out on me about the last chapter. Trust me, though I have not ever been pregnant, I have done enough research to know the basics of how it works. I'm not one of those authors that bullshit things that make no sense so the plot moves faster. Calm yourselves, people.

* * *

For the thirty seconds in which had been spent traveling in space, rather than through the physical world, Sakura been frozen with fear. Of course, as soon as she, and whoever her kidnapper was, had reappeared far off from where Sasuke, Karin and Itachi were, she was possessed with a level of fury she had not yet experienced before.

"I'm not pregnant, you prick! Do you really think Itachi is that stupid? Everyone knows it takes much longer for the sperm to reach the ovum, even if they haven't studied medicine!" She roared when the mysterious man dropped her to the ground. She had managed to catch herself before falling, but her stomach lurched as soon as her feet hit the forest floor. Clearly, _normal _people were not meant to travel through space and time.

The man, however, chuckled darkly at her expense, clearly amused. "Do you think me so ignorant, kunoichi? Of course you aren't with child. Even the Sharingan I possess cannot possibly see things before they come true. As for Itachi, I am quiet certain that what I have said will make him doubt what he already knows." The man replied with the same eery calmness that Itachi, and occasionally Sasuke, held.

Just who was this man, and what did he want with her? Suddenly, as if she had been struck by lightning, Sakura realized just who this mysterious man was. It was somewhat obvious though, when he mentioned his _Sharingan. _To her knowledge, Sasuke, Itachi and Madara were to only Uchiha still alive. Meaning, this masked man was really Uchiha Madara, enemy of the Shodaime Hokage, and criminal mind behind Akatsuki.

He was not a force to be reckoned with, and though she knew this, Sakura could not help snapping back at him. Perhaps she had spent too much time around Tsunade, because she should have been able to hold her own tongue in such a dire situation. "Itachi is smarter than you think! He won't buy such an obvious bait so easily, and when he _does _come for me, he'll kill you! You're the reason his entire life is so fucked up!" She cried, thankfully having the restraint to _not _hammer her fists into his chest.

Strangely enough, he found this more amusing than anything. While he had been chuckling in that menacing manner before, Madara had now broken out in laughter. Sakura could not help wondering if the man was completely sane or not. With his age, there had to be _some _sort of effect, humans were not meant to live for such a long time. It could drive one mad, seeing the world around you change completely; generations be born, raised, having lived then died.

Not that Sakura was concerned for his mental health in the least. If anything, the likelihood of him having some sort of psychosis would only help her, especially when Itachi came. Eventually her lover would come for her, of this she had no doubt. The last thing she had seen before being ripped through that vortex was his horrified expression. And while it pained her to think he could even make such a face, it gave her a certain determination to survive.

"I can assure you, Kunoichi, you will never see Uchiha Itachi again." Madara taunted cryptically, having regained his composure. Sakura would have retorted to this claim, but she found herself incapable of it in less than a few seconds. Madara had taken advantage of his Sharingan, picking apart her pressure points with ease, and jabbing two fingers down on the one that would immediately render her unconscious.

"He'll be long dead before you know it, if I haven't killed you first." He continued in explanation, even if she could not hear him.

* * *

Itachi stared after where Sakura had been standing just moments before. He may not have had a very extensive knowledge in medicine, least of all with things such as pregnancy and the female reproductive system. The most he knew when it came to medicine was how to patch a person up after receiving an injury.

Still, even if he knew so very little about the process of a woman conceiving, besides the part in which the male played, he was certain it was impossible to be impregnated within a day of sexual intercourse. With such ignorance in the matter, however, Itachi was not sure what to think. Chances were, Madara was trying to pull on his strings, hoping to drive him into madness at the thought of Sakura with child, and in the grasp of Madara.

Yet, in the very back of his mind, Itachi could not help wondering if such a thing was possible. Madara, he hated to admit, possessed a pair of Sharingan more powerful than even his, his eyesight much more keen. While Madara had every reason in the world to lie to him, the last thing Itachi would expect from the man was for him to tell the truth. It would be just like Madara to want to keep him on his toes, even at the chance of speaking something that was not deceit.

The likeliness of Sakura really being pregnant after only their first night of lovemaking seemed too low for him to take Madara's words to heart, but Itachi decided he could not completely forget what he had said. If there was any small chance that his lover _was _pregnant, he had to accept it right then. All the same, he felt all the more determined to get her back from the hold of that evil man.

Itachi would have gotten her back before Madara had evaporated out of existence, if it were not for the fact that the man had been stroking Sakura's jugular vein so tenderly, subtly threatening to rip open her neck and tear the vulnerable vein with his bare hands. If he had so much as moved a step forward, Itachi had no doubt he would have killed her with a twitch of his fingers. So, he had stayed planted where he stood, rather than risking Sakura's life by attacking.

Sasuke turned to his older brother, who appeared too stunned to even move. He was not sure what he felt about this, or about the relationship Sakura had with his brother, but for a moment, he began to think this was his fault. Obviously, Sakura was not pregnant, and for reasons he could not determine, Madara wanted to get under Itachi's skin. Why the elder Uchiha was so adverse to Itachi really being alive, Sasuke was not yet sure, but something had to be terribly wrong.

If anything, for Madara's case, Itachi being alive still had to be a plus. Surely, after having been framed for Konoha's crime in destroying the Uchiha clan, Itachi would want some sort of involvement in getting his revenge. He could do such a thing now, considering the fact that he was alive. Konoha would never expect him to orchestrate an attack, because he was supposedly dead.

Though she could be a distraction, Sasuke saw no problem in Itachi having a relationship with Sakura. Even if Sakura was undoubtedly still a loyal Konoha kunoichi, she was not substantial enough of a shinobi to get in their way, unless Madara's concern was that she was capable of swaying Itachi, and putting a stop to their planned attack in that way.

"Aniki," Sasuke started carefully, slightly concerned about the expression on his face. Nothing was making sense; Madara's sudden need to abduct Sakura, and then Itachi's incomprehensible hatred towards the elder Uchiha did not fit with everything he had been told. "I'm not sure what Madara is planning, but I don't think he would harm Sakura. She has nothing to have to do with what's going on."

Itachi let out a distressed, strangled sigh. Sasuke was so ignorant, to think that Madara did not have something absolutely diabolical planned up his sleeve. "You are a fool, Otouto, if you honestly believe that Sakura is in no danger. An even bigger fool if you trust the likes of Uchiha Madara." Itachi muttered back. Sasuke frowned at his brother obvious distrust of anything that had to do with Madara, not sure what to think of it. His brother was an excellent judge of character, that much he remembered from their childhood, but he had his own opinions of Madara.

Madara had been the only one, after so many years of being lied to, to tell him the truth. Even when he had not wanted to hear the awful truth, Madara had forced it down his throat, opening his eyes to the world he lived in. To think, he had spent most of his lifetime living in a village that wanted him death, yet permitted him to exist because of what his older brother had done.

Naturally, he placed a strange sense of trust in Madara, even if he was completely willing to dash off the moment things began to look a little too fishy to him. So far, nothing he had seen was too unusual, besides to kidnapping of Sakura.

"Why should Madara harm Sakura? What do you know that I don't?" Sasuke finally asked, unprepared for the murderous intent that Itachi leaked. Never had he sensed such a thing from his older brother, and it made him go cold, as if _he _were the person in danger. Itachi turned slowly to face him completely, and though his face was a completely, smooth blank, Sasuke knew he was even more infuriated than when they had been speaking earlier.

"That you had the audacity to believe a word that Madara spewed from that lying bastard astounds me, Sasuke. Surely you must have figured I had reason to lay a trap specifically for Madara, and yet you clung by his side, eating up every word he spoke with the ignorance of a child. I don't know you exactly what he told you, but I can promise you it was not the complete truth. If it _was, _you sure as hell wouldn't be following him around like a lost puppy."

Sasuke flinched at the very way Itachi had spat this at him so uncharacteristically, taking a step back in his surprise. Itachi had never talked to him so spitefully, but considering what had just happened he should not have been so taken aback by it. He was obviously very stressed at being separated from his lover. The very thought of Sakura being considered Itachi's _lover _ignited new anger in him, and he could not hold his tongue, though in such a case, he supposed he should have.

"What the hell am I supposed to think, if everyone I _should _have been able to believe did nothing but lie to me my entire life, and suddenly, someone is willing to tell me what the fuck was going on? And I don't follow him around like a goddamned puppy, for your information." Sasuke snapped back. He crossed his arms in his usual posture of displeasure.

Itachi looked very much like he wanted to reach over and strangle him in a lapse of self-control. "If you honestly are deluded enough to believe that I hid the truth from you for my own purposes, then you are sadly wrong." He glowered, hands clenching, then unclenching periodically. This was not a matter his brother could tell him he was wrong in. Sasuke should have never been told the truth, because he was incapable of restraining himself. He took matters much too seriously, and to heart, as he had proven on more than one occasion.

Sasuke had been about to make his own counter to this new accusation, when there was the quiet rustle of shinobi approaching. Naruto's timing could not have been any worse. Close in tow, Kakashi, Sai, Lee and Kiba filed out into the open area as well, slightly shocked by the scene they walked into. It was clear that the Uchiha brothers were at each others throats.

After an awkward silence that he did not quite pick up on, Sai was the first to speak.

"So, where's Ugly?"

* * *

Sakura awoke with a soft groan of discomfort. Her entire body felt as if it had been ran over by a herd of angry elephants, and she knew she had Madara to blame, for knocking her out in such a crude way. She would be sore for days, but she needed to get up.

However, when she tried to stretch from the uncomfortable, scrunched up position she was curled in, she discovered herself unable to do so. Much to her fury, she cracked her eyes open to find herself bound with thick ropes. Not about to give up on the idea of being free to move just yet, she sparked up some chakra that could used to cut through the ropes she was tied in. Apparently, though she was not even able to do this, because chakra was laced within the thick cords, preventing her from cutting through them.

She growled to herself, struggling to free herself with physical strength alone, and failing miserably. Much to her discernment, a ten-foot sardine had to trudge into the room at that moment, just to laugh at her misfortune. She could only guess that he had sensed the chakra she had tried to use earlier, and had come to check in on her. Panting at the exertion of trying to free herself, she glared up at the shark-human hybrid.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Fish-face?" She bit, glaring up at him from where she lay on the cold, stone floor. At this, Kisame only laughed more, clearly entertained by her antics to be out of the ropes. He watched her squirm for a moment more, before deciding to answer her.

"Be nice, Kitten, I'm the one Tobi put in charge of you." He chuckled in good humor, sitting on a wooden chair across the room from her. She shrieked at the nickname he had given her, given only more reason to get out of the ropes and scramble over to where he sat and reorganize his face with a chakra-enhanced punch. "Besides, there is no way for you to get out of those ropes on your own, so if you want out, I'm the only one who can help you."

Sakura continued to glare, her nostrils flaring in her anger. At the same time, though, she wanted out of the ropes, more than anything else at that moment. She paused for a long while, before finally saying, "You could let me go, you know, as Itachi's parter."

He cracked up again, his loud laughter enough to make her frown. "That's right, you were Itachi's little girlfriend!" He cackled, as if he did not remember her at all, making Sakura suddenly wonder if Itachi had ever spoken of her with his Akatsuki partner. That did not sound very much like Itachi, though, and she doubted they had ever spoken about much of anything besides the weather, and perhaps what they had eaten for dinner.

"You say _were _as if it was a past tense." She muttered, more to herself than to the abnormally tall, _blue _man.

"Well, I don't see him around anywhere, so you must not have gotten to lover-boy in time. And I had been so nice to let you pass, even though Itachi said no one was to enter that ancient, Uchiha fort. If he hasn't gotten back to Akatsuki by now, then he must be dead." Kisame shrugged, seemingly indifferent to his partner's supposed death.

Sakura sighed at his density. "Since when is seeing believing? I may have never seen the pits of hell, but I still believe there is such a place in the afterlife."

"Itachi being alive isn't the same as believing in a hell, Kitten. Besides, every Shinobi has to believe in something, or they would go insane. A nin who has ever had to kill someone needs to think, at least in the back of their mind, that their is some justification for murder, that there is a price to be paid for whatever law of humanity they have broken. Just because you believe it exists does not make it true."

Sakura was surprised that Kisame was rather intelligent, despite being in an organization of criminals. Even more shocking then that, she was carrying a completely civil conversation with an S-class criminal, even though she was his captive, and should have been yelling every curse she knew at him. Yet, this was how her relationship with Itachi had started, right?

Sure, she had not known that she was speaking with a dangerous member of Akatsuki at the time, but everything had started with simple conversation. Not that she was ever going to be interested in Kisame as she was with Itachi, but she did not see the real harm in making a friend, at least while she was stuck being his prisoner. Besides, she doubted he had much else to do.

"Hey, Fish-face, could you _please _let me out of the ropes, so I can stretch just a little?" Sakura implored with emphasis on the _please_, deciding to not put any further effort on the argument. "Not that I'm stupid enough to bother, but even if I did try to run away, I wouldn't get very far, with you chasing me." She added innocently, giving the best compliment she could think of. He was a faster runner than she was.

He gave her a skeptical stare before sighing, then getting to his feet in a weary fashion. The room was small, the walls made of solid stone, and the only piece of furniture in sight was the chair Kisame had been sitting on for the past ten minutes. She made no comments on how _mundane _the decorations Akatsuki had put up, not wanting to try his patience.

Kisame frowned to himself, wishing that damned _Tobi, _or whoever the hell he was, had not shoved this kunoichi into him for safekeeping. He grumbled silently to himself, getting down on his knees, he reached for the ropes he had tightly knotted around her wrists, before his nose picked up on something he should have been able to pick up from across the room, but somehow had not.

He huffed to himself, before chuckling at his partner's expense. That Uchiha really was a ridiculous man. Though considering how well he was supposed to have known Itachi, he should not have been surprised. The damn brat was invincible. He untied her wrists quickly, before moving her unruly, pink hair from her face and neck, amused to find what appeared to be a bright, red and purple hickey.

Shaking his head, and continuing to chuckle, he tugged off the rope around her ankles, and finally she could stretch to her heart's desire. He sat on the floor, inching away to a more comfortable distance, so he would not have to smell Itachi all over her. She was blushing like crazy, already knowing that he had seen the mark on her neck, and unable to utter a word.

She stretched anyway though, her back arching like a lazing feline that had been napping the afternoon away. She grunted in displeasure, the disks in her back popping into place as she sat up properly. When she finally had turned to glance at her guard, he was smirking like the devil's advocate. A cold shiver ran up and down her spine, a moment of fear taking over her.

"So, that punk-ass brat really is alive, huh?" He snickered as she crossed her legs, scooting back against the wall behind her. At first, her only response was a bright flush, reddening her cheeks so that they matched with her vest. She managed to contain her embarrassment though, and finally replied.

"So, for you, seeing really is believing." She replied haughtily. His eyebrows rose in surprise, not having expected that to be the first thing she would say. "Though, considering the fact you're half fish, I shouldn't be shocked by your level of intelligence. Most people would take my word as truth without questions."

He rose his hands at his defense, "Come on, now, that isn't really fair. Smelling Itachi's scent, _among other things, _isn't the same as seeing him in person, Kitten." He replied. "And while I'm on the subject, how did you get a prude with a pole shoved up his ass like Itachi to get down and dirty? I was sure he wouldn't bang anyone in his life."

Sakura blushed further at the lewd references he had made to her having sex with Itachi, rendered speechless again. She couldn't help looking away in shame when answering him. "I gave him an aphrodisiac."

His hooting bouts of laughter reverberated through that small, stone-walled room, making her grimace in displeasure. She turned on him with a small, exasperated glare, not really understanding what was so amusing about the situation. There was a reason why she had to resort to such measures, and it was far from being funny, at least not if you asked her. Besides, no matter how accomplished a medic someone was, creating an aphrodisiac in a powder form that was tasteless and had no scent, was difficult to do on the fly.

Thankfully, she _was _a talented medic-nin, and could create such a concoction with what limited supplies she kept on her person. "Hey! It's no laughing matter, Fishy!" She cried in embarrassment, covering her face, which was nearly purple at this point.

He only laughed more, though, finding a new form of entertainment in embarrassing the poor kunoichi.

* * *

Naruto was sorely tempted to step forward and strangle the Uchiha brothers, who were proclaimed to be both of the most powerful shinobi in all of Fire, for their failing to protect Sakura. _His _Sakura. He should never have trusted them with her in the first place, but the fact that they could not be trusted to keep one kunoichi safe was pathetic. He settled for sulking, though, able to predict how the two Uchiha would reciprocate to his assault on them.

Itachi would be much more fearsome, he knew, because out of anyone, he was taking Sakura's capture the worst. He was already in a scarily foul mood, and if he sensed even the smallest of threats from anyone, there would be hell to pay. If Naruto dared to even _look _at him in a way he did not like, he would be put out of his misery. Quite literally.

Sasuke was not such a terrible matter as his older brother, the worst he would do was call him a loser for even trying to attack him, which unfortunately, was not so uncommon of an occurrence. He might be punched in the face, but that would not be so bad either. Sasuke he could deal with; Itachi was the terrifying master of all Uchiha-ways. He made Sasuke look like someone who skipped through fields of daisies and chased after butterflies, at least at the moment.

He was far more moody, could get away with brooding much more than Sasuke could, and his glares were much more deadly. Naruto did not even _want _to think about what Itachi had done to Lee after he had squealed with no regards to his life, _"How dare you let our beautiful, blossoming, Sakura-san be captured by the hands of evil?" _

Itachi had gone completely blank, before suddenly, his Mangekyo Sharingan had flared into action, and he had dragged the spandex-loving male into his own world of torture. What had happened within Itachi's genjutsu, no one knew, but it was not so potent of an illusion as to send him into a state of unconsciousness. The usually flamboyant Lee had been rather shaken and strangely silent, and no one wanted to ask what he had seen. The way he had been mumbling to himself about 'purity of mind' for the past hour made Naruto wonder if it had something to have to do with the way Sakura's scent hung over Itachi in a subtle cloud of peach, white jasmine, and cherry blossom.

Whatever Lee had seen, no one else wanted to experience either, and tended to steer clear of the temperamental Uchiha. Why walk towards someone who will willingly kill you, when you can walk around them just as easily?

The story was clear, though, from what Sasuke had been _kind_ enough to disclose. Madara, the bastard he was, had been threatening Sakura, making it impossible for Itachi to even step a centimeter closer to save her, when something the old prick had said had shocked Itachi so much he could not even think straight for a good ten minutes, let alone chase after them after they had disappeared into what was apparently another dimension. It had taken some time to get Sasuke to

divulge what it was that Madara had said that had stunned Itachi into immobility.

Of course, it could not possible be true, Naruto knew, the moment Sasuke had muttered it. There was no way Sakura was allowed to be pregnant. Madara _had _to be lying, because he refused to accept otherwise. Clearly, however, Itachi was still weighing the possibilities of her conceiving. As much as Naruto did not like the idea of Sakura sleeping with the elder Uchiha brother, he could understand the stress the Uchiha was feeling.

Kakashi was the only one he spoke with at all, and even then, he was still tight-lipped. It was obvious that the Uchiha wanted to go after his..._lover, _but Kakashi seemed determined to make some sort of plan before barging into Akatsuki's headquarters, and certainly was not going to let Itachi go on his own. Naruto silently agreed that Itachi could not go alone, that everyone had the right to save Sakura too, even if he was in some sort of relationship with her.

He watched as Kakashi crossed his arms stubbornly at the Uchiha, and as they glared at each other threateningly. No one else appeared to notice, the strange redhead girl being the main focus of their attention, but only because her life was in immediate danger. According to the annoyed Sasuke, she had been under the medical care of Sakura, before Madara had showed up. Lee, strangely enough, though still silent after his encounter with Itachi, had some knowledge in dressing wounds properly, at least more than anyone else, and was helpful enough to care for Karin in Sakura's stead. Sasuke did not seem to care either way, even if she was his teammate.

Naruto felt somehow empty with the entire situation. This should have been where he and Sasuke had gotten their final battle out of their systems. He would have won, of course, and gotten the honor of dragging Sasuke's idiotic ass back to Konoha. Yet, Sasuke seemed to disregard him as always, not bothering to acknowledge the fact they should have had their last brawl out of the way. His Uchiha teammate seemed deep in thought, undoubtedly because of the current turn of events.

Naruto was aware that Sasuke had fallowing Madara around like a _lost puppy, _as Itachi had referred to him, and he probably had not expected the elder Uchiha to kidnap Sakura for no good reason. Naruto was not a genius, and he was not even going to try to be one, but he could not help thinking that Sasuke had been deluded into thinking that _Madara _was the good guy.

Sasuke was rather gullible if he could not tell that Uchiha Madara was a very evil man, even if he _was _his great, great granduncle twice removed, on his father's side. The Uchiha Sasuke that had been a member of Team Seven had been no fool, so it was startling to think he could fall for such a trick so easily now. Of course, certain levels of deviousness probably did not bother him too much, after spending almost three years with that Fag-lord, Orochimaru.

Finally, though, after what could have been any length of time between ten minutes and an hour, Naruto had had enough. He could not remain silent any longer, or he would drive himself into insanity. Sure, he could not barge into Akatsuki without any plan, just as Itachi could not, but he needed some sort of involvement, some assurance that those necessary plans were being made.

He stood from where he had been slouched over with Sasuke, sitting in an awkward silence where they had done nothing but ignore each other, and marched right up to where Itachi and Kakashi were muttering back and forth. Arms crossed, he cleared his throat to get their attention. Before he even got to say something, he saw Itachi sigh imperceptibly. While this was never a good sign, he went onward anyway.

"Sakura needs to be saved, and the most you two geniuses can do is talk?" He asked obnoxiously, his voice alone enough to grate on Itachi's ears. He had been lucky to avoid speaking with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki so far, but it appeared good things could never last quite long enough.

Kakashi, however, spoke before Itachi could. "Naruto, we understand that you wish to rescue Sakura and be hero of the day, but you don't even know where she is being held. A tight plan needs to be made before we act, and without a specialized strategist, the process will take longer. You have to be patient for now."

Being told to be patient was hardly what Naruto had walked over to here, and both of the older males knew this. What was worse, the frustrated Naruto was not going to hold his tongue, not in the long shot. "Come on, Kakashi-sensei! Itachi knows where Akatsuki's base is, he was one of their freaking members, and we can make some sort of plan on the way. Who the hell knows what the creep is doing to Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi's eyes shot to Itachi's impassive face to assess his reaction to Naruto's thoughtless comment, before replying carefully. "Naruto, you aren't the only one here concerned about Sakura's well-being. If you want to be helpful, don't interfere. Trust me when I say such instances require proper preparation beforehand." He said, only after he was sure Itachi was not angered to act violent toward Naruto for his insolence.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura needs-

Itachi's voice was smooth and terrifyingly calm when he interrupted. "Naruto-kun, Kakashi is your sensei, and as his student, it is your duty to follow his orders. He speaks from personal experience, and there is truth in his words. If you truly wish to save Sakura, then you mustn't prevent him from leading his squad." He murmured, eyes dark and cold, nearly impossible to read. A shudder of shear alarm ran up and down his spinal column.

Naruto was terrorized into silence, much to the Uchiha's satisfaction. Kakashi turned back to Itachi was a sad smile, his eyes in the distance, remembering the _personal experience _he had referred to. "So, you knew the truth about Uchiha Obito, then." He commented softly, feeling almost dizzy as he asked. Itachi looked heavy with grief for a short moment, before nodding his head.

"He and Shisui had been rather close. I knew him very well before he died. He was very different." Itachi replied quietly, caught up in memories of childhood. Even then, as a child, his world had been dark. Though he had not had been nearly as close to Obito as Shisui had been, but it had been painful to learn that his friend had been lost in that dreadful war. Obito had not been the last Uchiha to die, either. So many of his cousins, no more than child warriors, had been lost to the enemy. Itachi would have been sent out as well, if his mother had allowed it.

He had much to thank his mother for, and this was one of those instances. His father would have sent him to fight, even as a four year old boy, because men were scarce, and the battle needed to be won. He had had untapped potential at the time, and the element of surprise, being so young a boy. He was grateful his mother had put her foot down though, refusing to let him leave the village as a child and return in a body bag, or possibly worse, having seen things no mere boy was meant to witness, and having become a monster because of it.

Kakashi huffed in a sort of sad laughter. "Yeah, different he was."

Naruto, who was still standing there, felt confused by the strange conversation of two nostalgic shinobi, but in this case, decided to be sensitive enough to not interrupt. Quietly, he stepped away, before turning his back towards them, and rejoining the others of his own age group. He decided he did not want to know what pain they were sharing through joint memories.

Settling himself back down where Sasuke was leaning against a lonesome tree, he sighed. "Your brother is an interesting guy, you know."

Sasuke replied with a monosyllabic grunt, which was, much to his relief, enough to satisfy the blond-haired knucklehead. He had too much on his mind as it was, and he really did not need reminders of how unusual of a brother he had, no matter how true it probably was. As much as he wanted to pretend it was unimportant to him and his agenda, Sakura needed to be taken back from Madara's grasp, because he was finally started to realize something.

That man was not someone to be trusted, and he had fallen for someone's trap again.

* * *

A/N: Hi. Lots-o-frustrated reviews. I know, cliffhangers suck. But they're just too much fun to write! Hopefully, some of you people who were beginning to think, 'yay, pink-haired Uchiha babies!' know that Sakura is not pregnant. Nope. Nada. Zip. Zero. Donut. Yeah.

And if you haven't read any of my author's notes before now, and did not realize it then, YOU SUCK. Okay, maybe not, but all the comments that said it wasn't possible for Sakura to be pregnant were getting on my nerves. I had already known that. Madara was being a prick. Good, we understand each other.

Also, I'm sorry about this chapter too...it feels like something of a filler. No action of interest whatsoever. But it was important all the same! Anyway, I would like to thank all of you again for the amazing amount of feedback I'm getting! You guys rock!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Unfortunately.

* * *

Quite satisfied with himself, he flickered down the gloomy, dark hallway. All was silent in the Akatsuki headquarters, but Uchiha Madara knew that was more because a majority of his organization's members were dead. That pink-haired vixen had killed Sasori, who had been a very useful associate, though disposable. Then his newest pawn, Sasuke, who was still mysteriously missing, had killed Deidara. The zombie twins had been taken care of by Konoha, along with Nagato. Konan he had taken care of personally, after she had tried to prevent him from touching Nagato's corpse. That left Kisame and that useless Zetsu, who was not good for much besides espionage.

Itachi, the brat, had escaped his grasp, and somehow survived. Madara had no doubt that he had given new light to Sasuke, and explained how he was being manipulated. He was an impressionable boy, though, and once the brothers were separated, Itachi sent to hell, were he belonged, things would go right back to how it should be. He would gain control of the situation again.

It was so strange, though, that Itachi had changed his mind about life so quickly. He had been cursed from birth, given the talents no one was capable of controlling while remaining untainted. He had wanted to die, had been given the opportunity to fulfill his destiny from his younger brother, yet he had chosen something else. The one who had ruined all of his perfect planning was that girl, the one that had won Itachi's vulnerable heart. She was going to pay for her interference, because the entire world was in turmoil because of her.

It should have been simple. Itachi would be gone, and Sasuke would have been left unprotected by his caring, older brother. It would have been easy to take advantage of, it _had _been easy, until he realized that Itachi was not truly gone. The world could have seen peace, with him at the top, but now he was not going to be so kind. The shinobi realm was going to see real chaos before it saw order, he would be sure of it. And it would all be their fault, because they had turned everything around.

Something about that woman had changed Itachi's point of view. She would get what she deserved, for turning everything upside-down. When she was dead, the score of existence would curse her very name for their misery. It was all her damn fault.

Madara was not under some illusion that Konoha was a weak village. They were quite capable, especially with their Kyuubi Jinchuriki at the lead. Pein had proven this to him, by being so soundly defeated by that Uzumaki-brat. Of course, he should have expected the child to have strength, being the son of the Yondaime. Sasuke was that brat's weakness, he knew, and now, he had lost that wonderful advantage.

There was still a chance that he could seep his poison back into Sasuke's pliable, ignorant mind, but it appeared to be slim. Konoha needed to be taken out, if he ever intended to gain world domination. They were strongest of the Five Villages, and had proven it in all three of the Ninja Wars. They always landed on top, no matter how grim the circumstances.

He knew now, however, that they had no leadership in Konoha, with Tsunade in a state of comatose since Pein's attack, and Danzo dead at Sasuke's hand. The only thing that could deter them now was civil war. He might have been capable of causing this, if more members of Akatsuki were still alive. Still, that plaything of Itachi's undoubtedly held some information on her village, even if she had been running around with her betraying lover most of the time.

Releasing a suppressive amount of killing intent as he stormed into the little stone room he had imprisoned the pink-haired woman in. She was sitting on the only piece of furniture the room supplied, a rickety, old, wooden chair that should have been replaced decades ago, and staring at a bowl that could have been a stew, but could not quite be trusted. Knowing Kisame's cooking tastes, it was undoubtedly inedible; not that he only ate chum, or rotting fish, but the flavors he preferred to cook with were questionable. Madara was unsurprised that she did not dare touch the food she had been offered.

She looked up at him with a grim expression, having heard him even as he approached the room. The kunoichi no longer seemed angry, it appeared, and instead exhausted, as if she had not slept properly for the past three days she had been held captive. Sighing, she turned back to the bowl, stirring it around in her boredom, before scooping a spoonful into her mouth. The grimace on her face was priceless. The urge he had to chuckle at her expense was easily suppressed, however.

"Well, Kunoichi, you've been here for nearly three days. What do you think of Akatsuki? Surely you were curious to see what sort of life your lover was living for the past nine years. It was rather generous of me to show you how happy he was, right? Very few women make it this far." He said, cackling at his own joke. She gave him a blank look, as if to say she was unamused by his teasing.

"Has it really been that long?" She asked softly, though she did not really expected him to answer her question.

Which he did not. Instead, he moved right along, attending to the matter he came to address. "You should know, Kunoichi, that your dearest Itachi is coming for you. I think he might love you, girl. So wouldn't it be kind of me to let him see you one more time before I finish the job Sasuke failed?" He asked rhetorically. Sakura gaped at the man in horror.

The anger that had slowly dwindled in the past few days of captivity suddenly reappeared with a new force she had not felt before. Not waiting to use her own common sense, she jumped up and reacted to Madara's taunting, just as he had wanted her to. Unable to stop herself, she lashed out, nails bared and eyes ferocious. Unfortunately, she got nowhere fast, the antique of a man restraining her with a level of strength she had not expected from him.

Her face being pressed into the floor, she gasped in surprise, trying to shake the heavy man off her back. He would not budge, but she would not give up, not until he had put too much weight on her to breath, let alone struggle.

"Understand something, Kunoichi. I am going to kill that self-righteous brat, for thinking he could chose a whore over his destiny. He has ruined my perfect plans, no thanks to his meeting you, and now it's time he faced the consequences." He breathed dangerously, dread running through her very veins.

He continued his spoken assault without pause. "After he's dead, I'll kill you too, slowly, so that you can clutch his corpse as the blood runs from your body, and the last thing you will see before your soul is dragged into hell, is his precious Sharingan being ripped from his head for Sasuke to use." He laughed maniacally, chortling at the first sight of her tears.

Satisfied with himself, he lifted himself off the gasping woman, and leaving her to cry at her pitiful fate, and gently shutting the door as he walked out. It was so easy to toy with people. Of course, he had not been lying. His very intention was to lure Itachi to him, to make him utterly vulnerable before swiping everything that gave him purpose right from beneath him.

Itachi was going to die at his hand, and Madara had every intention to take those Sharingan Itachi had. They were the only pair left not in his personal possession, besides Sasuke's. He had also gone and disposed of Danzo's body, ridding the world of Shisui's eyes, which would have been preferable, considering the abilities he could have gotten from them.

The woman, the kunoichi Itachi had been playing around with, however, could yet prove herself useful. Sasuke was just a tool, but undoubtedly, Itachi would have tried to show this to him since their reunion, but the kunoichi could help him solve that problem. Everyone was well aware of how Sasuke felt about his clan. He wanted more than anything to rebuild it, to bear new Uchiha members to replace the ones lost. This woman could easily be the one Sasuke reproduced with.

Sasuke would be appeased, and back on his side. It was sickeningly simple. He laughed at the very thought, taking the stairs back to the world above.

* * *

He was angry. If you had any brains, you did not make someone like Itachi angry, at least not if you wanted to live. It had been three days since Sakura had been captured, and at this point, the Uchiha was seething, ready to pounce at the signal. Madara certainly was not going to get away with kidnapping his woman, that much he would make sure. In the off chance that he escaped his impending doom, Madara would know never to play with the likes of Itachi.

Sakura was safe, though, Itachi was positive. He was being lured into Akatsuki's lair, after all, and it would be pointless for him to walk through their labyrinth, if his love was dead. Besides, Itachi was under the strange impression that, according to Madara's evil scheme, Sakura would become the baby-machine for Sasuke. It was highly unacceptable, and as soon as the odious thought had entered his mind, the urge to follow her had become even stronger.

He had been good, though, and waited until they had formed a proper plan, and figured out the exact location of Sakura. Even then, they had to wait, because they could hardly leave Karin there, and she had been under critical care when Sakura had been snatched for Madara's wicked doing. Sure, they could have left one of themselves with her, but losing even one person could have put their plan at risk.

When backup had finally caught up, and Karin was put into their possession, however, they finally had felt confident to leave. Itachi sincerely had wanted to ditch the others, sneak into Akatsuki like a wraith in the middle of the night to get Sakura back, and return before anyone noticed his leaving, but something had held him back. This was their chance to defeat Madara, after his many years of tyranny, and he could not do that alone, as much as he hated to admit it.

Madara was unbelievably strong, despite his old age, and it would take more than just him to take the bastard down, even if Itachi was one of the strongest shinobi of his generation. Madara had once had the capability to control the Kyuubi, and had once crushed the Yondaime, in an attempt to destroy Konoha. This was not a power he could possibly overcome, as confident as he was in his own abilities.

So, he had been patient, and waited for Karin to get the care she needed, even if Sakura was in far worse danger. Hopefully, Kisame would recognize her from the one time they had met, and would know that she should be protected. He could not rely on his partner though, considering the fact he was no longer a loyal member of Akatsuki, even if he never truly had been. His only purpose in joining that organization had been espionage, and now that was known.

He raced ahead of the others, taking his frustration out with the speed he ran in, quickly leaving the others in the dust. They all knew the plan anyway, and he was the one who had to take the long way around to Amegakure's Akatsuki hideout. The branches beneath his feet groaned in pain as he stepped on them, nearly snapping at the force of his stride.

He knew exactly where she would be waiting for him; her cell was undoubtedly one of those dark, dusty rooms under the city that Madara was so in love with using. They made a person go mad, because they could never keep track of what day it was, let alone remember when they had first entered their cell. Madara liked his prisoners to be as crazy as he was, Itachi was certain. Maybe he did not have to feel so bad for his own insanity, if the rest of the world was mad too.

She was not going to spend too long in that torturous place, though, because he would break her out without a doubt.

The plan was relatively simple; Itachi would go the path with most distance to Amegakure, while the rest of Sakura's friends went the most predictable way, the trail that Madara expected _him _to take. Of course, Madara would clear out of the village as they descended, leaving it clear for him to enter. He would break Sakura out, with only Kisame to stand in his way. Itachi had to wonder where his teammate stood in this.

His partner had been in Akatsuki for a long time, longer than even him, and he liked his position in that organization. Most of its older members were now gone, but he got to do what he did best without much consequence. He was an S-class criminal, and he got the play that part magnificently, striking fear in all those that stood in his path, and fighting brutally without conscience. Kisame was a man with few regrets, and lived for the battlefield.

He had a sense of loyalty, strangely enough, even if it had not been instilled in him while he was still considered a shinobi of mist. However, Itachi did not know that any shred of that dependability was applicable to him. He had, sadly, betrayed the blue-shark of a man, even if it had not been personal in any way. He had intended to die, leaving his partner behind to their Akatsuki duties. Kisame, by then, knew of his scheme, and was likely to be angered that he had not been given even the trust to be told beforehand of his plan.

If Kisame did have any loyalty to him though, Itachi sincerely wished that his partner had applied that standard to his pink-haired lover, who was undoubtedly in his care. Even if he had to fight Kisame, which he sincerely did not want to have to do, he would rather face that than a neglected Sakura. Her situation was entirely his fault, and the last thing he wished was for her to pay at his expense.

The air seemed to get damp even as he breathed it in, and Itachi knew he was growing closer. Cloud overhead became darker as he progressed, a slight drizzle falling as he crossed the border into Ame. The immense body of water surrounding the village had once been Pein's way of surveillance, but now that the faux Akatsuki leader was dead, it was merely a lifeless pool.

Sighing as he reached the wall around the village, Itachi stared at his feet, and the deep water below them. He could not enter Ame over the great wall surrounding it, or he would be sensed by Madara in a second, and while he was already likely to be fighting with Kakashi's group, he could not take the chance. Sharingan flaring to life, he took a quick glance around just to be sure no one was in sight.

Alone, he slowly sank below water, diving the depths that he had been standing above, staying close to the wall surrounding Ame. While he had never entered Akatsuki's headquarters in this manner before, all members knew of the entrance fifty feet below the surface. He dove, what little amount of sunlight he had been able to see while above the water completely disappearing, and everything dark around him. He had to resort to his Sharingan to see in what direction he was going.

He was speedy, not wanting to run out of air before he found the entrance. Running his hand along the bricks, he finally felt the cold metal he knew to be the latch door.

* * *

Kisame slipped into room his captive lay in wait. He knew Itachi was close, and he had the feeling he was going to have to enter a fight he would much rather avoid. He had seen from the one time he had encountered Itachi with his lover that the man was scarily possessive. He had cast a damn annoying genjutsu over him, and it had taken at least five minutes to shake it off. By the time Kisame had managed to free himself, Itachi had been long gone, the pink haired woman assumedly taken with him.

He held a great amount of respect for his previous partner, and had, at one point, actually trusted the kid. Now, however, it was clear that they stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, and it was becoming increasingly apparent they always had. While he had no doubt that Itachi felt no animosity towards him, he was also the sort of man to do as duty demanded, no matter what the circumstances.

Now, Itachi may have never been so open as to share his personal history, besides the fact he had brutally murdered his family, save his younger brother. Wanting to keep his secrets to himself was not so strange of an attribute, especially for a nuke-nin, but Kisame had his suspicions. He had never dared ask Itachi his true reasoning for massacring his entire clan, but Kisame knew it was not something a person, shinobi or not, could do so easily. No one would dare do such a thing if they had a choice, making him wonder what had forced Itachi to commit such a heinous crime.

Itachi may have played the part of a heartless, uncaring, mass-murdering, S-class criminal flawlessly, but Kisame was not so easily swindled. He was fearsomely loyal, though he appeared to do his best to not show that part of himself. For a man who would easily sacrifice his own life for another's cause; it would be rather difficult to persuade him to do such an odious thing.

He settled his gaze upon the distraught female slumped against the cold, stone wall, and staring out into space. Her face was carefully blank, but Kisame could tell that she had been recently crying, because there were traces of red, leaving trails down her pale cheeks. Kisame had come to pick up her dishes, after having given her a hearty stew of meat and potatoes for lunch.

He found that the meal he had provided had been hardly been touched. It was cold now, and a thin layer had formed over it after being neglected for so long. He was tempted to scold her, for wasting the food he had so kindly prepared for her, having done quite a good job in cooking the stew. While his pride as a cook was injured, he could not bring himself to reprimand her when she had such a pathetic, utterly broken expression on her face.

Sighing, he kneeled down pick up her dishes, deciding to take them to the kitchen first, before speaking with her. He mentally shook his head, wondering when he had stooped to such a level, caring about his captive's mental state, and treating her like a heartbroken friend. She just looked so fragile, and Kisame hated to admit he pitied a girl like her, but he could not help it. She was fairly likable, as far as annoying, Konoha shinobi went.

Clenching his teeth slightly, he left the room, deciding what it was that had been so bad about his stew that she was rendered to such a feeble state of being.

Sakura looked up as Kisame closed the door, wondering what there was to be done. Itachi was in danger in coming to rescue her, but he was too proud to ever let anyone else do what he believed to be his duty. She was his lover, and she was well aware that he would never allow Kakashi and Naruto to come to his aid rather than coming himself.

Sakura had no doubt that he blamed himself for her being kidnapped, even though he should have known she would never hold him accountable for her own misfortune. If she had been a stronger kunoichi, she would never have been caught off guard to begin with, and Madara would never have been able to use her as a liability against Itachi when she had been healing Karin. She should have trained harder, rather than wasting her time for so many years pining after Sasuke.

She may have trained after Tsunade for several years, but those first, important, founding years she had spent fooling around in the Ninja Academy, and then the time she had spent as a genin could have been better used to prepare herself. She had chosen to fawn over a boy instead, though, just as every other kunoichi in her class had, and now, she was proven useless to the only one who mattered to her.

Itachi would never think badly of her for not being able to protect herself, but surely he knew the truth. She was weak, and always would be. Sakura would never be strong enough to stand her own ground, especially against a man of his caliber. He would not ever exploit this knowledge, but it was very obvious that she needed more attention than most kunoichi did. Surely he would grow bored of that eventually, and even if she trained to grow more powerful, even if she steeled herself for his inevitable leaving, Sakura knew she would never survive without him.

She loved him. She loved him more than life itself. However, if he wanted nothing more to do with her, which would happen eventually, she would not stop him. He had always been above her league, and she should treasure every moment she had with him, because as long as he was happy, so would she be. That was why, when he was through with her, she would let him go.

* * *

Itachi continued down the hall of the lowest floor within Akatsuki's headquarters. He could already sense Sakura's chakra signature from his current location, as well as Kisame's. He had just left her to return upstairs, hopefully for a while. Itachi was aiming to sneak out of the hideout through the way he had entered, without being discovered by his Akatsuki partner. He would be most displeased to brawl with Kisame out of the underground structure and in the body of water just outside of it.

Kisame was a skilled fighter as it was, but in his own element, water, he was absolutely ferocious. He and Kisame had trained together on more than one occasion, and as the competitive, feral males they were, it had often gotten out of hand. Itachi had confidence enough to say that it would not be easy to battle his own partner. To be honest, Itachi did not want to even fight Kisame either.

Kisame had been the only one, besides Tsunade, that had known of his relationship with Sakura from the beginning. While Kisame had only teased him about having an interest in a pink-haired kunoichi like Sakura, he had been strangely supportive, in his quirky way. This normally would be nothing Itachi would strive for, but strangely enough, for the first time in years, it felt that he had a family of sorts.

He had never had an older brother, and Kisame was not the sort of man Itachi wished to consider himself connected with, he had formed a sort of bond with the Kiri nuke-nin. It was not nearly as close as the bond he had once had with his real brother, but he felt a link nonetheless. He was an ally, and someone he had learned to trust. It would not be anything like killing his mother and father had been, but it would hurt to harm someone who had slowly become his friend.

Itachi made his way to the end of the hall, and stopped for a moment. Chances were, the door was locked, but most likely for the inside. He eased the door open though, without a hitch. Relieved that he did not have to bother with burning down the door, or something equally attention-grabbing, Itachi entered the small, stale room. For a moment, he had thought that he had chosen the wrong room somehow, until he saw her small form.

She was leaning against a cold, stone wall, staring blankly into the empty space of her cell. It was just as he had feared. He approached her cautiously, not wanting to startle her, and crouched down to her level. Guilt washed over him, because, in earnest, this was entirely his fault. He should have known that Madara had been nearby on the day she had been caught by Akatsuki's true leader, and now she had dwindled. He should have kept a closer eye on her, he should have been able to predict that Madara would use her against him if he found the opportunity.

Sighing remorsefully, he gathered the small woman in his arms, the fruity, flowery scent of her person assaulting him. It had felt like an eternity that they had been apart, when in reality, it had been a matter of three days. They had been separated for much longer lengths of time, and yet, the joy of reuniting with her was much more acute now, then it had been before. He knew then that he never wanted to be apart from her again, not if he could help it.

Itachi had always been certain that Sakura was _the one, _and that they simply were meant to be together, but now, his feelings were absolutely sure. No other woman would do, and while this thought had always lingered in the back of his subconscious, realized, but never fixated on, he felt it jump to the front of his mind, blocking all other lines of thought. He would not be able to live without Sakura, for even another day.

Drinking her into him, he pressed her numbed body to his chest, attempting to warm her after so much time spent in the frigid prison she had been kept in. He was surprised, however, when dainty hands gripped his shirt, the quiet sounds of her sobs. Tears soaked into his already-soaked shirt, hot against his skin. Again, he felt ashamed, because it was him that made her cry.

Maybe though, he could fix his mistake now, now that he had her again. He would promise to never let something so awful happen to her when he was there. He pulled back slightly to get a view of her wet face, regret weighing heavily down on his shoulders. A sturdy arm about her slight frame, he lifted a hand to cup her cheek gently, almost as if he were afraid to break her completely.

"Itachi, please, you need to get out of here! That Madara bastard plans to kill you, and take your Sharingan." Sakura whimpered as he hushed her, running a steady hand through her candy floss hair. She shook her head though, anxiously flitting her eyes to the door and then back at him.

Softly, he kissed her cheek. "I am taking you with me."

She clutched his drenched shirt more tightly as he stood, his long, raven hair, still tied up as always, spilling over his shoulder. Inky strands of ebony hair stuck to her pale skin, contrasting greatly, and concerning Itachi. She had turned an ashen color in the few days of captivity, compared to her previous warm, creamy complexion. Such lively, alabaster, pink skin had faded to a pasty shade.

She struggled, though. "Itachi, please, Madara-

He silenced her quickly, pressing his lips to hers.

Contented, he pivoted on his feet, with every intention of leaving the room, only to find Hoshigaki Kisame, arms crossed, and smugly leaning in the doorway, watching them both with amusement. "Hey, Kid. Long time no see." He cackled, pointedly glancing between the two lovers. "Leaving so soon, Pinky?" He continued, pushing himself up from against the doorframe.

It was just as he had feared. Kisame was resolved to fight, even if they had, a month previous, been teammates. Itachi was not surprised by this revelation, though disappointed, to say the least. He was hoping to deal with Kisame peacefully, but the seasoned shinobi he was, Itachi could tell, based on his stance, that the blue, shark-man planned to fight.

"Kisame," he greeted smoothly, carefully planting Sakura onto her feet, before standing in front of her protectively. He nodded to his partner, hoping the man would take the hint and let him pass. Kisame, however, seemed determined to stay exactly where he was, and force a fight out of him, if necessary.

It was nothing personal, just orders. Kisame rather liked Itachi, despite his awkward personality and stuck-up attitude. He had watched him grow up, through the uncomfortable stages of adolescence. Itachi was an adult now, but in a way, Kisame felt that he had become the person he was partially because of him. Itachi had spent so many years around him, so it was natural that he would rub off on him a little, especially when he was at such an impressionable age, nuke-nin or not.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go off anywhere, Kid. I have strict orders to keep Pinky here, and I don't want to get in trouble with someone like Madara." Kisame shrugged, as if disinterested. This much was true, because Madara was not a force to be reckoned with. He had been powerful enough to manipulate the Yondaime Mizukage, and make it look like child's play. Kisame had no immediate plans to go against someone as strong as that, even if he was powerful in his own right.

Madara was not someone Kisame wanted to see get serious. While the elderly Uchiha was progressively going mad with his extended, unnatural life, he still possessed a terrifying capability to take control of everything within his reach. He got a high off causing misery, and while Kisame was not necessarily his biggest fan, he also knew that it was best to chose the winning side. Uchiha Itachi was a formidable foe, but his elder clan member was much more fearsome.

Itachi sighed, and was sorely tempted to shake his head in dismay. He ignored the urge, however, and straightened his back completely. He was not nearly as tall as Kisame (he was probably a good head shorter), but he was a master of intimidation. It was one of those strange gifts he had gotten from his father, besides the ability to remain utterly calm, no matter what the situation.

"I do not want to fight you, Kisame." Itachi intoned quietly, getting into a battle stance, despite his words. His opponent sighed, running a hand through blue, spiked hair. His Samehada was a few floors above, leaning against the wall in his private quarters. It appeared that it was going to be a taijutsu spar, rather than kenjustu, which he much preferred.

"Hey, Kid, you know how I feel. But Madara is much scarier than you are." Kisame replied with a grim smirk.

Bitting her lip, Sakura looked between the two men, fearful of what could happen. She was well aware that they were underneath a much larger structure than sight allowed her, and if their battle got out of hand, the building could very easily collapse upon their heads. However, she also knew they were in Ame, and as a Kiri-nin, Kisame would surely take advantage of the water surrounding the small village.

It was clear that there was nothing that she could possibly do to prevent their impending duel, but she wished there was something she could say, at least.

* * *

There was much more of them than Madara had been expecting. Not that it made much of a difference, because there was no way the pathetic Konoha-nin could possibly defeat him, but he was slightly surprised they had made such a large group to rescue the pink-haired vixen he had locked up below the Akatsuki base. They were at least wise enough to know that he was much more powerful then what looks alone gave away, but they had foolishly walked to their very doom.

Unsurprisingly, Sasuke had taken the front, choosing the wrong side to fight on. The Uzumaki-brat and Hatake were at his flanks, while the rest formed a sort of semicircle around him. They were smart enough to assume he could take more than one of them at a time, but Sasuke had seriously misjudged the situation. What goals he had now, Madara did not yet know, but he was certain that the child could be swayed easily, just as he had been the first time they had met.

Itachi was no where to be seen, but it was easy to guess where he was. Madara knew about the old entrance into the lower section of Akatsuki's headquarters, and undoubtedly, the brat had thought he would forget about him. Itachi must have taken the long way about to sneak below his notice.

No matter, Madara smirked, because it did not change a thing if Itachi did manage to bring his lover above ground again, if he did best Kisame. Madara would have much more fun completing his plans with a bigger audience, after all. He could only imagine the expression on poor Sasuke's face when he saw his brother die for a second time, this time with no chance of returning to the world unscathed.

Though he had not meant it initially, and when describing what he was going to do with Itachi's little vixen. He had not planned to really kill her once finished dealing with Itachi, but he could use the entertainment. The entire group of shinobi he now faced was clearly attached to the kunoichi. It would be most amusing to see their faces contort with pain as they saw the small woman be bled to death, all the while unable to be of any assistance to her, considering their pathetic extent of skills.

His misanthropy led him to gain a strength that no other human had ever gained before, and he would crush them all. The human race would squabble under him, trying, but failing to reach security, like the insects they really were. On this day, the world would reach its end, for he was going to give it a new name. It would have new birth, with him to rebuild it properly.

Today was his Armageddon, because it was these shinobi that stood before him now that were the heart and soul of Konoha, the strongest of the five hidden villages. Once defeated, the enter world would lay in damage, easy for him to grip his greedy hands around. There was nothing anyone could do now.

"So, children, what is the joyous occasion for your visit? Did you miss me, Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. This month has been really hectic for me... legal issues between parents, college prep crap, shopping for my stupid prom dress, stupid painting that wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it, graduation party plans, trying to get a short story published in a magazine... the list goes on and on.

This chapter was really hard to write, and it was put together in short spurts of scribbling something down. If it sounds strange, blame it on that. And the fact I was listening to a combination of The Birthday Massacre and Asking Alexandria when I finally sat my ass down to get something done.

As always, thank you for the wonderful reviews! They give me hope that I might be a writer worth reading. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, so forgive me for taking so long. D:


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Unfortunately.

* * *

It was quiet, the only sound being the rippling of water beneath their feet. Sasuke was glowering at his Uchiha elder in his fury, Kakashi's crimson, Sharingan eye staring down their opponent. Madara seemed amused by them, especially the Jinchuriki amongst them, who was leaking a potentially lethal amount of the Kyuubi's chakra. It set most of the group on edge, besides Madara who had personally experienced the Kyuubi beast for himself, and had been able possess the demon.

That pathetic bijuu was easy enough to manipulate with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and considering the Jinchuriki, and how poor he was at manipulating his own chakra, let alone that of the demon sealed within him, it could only get more simple. Madara cackled to himself, wondering what sort of wonderfully pitiful expressions his comrades would make, once seeing the young shinobi being controlled.

It was utterly diabolical, what his mind could come up with. The Uzumaki brat was close friends with everyone in that group, and they would never wish to cause harm to their friend, because that was just the sort of thing Konoha-nin never did, even if it was pertinent to saving their own skins. They would rather die than harm someone innocent. It was like stealing candy from a baby, because once he possessed the Jinchuriki's mind, he would easily be able to attack all of his comrades, and they would not be able to do anything in return.

They would all die, at the hand of their own friend, the boy who they would have made Hokage, if they had not met him, their greatest foe. No, though, once he had gained the Kyuubi for himself, the brat's use fulfilled, he would take control of Konoha for himself, along with the rest of the world. He had seven of the bijuu so far, and now another was practically walking to his own death.

Far be it from him to stop the presumptuous fools, he quietly decided. This was what he had been waiting for, ever since the founding of that pointless village. Now they were giving it to him, and he would tower over his new world, with the power bestowed upon him by the powerful bijuu sealed within the boy, who hardly even knew how to tap that force, despite having it since the day of his birth.

It was a shame, because that child had stolen from him what had rightfully been his; a mere infant had bested him. His dearest mother had payed for it dearly though, as had his father, because they had rebelled against him, the strongest Shinobi alive. Lovely Kushina had gifted her son something that was not hers to give, and now, after sixteen years, her son would be reunited with her, for her futile mistake.

She had stupidly given up her own life to transfer the Kyuubi from her own soul into that of her son's, and her husband, the Yondaime, had used the force of his own life to seal it permanently. Or so he had thought. That seal, the forbidden jutsu of the Yellow Flash, was wearing down over time. Their son had grown to be sure, but compared to his own strength, it was petty.

Sasuke had instinctively switched on his Sharingan eyes, the moment he could sense Uchiha Madara's foul chakra signature. His brother, frustrated as he was with his actions of late, had been generous enough to give a more truthful history on the elder Uchiha he had been so easily swayed by.

Though he clearly blamed him for Sakura's unfortunate fate, Sasuke knew Itachi would never say as much. He was angry, to be sure, but never enough to say something to his face. His brother had not changed much since their childhood, he had quickly discovered, no matter how much he tried to distance himself from everyone. He was silent, and aloof, but Sasuke supposed he always had been.

Whatever the case, Sasuke sincerely both Sakura and Itachi would be able to forgive him for his foolishness, once the incident they found themselves caught in was settled. Sasuke had a difficult time apologizing to anyone, but he supposed it had something to have to do with his Uchiha pride. He still could not believe how hard it had been to admit to Naruto that he was sorry for his stupidity.

Naruto had been startled when Sasuke had finally muttered his apology, and for a few moments, had been so shocked, he had not been able to utter a single word. A moment later, however, he had broken into a loud fit of laughter, unable to calm himself for quite some time. Apparently, he had not been expecting his teammate to even bother with asking forgiveness, and found the fact Sasuke had done so amusing. Sasuke had to admit, despite himself, that the idea of him doing that was unlikely, considering his general character.

While it was still awkward between them, much more than it always had been, Sasuke was glad there was no quarrel between them any longer. Of course, Naruto had demanded that they have a spar once returning home, claiming that he needed to prove himself stronger than the Uchiha. Of course, Sasuke found it necessary to defend his honor, and agreed heartily to face off his teammate, though still uncertain if he could even return to the village he had once called home.

He was not simpleton, and was not going to assume that Konoha would welcome him with arms open wide, when he had assisted Akatsuki, attempted to kill several loyal shinobi, and assassinated the current Hokage, Shimura Danzo. He would be lucky if he got in without receiving jail-time. He certainly deserved it, he could not help to think. He would normally be able to justify his actions, but in this case, he could not.

Something his brother had told him had struck a cord. _"Aren't you tired of being so full of hatred?" _

Sasuke had not stopped hating the world since the death of his beloved parents, and since being convinced his brother was gone forever. It was exhausting, and his brother had certainly made a point. Sakura had said as much too, on the fated night he had left. Him hating everyone was not going to make him happy, nor anyone else. He could only imagine what sort of pain she had suffered because of his cruelty.

Now, perhaps, he could make it up to her though, he concluded silently. While he was uneasy facing off a man who would certainly be impossible to defeat, he knew he had to do this. Masking his fear to the best of his abilities, he stepped closer to his opponent, gritting his teeth anxiously. Surely his brother would join them eventually, so he would have to wait for then. Sharingan would be crucial in a battle against a master Uchiha.

Determined, he flickered forward, unsheathing his chokuto at a blinding speed, expelling the static chakra of his Chidori into its blade, and immediately attacking his elder.

* * *

The sight of two potent males making battle was a terrifying sight. Sakura had always told herself that a kunoichi could be just as ruthless as a male in battle, and that it did not matter what the gender of the fighter was. She was now discovering how wrong she was. She hated to be so brutal to her own sex, but no woman could possibly be so savage in a fight, even if they were pitted against their worst enemy. She, who had always defended the woman's place in a battlefield, began to realize that all those years, she had been incorrect.

She was certainly still formidable combatant, and a worthy adversary to duel, but she was nothing compared to her lover, and his Akatsuki partner.

This was not to say their fighting styles were crude in the least; their movements were considerably graceful...Sakura had been stunned to see such fluid motions from Kisame. They were both relentless though, neither leaving an opening to connect attacks, but at every moment, pulling moves that were meant to kill. The murderous intent that filled the room was stifling, and though she was several feet away, the very weight of it seemed to overwhelm her.

The most unbelievable of all, both men looked as if it were a game, and neither looked serious. Kisame was grinning as if their fighting was child play, and even Itachi's stance looked slightly relaxed. She had not ever seen him fight seriously, but she was beginning to wonder if such an opponent existed that he could battle with in all sincerity.

Sakura watched as Itachi blocked another swinging fist, then executed an attack of his own, swiftly kicking with his heel shooting out first, meaning to connect with Kisame's chest. The blue man crossed his arms over his chest instead, though, grabbing hold of Itachi's foot, and twisting it in a way that was supposed to disarm him.

Her lover, however, used the momentum of his challenger, spun in the air, and brought his other foot down over Kisame's head. Cackling to himself, Kisame released his foot, skidding back to avoid the blow. Itachi landed on both of his feet, instantly reminding Sakura of a wild cat, toying with his prey. She supposed Kisame reminded her more of a hungry shark, swimming around its next meal in circles. All she knew was that they were both animals, both in speed and ferocity.

The time it had taken for Itachi to touch down again, Kisame was on the move, striking with his fists at such a velocity that she could hardly see him. Both combatants were moving with an acceleration that she had difficulty reading, and she was only an observer. She could not imagine fighting either male, when her own level of speed was beginning to feel substandard.

Before the attack could hit him though, Itachi had moved out of its path, making his own punch. It was easily ducked, and they were moving again, so fast that Sakura gave up on following them. They were just too much.

Quietly, she wondered to herself if she could sneak out of the room, without Kisame noticing. He seemed very much diverted by their fighting, and she doubted he would notice. It would only be a matter of Itachi following after her then, and in matters of speed, while Kisame certainly was fast, she knew her lover had the upper hand. His blows may not have been as powerful as Kisame's, but he had a speed that his opponent could not match. This was not to say that Itachi was weak, because he probably had not a pound of fat on his body, but he was much leaner than Kisame.

Itachi was built for speed, while his hulking partner was shaped for pure strength. This contrast of skills must have made them a wonderful duo when fighting together, but their differences made it harder for them to spar with each other. There certainly was a reason they had been paired, and she could see the wiseness of putting them together. Both shinobi were unbelievably strong and fast, but against each other, it was obvious who was faster, and who was stronger.

She bit her lip, wondering how long this fight could possibly last. Neither shinobi looked strained in the least, and though having fought for a good ten minutes, had yet to break a sweat. Sakura wanted to worry for Itachi, but knew better. Itachi was not the sort of man that would appreciate her concern, especially when she was a hostage in the situation.

The idea of Itachi getting hurt bothered her, but she did not voice her unease, instead watching diligently, patiently waiting for the results of their battle. She had confidence that he was capable of beating his Akatsuki partner. She could not lose faith in him now, after he had come for her sake, even if it was dangerous territory for him to enter.

Akatsuki was after his head, since he had left the organization, being privy to their inside information. Sakura had the impression that Madara wanted Itachi dead either way, even if Itachi never did share the data he had, mainly because of his fierce loyalty to Konohagakure. While Sakura understood the reasons why Madara may be infuriated with Itachi, because he had joined _his _criminal organization with only the intentions of spying, and relaying whatever intelligence he gained to Konoha, she could not comprehend his deep-seated hatred for Konoha.

Madara himself had assisted Itachi in annihilating the Uchiha clan, on the orders of his village. Perhaps Konoha had not treated the Uchiha clan with proper democracy, but many of the clans had been similarly neglected. While she could not be certain, Sakura had no knowledge of the Hyuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, or any of Konoha's other various clans planning a rebellion. It was just the Uchiha who had dared.

Of course, the Uchiha clan had been one of the first original clans of Konoha, having joined the Senju to create the village. Others had joined later, after The Second Ninja War, but that had been nearly two decades later. Uchiha and Senju had peacefully tolerated each other for nearly thirty years before there was hints of unrest. The Nidaime had appeased them even then, giving them the power over Konoha's Police Force. It was only when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha sixteen years back that the Uchiha were discriminated against, and put in a compound. The Sandaime had attempted to make it fair, and soon after the Uchiha, all clans built their own compounds.

Still, Madara had no reason to hate Konoha with such a passion. He hated the Uchiha clan just as much, and had happily assisted Itachi in the massacre. All Konoha had done was protect its citizens, even if its methods had been somewhat crass. She did not agree with the decision to destroy the Uchiha clan, but she could grasp at the logic behind their reasons. War was something shinobi villages gave a wide berth to, and any civil issue was best kept quiet, for fear of international uprisings.

Surely Madara was not the sort of naive man who thought the world was a fair place. There was always someone who took control, and as disheartening as the Uchiha's fate may have been for him, he must have had to come to accept it. He was an old man now, his age prolonged unnaturally, so it would be strange for him to be ignorant enough to believe the Uchiha clan should have been given the same power as the Senju. Even she, who was a peacemaker, was not so deluded.

She was curious to see if her suspicions would unfold, and hoped her lover would close his fight quickly, so they could join her friends outside. She had no doubt everyone was outside, and that was why it was Kisame that Itachi was fighting, rather than Madara, the ringleader. She just hoped that they could handle the elder Uchiha, at least until she and Itachi rejoined them. Sakura was sure her medical skills would be necessary by then, as well as Itachi's fighting finesse.

* * *

This was not what he had expected, not in the least. He had always known that Madara was a formidable force, and something not to be reckoned with, but this was plain ridiculous. The scene he stood before was a reck, and he hardly knew how to fix it. Kiba and Lee were both just barely hanging onto consciousness, and only had enough chakra to stay above water. Kakashi was sadly worn, having only been able to keep on his toes because of the Sharingan Obito had gifted him. Yamato, likewise, had been able to avoid injury thanks to his mastery over Shodaime's secret jutsu combining earth and water, creating his expertise using wood, which had been bestowed upon him as Orochimaru's lab-rat so many years ago.

He was holding his own, thankfully, but he had to assist Sai somehow, considering the recent turn of events. Sasuke had not even known it was possible for the Kyuubi to be controlled with the Sharingan through a Jinchuriki. Naruto was being used like a puppet for Madara's purposes, being thrown this way and that, unable to control himself.

Pathetically enough, he found himself praying for his brother to hurry, and jump into the fray. It was clear they needed another person who could control the Sharingan at almost the same level as Madara. Perhaps, Itachi could somehow cancel out Madara's jutsu over Naruto, because he did not know how else they could free his teammate. He hated to admit it, be he could not defeat Madara on his own, and nor could anyone else currently on the battlefield.

But he could not leave without Madara knowing. While Sai was busying himself with Naruto, Madara was casually fighting him, Kakashi and Yamato. It was obvious who he had the preference for though, it was as if Kakashi and Yamato were given very little attention, despite their obvious power. Madara would hardly notice if either shinobi disappeared, being given so little attention. One of them needed to be sent to retrieve Itachi and Sakura.

Sakura's medical knowledge would clearly be helpful, considering the injuries Lee and Kiba had sustained, but it was impossible to jump the wall surrounding Amegakure and go unnoticed, when Madara only seemed to want to fight him. Clenching his teeth in annoyance, he glanced at his old sensei, hoping to catch his attention as Madara playfully threw a handful of shuriken in his direction.

Kakashi glanced as his once-student, who had grown substantially since his leaving Konoha, though he was confident Sasuke would have become stronger, no matter where he trained. The boy gave him a look that he found easy to interpret, and he knew Sasuke was serious, because it had the same weight as acknowledging he was not strong enough to handle the elder Uchiha, that he needed help.

There was no question; Kakashi was to get Uchiha Itachi, the child protege who had shown more potential as a shinobi than any other in their time. Kakashi knew it must have nearly killed Sasuke to admit he wanted his older brother's help, especially when their relations were so strained. He nodded subtly, agreeing to get the younger boy's brother, knowing that the fate of the battle lay on Itachi's being there.

In the moment Madara had turned his back completely to him, he dashed off, giving Yamato an apprehensive look, before scaling up the high wall around Ame, and disappearing over it. He knew he probably did not have much time, and as much as he trusted his own nose in such a small village, it was prudent to find Sakura and Itachi as quickly as possible.

Wiping blood from his face with a thumb, he flashed through the hand-signs, and slapped his palm to the pavement, summoning Pakkun. The small pug looked up at him at him, sensing his master's uneasiness quickly. While he would have usually complained about being summoned, especially when he had been in the middle of an especially interesting game of poker, he refrained from doing so.

"I need you to find Sakura." Kakashi said, his own nose stuck up in the air, trying to catch a scent. Pakkun looked around him, and could smell the fragrance of fresh rain, knowing finding any traces would be difficult to be found. Kakashi would have already known this though, and so he must have been a last resort. He sniffed about for a moment, breathing deeply to take in all the scents around him.

Fortunately for Kakashi, Pakkun started off in a run shortly after being given his order, having detected the kunoichi's scent already. It could only mean that they were nearby, for Itachi surely must have found his lover by then. He swiftly followed after the small pug, navigating through streets until they reached a dead-end, a door being the only way onwards.

Kakashi did not hesitate, kicking the door in, and letting Pakkun continue. He realized a few seconds after entering that he was in the Akatsuki hideout. There was remaining chakra signatures of Akatsuki members that were already dead, along with those who were still alive. It was three minutes into the headquarters that he caught Sakura's scent with his own nose. He picked up speed, leaving Pakkun in the dust without a word.

Exasperated, but slightly satisfied with the job well done, Pakkun returned to his own realm, having said nothing at all in his short visit. He had a pressing game of poker to return to, and he sincerely hoped the other players had waited for him, because he had a winning hand.

Kakashi followed the soft scent of peaches, white jasmine and cherry blossoms to a long, spiraling staircase, leading far below. Not pausing, for he was beginning to hear the sounds of a fight undoubtedly between the Uchiha and Hoshigaki Kisame, he practically skipped down the lengthly stairs, landing quickly, and continuing down a dark, gloomy hall. He could already see a door ajar, and hear the soft shuffling of clothing as either male moved.

Reaching the room at last, he found Sakura against the wall, watching with a sort of disturbed awe as her..._lover _and his Akatsuki partner sparred. For a moment, he wondered if Itachi even remembered about Madara fighting everyone else above, and that his assistance was crucial, considering the ease at which he fought. Silently, he wondered what Hoshigaki's reaction would be to being interrupted. Disregarding whatever the two may do, he stepped in, leaning in the door way, crossing his arms as he cleared his throat. All three heads whipped about to see who it was that had entered the room.

A bright smile spread on Sakura's face at seeing another familiar face after being held captive. Itachi nodded, realizing only then that it was time he finished the fight he had entered. Whatever had happened between the two partners during their spar, Kisame had changed his mind on letting them go.

"You never told me you had other people up there too, Kid." Kisame reprimanded, smirking at Itachi. Sakura stepped forward, flowing green, healing chakra through her hands as she ran them over Itachi carefully, caring for the few bruises he had gotten in the hour he had fought Kisame.

"I did not think it necessary. Does it really change anything?" Itachi asked back calmly, his eyes never drifting away from Sakura. She seemed to get flustered by his attention, her eyes flicking up to meet his for a moment before turning back to her work.

Kisame sighed in exasperation. "Yes, it does." He paused for a moment, wondering if that was necessarily true. Itachi seemed to catch this, and turned from the little medic to give him an amused look. "Whatever, Kid. Depending on how many people are up there, I might've let you go. I sure as hell didn't think Hatake was up there, that's for sure."

Sakura finished, lifting her hands away from him reluctantly. Dissatisfied, Itachi frowned, but decided to leave his personal wants for later.

"Uchiha, we have to return to the others." Kakashi said, interested by the team dynamics between Itachi and Hoshigaki, but knowing that time was short. Itachi glanced back at him, already suspecting that his younger brother had asked for assistance, and Kakashi had been the only one available, and speedy enough to seek him out in the village.

"Very well," he replied with a sigh, giving Sakura a look clearly ordering her to heal Kisame as well, before muttering to his Akatsuki teammate, "You shouldn't have too many bruises." Kisame instantly understood what he meant by this, even if no one else did. Sakura's hands lit green again, and swiped over Kisame, looking for injuries to heal.

"Hey! I'm not going up there, you got that? I'll leave your little fight to Madara, but I want not part of it." Kisame said back.

Itachi's eyebrow lifted slightly in amazement. "Do you honestly want to be ordered around by a man like _that?" _

* * *

Sakura looked up at the big man, her eyes glowing as if to say, _I told you so. _Kisame rolled his eyes at her, watching as she healed him. She looked happy, now that she had been reunited with Itachi, and he had to say, he was rather surprised. Itachi was much more affectionate with her than he had thought possible, considering his usual, cold demeanor.

He grinned to himself, wondering if it was all thanks to his little pep talks, and advice on how to care for a woman. He would like to believe this, but more likely, it had more to do with that damn, Uchiha charm. Women seemed to swarm to him either way, whether he was the amorous, caring lover, or dispassionate, cold, S-class Criminal. He was just one of those men that they could not resist, and Sakura, despite her _spunk _was included in that statistic.

"You know, Pinky, I'm the one who told him he should go for a girl." Kisame finally commented offhandedly. She paused, assessing him quietly.

Sakura turned back to a swelling bruise on his shoulder. "Fishy, are you seriously trying to take some sort of credit for our relationship?" She asked placidly, quickly finishing all other bumps on his body.

He laughed loudly. "Of course I am!" He replied cordially. "I knew from the very beginning that he was hitting on some girl, I just didn't think it was a medic, or kunoichi of any sort, for that matter. Though, you must have been just a brat at the time. What were you, twelve? I have to wonder about that kid sometimes."

"Fourteen! I was fourteen!" She screeched, her face turning a violent, tomato red.

With that, she huffed, pivoting on her feet, and leaving her cell, the door still hanging open from when Itachi and her sensei had left. She did not have to look to know that Kisame was following, not that it bothered her. Kisame had not wanted to harm Itachi, nor had Itachi wanted to harm Kisame, even if they had been fighting so recklessly. She did not want to know what could have happened if one of those deadly strikes had hit true, rather than being evaded, or veered off course.

When she walked those first, few steps outside the Akatsuki hideout, she had wanted to feel the sun on her skin, to soak its warmth into her body. Unfortunately, when she had finally gotten out into the fresh air, it was drizzling, the sun hiding behind dark, threatening clouds. She glared at the sky for a moment, as if it had been inconsiderate, before following Itachi's chakra signature. He would lead her to the battlefield.

Standing on Amegakure's great wall, she looked down on the chaos below, much as she had when first returning to Konoha with Itachi, after Pein's attack. Itachi himself seemed to have only just got there himself, and she lingered for a moment, before hopping down to join him.

The situation became perfectly clear when she stood beside him at last. Across from him was Naruto, who's expression, scarily enough, was perfectly blank, reminding her of a noh mask seen in a theater. She looked up at her lover's face, startled to see his Sharingan shining crimson, three long blades fanned around his iris, and spinning lazily. Fear gripped her for a moment before he spoke quietly.

"Madara used a particularly strong doujutsu to take control of the Kyuubi, even if Naruto-kun is its container. It is hard to unlock to someone without substantial experience using their Sharingan." He breathed, his voice giving away his strain.

"You have to use the Mangekyo on Naruto?" She asked, clearly distressed by the thought of this. She knew of when Kakashi had fallen to that genjutsu, and that the aftereffects were severe. Her sensei had not gained consciousness for quite a chunk of time, and Naruto was a critical combatant against Madara.

Itachi seemed to understand her agitation, and smoothly murmured. "That is the only key that fits the lock. There is no other way to break him free."

His eyebrows knitted together under the effort to release Naruto from the jutsu he was prey to. A moment later, though, his shoulders slackened, and his eyes shut tiredly. Sakura only had a second before Naruto stumbled forward, losing all balance after being unleashed. She dashed forward, managing to catch him before he fell completely, and pressed her hand to his temple carefully, sending in gentle, therapeutic waves of chakra.

He seemed to sigh with relief, as if the entire weight of the world had been lifted from his back. He grinned down at her, before stretching. She smiled back; clearly he was prepared for more. She glanced at Itachi for a moment, who was already on his way to over where Madara was.

Sakura blew a good-luck kiss in his direction, before breaking in a jog towards Lee and Kiba, whom someone had been kind enough to bring a safe distance from the fight. She could not help standing for a moment, looking at their wounds in horror. Neither were fatally injured, but it would take a fair amount of chakra to heal them both. Kiba looked batter off out of the two, so she slowly crouched down next to Lee.

She pressed a hand to his forehead, finding it feverish to the touch, and began the treatment, inspecting the gash along his right arm. Poor Lee was clearly in shock, and she knew it was best she heal him quickly. He seemed to stir at the feel of her chakra entering his system, recognizing it from previous healing sessions, despite his inability to use chakra.

As the ribbons of muscle began to stitch back together, his eyes cracked open, staring tragically back up at her. "Sakura-san, do you really love Itachi-san?" He asked quietly, in such a sad way that she could hardly identify him as Lee. Uncomfortable, he turned his intense eyes to his arm, watching as the first layers of skin grew over lean muscles.

She let out a sigh, at first not knowing what to say. This was someone who had claimed to protect her to the day of her death, because he wanted nothing more than to date her. She did not feel the same way as he did, but it felt somehow cruel to be rejecting him. This was Lee, her _friend, _though, and she could not lie to him. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry, Lee-san."

This answer did not have the affect on him that she had been expecting. He must have come to terms with this idea, that she had fallen in love with another man. Instead of being upset by it, he flashed her one of his classic smiles. "Itachi-san was more scary than usual when you disappeared. I think he must have been upset by it. He was really..._youthful _about getting you back."

Sakura mentally snorted at Itachi doing something _youthful, _at least by Lee's standards, but was almost afraid to hear what he had done. She was probably better of not knowing, but the curiosity was unbearable. "Really, now, what did Itachi do?" She snickered. He blushed though, looking to the left in embarrassment.

"I can't tell you _that, _Sakura-san. It wouldn't be very youthful for a beautiful blossom such as yourself to know." He said excitedly. Sakura suddenly knew she had just opened a whole other can of worms.

"You do realize, Lee-san, that if I ask him, Itachi will tell me what he said to you." Sakura quirked an eyebrow, her tone dry.

Lee, however, was determined to keep his secret, and covered his mouth with both hands, his wound completely healed, and a new layer of fresh, pink skin covered where he had been lacerated. Standing, he let a quick "Thank you, Sakura-san!" slip before he disappeared with an impossible speed to assist the others against Madara.

Kiba managed to sit himself up before she reached him, and tugged his leather jacket off so she could have access to the gash on his shoulder. It was not very deep, and Sakura realized healing him would take much less chakra than originally assumed. He growled under his breath when she lay her gloved hands over the cut.

She coughed to disguise her quiet laughter at his animalistic response to pain, unable to keep the smirk from his face.

He pulled his jacket back on as soon as she finished, thanking her, before hopping on the whimpering Akamaru's back. Apparently, Akamaru was wary of Madara's chakra levels, even more so now that his master had been injured. Then, he too joined the others. It appeared that everyone was forming a small semicircle around Madara, and even Kisame had joined.

Exhausted though she was, Sakura got to her feet, swiftly making it to the fight scene, where she discovered that it was not only Madara that they were watching.

Madara, Itachi and Sasuke were surrounded in the middle, fighting what would hopefully be the last battle. _Armageddon. _

* * *

A/N: OMG, she managed to update again in a decent amount of time! That is what you're all thinking. I wrote most of this in one day, so be happy! I'm completely exhausted now (feeling a lot like Sakura...I must be running out of chakra, lol), so I'm going to crash.

Love you guys! Thank you for all the reviews! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Unfortunately.

* * *

The level of chakra that flooded the area was astounding, and watching the three Uchiha fight was nothing like Sakura had ever seen before. It attracted too much attention, and mostly from those that she was certain they did not want involved. Shinobi from Amegakure were starting to spy from their fortress of a village, undoubtedly trying to figure out what a group of Konoha-nin were doing in their territory.

They seemed to sense, however, that the battle just outside their village was beyond their capacity, and settled for observing. Sakura knew that if the fight got any closer to their wall, they would somehow intervene. She was certain, however, that Itachi was also aware of their audience, and would be sure to not move closer to their boundaries. The rainy village had recently lost their leader, and now they were more cautious than usual. They would take no chances.

Madara seemed to be enjoying himself, much to her discernment. She watched as Sasuke delivered another fatal blow, only to miss by a few inches, and be kicked aside by his opponent. Sakura scrunched her eyebrows together in her concern as Itachi lifted his fingers to his lips, a massive surge of curling flames rolling out from the chakra he had concentrated in his lungs. Unfortunately, the giant jutsu was hardly useful, for Madara evaded this just as easily as Sasuke's lunge.

Kisame, who now stood to her left after having been found by curious Ame-nin, glanced down at her. She was not hiding her worry very well, and at this point, she was not trying to. Naruto and Kakashi, who were off to her right, seemed to be just as on edge, though for different reasons. Obviously, they were concerned with having a known Akatsuki member so close to their teammate, even if her posture was relaxed next to him.

Naruto very clearly wanted to jump into the fight, though Kakashi seemed to be holding him back, knowing that this battle was personal for the Uchiha brothers. Itachi and Sasuke's relationship was still awkward, but maybe, if they took down a common enemy together, they could start to mend their friendship. Madara had been the ruin for them both, and now, after eight years of being apart, besides the short meetings between them, the brothers were finally together again, and on the same side.

However, Sakura knew that the bond Sasuke and Naruto shared was very close, much like that of two brothers. She had the feeling that Naruto felt himself to have the right to help his teammate, because of their connection, even if it had been nearly broken for years. Sakura also wished she could jump in to the battle, but she knew better than to attempt that.

Itachi was her lover, and she wanted to be of use to him, but in this instance, she would merely get in his way. He would not want her there anyway, she understood, because in essence, he was battling his past more than anything. He needed closure with the monsters of his past, and she could not intervene with that, no matter how hard it was to just stand and watch. It was not any of her business to jump into their fight. It would not be fair of her to help, because their success would not have been theirs.

Then, Sasuke was her teammate. It was her duty to help and protect him, even if she was not as strong as he was. He had treated her like trash for the majority of her life, and had disregarded her when they were genin. Even earlier, when they had met a few months ago, he had proven how little he thought of her and Naruto. Sasuke had nearly killed her in his anger, and it was not something that she could forget so easily. She knew he had felt betrayed by the relationship she had with his older brother, and it had become even more complicated between them.

Surely, Itachi would want her to forgive his brother, especially since he had been bating him for years, warping his thought processes, and teaching Sasuke to hate him enough to kill him one day. Itachi had certainly done a good job of it, and she knew that now Sasuke knew the truth, the brothers would want to be together again, perhaps to rebuild their nearly gone clan. Ever since she was a young girl, she had told herself she would help Sasuke with the next generation of Uchiha, but now, she wondered if Itachi would choose her for such a thing.

She was practically a girl still, even though a kunoichi became a woman the moment she first puts on her hitai-ate, similarly to how a boy becomes a man when he graduates from the ninja academy. Sakura had always known this, but in most ways, she was still ignorant and hopeful, wishing for pointless things like peace and prosperity for all peoples. If such a thing were possible, then there would be no point in shinobi existing.

She was a soldier, and she existed for one purpose, and that was to fight in the name of her village. She was also probably the only one who had yet to figure out how the world worked, and where her place was.

Sighing sadly, she turned back to the fight, biting her lip anxiously. Sasuke and Itachi were on the defensive, and Madara appeared to be enjoying himself. Itachi sent another wave of fire in the direction of their opponent, but to no good. Madara easily evaded the attack, cackling as he flickered about the Uchiha brothers in circles. Sakura could easily see that Itachi was getting frustrated, despite his usual, calm facade.

It was not too obvious, but there was a certain expression on his face that she could clearly see. His eyebrows barely scrunched together, a frown marring his pale, beautiful face. Sakura wished she could reach over to him, and smooth over that angry expression, to wipe away whatever aggravation he had.

Itachi knew that the chances of winning were very slight now, with the amount of power Madara was using against them. Madara was a shell of what he used to be, that was why he had formed the Akatsuki, so he could have pawns to do his bidding when he could not. Still, Madara was a formidable shinobi, and was very capable when using the Eternal Mangekyo. He and Sasuke had to use their sharingan beyond the first level, and their Mangekyo would be the only option now.

Itachi did not like using the power that had been bestowed upon him as an Uchiha, and tended to avoid using his Mangekyo. The jutsu he could cast using the second, awakened state of his Sharingan used high levels of chakra, and he did not know how long he could handle using its abilities. The last time he had used it, in a minor genjutsu from his Tsukuyomi realm on that Lee character, he had gotten a headache that lasted for an hour at least.

He could manipulate it's power easily, but Sasuke, he knew, had been in possession of his own Mangekyo for a much shorter time, and undoubtedly still was not very skilled in using it. Nonetheless, it was the only chance they had, and he knew it. Glancing at his younger brother, he signaled him over with a quick motion of his head. Avoiding another attack from Madara, Sasuke jumped over.

"Otouto, you have gained the Mangekyo Sharingan, correct?" Itachi asked shortly, in a tone that both quiet and demanding. Sasuke did not dare argue with his brother over what they both knew to be the truth.

"I had it when I woke up after our fight," Sasuke murmured quietly, looking shameful. He had used that technic only once, and while it had given an exhilarating power he had never imagined, the aftereffects were painful beyond anything he had ever experienced before. The chakra that he had spent while using the Mangekyo had burnt through his optical nerves, and the residing headache he had gotten lasted for a total of three days.

The last thing he wanted was to resort to that unimaginable power, and suffer that pain again. However, he already knew what his brother was going to ask of him. Glancing at Madara only once, he nodded his head tiredly. "Cover for me, Aniki," he grumbled at last, closing his eyes in concentration.

Itachi smirked, jumping in front of his brother in time to block an onslaught of shuriken. It took a lot of energy to summon the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi knew, at least for the first few times, before it became more natural. He could recall the first time he had used the Mangekyo, and it had been painful to even think afterwards. He just hoped this was not the first time Sasuke was using his new ability, or he was going to be in for a world of pain later.

Sasuke grunted to himself, his eyebrows knit together so tightly Itachi wondered if it would get stuck that way. At last though, Sasuke's shoulders slackened, his eyes opening in a terrifying red, black burning in the foreground. He seemed to stretch for a moment, before both brothers darted forward in a new fury.

* * *

It was warm. And dark. She hardly knew what to think. Had she been kidnapped? What had happened to Konoha? The last thing she could remember was Pein attacking, and her village trying to hold back the assault to the best of their abilities. She had to sacrifice almost all of her chakra reserves to summon Katsuyu, who she had sent all around the village to heal as many civilians she could.

Then, she had eventually reached her limit. What had happened after that, she did not know, but she had felt exhausted. Now she felt rejuvenated, like she had been asleep for weeks. With some exertion, she cracked her eyes open, looking straight above her.

The first thing Tsunade saw was the top to a large tent, befitting to her title as Hokage. She swallowed, her mouth feeling dry, as if someone had wiped her tongue down with cotton swabs. She could tell that she had been out for a long time, and was careful when sitting up. Looking around her tent, she quickly took notice of Shizune, who looked simply spent, as if she had not gotten an hour of sleep in a month.

"Shizune," She croaked, before clearing her throat. The young medic cried in surprise, wrapping her arms around her revitalized body. Tsunade was slightly stunned by her assistant's reaction, but accepted the warm welcoming, awkwardly hugging the woman back. "How long have I been out?" Tsunade asked with a frown, already able to sense that there were no ANBU outside her quarters.

Shizune seemed to pause at this, almost afraid to answer. "It's been almost a month, Tsunade-sama." She finally whispered, rubbing tears from her pale face. So much had changed since the Godaime had fallen under a state of comatose, and she hardly knew what to tell her teacher, now that she had finally awoken. Tsunade was surely going to be angered, once hearing the truth of her circumstances.

Shizune just hoped that Tsunade did not act too rashly. She did not know what she would do if Danzo, the slipper serpent he was, ordered Tsunade's execution, once he discovered that she was awake again. The only reason he had been named Rokudaime was because Tsunade had not been able to act as Hokage. The jonin had never even gotten the opportunity to make their vote to make him official, and she knew that was probably because, once given the chance, most of Konoha's jonin would vote him out of his position.

"What happened after Uzumaki showed up?" Tsunade questioned quietly.

Shizune looked away nervously before answering. "He managed to defeat Pein somehow, but only after half of the village had been utterly pulverized." She answered with a shaky sigh. "The elders decided that Konoha needed a leader, and you were unconscious. I tried to, but nothing I said in your defense helped." Shizune continued, her gaze moving downwards, to her lap. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade stared at her assistant for a short moment, before her shock turned to pure, burning rage. She did not need to be told, because she already knew that the village elders had managed to replace her. They must have thought she would never wake up, and that she would not come after them with a vengeance. How sadly wrong they were. Hell hath no fury to a woman scorned, and the Godaime Hokage was not the sort of woman to take such an insult easily. Shizune already knew Tsunade was going to cause an uproar for having her well-earned position taken from her behind her back.

"Who is it they put in my place?" She asked heatedly, fists already clenching. Shizune almost felt bad for the council, for angering someone as powerful as Tsunade. They were certainly going to regret it, as soon as the Godaime arrived, especially since she was in such a horrible mood.

Shizune gulped before responding carefully. "Shimura Danzo was named Hokage in your stead," was her reply. Tsunade said nothing, much to her surprise. She had been expected her to explode at this news, but Tsunade was rather calm about it, as if she had suspected as much all along. Danzo had been trying to become Hokage for years, and he had grabbed at the chance he had been given.

"Get me my clothes," Tsunade started, throwing off the blankets she had been covered with, " and then send Shikamaru to me. I have a mission for Ino-Shika-Cho."

Shizune scrambled away, digging through the boxes of belongings that had been rescued from the village's ruins. Quickly, she got out Tsunade's usual outfit, handing it to the Hokage before hurrying off again, out of the tent in search of Nara Shikamaru. She had no idea what Tsunade had planned up her sleeve, but she knew better than to question her methods.

Tsunade stretched gracefully, glad to be on her feet again after such a long time being unconscious. Having dressed completely, she decided to extend herself in a different way, letting her chakra flow freely, and taking account of who was in the village, and who was not. A lot more shinobi were outside Konoha's walls than she would have thought.

Sakura was nowhere within her reach, though she was sure that bratty Uchiha had something to have to do with it. Naruto was outside as well, along with Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi were missing too. She smirked, wondering what her favorite, little shinobi had been up to while she was out of the loop. Probably no good, if she knew Naruto.

She would be quick to resolve things though, and all would be set back in order. First things first, though, she had to deal with Danzo, before he got too comfortable on his throne. Him and his organization had undoubtedly already sunk its claws into her village, and she wondered if she would be able to reverse the damage he had caused. Hopefully, Danzo had not done anything too drastic.

It was then that Shikamaru stepped into her tent, eyes going wide with surprise at seeing his Hokage, up and around again after being comatose for nearly a month. She smirked, taking joy at his quiet, stunned face.

"I have a mission for you and your genin teammates, Shikamaru." Tsunade said, wearing a smirk that could not be trusted at all.

* * *

Shikamaru had been startled as it was when Shizune had come stumbling over to him, obviously in a rush. When she had ordered him to go to Tsunade's tent, he had been even more surprised. He had been helping Ino and her mother at the time, since their flower shop had not been rebuilt quite yet, and they needed to start growing their plants again, so they could be ready when the village was back in order.

Ino had wanted to come with him, but he had told her to stay back, and that she would be able to see Tsunade again later. Her mother had been thankful for his interference, glad for the help of her only daughter.

He had calmly walked to the tent above Hokage Mount, his hands in his pockets. It was not until he had reached the tent did he have reason for concern. He could tell she was furious, even if it did not show on her face. She had every right to be angry, of course, but he could not help but think that the situation he was about to find himself in was going to be rather troublesome, knowing his Hokage.

She had a mission for him, Ino and Choji, apparently. Shikamaru wondered if she should really be walking around just yet, when she had been out for such a long time. Surely her muscles had weakened after such a long time of remaining sedentary, but he supposed she was not considered one of the strongest kunoichi to ever live for nothing. She was Hokage for a reason, and though a cynic, he should not have been doubting his leader's abilities.

"What are your orders, Hokage-sama?" He asked, resigning to his fate. Besides, he sincerely doubted that she was going to order him into doing paperwork, since all records of hers had not been recovered. At least she had gotten out of back-up work, for the time being.

The following grin she gave him was devious enough to make a cold shiver run down his spine. The woman was a nightmare.

"I want you to take your team and join Naruto. Tell me what that brat's been up to since I've been out." She barked, crossing her arms. Shikamaru sighed.

As he had thought. Troublesome. "Sasuke has been listed by the Raikage as an S-class Criminal. Naruto had gone to talk him out of hunting down Sasuke, and he's been gone for about a week and a half now. Yamato-taichou and Kakashi-sensei went with him. Ino was the last one to see Sakura before she left as well, Lee, Kiba and Sai with her." He summarized with a displeased frown.

The smug expression on her face now was borderline devilish. "A lot's been happening since I was under, huh? Well, I can fix that. I have the feeling I'm going to have to give that brat and my apprentice a motherly scolding."

Shikamaru hardly knew what to say to this. He had the feeling it was probably best to not say anything in such an unusual conversation. He had no reason to believe that the _brat _Tsunade had referred to was not Naruto, and was beginning to feel bad for the Jinchuriki. Sakura, however, had no true excuse to be out of the village, especially when her help could be found useful.

"Hokage-sama, there is more. There has been a Kage summons into Iron to decided what is to be done about Akatsuki. Sasuke has become a member, according to Kumo. He was seen attacking the Hachibi, and he had been wearing their colors. The Raikage is determined to get revenge for his younger brother, the jinchuriki, who has been captured. The only Bijuu they have left to catch is the Kyuubi."

At this, Tsunade was finally serious. Naruto, Sakura, and definitely Itachi were not going to accept Sasuke's punishments easily. She could only imagine what the elder Uchiha brother was going to do to his brother once learning what his younger brother had been up to recently. She wanted to leave Sasuke's punishment in Itachi's hands, but she knew that the Raikage would never accept that happily.

The only thing that could possibly resolve this problem now was to get Uchiha Sasuke behind Konoha's walls, so she made his punishment. She did not care much for him, but for Naruto's sake, she would lenient. Tsunade would not punish him with death, unless he proved himself more worthy of this outcome. Whatever his penalty ended up being, would be discussed between herself, and the elder Uchiha brother. As the heir, he was now head of the Uchiha, and made decisions for its members.

"Very well," She says finally, with a long, heavy sigh. "In that case, be sure, if you run into him, to bring Uchiha Sasuke back into our territory." Tsunade commands slowly. She had only been up for ten minutes, and she already wanted some sake. Shikamaru could only stare at the woman in bewildered amusement.

"Pardon?" He asked, as if confused. She did not reply. "We have attempted to _rescue _Uchiha Sasuke on several accounts, and we have never been successful. There is no way in hell that a team of three chunin could possibly even lure him into nearing Konohagakure. How is it that you suggest we do this, then? Not even Naruto could handle him."

Tsunade understood his reasoning, of course, and his line of thought was logical. Unfortunately, he was missing crucial information that changed absolutely everything. If Itachi truly was dead, then she would have agreed, and Sasuke's future really would have been hopeless. That boy had no sense of direction, and had proven to everyone that he thought very little of what consequences could come from his foolish actions. Itachi was more than capable of giving him direction though, and Tsunade was pretty damn certain Sakura had managed to revive him.

Though understanding his concerns, Tsunade could hardly give him a straight answer. If the truth leaked out before she was prepared to handle it, the situation could be twisted to look as if she had been consorting with criminals all along. "I have no doubt that Sakura is with Naruto. She has a _friend _who should prove himself useful to your missions with her, if my suspicions are correct. Seek out Naruto as your priority."

Shikamaru hardly understood what exactly was going on, but he decided not to question Tsunade any more. "Very well, Hokage-sama." He answered at last, giving a polite bow before backing out of the tent, his chakra already seeking the signatures of his teammates. Out of the Hokage's quarters, he disappeared with the wind, searching like a silent wraith for Ino and Choji.

Really, he wished everything would go back to normal again. What he wanted more than anything was to sit back on a grassy hill and watch the clouds take form as they pass him by slowly.

* * *

Sakura was beginning to get some relief from the battle she was watching. While it felt awkward for so many shinobi to be standing back, and watching a fight without jumping in, everyone knew it was not in their place to interfere. Even the Ame-nin that had collected along their village's great wall had foregone their innate need to defend their territory, and kept constant surveillance on the battle.

Of course, Sakura knew that if the fight got any closer to the village, they would probably use measures of their own to prevent damage on Amegakure. She was just thankful that Itachi and Sasuke had turned onto the offensive, rather than defensive. She had realized that Madara was an old man, but she was surprised the elderly Uchiha had managed to last for such a long time.

His stamina had dwindled with his long years, until he had weakened considerably. He still was not a shinobi to be taken easily, but she could tell that finishing him off now would pose as much of a challenge.

Itachi spared his brother a short glance, before pulling out his Amaterasu again. Madara was having a much more difficult time avoiding the attacks he and Sasuke were throwing at him now, and the black flames just barely licked at his Akatsuki cloak. He had somehow gotten out of that onslaught, but the next one would be much harder to evade.

Sasuke's Amaterasu followed quickly after his own, and much to his wicked amusement, Madara's cloak was caught in the black flames. Unfortunately, the Uchiha ripped the burning material from his body before it could cause any damage to his person, and tossed it away from him. His musculature was of a man who had worked hard on his body for many years.

If Madara had been in his prime, Sakura knew Itachi and Sasuke would not have been able to handle him alone. She did not even want to imagine what sort of mess would have been made if Madara had been a few years younger.

Itachi did not pause at all, streaking forward again, powerful strikes having a greater effect on his opponent than it had earlier. Sasuke was quick to catch on, and with his Chokuto in hand, he too darted towards the elderly Uchiha. It was time they had finished this fight, and he was tired of having every one of his technics being displayed for the world to see.

He still had a bone to pick with Naruto later, and it would take his best moves to fight his teammate, considering the unusually high chakra levels he had been gifted with as a jinchuriki. Sparing a small look at Naruto, he sent chakra through his specially-made weapon, attacking Madara once electric sparks had lit through it's iron blade.

Sakura had hardly seen it, it had happened so fast. One moment, Sasuke had been charging with his signature attack, his chokuto bright with blue, static light. The next, Madara was laying on the water's top, a blade in his chest, and Itachi holding a kunai to his throat. She watched for a second as Itachi leaned down slowly, assumedly whispering a few, last words to him.

Whatever Madara had said, however, must have displeased Itachi, because next thing Sakura knew, the criminal's head was flying from his body.

She could not resist flinching at the gruesome sight of the blood trailing after the dislodged head, and looked away despite having seen more macabre incidents as an experienced kunoichi. It was nothing compared to things she had seen in the hospital, when she had desperately tried to keep a shinobi's innards where they belonged-_inside _their body.

This was the first time Itachi had killed someone in a long while, she knew. As he stepped away from the corpse, she approached him carefully, looking over his shoulder for a moment to see Madara's body begin to sink below the surface, and drift down beyond their sight.

It was a fitting burial for such a legendary shinobi, she decided, before looking up at her lover with an anxious smile. He looked tired, weary even. The air that had hung around him since she had first known him shifted though, as if he had been freed from much more than just a bad memory. She saw then that he was going to let go of the past.

Most of the battle had been fought with his eyes, and she could tell that he had strained himself past his limits. Raising a glowing hand to his forehead, she eased what she knew would be a splitting headache. His eyes slid over her form casually, before slipping shut completely. This would be a moment Sakura would not soon forget. Not only was he letting down his defenses around her, which had become usual for them, but around her teammates and friends.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, his dark, smothering eyes awakening a warmth in her as the flashed open again. She grinned up at him, jokingly flexing her muscles.

"Hey, I'm a pretty tough girl, Itachi." She laughed. He did not laugh with her, and this was to be expected, but she could see his eyes practically dancing with amusement.

"Is that so?" He intoned smoothly, though hardly able to hide his smirk from her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, huh?" She asked, right as he snatched her little, pink appendage, much as he had on one of their first meetings. Her eyes widened at this, much as they had, looked both embarrassed and angry. How he loved teasing her.

"Have you already forgotten how rude it is to stick your tongue out at others, Sakura?" He teased, releasing her tongue so she could reply. She glared at him, spitting in disgust, and swinging her fists with her fury. She was not as mad as she had been the first time he had done this, and in a strange way, it did show that he was willing to be more open around strangers. She had to be a little surprised that he had pulled such a stunt in front of Team Seven. Her assault was pointless, predictably enough, because he caught her punch with a gentle hand around her slender wrist.

* * *

Ino had been bugging him ever since they had left Konoha, constantly asking him where they were supposed to find Naruto and Sakura, and who Sakura's _friend _was, while Choji had not yet stopped crunching on his precious potato chips. He had to be on his sixth bag, at least. Shikamaru had very little patience, at this point. He was just glad that he had caught Naruto's trail before heading too far north, or they would have missed the blond knuckle-head by a few days.

Unusually enough, the trail he found had led into a region he was not particularly familiar with. He had passed through it a few times, while on his way to more powerful villages, but never ventured too close to its own village. He was now deep into Amegakure, and he was just glad the clouds had let up enough to let him see some of the bright, blue sky. At least when he looked upwards, he could find some sort of peace.

Ino was determined though, and even if she had accepted _whatever _was going on between him and Temari, she was not lightening up on him in the slightest. He had taken to ignoring her at most times, but on missions, he could hardly disregard her completely. So he kept her down to a low roar, at least to the best of his abilities. He could tell she was going to have a fit soon, though, and he would have to listen to her then, if he wanted to live.

Whether he was thankful yet or not, was left to be determined, but within a few minutes, he picked up the signatures of several people, most of them him recognizing. It was when Amegakure's walls came into view that he saw the group of Konoha-nin he had sensed earlier. Ino picked up speed with him, only Choji trailing after them at his average speed.

However, when the few shinobi he had not recognized came into sight, he put his arms out, stopping Ino and Choji from continuing. Though Shikamaru had never met him personally, he had certainly seen his file before, and was able to place the name on his face. Was Tsunade serious? This is what he had to get Sasuke? His criminal, older brother, who had murdered his entire clan in the span of a single night?

She had to be losing her touch.

Unfortunately, they had already sensed him and his teammates, and attracted their attention. Sakura looked irked, yet stood at a comfortable proximity with the clan-killing Uchiha. He frowned slightly, trying to pick up any hints of their relationship. He hardly wanted to know how they had even met, because he was under the impression that even _that _story would be a bother.

Much to his perturbation, Ino breached his silent order to stay put and continued to where her best friend stood, despite the fact Sakura was next to a notorious criminal. He sighed, wondering what he had ever done to deserve being constantly surrounded by such annoying women. Hopefully, though Uchiha Itachi was in an especially docile mood, so he moved on to where Naruto was.

He could not tell if he was relieved or not that Sasuke was there as well. It certainly made his job that much easier, but he seriously was not in the mood to deal with any broody Uchiha. Now there were two of them.

Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Ino hug Sakura ferociously. He smirked, wondering how the Uchiha would take it.

Itachi stared at the young, blond girl who had grabbed his lover in a hug that screamed familiarity. She had to be one of Sakura's best of friends, for her to allow someone besides himself so close to her. He, naturally, was an exception to the rules, something he could not wait to take advantage of more fully.

They exchanged pleasantries, as if they had bumped into each other in the marketplace, rather than in foreign territory, where a dangerous battle had just been fought. He was only pulled out of his mind when he heard Sakura address him.

"Itachi, this is Yamanaka Ino, or Ino-pig, as I like to call her." She commented easily, as if he could be welcomed into Konoha so easily. For some reason, he knew that impressing her best friend would be important, beyond whatever family she had back home. He lifted an eyebrow at the flippant insult, and curiously looked between the two girls. Yamanaka Ino, or Ino-pig, as Sakura called her, was red in the face, not liking being introduced in such an offhanded way.

"Hey, that's no way to have me meet your boyfriend, Forehead!" The girl had shouted back, effortlessly inserting an insult of her own. He had not expected the blond girl to be able to discover their relationship so easily though, and frowned at the idea of being read so quickly. He did not like it, he decided, but there was hardly anything he could do about it.

Besides, he got to see that pretty blush on Sakura's face again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Yamanaka-san," he bowed calmly, looking up again to two blushing girls. Blinking, he glimpsed at Sakura for help. He had not thought that a polite response could have such an effect. She did peeked back at him, smiling softly. Apparently he had done something right.

"Okay, Ino-pig, get your own man. This one's taken." Sakura said, looking up at Itachi for confirmation. Subtly, he nodded. That was all the answer she needed, and Ino was quick to understand that she was not wanted, and much more had happened between the Uchiha and her best friend. Well, she would certainly be sure to get all the juicy details later.

She scanned the area, and saw that the others, a few yards off, were starting to head off. It seemed that it was time to go home. The mission had been easy, and probably pointless, but she had been glad to see Sakura safe, after having left that morning with no implication of returning to Konoha. It had been a worrisome thing, but now she was sure that they would be back.

"Catch up, Forehead. It looks like everyone is heading home again." Ino grinned, surprising Itachi with a knowing wink. He did not even want to think about what she had meant by it, and decided to ignore the gesture.

The area was cleared, until it was just them, and the water beneath their feet. Kisame had disappeared quite some time ago, slipping into the depths while the Konoha-nin had not been paying attention to him, but not after he had been sure that Itachi would win. His escape had been seamless, and no one remembered he had been there in the first place.

Itachi looked down at the small kunoichi, not even able to imagine where he would be if it were not for her. He could have lost her forever, if Madara had chosen to be rid of her. The very idea being killed by that bastard still sent a chill through his bones. He could never allow her to be in danger to that extent again, as long as he had a say.

Itachi did not want to lose her, because without his realizing it, Sakura had slowly become his entire life. She was something he lived for, and he knew she felt the same. The thought of ever being separated again was torturous, and he knew he did not want to be away from her side for even a minute. He would not allow it.

A deep seated sense of possession took hold of him then, because he knew, once and for all, that Sakura would be his. She already was, but he wanted more than just her love. He wanted to feel her pain, her sadness, her agony, alongside her happiness. Itachi wanted every bit of her for himself.

Before he could stop himself, over thinking the situation as usual, he cupped her cheeks affectionately, gazing down into her bright, jade eyes, before leading his head down. His lips just barely brushed hers, the kiss so light that it hardly satisfied either of them. The words slipped from his lips, as if it were natural, and that alone should have scared him.

"Sakura, be my wife."

* * *

A/N: And there it is! My final chapter. I'm already thinking about doing a short epilogue though, so don't freak out at me. I hope my fic was worthy of your attention, and thank you all that have kindly taken the time to review each chapter. Most of us are too lazy to do that at all, so I am grateful.


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Unfortunately.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

* * *

The sun was too bright. It really was cruel, what it was doing to her. She never really had been a morning person, but right now, that blinding light was not what she wanted. Hell no. Growling to herself, she turned away from the window, facing the door instead. She almost wished she had not moved at all, because a few seconds later, there was a peal of laughter, and the soft pitter of small feet approaching the bed. Sakura smiled though, throwing the sheets and comforter up in time for her son to jump in with her.

He was five years old now, and the only child she had with Itachi. Unsurprisingly, the child was a genius, and looked very much like his father, the only exception being a rather broad forehead. Sakura shifted onto her back, throwing her arms out around her son as he scrambled about. If Itachi had been there, of course, little Takumi would not have even dared rolled into bed with her.

That was not to say that Itachi was a particularly strict parent, but rather, saw it best that Takumi did not wake his mother before it was time to be awake. Besides, morning was when he preferred to harass his little wife more than any other time of day. Not that Sakura was complaining, because waking up to a wonderful round of morning-after sex was something she rather enjoyed. It was, in her opinion, the best way to start the day. At least, it was better than Itachi showing up in her office at some point in the day to get satisfaction from her.

Slowly, she sat up, glancing at where her husband would usually lay, only to quickly lift a hand to her mouth. Momentarily forgetting that her son was with her, she made a mad dash for the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. She sat there for a moment, catching her breath, before turning to see Takumi in the door she had not had time to shut. She smiled weakly, hoping that her son would not worry. He was just like his father in that way.

"Oka-san, are you sick?" He asked carefully, stepping into the small bathroom. She had wanted to save the news for when Itachi got home, and so she could tell their son with her husband. It felt right that Itachi knew before anyone else, and this was the sole reason she had held out on telling anyone for two months.

In a gesture her son did not fully understand, she lifted her hand to lay it affectionately on her flat stomach. "I'm fine, Takumi-chan. I'll go make breakfast in a minute, so go get dressed for the academy, okay?"

Obedient as ever, he pattered off as quickly as he had come, and she was alone again. With slight effort, she got to her feet again, running cool water from the sink to splash her face, and rinse her mouth out. She stared at her reflexion in the small, cupboard mirror above the sink, straightening her candy-floss hair. She smiled for a moment, her gaze moving downward. Though it was not yet visible, Sakura knew Itachi would be able to tell immediately, being so in tune with her body.

Her husband had been sent on a mission two months prior, no thanks to Naruto. Tsunade had retired from her post about a year after Sasuke and Itachi had returned to Konoha. Though Sasuke's punishment had been set to last longer than that, Naruto had not interfered with her decision. For two years, Sasuke had been confined to staying within Konoha's walls, and having his chakra sealed. Surprisingly, he had accepted the penalty dealt to him for his crimes, though Sakura suspected this was because he knew he could have been sentenced to death if he fought the Hokage's decision.

So, as the official Rokudaime Hokage (Danzo had hardly counted, since the jonin had never even voted him into office), Naruto had chosen Itachi to be head of ANBU. This was a job that kept him in the village most of the time, and allowed him to sift through possible members. When he did receive a mission, it was usually the sort that lasted much too long for Sakura's tastes, and meant espionage on neighboring countries.

He always returned home to her though, no matter how long he had been gone, and how far he had traveled. He was now somewhere in Snow, checking in on what had been proven to be a rather suspicious Daimyo. Konoha had been on bad terms with Yukigakure for decades, and now, according to their outside sources, whom though remained unnamed, Sakura had gotten the impression was a certain Hoshigaki Kisame, they had finally started taking action.

Whatever the case, Sakura knew that Itachi would never take any unnecessary action, even for the sake of precious information.

He was due back soon, and according to the information Itachi had fed Naruto, he had gotten enough information to proceed in a democratic manner. She hoped he would be home soon, because in a matter of weeks, she was going to start showing. Already, hormones were starting to take effect on her body, and as a woman who had been through the process before, it would be obvious if further evidence was given.

Slowly, she headed to the kitchen to where her son was sitting a the table, already dressed and washed. Breakfast was a simple affair; she had cooked Takumi some eggs and rice, while having a pear for herself. She did not acknowledge how her son seemed to observe her obnoxiously, and cleaned the dishes before sending him back to his room to get his books.

She took this time to quickly change into a pair of shinobi pants and red vest that had become a trademark to her. Both her and Takumi slipped on a pair of standard sandals, before stepping outside the main Uchiha household. As per the norm, she walked Takumi as far as the bridge, where he continued to the ninja academy on his own.

She waved him off, before making her way to the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino was at the register, pouring over another magazine. She looked up when the bell at the door chimed, grinning to see her best friend there. She shut the recent issue of _Kunoichi Chic, _giving a knowing smirk.

"You do realize, Forehead, that it's becoming noticeable." She sneered, crossing her arms. Sakura's eyes widened in horror, and her gaze shot downwards in surprise, checking her abdomen in curiosity with hands gently pressing to her stomach. There was no bump to be seen, and Ino laughed. It was then that she realized she had just been played.

"You better not say anything, Ino-pig." She glared, crossing arms over her chest. Ino laughed cheerily, giving her an innocent look, as if to ask if she really were the sort to spread gossip that quickly. Sakura was not buying it though, so she dropped it.

Instead, she turned her head, calling, "Oka-san, watch the shop! I'm going out with Sakura!"

Ino untied the apron around her hips, folding it with care, before putting it beneath the counter in its shelf. Grinning at her best friend, and having much too fun teasing her, she led the woman out the glass doors. "Have the cravings started yet, or are you up for some tea?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed, concluding that it was best not to fight her. Besides, if she did, it would only cause a public dilemma, and half the village knowing before her husband did.

"Fine, I can do tea, but we're going to my place." Sakura said, hooking arms with the blond woman. Ino sighed, already knowing the logic behind Sakura's wanting to be home. She was known to be loud with her interrogations, and if Sakura did not tell Itachi first (besides herself, because the best friend always knew everything first, without asking), she would feel as if she had cheated her husband from something so important.

"Hey, Sakura, is Sasuke-kun still single?" She asked, changing the subject to something Sakura would not mind speaking about in public.

"He's a man-whore, Ino." Sakura replied dryly. "Besides, I think he's interested in Karin-san, even if she does have a boyfriend." She continued.

Predictably enough, Ino let out a gasp of surprise. "Karin has a boyfriend? When did that happen?" She asked, fully entering her gossip-mode. She hardly even looked too disappointed that Sasuke was not interested in her, and was instead more curious about the redhead kunoichi, and whatever relationship she was in.

"You know that other guy from Sasuke's friends?" Sakura asked quietly, making sure everyone else was out of ear-shot.

"Not the big, orange-haired one! He is totally unappealing!"

Sakura shook her head. "No. Apparently, she's been seeing the other one. Suigetsu." She answered.

Sasuke's friends from Otogakure had not been welcomed into Konoha as easily as the Uchiha had been, but Tsunade understood that they had nowhere to go. Sasuke was able to keep them under control, she knew, so they had been allowed. Naturally, they had to have their chakra sealed as well, even longer than Sasuke, because they were not originally from Konoha.

Ino let out another gasp. "I had no idea! What has Sasuke done about it? Is there any chance of me getting anything out of the rebound?"

Sakura laughed. "Oh, come on, Ino-pig. I'm sure if you tried, _he _would jump _you. _He's as bad as you are when it comes to sleeping around. Sometimes I wonder if he's deciding to just let me and Itachi rebuild the clan on our own, or if that's his way of searching for an appropriate wife. I'm just surprised Itachi hasn't spoken to him about it yet."

Ino grinned deviously. "Maybe I will give him a try, then."

Both women giggled, making their way to the Uchiha compound, and to Sakura's home.

* * *

Itachi walked down the familiar streets of his home, having just debriefed all the information he had gained from his two months in Yukigakure. It was mid-afternoon, though he had arrived in Konoha some time around ten in the morning. It had been hard to stand in that office for such a long time, giving Naruto whatever information he had not included in written correspondence.

All he could think about the entire time was Sakura, and how she and his son were doing. It had been much too long since he had seen either of them, and later, he was going to tell Naruto he would not be accepting a mission like the last one for a while. He wondered minutely if Sakura had started growing her hair out again, like she said she would, or cut it to that short, adorable style she usually maintained.

Whatever the case, tonight, he was going make love to her, and burn himself into her again, after being apart. He desperately longed for her touch, to feel her body against his. He smirked at the very thought, before turning down a new street. Takumi would be getting out of the academy in a matter of minutes, and he planned to pick him up before returning home. Perhaps he would meet Sakura at the bridge, where she usually met Takumi.

Just as he had expected, the academy students had been released for the day just as he walked into the entrance area. Children of all ages darted out of the front doors, each heading to their homes and families. Takumi followed after them with a dignified sort of walk, which he could not help but snort at. Sometimes he wondered if he really looked like that when he walked. Sakura told him in more than one instance that Takumi mimicked nearly everything he did.

Once seeing him there, however, Takumi broke out into an ecstatic run, clinging to his legs once reaching him. Itachi could not help the chuckle that bubbled from his chest, and ruffled his son's hair lovingly, before placing him on his shoulders, reminiscent of his childhood with Sasuke.

Takumi babbled on about his day excitedly, exclaiming that he had been the only one in the class to hit a bull's eye on the first try. Itachi listened to his son with a small smile on his face, until they reached the bridge. Sakura was not there, as he had predicted her to be. She was not the sort to forget to meet her son and walk him home, so he could not help wondering if she was all right. Takumi had turned strangely quiet as well, as if he had just remembered something.

"Otou-san, I think Oka-san is sick."

Sick? Sakura was never sick. She was a medic, and could heal anything before being gripped with an infection. She had healed _him, _even though he had been on the brink of dying, and the odds of him living, even with the help of an experienced medic, had been rather low. He could not even imagine what Sakura being sick would look like.

"What happened?" Itachi asked his son, continuing on there walk home, now that it was apparent she was not going to be meeting them. Takumi seemed to pause at this, as if uncertain how to say it. Itachi waited patiently, until his son spoke.

"She threw up this morning, before I had to go to the academy. And she kept looking at her tummy, too." Takumi said wisely as they entered the Uchiha compound.

Itachi still did not understand the situation, but supposed Sakura would just explain it to him when he got home. Gently, he lifted Takumi from his shoulders, and set him on the ground, quietly saying, "Why don't you go see if Sasuke is home yet, okay?" He wanted to speak to his wife alone, as much as he loved his son. Takumi seemed to understand that this meant his father wanted _alone-time _with his mother, and nodded his head with a grin.

Itachi watched as he ran off in the direction of where Sasuke had settled himself down, then walked home, taking his shoes off at the door.

The entire house was silent, as if no one was home. He frowned, walking into the kitchen, and finding it empty. He stepped outside, but did not see Sakura by the fountain. Where was she? The living room, office and bathroom where lifeless, and so he realized there was only one place left that she could possibly be. Eyebrows cinched together, he entered their bedroom.

Short, tousled hair covered her pillow, her body curled up and facing away from him. Itachi had not thought it to be possibly true, but perhaps Takumi had been right, and Sakura _was _sick. Cautious, not wanting to wake his sleeping wife, he stepped into their bedroom, and silently approached her. She did not stir, even when he sat down beside her sleeping form, meaning she had to be completely exhausted.

Sakura must have been spending too much time at the hospital again. He softly ran his hand down her arm, which, as usual, was enough to wake her. Dark, pink eyelashes fluttered open as she let out a sleepy sigh, a warm smile lighting her face. Stretching slightly, she sat up, sheets falling to her lap. "You're home," she whispered.

"Takumi said you were sick." He commented quietly, caressing her cheek. She blushed in that pretty was she always did, shaking her head.

"I'm not sick."

A tentative smile crossed her pink lips as she lifted a hand to his cheek. His heart leapt in his chest; she had no idea how tempting she truly was, or surely, she would never have made such an expression in front of him. That urge he had gotten since walking into the village again strengthened. It had taken all of his will to not reach over and ravage her. He could tell she had something important to say though, and resisted to the best of his abilities. The time would come for him to bed his wife, but it was not then.

A moment later though, she raised her free hand and lay the palm against her stomach. Instantly, he knew what Sakura wanted to tell him. She was pregnant. Resistance became futile with that single realization, and he lowered his lips to hers, possessing her completely. His quick reaction at first startled Sakura, but after two months of longing, she melted into his kiss. It was short, sweet and to the point, showing exactly how he felt.

Much to her disconcertment, he pulled away with a soft hum resonating through his chest. "How far along are you?" He asked in a whisper, slowly easing her onto her back. She stared up into those obsidian, smothering orbs for a moment, forgetting what he had asked, much too absorbed in him. It struck her a second later, and blushed at her own distraction. It was hard to pay attention to what he was saying when he hovered over her in such a teasing way.

"I conceived three weeks before you left. The first trimester is almost over." She murmured back, trying very hard to think as he crushed his smooth, thin lips onto her neck. This seemed to amuse him, because she felt him smirk against her skin, his breath heavy and warm.

He should have been able to tell that Sakura was pregnant from what Takumi had told him earlier. The last time she had ever regurgitated, at least to his knowledge, was when she had been pregnant with Takumi. Then there was her not meeting them at the bridge, too exhausted to not take a nap during the afternoon. He felt himself getting strangely giddy at the thought of Sakura going through a second pregnancy.

Nothing would ever be as beautiful as her first, but the idea of her heavy with his child again spread warmth throughout his body. When she had been carrying their son, he had gotten the opportunity to see her nipples darken with hormones and hips thicken beautifully to bear the new weight of a child. Then there was his favorite part-with hormones running rampant through her body, her sexual appetite had grown so that even he had difficulty keeping up.

According to what she just told him, she was only eleven weeks or so along, and she probably did not yet know the sex. Thankfully, she, like Itachi, was likely to want to wait until she gives birth to learn if they had gotten a wonderful, baby (fill in the blank)! It had annoyed everyone that they knew, because it was difficult to buy clothes for a specific gender, if it is not public yet.

"You know," he purred, "we should celebrate."

Sakura did not have to second-guess at what he meant.

* * *

_The End_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah, the epilogue is kind of short, but I got the idea across. I hope this answered whatever questions that were made concerning whether or not Sakura's accepts Itachi's offer in marriage.

My next chapter fic will be out in the next few weeks, so keep your eyes out! It will be named _Heartbeat, _and my first non-massacre chapter fic, so I'm really excited about it.

I would also like to give one, last thank you, to my loyal readers and reviewers. I'm ecstatic with all the responses I got with this story, and I hope that my next one will be just as successful.


End file.
